New Horizon a Jacob and Renesmee Love Story
by Lyrics2soul
Summary: Renesemee falls in love with Jake and they struggle to keep their virginity until married due to Edward's threats. Not an easy task with halfbreed hormones and pent up sexual energy from the Alpha of the pack. Can anyone say...sexual tension?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Running through the forest I felt free and exuberated. I couldn't help but laugh and giggle as I sped by the towering green giants. The sunlight flickered as it danced around the branches. I knew I was fast but Jacob was much faster. He could easily catch up to me if he really wanted to. I didn't want to turn my head to see where he was just in case I miss judged a few branches miles ahead. I heard his quick paced thuds behind me. I knew he was close. I wasn't running at full speed, only enough to keep a good distance from Jacob's pace. I pushed harder against the ground with my bare feet and concentrated on moving faster. In a blink of an eye my pace sped up and I reached the clearing and clung to the bolder ahead.

Jacob followed behind me a few seconds later skidding to a stop and rippling the ground below him. Dirt and grass flew in my direction. I leaped in the air to dodge the debris. This was one of my favorite dresses that Grandpa Charlie gave me. I didn't want to get it dirty.

"Ha!" I said gleaming with false triumph as I descended back down from my leap. Jacob was panting.

"_You know I let you win that one,"_ Jacob thought to himself.

Reading his mind wasn't something that I did often. He didn't mind when I read his mind as a wolf. Mind reading was an ability I gained a few years ago. Around the same time I learned that I had the ability to block my father from reading my mind; just as my mother can do. I later learned that my ability had the same nuances as my mother, allowing me to block metal pain from other vampires with special abilities. My dad was puzzled when I started these abilities; or maybe they were just dormant. I've always had the ability to project my thoughts on to someone when I touched them. I guess since I'm a rare creature, I mature in different ways. Jacob figures that everyone in his pack has access to his thoughts, so I have a free pass when he's extremely hairy.

Shape shifters are able to hear each other's thoughts when they are in their werewolf form, even if they're miles away. It took some time for Jacob to get use to this. He hates the lack of privacy.

"_I'm going to phase and put my shorts on_." He winked his eye. "_I don't want to make you faint with my nudeness,_" he thought.

"Oh please Jacob!"

I feel like I've seen every part of his body... except for those parts. He walks around with only shorts on most of the time.

Jacob trotted off to the side and slipped behind a large tree. He keeps his shorts attached to his hind leg with velcro so he can carry his clothes while he's in his werewolf form. I've seen Jacob's bare chest every other day, but it seems like with in recent months I've been feeling strange when I look at him. I feel weird and tingly thinking about him now. I've had many vivid dreams of us being together intimately. If I didn't know any better, I would think that I was falling in love with him. That would be so awkward because he is my best friend. He has always been in my life since the day I was born. I can't recall a time where I've spend more than a few days away from him. He's a great family friend and looks after me like I was one of his siblings. Within the recent years he's become more of a best friend than an older brother.

There is a slight mystery about Jacob. I'm not quite sure what it involves. I heard the phrase _imprinting_ a few days ago.

Somehow my Aunt Rosalie forgets the range that I can hear from because I'm only _half_ vampire. They changed the conversation when I was around two miles away. Out of respect for my family, I keep their thoughts out of my head; unless they agree for me to listen. So I'm not really sure what they were talking about.

Jacob walked back out into the clearing with a pair of long kaki shorts on. He had a wide smile on his face. His smile was so beautiful. He had perfect teeth but never had braces. "Nessie… you have skills, I'll admit that," he said while walking towards me. A small compliment, since I'm the slowest of my family. The only ones that I can truly feel superior in speed is with humans and my other good friend Nahule. He's a half breed just like me. I can run laps around him.

Jacob has called me _Nessie_ ever since I was a baby. It's not even a portion of my name… but I have grown to like it even though it's also the nick name of the Loch Ness monster in Scotland. Only Jacob and his tribe call me that. My family calls me by my real name Renesmee.

"So what do you feel like doing today?" Jacob asked.

"We could go to the beach later in the evening," I said nonchalantly.

"Ok, but would you rather do something else? You don't sound so enthusiastic about going to the beach."

I smiled, "I want to show you something first at home."

"Oh?" he said inquisitively.

I drew a portrait of him last night with a wolf in the background.

The words raced out, "I made you something; I hope you like it." I reminded myself of Aunt Alice just then. I speak really fast when I get excited.

"Well, now I can't wait to see it," Jacob said.

We ran at a quick pace to the main house. I heard one of the songs that my father composed for me in the far distance. "Aw, my dad is playing my song," I gushed. Jacob frowned, "I can't hear a thing but birds and the restlessness of the forest. Man I wish I could have senses as keen as yours. I'm jealous."

"Finally, something I can do better than you."

Jacob playfully ruffled my hair.

"Stop it Jacob."

"Do you hear it now?" I asked as we got closer.

"No… Oh wait a minute. I think I hear music now?"

We had to run a few more yards until Jacob confirmed that he clearly heard the song playing.

We shortly arrived at the main house after we passed my parents cottage. I moved in the main house a few years ago so I could have a bigger more modern bedroom. My parents didn't mind, it just meant that they had a little more privacy to be the love sick couple that they are.

We both cleaned our feet of on the deck so we wouldn't track any dirt in the house and entered the living room. My father was slouched over the grand piano playing relaxed. My grandmother was sitting on the large white sofa with her eyes closed. Her face looked peaceful. She wasn't asleep because vampires don't sleep. I'm the only one in my family that requires it. My grandmother smiled, "Renesmee, did you have fun?" Her eyes opened. They were golden amber; the brightest that they could be. She must have hunted this morning. "Yes Grandma," I answered.

My family's eye color changes when they are nourished with blood. The less nourished they are, their eyes are dark... almost black. Animal blood makes their eyes golden amber. Vampires who choose to drink _human_ blood eyes are red. I eat human food along with animal blood, but my eyes will remain brown at all times.

"Hi Jacob," she said as she stood up to greet him.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." Jacob walked towards her and gave her a hug. She played it off well that she wasn't slightly repulsed by his smell. Jacob must have realized that he may have been more fragrant from his dried sweat. "Oh I'm sorry, excuse my ignorance. I was running around all morning."

"I'm waiting for my kiss," my father said as he spun his torso around to face us. I rushed to his side and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks Darling." He looked at Jacob. "How are you Jacob?" my father asked.

"Just fine Edward," Jacob answered.

"Ew… Who let in the _dog_?"Aunt Rosalie called from upstairs in her room. It was in a sense frustrating watching Jacob and Aunt Rosalie bicker the way they do. She is the only one who gets pleasure out of tormenting him. To my knowledge, Jacob has never done anything wrong to her. Jacob's jaw was tense as if he was trying to not say something. My father also has the ability to read minds; even from miles away. He was too amused by Jacob's thoughts directed to my aunt. "Hey Rosalie," my father called out. He started to chuckle. I read his mind. He was replaying the blonde joke that Jacob was trying to hold in. "Yes Edward," she answered sounding a bit bothered.

"Oh never mind." My father decided not to tell the joke.

"What did Jacob say?" she demanded. We all exploded in laughter except for my grandmother.

"Jacob do you want something to eat?" Grandma asked. I knew Jacob was hungry. He's an empty pit.

"Oh, no thanks I'm fine," he answered.

"I hope you're not trying to be reserved are you?" she replied. "There's fried chicken, corn and mash potatoes in the fridge. I just have to heat it up for you." Grandma had the most warming smile. Who could resist her? Jacob looked at me as if he was searching for me to say it was ok.

"Go ahead," I whispered.

"Well I'm a _little_ hungry," he admitted.

"Liar," I mumbled under my breath. I heard his stomach grumble a few times on our way here.

Jacob followed grandma to the kitchen.

"I have to change my clothes before we go to the beach," I called out.

"Sure sure," Jacob replied.

I turned to face my father. He stood up from the piano. He looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you worried about Mom?"

My mother was visiting family up in Alaska along with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. They won't be home for a few days. My father is a bit edgy. He's so spazed when they are apart. I miss her, and my father misses her too. When I listen to him by accident this morning, he was counting. I think he's counting the minutes they're apart. My father is utterly romantic. I bet he wants to tell mom how many minutes they were apart when she gets back.

"Mom will be home before you know it," I assured him.

"Yes, I have to admit that I'm a bit anxious, but don't occupy your thoughts with worrying about me Renesmee," he said in a parental way.

"How could I not be concerned about you?" I questioned. "I feel your stress as if it were my own."

My father gently smiled, "Well I will ease your stress. I'm fine."

"I miss her too," I admitted.

My family is very close... and unique. I've been surrounded by so much love ever since I could remember. I'm amazed at the dynamics of it all. I sometimes compare us to families on TV. I look like I could be my parent's _sister_. We look around the same age. My father has been a vampire for 113 years. He was turned when he was 17 years old. My mother has been a vampire for almost 8 years. She actually became a vampire on the day that I was born at the age of 19. I was on a major growth spurt through my entire existence. I was born full term only four weeks after I was conceived. I spoke my first word at one week, walked perfectly at four weeks, and when I was only three months old, I looked like a two year old. I had to be sheltered from the public eye in order to not cause suspicion of me being something supernatural. In a way, I've lived a sheltered life; not experiencing traditional schools and having a bunch of friends. I plan on going to the high school my parents went to in a few months. My Uncle Jasper is having someone make fake records for me so that I can enter 11th grade mid-year. I would like to go to college and get a degree so I can experience working in a field that I enjoy. I'm not sure what I want to do yet? But I'm excited about attending school. Aunt Alice told me that she enjoyed it. She basically enjoys any interaction with people because she is so friendly. I've been pre warned that high school could be somewhat childish and that some teens are not as friendly as they portray themselves to be. My family worries that I would get my feelings hurt because they say that I'm too optimistic… and can be naive at times because I don't know a large group of personalities. My Uncle Emmett says that I need to get thicker skin in order to make it through high school unscathed. Ironically, I will be the only person in that school with skin as physically durable as mine.

I'm finally at my physical maturity. I've grown a total of 5 feet 7 inches in eight years and 11 ½ months. They say my body is physically around 18-19 years old. My father says that I most likely stopped growing and aging a year ago. My family believes this because of reassurance they have from first hand stories from my half breed friend Nahuel. He comes to visit with his Aunt Huilen sometimes. Every time he's here, Jacob is on edge. I don't know why? Nahuel is very nice. The first time I met him, I was only a few months old. But I actually looked like I was two years old at the time. I guess his existence helped stopped a major war. There was a big misunderstanding with the Volturi; the group that governs all vampires. They thought that I was an immortal child... a human turned vampire as a child. It is forbidden to change a human when they are babies. They did not know that I was born this way and wanted to destroy me. That was one of the hardest days for my parents. We all thought that we were going to die. I remember it like it was yesterday, clinging to Jacob's neck. Oh... and the look in my mother's eyes. Nahuel proved to them that half breeds exist. Once they had this knowledge, they backed away from killing my family.

Nahuel is coming down to visit for my ninth birthday in a few weeks on September 10th. The party will be for both my mother and I. (since our birthdays are only three days apart).

My father's lips were almost in a pout. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I reached out and gave him a hug. He embraced me in his arms. I projected "_I love you_." He whispered, "I love you too."

"You know you can just ask her to come back early?" I suggested.

"No, I want her to enjoy herself. She's having fun with Tanya and Kate. It's good to have interactions with people other than us."

"But we're the best thing," I said excitingly. He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"The Wonder Twins," I added. We both turned to face the large mirror in the living room.

"Who can resist that face," I said cupping his face and squeezing his marble hard cheeks.

My Uncle Emmet calls us _The Wonder Twins_ since we look so much alike. I have my father's features. He looks like he gave birth to me. The only major differences are my brown eyes and curly hair; even though our hair color is the same. I opened my mind so he could hear my thoughts.

"_You know I can call her and ask her to come home early… this way you won't have to feel guilty," _I projected.

"_No, that's ok Renesmee," _he answered_. _

It was ok to read my father's mind when we both agreed on the action.

"_Ok. Please stop sulking then... it's not healthy," _I projected.

"_Pardon me, but who's the parent here?" _he said playfully_._

"_You are... but that doesn't mean you can't listen to me."_

He chuckled, "_On the contrary_, _I can't' listen to you when you don't want me to."_

"Like mother like daughter," I said out loud. No one can read my mind unless I put my shield down. My mother is the same way.

"I'm going to change."

My father looked down at my dress and pointed to a grass stain.

"Oh no?" I gasped.

"Grandma will get that out for you," he said reassuringly.

"That Jacob."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. This must have happened when we were racing."

My father sighed.

"I'm going to change into something more suitable for the beach."

I flew upstairs. Aunt Rosalie was sitting at her desk on her lap top with her door open.

"Hi Aunt Rosalie," I said as I flew by.

She called out to me while I was going through my bedroom door.

"Renesmee."

"Yes," I answered.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she sounded as if it was urgent.

"Sure… what's up?"

I spun to go back in the direction of her room. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet's room was large and had a feminine appeal to it; too much pale pink. They even had a chandelier over their bed. Uncle Emmett had no input on the design of the room; totally all Aunt Rosalie. My aunt is extremely beautiful with long wavy blonde hair. She's built like a model and is the tallest of the women in our coven at 5 ft 9. She's gotten better with her vanity over the years, but still stares at a mirror more often than normal. Aunt Rosalie was turned at the age of 18 by my grandfather Carlisle. He found her dying on the street. She was brutally attacked by her fiancé and his drunken friends in the early 1900's. It breaks my heart to think that she was raped and left for dead. I'm glad that she fell in love with Uncle Emmet only two years after she was turned. They don't seem like a perfect couple if you look at them at a glance, but they are in love with each other.

I reached her doorway. She had an odd look to her; pleasant with an undertone of suspicion.

"I wanted to tell you that your picture of Jacob was... beautiful. Well the _drawing_... not the subject," she said sarcastically.

I scoffed, "You don't think that Jacob is beautiful? I mean... well he's great you know."

Aunt Rosalie's lips pursed. "I don't know how to say this? Has he ever… made you feel uncomfortable or emotionally pushy to you?"

My face scrunched up. "No, I don't understand your question."

"Has your _relationship _changed from friends to… anything more?"

"Oh, you mean like a _boyfriend_? No." I chuckled. I didn't want to tell my Aunt the strange feelings I was starting to have, or the countless dreams I have of him. She is so harsh on Jacob and she would have a strong bias against the thought of it. I really wish that Aunt Alice was here.

Aunt Rosalie's lips pressed together.

"I just want you to know that you always have a choice of who you want to be with when you are ready for a relationship. You may meet someone one day like Aunt Alice met Uncle Jasper."

"Yeaahh ok," I said skeptically.

I figured this is coming from the odd conversation I almost caught a few days ago. I wanted to ask her about what they were talking about. I tried my best to stay out of her head. I was so tempted to hear. My father was suddenly at the door.

"Renesmee… Jacob is about to eat all of the food in the house," he said with a false urgency.

"Oh, I'll be ready soon."

I heard Aunt Rosalie hiss. I turned back to face her and her face was smooth. I looked at my father with a puzzled look on my face.

"I'll talk to you later," Aunt Rosalie said.

"Ok," I replied.

I glanced back and forth from Aunt Rosalie to my father. My father smiled slightly as he moved away from the door for me to pass.

I dashed to my room. I wonder if my father came to stop Aunt Rosalie from telling me something. This is ridiculous. Somebody is going to tell me something. If it's something about me, I should know. I'll ask my mom when she comes back. I'll ask Jacob. I'm glad that I can keep my father from reading my mind when I want. If he could he would be trying to read my mind right now.

I have a family filled with special abilities. Aunt Alice can see the future based on people's decisions; even though it may be subjective. If a person changes their mind, her vision will change along with it. Unfortunately, she can't see the future of shape shifters or half breeds because she's never experienced what it's like to exist as one. Her husband Uncle Jasper can tamper with your emotions by calming you. He also has exceptional fighting skills. He was a major in the Confederate army before he was turned. He is the most skilled fighter out of our coven. He can fight off multiple vampires by himself without even concentrating. My Uncle Emmet is the strongest out of my family. I don't think that that's a special ability, he's just _very_ muscular. He's built like a bear or more realistically; a line backer standing at 6 ft. 5. He's almost as tall as Jacob.

My grandfather Carlisle is not affected by the smell of human blood. He's been a doctor for 300 years and is currently a doctor at the local hospital. Not being affected by the smell of blood may not be a special ability, but not many vampires can easily dismiss the urge to hunger for human blood if they smell it. My father told me that he has an unparalleled gift of compassion; and I see that in his actions. He's in the public eye more than anyone in my family. The town is amazed on how young he still looks. He was tuned when he was only twenty four. He dyes a few hairs on his temples gray to make him look a bit older, but his skin is still flawlessly smooth. If I didn't know him I would say that he could pass off for early thirties at the most. We may have to move in a few years so that the town won't get too suspicious of why the good doctor and his wife are so youthful. My grandma was turned at twenty six. Hopefully they think that they've had plastic surgery.

The only human relatives that are still living are my Grandpa Charlie and his ex- wife Grandma Rene. I don't see her that often. She lives in Florida. My name was derived from both of my grandmother's names. It was my mother's idea to blend Rene and Esme together. I don't call grandma 'Grandma Esme' because it fits better just to call her grandma. It's ironic that one grandma was there for my birth and the other one found out about my existence two years later. My Grandpa Charlie even found out about me when I was only a few days old. He's the police chief of Forks. The town is a few miles south west from here. He was told the same day that he found out that shape shifters were real. Jacob decided to show him that he was a shape shifter by changing into a werewolf first earlier that day to slowly break it to him that I was _different_. I'm glad he didn't have a heart attack that day. He also found out that my mother was different on that day too. It was the first time he saw my mother after she was changed into a vampire. He noticed the change in her voice and completion. He handled it pretty well. Jacob asked him to only ask questions on a need to know basis. My parents told him that I was my father's adopted niece. He didn't believe that story once he saw how similar I looked to my mother and his self. My grandfather slowly put the pieces together and realized that I was my parent's biological child. It was hard for him to grasp since he saw my mother only a month ago. I guess letting him know that supernatural things exists help him accept the obvious. My grandfather agreed to keep my true story a secret. Since I wasn't in the public eye until I was fully grown, he never had to explain me while growing up. He now keeps a picture of my mother and I on his fireplace mantle. Of course it's an indoor picture. Uncle Jasper helped photo shop her eyes and skin to make her look more _natural_. It was told to his friends that I was my grandmother's niece who moved here two years ago. He's very good with the supernatural now… since his best friend Billy is the father of a shape shifter and his good friend Sue Clearwater is the mother of two. He understands the importance of keeping the knowledge of vampires a secret. He knows that the Volturi will hunt him down and destroy us if they knew he was aware and had no plans on becoming one. The Volturi made a small exception for my mother because my family told them that they were planning on turning her. Plus they knew it was true by seeing my Aunt Alice's predictions. The Leader of the Volturi can see your every thought in life if he touches you. He creeps me out. He came to visit a few times to study my development. I'm glad I can keep him from my thoughts.

My grandmother Rene on the other hand learned about my existence when I was much older. They kept me a secret because they thought it was too dangerous for her to know about me until they were absolutely sure that she could handle it. Grandma Rene is very care free and holding on to her youth. Sometimes it seems like she wants to be a teenager more than a woman in her mid forties. Sadly she was recently divorced from her husband Phil. He was cheating on her with a younger woman that he got pregnant. I know that this has damaged her self-esteem. I'm counting down the days until she ask to be turned into a vampire. She already spoke to my mother about the idea a few years ago. I think she's serious about going through with it someday soon. If so, she would have to be monitored for years to make sure she doesn't want to hunt for human blood. My mother was not the norm when she was a newborn vampire. She had no cravings to kill and easily adjusted to drinking animal blood.

And then there's Jacob. He's not related to me biologically… but he is a part of our family. His abilities are great strength and rejuvenation. Even in human form, Jacob is much stronger than a human and his senses are much keener. He's almost indestructible. It wouldn't kill him if he got hit by a bus; he would eventually heal. When Jacob's a werewolf, he's as strong as a vampire and can command his pack to do anything he wants with a simple thought. That's because he is the leader of the pack… or Alpha Wolf. Nevertheless, I love my interesting family. I got a feeling it's about to get more interesting if Grandma Rene is going to be a newborn for a few years. (Hide your wife… Hide your kids. She's biting everybody.)

I quickly changed into a pair of jean shorts and a fancy purple top that Aunt Alice gave me. I ran a comb through my curly windswept hair and put it in a ponytail to make it a little neater. While I was looking in the dresser mirror, I stared at my face. I wonder if Jacob finds me attractive? I blew a kiss and flirted with my eyes. I looked and felt silly. Oh this is so frustrating. I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I do. Jacob would probably freak out if he thought that I was attracted to him. I don't want to make our friendship weird. I looked in my closet for a pair of purple shoes. I had every color. It looks like they were rearranged to match the order of colors of the rainbow. Aunt Alice must have reorganized them. I can't keep her out of my closet. She's either adding things I never picked out or trying to kidnap my band T-shirts so I can't find them. She must have an aversion against comfortable clothes. I don't feel like dressing like I'm on the run way every day. I like to look and feel comfortable. This top is a stretch for me though. It's so girly; it shows a little of my cleavage and has a fancy print. Subconsciously I hope it makes Jacob's eyes pop out.

I flew down the steps and headed to the kitchen. I didn't see my father or Aunt Rosalie along the way. Jacob and Grandma were sitting at the table. Jacob was guzzling down a large glass of apple juice. Grandma was shaking her head in amazement. Jacob burped loudly.

"Excuse me," he said embarrassed.

"You're excused," we both said in unison.

"I think Jacob forgot that he was not _really_ hungry," Grandma said.

"Oh, it was so good Mrs. Cullen. Thank you so much!"

"Oh you're welcome dear. And don't ever feel awkward to eat here. You're always invited, even if no one verbally invited you. I want you to feel at home when you are here. We consider you a part of our family. You can consider this your second home." Jacob smiled. "Aw thank you," he said.

Jacob glanced at my top. "Ahh, I like that top. It's really pretty."

He continued smiling while looking at me. I didn't know if he was smiling because he _really_ liked the way I looked today or if it was his normal cheerfulness.

"Thanks… Aunt Alice got this for me from Paris a few months ago." I looked down at the top and pulled it away from my torso. "She's trying to make me dress like her. But I really do like this top too." I turned to Grandma, "Where's dad and Aunt Rosalie?"

"Your father stepped out for awhile. He said to tell you to have a good time tonight. And I'm not sure where Rosalie went."

Hmm, I thought to myself. Grandma walked over and opened the stainless steel refrigerator door. "When Carlisle gets home from the hospital, I'll go to the market and stock up on some more food," she said. Jacob looked down on the floor. "Is there anything in particular you want me to get for you?" she asked.

"Donuts! I love donuts with icing," I blurted out.

"And you Jacob?"

"Wha, what?" Jacob sounded stunned.

"Anything you want in the house for you to eat?"

"Seriously?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh, Um… well chicken... salmon. And do you know how to make corn bread?"

Grandma sighed.

"Yes. I may not eat food anymore… but I pretty much know how to make most dishes. The Food Network stays on a lot around here. Plus I also cook for Renesmee... when she wants to eat food and cook for her Grandfather Charlie.

You know Renesmee is a great cook too."

"Really?" Jake said with his voice raising an octave. I hit him in the arm. "Ouch!" He started rubbing his arm.

"Who do you think watches the Food Network with me?" Grandma asked.

"Well I'll have to judge for myself," he said folding his arms.

Grandma chuckled as she started to rinse the dish off. "Come Jacob! I have to show you something before we leave." Jacob followed me to the studio. This room was originally a den, but Grandfather changed it into a place where we could paint and make all sorts of things. I actually was born in this room, so I have a special connection with it. Aunt Alice uses one corner to sew clothes. She can make enough clothes to fill a boutique in fifteen minutes. But she donates most clothes to Forks' homeless shelters and high school students that need prom dresses. For the past two years, I've volunteered my talent by drawing pictures for the seniors at the retirement home and painting murals for local schools and hospitals.

My isle was in the corner next to the window wall. It was covered with a white tarp. I reached over the isle to tug at the tarp. It fell to the ground. I kept my eyes on Jacob to see his expression. It was worth it. His jaw dropped.

"Wow Nessie… this is awesome! It looks like a photo," he said amazed. I smiled ear to ear as I watched his expression. I drew a picture of Jacob (from his head to his torso) with the forest behind him. On the far left corner I drew a reddish brown wolf howling on top of a bolder. Only my family, his family, and pack member's will know that the wolf is actually Jacob.

"I love it," Jacob said as his voice cracked.

"Thanks, it's yours. You're not gonna cry on me are ya?" I said jokingly.

"No," Jacob said as he looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"Oh my God, you are…"I belted out.

"Noooo. Ahem ahem." Jacob cleared his throat.

"I won't think of you any less if you are. I'm touched that you like it so much." " "It's great Nessie. Thank you so much."

Jacob opened his arms wide for me to fall in and squeezed tightly. Oh this felt so good. I closed my eyes and inhaled. Jacob did not smell to me as he did with the rest of my family. He had a musky smell that I was use to. Shape shifters have a distinct smell that most vampires find repulsive. On the other hand vampires smell different from humans. They have a sweeter smell. Since Jacob is around so much, my family has gotten use to his scent. I got lost in his hug and held on longer than he did. Once he noticed that I didn't let go he hugged me again. His bare chest was pressed against my face making my cheek feel hot. All I could think about was how close his body was to me. The moisture of his skin mixed with mine. The heat from his biceps that encaged me made my body tingle in appreciation of his touch. Last night I dreamed that he kissed my neck. I have no idea of what that feels like. I assume it would tickle in a different way than being tickled by fingers. The people on TV react in odd ways when someone kisses their neck… or any other part of their body other than their cheek or forehead. I've never been intimate with anyone… so I have no clue. He's still a virgin also. But I have no idea if he's kissed anyone; he hasn't told me that he has or hasn't. It would be hard to believe that he hasn't. There are a few women in his tribe that can't keep their eyes off of him. I can now honestly see why. He is noticeably more handsome than most men. These were the most dragged out seconds of my day. I wish I had the power to stop time. Then I could stay in his arms… this close to his warm body for hours.

He kissed the top of my head; his designated spot since I could remember and we pulled away from each other. I _really_ wanted the hug to last longer… but that would have been odd. If I didn't know any better it felt like the room slightly turned. I never felt dizzy before, only heard about it.

"I'll pick it up after we come back from the beach," Jacob said proudly.

"Ok," I said with my voice breaking.

I was caught off guard a bit because of how my body felt. I was tingly all over and especially in between my legs. My eyes looked at the crook of his neck for a split second and wondered what it taste like... This is so wrong. Jacob is my best friend… I shouldn't feel this way… but I do.

We arrived at First beach. The moon was already high in the sky casting a glow on the water and on the large white beached trees. The air was cool and the smell of the ocean was cleansing. The majority of the wolf pack was there. I was hoping that we could be alone, but Seth spotted us from far away and whistled for us to join them. Paul and Embry were play wrestling in the sand only a few yards away from the bon fire.

The Quileute tribe was the closest interactions I had with other humans. Well humans and shape shifters. My family would take me to other countries for vacations, but they were limited to explore only in the night. The direct sunlight makes my families skin sparkle like a disco ball. Since it's cloudy in Washington for the majority of the time, they can blend in without being recognized as something supernatural. Since I'm half human, my skin doesn't have the same reaction to sunlight. So Jacob and I would spend the day's together while on vacation. This summer we went to Disney Land. Jacob keeps a framed picture of us in Mickey Mouse ears on his dresser in his bedroom. I have numerous of pictures from that trip. One of my favorites was Jacob showing off dancing at the club we went to one night. Jacob loves to joke around a lot… but a 6 foot 6 man break dancing just looks wrong. It took me forever to stop laughing. We had so much fun that week. I hope we could go there again sometime soon; maybe ditch the parents this time. It would be nice to only be with Jacob. He may find it weird though. It would be like going on vacation with just your sister. He sees me as only his best friend. I wish that he could see me in another light. I seriously doubt that I could trust another man like I trust him. He would be perfect for me. We're so much alike. It would be wrong for us to not be together. We're misfits in this world. Not to degrade us or anything… just not the norm… like all human. Ok… I shouldn't say misfits… Just special. Because we do fit… we just fit better in our little secluded world… a world that I could never see living without him.

The Quileute's are comfortable with supernatural. They have a few members including Jacob that aren't aging. As long as a pack member phases into a werewolf, their aging is stopped. Jacob stopped aging when he was sixteen; around nine and a half years ago. Yet he's built like a grown man who goes to the gym every day.

"Hey you guys, you're walking like you have led feet," Seth called out.

I scanned the area and noticed that I was the only female in the group. Great, a bunch of testosterone junkies. Leah sometimes joins the pack at the beach. She's my best girlfriend, but I haven't seen her in a few weeks. I usually talk to her on a weekly basis and texed her daily, but she's become distant within the last month. I also spend around five nights with her every month when I get my period. I used to spend that time over Grandpa Charlie's house… But it's more fun to go to La push as I'm quarantined. I don't mind that much if it makes my family feel more comfortable. My parents are not bothered by my cycle at all. That just shows that their extra clingy… or maybe it's just a form of their unconditional love?

The wolf pack feels like my extended family, well they are my extended family.

Leah's younger brother Seth is the closest to our family besides Jacob. Sometimes it seems like he's attached to my father's hip. I guess he looks up to my father; like an older brother or uncle. The most mature members are Sam, Quil, and Embry. Sam was the former alpha pack leader before Jacob took over years ago. Jacob could have been the pack leader as soon as he phased at sixteen because of his birthrights, but he didn't want the responsibility and let Sam continue to lead the pack. Embry is Sam's half brother. Embry and Sam recently found out that they were brothers a few years ago through a blood test. Sam's father finally agreed to the testing. For years there was a question of _who_ Embry's father was since the shape shifter trait is inherited only in the Quileute tribe. His mother was from another tribe and moved here when she was pregnant.

It was rumored that Jacob's or Quil's dad could also be Embry's father. I knew from reading Jacob's fathers mind that he _never_ cheated on his wife Sara. He loved her more than life. I knew I intruded in his thoughts, but I had to know. Jacob didn't bite my head off because he had to know also. I never met Jacob's mother because she died before I was born. I've seen pictures of her around Jacob's house… and she was extremely beautiful. I mean stunning; which explains why Jacob is so gorgeous. Quil is Jacob's 2nd cousin. They act more like brothers than cousins though. Well since some brothers don't get along… I should say they are extremely close. Collin and Brady are the youngest and the silliest. I have to admit that they matured a bit within the last few years. Jared is lighthearted who always places bets on _everything_. He's the best hunter since his vision is sharper than the other pack members. And then there's Paul. I don't care too much for him. He's very cocky and has a bad temper. Unfortunately he's Jacob's brother in law. He married his older sister Rachel a few years ago. On a few occasions Jacob and Paul had a few heated words because of the way he treats me sometimes. I don't think he likes me that well. He always makes me feel uncomfortable, but I'm purposely extra nice to him to make him mad, or simply see his prejudice ways.

All his life he grew up hearing stories of murderous vampires and how his ancestors protected his tribe for centuries. Well all of them did. It seems like Paul is the only one that has hard time accepting the truce between my family and the Quileute's. When my family first visited here a long time ago, they made an agreement to not fight with each other because my family's life style did not include killing humans to feed. The only blood that we drink is animal blood.

All of the other pack members have accepted my family, even fought beside them against other vampires. Paul acts cordial around my family but saves the attitude for me when I'm just with them. He wouldn't dare act that way in front of my father. My dad would rip his head off… literally. Well I guess every family has their special relative that is hard to get along with or has issues. And the Quileute tribe seems to be an extended family for me because we hang around each other so much.

We continued to walk at a normal pace even though we saw Seth getting impatient that we were not walking faster.

"Is Leah ok? I haven't seen her in awhile," I asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She's just going through something now. She hasn't phased in awhile, so no one really knows what's going on with her."

I frowned. I have to go see her to make sure she's ok. This is not like her to not return my calls and her text doesn't say much anymore.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about her that's all."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I'll stop by since she's dodging my calls."

We reached the camp fire. Paul had Embry pined on the ground with his forearm pressed against his neck. Embry was laughing and gasping for air at the same time.

"Hey Nessie," Seth said smiling.

"Hi Seth."

"I give up… I give up!" Embry yelled.

Paul got off of Embry with a smug look on his face. Embry leaped off of the ground and started brushing off the sand. "Whatever," he mumbled as he walked over to sit on a log. Jared yelled, "Pay up guys!"

"Hey guys," Jacob said.

A multiple of "Heys" and "What's ups" murmured in unison. I waved Hi to everyone.

Seth reached his arm out to show me an empty spot on the log.

"Have a seat Madam," Seth said playfully with a British accent.

"Thanks," I replied.

Jacob sat beside me forcing Quil to scoot over. Quil almost lost his balance on the log as Jacob playfully nudged him.

"Hey, I guess you were busy today when we all went cliff diving," Paul said sarcastically. It seemed like Paul wasn't in a good mood tonight. It's very rare to find him in one. Jacob told me that he does joke and play around when I'm not there. I don't see how Jacob's sister Rachel can put up with Paul… unless he's a totally different person in private.

"Sorry, I had other plans," Jacob answered. Jacob gave Paul a look as if to say cut it out.

I turned to Seth, "Seth, my dad said that you started learning how to play the keyboard. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I got a DVD -Rom for beginners. Your Dad said that he would help me learn my keys."

"That's cool," I replied.

I caught a glance of Paul smirking and looking disgusted in my peripheral vision. He doesn't like the fact that Seth is so close with my father. They have a unique bond since they fought side by side years ago. My father looks at Seth as a younger brother; and Seth thinks it's great. I wish that Paul could have an open mind like Seth, and judge us for how we treat them and not simply _what_ we are.

I know that other vampires have put his tribe in danger before, and he's bred to kill us. Sometimes I believe that the only reason Paul doesn't take a swipe at me is because of the verdict Jacob commanded to not harm any of the Cullen's. Since Jacob is the Alpha male now, all of the pack members have to obey him; even if they don't want to. They are not _physically_ capable of disobeying any command that Jacob makes. It's like magic. Leah was the second in command last year, but stepped down for Quil so she could get a break.

"Maybe you will play for us one day soon?" I asked Seth.

"Ah, I don't know how soon that will be. I have to make sure I no longer sound like I'm tone deaf… unless you wanna hear chop sticks?" Seth said with a funny expression on his face. Jacob and I both chuckled.

After we finished laughing, Jacob gazed at me longer than usual… like he was thinking about something. He looked so beautiful. My thoughts drifted off to the contours of his face; mostly his lips. I imagined what it would be like to kiss him and what his tongue would feel like inside my mouth. His mouth looked so inviting. All of a sudden, a chill went through my body and my heart started pounding. My ears started to burn. Then I felt a tugging sensation inside me. What is happening to me? I started to panic just a little. "Are you ok?" Jacob asked as he scanned my features on my face. My expression must have caused him concern. I started breathing quickly.

"I… I have to go … I'm sorry."

"Wha?" Jacob looked confused.

"Nessie what's wrong!" Jacob's voice got louder. My reaction must have frightened him. We had the attention of Seth and Quil. Quil leaned over on the log to get a better look of what was going on. That only got the attention of Paul and the others. Everyone stopped their personal conversations and was focused on us. I figured if I got up and ran home full speed, I could make it there in around twenty seconds. But it wouldn't help that Jacob would be on my heels and capable of stopping me in my tracks.

I was too embarrassed to have to explain anything. I glanced at Seth and Quil. They had a concerned look on their face. Paul was already standing with his head tilted trying to figure out what was going on. This must be a panic attack I thought to myself. Where's Uncle Jasper when you need him. Jacob put both of his hands on my shoulders. "Nessie, Nessie!" I sprung up from the log. Jacob's hand ripped my top as I darted away from the beach. I heard a growl accompanied with the sound of shredded clothes. I ran as quickly as I could. I was too mortified to stop. I heard Jacob's paws beat the grown with a deep flutter. I'm pretty sure that Jacob didn't stop me because he was being cautious; he didn't want to chance hurting me by accident.

I was so upset that I misjudged hundred of branches. I didn't even care. They struck my face but felt like feathers. I saw the light from the three story window that covered the entire rear side of the house. _"Daddy!"_ I screamed in my head. My father was at the back yard in a split second crouched ready to pounce. It dawned on me in the next second that my father would most likely kill whatever I was running from. He looked at my panicked face. At this time it was only panicked because of the poor choice I made to call him. He then looked behind me and saw Jacob as a werewolf chasing me. His eye twitched; most likely due to assessing who was chasing me trying to understand. He looked at me again and noticed my ripped top. His nostrils flared.

My father leaped over me and tackled Jacob to the ground. "No!" I yelled. "He didn't do anything… stop!" Jacob twisted from my father's grip and tried to run away. My father caught him by his hair on his back and pulled him back to the ground. Jacob yelped in pain. Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie appeared at the sliding glass door. Aunt Rosalie had a slight smile on her face. Uncle Emmett looked confused as if he didn't know whether to jump in to help my father or to stop him. "Uncle Emmett, please stop him! Jacob didn't do anything. Please!" I begged.

Grandma suddenly appeared and gripped my father's arms restraining him. She looked at Uncle Emmet as if to say a little help here. My father did not struggle. Uncle Emmet dashed in between Jacob and my father and Grandma with his arms stretched. Jacob's rib cage was expanding in and out as he was breathing hard. His eyes were squinted. He looked like he was in pain. "Perhaps someone can explain why Jacob is chasing you with your clothes torn?" my father said in a controlled voice. He continued, "I'm reluctant to ask but require explanation or else I will have to graciously apologize to my mother for tossing her to _kill_ him."

Aunt Rosalie started clapping with excitement. I quickly tried to explain. "Dad I'm sorry. I was having a panic attack and I ran home. My top only got torn when I ran away. Jacob was only following me to see what was wrong. I swear, Jacob didn't do anything wrong." I opened my mind so he could see what happened. To my regret, I started with me feeling flush from thinking about Jacob's smile and wanting to kiss him. My father's face was pained as he understood my embarrassment and emotional struggle. He sighed, "Renesmee… I… I'm sorry." Aunt Rosalie's eyes were wide as if she was still waiting for something violent to occur. Uncle Emmett lowered his arms as Grandma let my father's arms free. Jacob was still standing in place breathing heavy. I ran to my father's side and hugged him. My eyes were stinging filling up with tears.

"Emmett… go get Jacob something to wear please," Grandma said softly.

"_Dad I'm so confused,_" I projected. "_I think I'm..."_

He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm genuinely sorry Jacob. I hope that I did not harm you," my father said painfully.

"That's it?" Aunt Rosalie whispered disappointed.

Uncle Emmett came back with a pair of faded maroon sweat pants with _Forks High School_ on the leg. He placed it in Jacob's mouth. Jacob nodded his head to him to say thank you. Then he ran past the corner of the house to phase back and get dressed. Aunt Rosalie huffed, "I'm going to finish reading my new books." Uncle Emmet took Aunt Rosalie's hand and went into the house.

"Maybe Jaspers' rubbing off on me? You see how Edward just stopped when I got in the middle," Uncle Emmett said as he passed the dining room table.

"I'm pretty sure it was Esme Honey," Aunt Rosalie countered.

Jacob came from around the corner with my Uncle's clothes on. He walked at a slow pace as if he dreaded reaching us. I was still clinging to my father. I looked up at him with worry in my eyes. He gently smiled at me. "Mom sure picked a good time to go away, huh?" he mentioned. Jacob slowly reached us. My father must have read his mind. He gave Jacob a meaningful look. Jacob slightly nodded his head.

"Are you ok?" dad asked looking me dead in my eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry for all of this," I mumbled.

"Shhhh… you have nothing to be sorry for," he said as he cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"Not entirely, I could have called you _not_ like I was running for my life." We both smiled. But my smile was derived from guilt.

"I'll talk to you when you get in," he said in a loving tone.

"Ok… _I love you_," I projected.

"I love you too."

My father dashed into the house and my extra back bone was gone. Towering a foot over me was my emotional nemesis. There was no time to be evasive. I had to explain the cause of my panic attack. I most certainly did not want the entire house hold listening to my confused example of an explanation. My family's senses are more heightened than mine. I took a deep breath. Jacob gazed at me in silence. His face looked torn.

"Nessie," he said softly.

"Shhh… I want to talk to you in private," I explained.

"Oh yeah… that's right."

"Give me one moment and meet me by the side of the house."

Jacob ran around the corner of the house. I was really nervous about discussing why I freaked out, but I shortly followed him. Jacob came around the corner already phased holding the pair of sweat pants in his mouth. "_Get on my back_," he thought. I climbed up on his back and we ran off into the forest. He stopped near the banks of Lake Pleasant; far enough for my family not to hear. I leaped off of his back and he ran behind a tree. I bit my bottom lip as I waited for him to phase back. I looked out onto the lake and noticed the moonlight kissing the gentle waves. I heard Jacob walking up behind me. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say. It was too late to back down now. I courageously turned around to face him and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The words flowed so easily in my head. I just could not physically express them. I felt like I was paralyzed in some way. I was afraid. Afraid of what he might think or how my feelings could _change_ our relationship.

"Nessie... it's ok," Jacob said reassuringly.

I gently smiled. He stepped towards me and reached for my hand. "It's ok," he said slower. "What made you upset?"

"This feels so weird," I managed to say. I noticed a slight trembling in my hands.

Jacob patiently waited for me to continue.

"I really don't know how to explain it?" My face was getting hot from embarrassment. "In all honesty, I think I freaked out because I wanted to… kiss you… and I had a panic attack," I admitted.

Jacob's eyes widened. Then a smile grew on his face. I didn't know if he was going to laugh or not. I braced myself for the sting of rejection. The seconds felt like minutes. All of the sounds of the lake faded in the distance. All I could hear was my heartbeat fluttering.

"So you ran away?" he said still smiling. "Oh Nessie... you don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

I gave him a confused look.

"Well I can kinda understand how that would be scary... or new for you," Jacob said.

"I… I don't really understand my feelings. It's like all of a sudden I'm dreaming of you, or can't think of anything else but you. Jacob… I want you in my life more than just a friend," I confessed.

My God… my heart's about to explode. Oh I said too much. I felt like something had control over my actions permitting me to spill out all of my emotions. Jacob's face slowly melted. The gaze in his eyes made my stomach flip. Could he actually feel the same about _me_? "You don't know how happy that makes me," he said softly. Jake lifted my hand and kissed the back of it. This was all too much for me to take in. It felt like the mountains in front of me shifted and the stars in the sky flared. This is definitely dizziness. He was actually happy that I had feelings for him. I felt like I had to sit down; my legs lost all of their strength. "You have no idea of how much I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he breathed. I knew Jacob loved me but not in _this_ sense. I also never heard him say my full name before. I stood in place dazed with my mouth slightly open. Before I could say anything, his lips were pressed against mine. The tugging sensation that I felt earlier was present and coming in waves. Jacob pulled me closer to him. His full lips covered my mouth. As scared as I was, I was more eager to have him hold me. His mouth gently tugged at my lips. I imitated what was ingrained in my mind from TV. His tongue slipped in my mouth making my knees buckle. He then lifted me so my face was at the same level as his. I secured my legs around his waist and it reminded me of a scene in a movie I saw a few months ago. Every nerve ending in my body felt like it was being lit on fire. But this wasn't painful. No amount of reading could accurately describe the sensation I was feeling. He slid me down his body slowly. The bulge in his sweat pants took me off guard for a second. He noticed that I flinched.

"Sorry."

"No… that's ok," I said nervously trying not to stare. My throat felt dry and he gently smiled at me.

"Jacob… I can't believe that you also feel this way."

"Yes… I do."

"This is like the biggest relief ever. I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me in that way."_Deathly terrified._

Jacob gazed at me; almost looking at me in awe. He looked like he was thinking of something intently. I took this opportunity to relish his features; even though I knew them by heart. The dimple in his chin, his high cheek bones, his broad shoulders… his full lips that I was so gracious to kiss. I was so happy that it slipped my mind that my father tackled him to the ground only a few minutes ago.

"Did my dad hurt you?" I asked urgently.

"Not really... Well just a little; I walked it off. But I swore I was going to die tonight though. I wasn't going to fight him no matter what because it would have hurt you if I had hurt him. So I was just going to let him do as he pleased when I realized that I couldn't get away."

"Jacob," I breathed.

"You know how they say your life flashes in front of you…" he mumbled.

I reached up to touch his face.

"I had to tell the rest of the pack to not come. Quil was the first to phase after I ran off. Once he knew that your father tackled me, all of the others phased. I told them to stay away… and they all had to listen to my command."

"Oh my God… what if Uncle Emmett and Grandma haven't stopped my dad?" I said franticly.

"I would have tried my best to have your father read my mind. I don't think he was even coherent to listen. All I remember thinking was 'Wait!' and 'Oh shit!' I just accepted that Edward might kill me." Jacob sighed. "I would die for your happiness."

My eyes started to sting. Jacob wiped a tear from my cheek and kissed my forehead. "And just think… we were deciding what we were going to do this morning so we wouldn't be bored," Jacob said with humored sarcasm.

I chuckled but the tears kept coming. _He would die for my happiness? _So many mixed emotions flooded my head all at once. I was happy, scared, angry, and confused at the same time. I was happy because I want to be with Jacob. I truly believe that I'm falling in love with him. Scared because I don't know how to personably be in a romantic relationship. Angry because Jacob was going to sacrifice himself and be killed. Angry at my dad for putting him in danger. (But can I really stay mad at him when all he thought he was doing was protecting me?) And I'm definitely confused. What were my Aunts talking about that day that concerned Jacob and I?

Before I knew it… tears started to flow down my cheeks due to all of the thoughts rambling in my head. Jacob lifted me in his arms and slowly rocked side to side. Awkwardly, it reminded me of when Jacob use to feed me as a baby. "Nessie, everything is gonna be alright," Jacob's said as his voice cracked. It sounded as if he was crying himself. I looked up to see his face. A tear was nestled in the corner of his eye. It streamed down his face when he blinked. He walked over to a tree and sat against the trunk keeping me cupped in his arms. I took both of my thumbs and wiped the now multiple tears off of his cheeks. His eyes were red. His expression was as if he was having his own personal war on whether or not to break down completely. He looked like he was struggling not to cry anymore.

I took his face with my hands and kissed him. Both of our breathing was broken. He grabbed the back of my head and tangled my hair in his fingers. It felt amazing and made me forget all about my conflicts. I was hoping that it did the same for him. He let my legs go and I lay on the side of his body. Our bodies curved into the large exposed tree root. My hands caressed his bare chest. His skin was so smooth. It was just like my dreams. He trembled under my touch and started to groan. His breathing started to even out and get deeper after a while. Jacob reached out for my knee and moved my leg up his body and rested it on his pelvis. My God… my knee was on his… Wow. It was really hard and parts of my body were jealous of my stupid little knee. Jacob's tongue slipped further in my mouth and that tugging feeling inside me tripled making me shiver. My fingers clung tighter to him. The heat from his beautiful body was making me dizzy. We were only kissing for 48 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I was in my own personal world as I let my body react to his touch. That tingling feeling that I feel when watching steamy movies lingered in between my legs. It felt really good. I wanted to concentrate on that feeling but my mind wondered off and recalled the conversation that Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice had awhile ago.

"_When she's mature enough, Jacob may tell her?" Aunt Alice said hopefully._

"_I don't like it at all! The whole imprinting... Uhh it's..."Aunt Rosalie blurted out; too frustrated to finish her thoughts._

"_Jacob has proven himself time and time again of his loyalty. It's not as extreme as you see it," Aunt Alice said defensively. _

"_It's not f… I hear someone coming," Aunt Rosalie said startled._

Jacob had my full attention when he moved his hand up my shirt and touched my breast. I gasped. He quickly pulled his hand back from my shirt.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No… it just took me off guard." I liked it.

I bit my lip as I gazed into his deep brown eyes. Then I glanced at his muscular heaving chest. I had to make a tremendous effort not to kiss him again. My hormones must be going into hyper mode. Half breed hormones… a subject I am not fully educated on. I've only read about _human_ teenage puberty and hormones. And it was never a proper conversation to bring up with Nahule; the only other half breed I know. Nahule has two sisters that he sees from time to time. It wouldn't have helped if he asked them… they probably feed on the men they have sex with. So I'm all alone with this.

"I just need to ask you something," I said concentrating on thought process.

"Sure," Jacob said as he kissed my neck.

Concentrate, concentrate I thought to myself.

"What is imprinting?" I asked breathlessly as his tongue licked my collar bone.

Jacob pulled away from my neck. "Who mentioned that?" he asked. I figured I would ask him now. I needed some answers and the uncertainty was making me frustrated. I sat myself upright and gently cleared my throat. My heart was still beating too fast. I purposely concentrated on his face. Jacob's erection was clearly a scene stealer.

"I overheard a conversation that my Aunts were having a few days ago. From what I made out… it involved you and me."

Jacob pushed himself up so that he was sitting straight. He took a deep breath. "It's kinda complicated to explain," he said. He took a long pause. I stared at him in a frozen state anxiously waiting for him to continue. It seemed like he was having trouble finding the words to explain.

"Pack members get this... how shall I say, a _magical connection_ with somebody. Like a soul mate. They will be whatever that person needs; a best friend… lover... husband," Jacob explained slowly.

"So you had an _imprinting _on me?" I questioned.

Jake chuckled.

"Yes… I imprinted on you."

There was a brief moment of silence as I was trying to understand. This is what Aunt Alice was hoping that Jacob would tell me one day… _when I'm ready_.

"So… I'm _your_ soul mate?"

"You are."

Jacob smiled at me. I was so curious about all of this. I wanted to know everything there was to know.

"How do you know that the person is your soul mate and not a person you just have a crush on… or someone _partially_ compatible; not exactly your soul mate?" I asked.

"Believe me… it's a feeling that you can't mistake. It changes your life. It's like something came over me and instantly made you the most important thing in my life. More than my family… More than my pack… More than my own life. Any experience in my life before I laid my eyes on you became insignificant. I physically felt a pull towards you; as if someone magnetized my body. Once I saw you, I knew that I had to protect you… take care of you, and love you with every fiber of my body. I unconditionally loved you. And I don't want you to think that it's a trivial choice. It's more spiritual than magical. The spirits that allow us to phase chooses our soul mates. They select the individual that would be the perfect mate for us. I know that this is a lot to take in. But I just want you to understand."

I was kinda stunned for a moment. Jacob just told me that he loved me more than his life and family. He was looking at me so intensely… my heart started to hurt. I guess my blood was rushing too fast? I started to feel extremely hot.

"Once you saw me?" I questioned.

"You see… imprinting happens the first time we see our soul mate. If the first time we see that person… and they are a child, we would wait until they are mature to have romantic feelings for them," Jacob explained.

"Jacob… I've known you for all… of… my… life." It just dawned on me that Jacob imprinted on me as a baby. "So are you saying that you imprinted on me when I was a _baby_?"

"Actually… the day you were born."

"Oh… Wow. How did my parents feel about that?"

"Your mom was upset but eventually accepted it."

"Hey... is that why my mother leaped at you that day that Seth got his nose broken? Was it because my mother was upset that you imprinted on me?"

"Yes."

"Wow… that was one of my first memories. I remember that I was happy that Seth got hurt instead of you."

Jacob gave me an odd look.

"You were mine from day one. I kinda felt possessive over you as a baby. I didn't know exactly what it was back then because I didn't understand much. But I remember how glad I was that you didn't get hurt."

"Oh… Wow," Jacob said amazed.

"So… I was chosen for you by a… Greater force?" I said softly.

He started caressing my face and gently smiled.

"Yes… I hope I'm not freaking you out?"

"Um… No."

This was definitely something unexpected, but it oddly felt natural. Now looking back, I can see _why_ Jacob was a bit edgy when Nahuel visited. Nahuel is the only half breed that I know. Jacob probably feared that I would take a romantic interest in him because we have so much in common. Aunt Rosalie always lit up like a Christmas tree when he visited, encouraging that we spend more time alone. She's never that excited when Jacob visits. I can clearly see who she wants me to choose. Nahule is nice and very interesting, but Jacob is a constant force in my life. There is no question of who I would like to be with. It's evident that I would want Jacob.

"I didn't want to make you speechless," Jacob said as I continued gazing at his face.

"So… what happens if the person that was imprinted on loves another person... or doesn't feel the same as the pack member?" Rosalie's comments this morning were making sense to me now.

"They will still love that person and be whatever that person needs... even if it's _just_ a best friend."

"Wow," I said softly. "Could the pack member get married to _someone else_?"

"Someone other than the person they imprinted on?"

"Yeah," I asked wearily.

"Not likely. He would never love a woman as much as he would love the one he imprinted on," Jacob said with a sad undertone.

"Well… it's a good thing that I'm in love with you."

Jacob smiled and kissed me passionately. I couldn't tune out the pounding of my heartbeat. This all seemed so unrealistic. After a few minutes, my mind cleared from being totally consumed by Jacob's embrace. I thought of the fact that he mentioned that his pack members imprint on their soul mates. I wondered who else imprinted since all of the older pack members are married except for Quil. I pulled away from him to catch my breath. It didn't help that he leaned in to me to continue kissing me.

"Ummm… Jacob," I sighed as soaked in his gentle touch.

"I could kiss you all night," he whispered in my ear.

"That would be nice… but I have to ask you something."

He pulled away from me slowly not breaking eye contact.

"Has anyone else imprinted?"

"Yes… Paul imprinted on Rachel nine years ago."

"_Oh my God,"_ I gasped.

"Sam imprinted on Emily. Jared imprinted on Kim."

I was starting to believe that all of the married couples I knew in the tribe were placed together by this mystical force.

"Oh… and Quil imprinted on… Claire."

"Emily's niece! She's like ten years old."

"Quil actually imprinted on her when she was two years old. As I said… he won't have any romantic feelings for her until she is of age."

Well I know Claire will be cared for by Quil if he treats her anything like Jacob has treated me while growing up.

I was amazed at everything Jacob told me. And to think that my family knew that I was Jacob's soul mate all of this time. Everyone has already welcomed him into the family except for Aunt Rosalie. I guess I will cross that road sometime soon. I can't imagine my life without him. I love him so much. And now I have the opportunity to explore a deeper relationship with him. "Your parents have accepted the fact that I've imprinted on you… and even welcomed my constant presence. They know that I would only pursue a romantic relationship with you if you wanted me in that way. If you fell in love with someone else… I would graciously accept that… because I love you and want you completely happy." Jacob touched my face softly. He gazed at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Tears came to my eyes once again. He took his thumb and wiped one away. Then he looked down at my bracelet; the one he gave to me for Christmas when I was a child. Since then he added a section to it so that I could grow into it. He took his thumb and slowly spun it around my wrist. I don't know why I felt like I was in a trance watching him spin my favorite piece of jewelry around and around.

"My bracelet... I wear it every day," I said softly.

"I know. I love seeing it on you."

I smiled at him making another tear fall.

"You know… this is actually a Quileute promise ring."

"Really?" I said in amazement. "Wow… I love it even more."

"You do?"

"Yes. It means that I'm promised to you. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Jacob held me in his arms. He was so warm that I didn't even notice the chill in the air. We talked for a few hours and expressed how we felt about each other in depth. Jacob was more romantic than I ever imagined. He was like a different person, in a good way. His thoughts were so grounded and he knew what he wanted... he wanted me.

I was getting tired but Jacob showed no sign of sleepiness. "Your eyes are getting heavy," he said. I smiled back and yawned. "You're tired… Close your eyes and rest." I tucked my head under his neck and looked at his chest slowly heaving. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. His scent filled my brain. The musky smell that served as comfort… became something my senses hungrily craved for. Jacob squeezed me closer to him and gently caressed my forehead. This was making me really tired. I didn't want to fall asleep because there was so much more that I wanted to talk about. Also I wanted to make it home before my father started to worry. I only wanted to rest my eyes for a few minutes. I knew that fighting the urge to stay up was a battle that I would most likely loose. But the fact that he was massaging my scalp and forehead with his fingers rendered me unconscious.

***oooOOOooo***

The screech of a bald eagle awoke me. I looked around quickly because I was startled. It must have been around 5:30 in the morning. Jacob was still asleep slightly snoring. I hope my dad is not furious at me for not coming home. "Jacob… wake up," I called out. I shoved at his shoulder. Jacob stopped snoring but remained asleep. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Jacob wake up." "Huh?" His eyes opened and he smiled at me. I bit my bottom lip and kissed his.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully.

"Oh… Good Morning. _Oh my God it's morning?_ Your Dad's gonna kill me!" Jacob sat up and started rubbing his forehead. Then he ran his hands through his hair.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asked.

"Yes."

It was actually the best sleep I had in years. Being asleep next to him was an amazing experience. Even unconscious my mind was actively loving each second.

Jacob took a deep breath and was staring at the lake in deep thought.

"My dad is not going to kill you Jacob."

"I should get you home," he said urgently.

"I'll be ok," I said; hoping that my statement would be true.

I was wondering if Jake was able to see my dreams. I know he use to see them when I was a child. But I learned to not project my dreams on to people when I sleep since there my private thoughts. Plus they're not that innocent anymore. I got pretty good with keeping my shield up with my mind reading father. Some things I would like to keep private.

"Jacob… were you able to see my dreams?"

"No... I haven't seen your dreams since you were a child."

"Oh… I guess having my shield up so often to keep my father from reading my mind has changed how freely my projections are on someone."

"Hmmm… I would like to have seen them. I bet they were interesting," he said with a smile.

"I'll give you a brief summary."

I touched his face and let him see how happy I was the first time he kissed me. I showed him how my body reacted when he touched me and he slightly shivered. I heard his heart speed up. He was getting excited. The growing bulge in his sweatpants proved that. I whimpered as I felt that tugging feeling again from in between my legs. I slowly leaned over to kiss him. Jacob rolled on his back and started to caress mine. It felt so good and sent chills everywhere… and I do mean everywhere. I wanted to touch him there but I was too scared. Only my knee and my stomach had the privilege to experience his penis pressed up against it. I never expected one little body part to drive this much passion from me. Well I'm sure it's not little… it doesn't feel little at all. I wanted to feel it pressed on my body again so I slid on top of his body. I heard a small growl and it made me gently smile. Jake pressed his fingers more into my body as his breathing deepened. I let out a small moan as my insides clinched. I smelled my arousal even more. I'm sure he did too since his senses are just as great as mine... some even better. I wanted to stay here forever with his body pressed hard against mine. But I knew I had to leave soon. I was probably already in a heap of trouble… but having these last kisses seemed worth it. Especially when he grabbed my butt and pressed me closer to him making me feel his erection. He let out a small moan that made the tugging sensation in me ache even more. Oh this is so much better than having a pillow in between my legs as I dream of him… so much better. But I was a bit embarrassed that I moaned like that. I don't know why… but I pressed my lips together to hold them in.

"I like to hear that," he whispered in my ear. I kept my lips sealed. "It's ok to moan," Jacob said softly. He gently bit my neck. I let out a gasp and moaned out loud. "Oooh." His hands went up my shirt and I started shivering. I didn't think that I was nervous, but I couldn't stop. He started moaning in my ear. To my surprise, this made me even more excited. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Jacob," I breathed.

"Yes Nessie?"

"Oh My God… you feel so good," I panted.

"You have no idea of how good you feel."

We kissed each other for a little while longer. I felt the wetness in between my legs and it made me feel even more sexy… that Jake did that to me. Lord knows I would explode if he actually touched me there. I never dreamed of him doing that to me. It was enough that I dreamed of kissing my best friend. I would feel ashamed if I thought of him… touching me there. But now it's ok for me to have those thoughts. My God… Now these thoughts are going to consume me until I go crazy.

We kissed for a bit longer. It was pure torture if you ask me. But I loved it. After a while we separated our overheated bodies. It was hard to stop kissing him. He stood up and reached out his hand to help me up. (An act of chivalry; since I'm perfectly capable of standing effortlessly). "I'll give you Emmett's pants so he won't miss them." I was still in a daze and a bit frustrated that we stopped. I had to get my thoughts together so that I would be able to speak in clear sentences.

"Um... Don't want my dad thinking you were _naked with me_. I'll get them later."

It was hard not to look down at Jacob… But I didn't. I had a mental image from before.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes… I'll be fine. I'll come to your house after breakfast. That's if my dad lets me out of the house."

Jacob smirked.

"I'm serious," I said laughing.

Jacob took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. His erection poked me in the stomach again. I didn't flinch this time; only pressed myself closer.

"Well, if you're going to get in trouble… you might as well enjoy yourself now," he breathed.

Jacob stared circling the small of my back with his fingers. I started feeling flushed again and shivered.

"Everything that you do to me is making me… excited. I'm not use to this," I confessed.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," I said faintly.

Jacob started massaging my back and leaned over to kiss my neck. I let out a moan as Jacob made my body feel even weaker. My legs felt like they were going to give out on me... I wasn't use to this at all. He continued kissing and sucking my neck. I dug my fingers into his back and Jacob pulled away from me.

"We really should go home now," he struggled to say.

"What did I do?" I asked. I thought I did something wrong.

"It's what you're _not _doing… stopping me," Jacob said as he was trying to catch his breath. "You don't know how hard it is for me not to… Want to make love to you," he said as if it was painful.

"You want to make love to me?" I asked with my voice breaking.

"Someday… when we're ready," he said softly.

I gently smiled. Jacob rested his cheek on top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him. We stood there for awhile as our breathing evened out. "I love you," I breathed. I've told Jacob that I loved him numerous of times. The sentiment is different now. Different because I didn't love him as just a friend; I loved him as my… Future. My God… Jacob is my future. And I have no protest to the path we're destined to take. Jacob raised his head and I looked up at him. His eyes were getting glazed. I smiled at him.

"I love you too Nessie." We both sighed at the same time.

"I think I should go home now," I said defeated.

"Ok… text me when you can. Let me know if you can come over."

I reached up to kiss him. He kissed my mouth with more passion than I expected. He then traveled to my neck.

"Ahh you have to stop," I said frustrated. "We are trying to go home… remember."

"Sure, sure… I'll stop."

Jake stepped back and raised his hands surrendering. I blew him a kiss and dashed in the direction of my home. I was surprised that I didn't trip on my mad dash. I don't think my mind was even functioning properly. I was in love with Jake and he was in love with me. I just know... That if this is a dream… I would be highly pissed.

I shortly arrived at my back yard. I paused for a moment to muster up my nerves. I took a deep breath and went into the house. I saw my father sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed. _Damnit_. I walked slowly into the living room.

"Hello," my father said. The undertone of his greeting was sarcastic.

"_I'm sorry that I didn't come home. We had a lot to talk about and we fell asleep,"_ I rushed to explain.

My father pressed his lips together. I wanted to read his mind to know exactly how much trouble I was in. He stood up from the sofa and walked over to me. Oh no I thought to myself. My father reached out and embraced me. I was shocked. I cautiously raised my arms and hugged him back. He let go and held the sides of my arms. I was trapped.

"I can understand if you don't want to tell me what happened when you were with Jacob. But you are still my daughter and for all intents and purpose… you are still a minor," he said sternly.

"I know Dad… I fell asleep. I ran home as soon as I woke up. I'm so sorry," I pleaded.

He had an odd look on his face. "I knew you were fine Renesmee. I saw you and Jacob asleep a few hours ago," my father admitted. My mouth opened. My face got hot from embarrassment.

"From Jacob's thoughts… I should be planning a _wedding_?"

"What?" I gasped.

My father let go of my arms and folded his.

"I couldn't help but to listen for a few seconds. Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked curiously raising his eyebrow.

"Um…" I managed to get one syllable out. I was dazed a bit that Jacob was dreaming about a _wedding_.

"When were you going to tell me about Jacob?" I countered. I realized that I spoke with bitter sarcasm… but it was too late to do anything about it.

"Jacob's a shape shifter," dad responded attempting to placate me.

"You know what I mean dad. The whole _imprinting _thing?"

My father rested his arms at his side. His facial expression morphed from scolding, to awareness, then empathetic. "Are you angry at us for not telling you?" he asked with concern. I huffed as I thought about it. "Well…" I replied. My mind went blank and I couldn't respond any further.

"What good would that have done to burden you with such knowledge? Our only intent was to protect you and surround you with some form of normalcy of a childhood," he explained.

His answer made sense… and slightly eased the anger that I felt.

"This is a lot to absorb in only a few hours. I'm still a bit confused about it… but I've… accepted it," I said.

"I see that you do have feelings for Jacob. I can understand the perplexity of your emotions."

"You know he said that he's not able to marry anyone else but me? If I don't marry him… he'll remain single forever."

My father winced.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on someone," he almost growled.

"No… it's ok Dad. It's not like he was giving me an ultimatum." I started to smile.

"I really can see myself with Jacob."

My father ran his hand through his hair and stared piercingly at the floor.

"Is this something you _don't _want for me?" I asked with my voice breaking.

"The only thing that is significant to me is your happiness," he said under his breath.

"I really love him Dad," I said softly.

"Could you see yourself marrying him?"

"Yes," I said shyly.

The realization of what I just said hit me like a ton of boulders. I really could see myself as Jacob's wife.

"Well then… perhaps you can ask Jacob to visit tonight. I would like to talk to him," my father said calmly.

"Hold on Dad! I did not tell Jacob that I wanted to marry him," I said frantically.

"No… I just would like to talk to him. Make sure he knows to respect your wishes. And remind him that I would wreak havoc on his life if he ever hurt you."

"Dad!"

My father smirked at me.

"Your mother is coming home early. She should be here sometime today."

"Oh… is she coming home because what happened last night?"

"She's coming home because her family needs her. I'm pretty sure you want to confide in your mother and discuss girl stuff," he said uncomfortably.

I twisted my lips to the side. I wondered if my dad was implying sex. "How is she traveling?" I asked. I had an image of my mother running all the way from Alaska in a blur to get here.

"They are all coming home by jet," he answered.

"Oh."

"She should be here in a few hours."

"Dad... is it ok if I go to the reservation after I get dressed?"

I wondered if I was pressing my luck. It seemed as if I was getting off too easy. I know I smelled myself… and I'm pretty sure he did too. Thank God he didn't mention anything about it and what we were doing for that scent to be so strong. My father lips pressed together. I looked at him with the most innocent face that I could muster. Please say yes… please. He smiled and finally said yes.

"Thanks!" I kissed him on his cheek.

"Make sure you ask Jacob to come over this evening."

"Of course."

I ran upstairs and took off my bracelet that Jacob gave me. I can't believe that this was a promise ring. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in a cotton black sundress. Aunt Alice is going to be mad that the shirt she bought me got destroyed. Maybe she won't notice. Who am I kidding? _She_ is the only one who doesn't like to wear her clothes more than once or twice. I put my earrings on and fastened my bracelet back on my wrist. Then I grabbed my cropped jean jacket and text Jacob.

_**On my way. Not killed. Dad wants to ttyl.**_

I dashed to the kitchen to get a banana and a glass of orange juice. I noticed that there was a box of Dunkin' Donuts on the counter. I looked at the banana in my hand and back to the donuts. I lifted the lid and noticed that all of them were cream filled; my favorite. I let the lid fall back down and started to unpeel the banana. It's not like someone else is going to eat all of the donuts before I get back. If Seth comes over… he wouldn't dare eat all of them. While eating the banana I searched the fridge for some juice. I see that my grandmother bought chicken and salmon as Jacob requested.

The down stairs was more quiet than usual. I'm the only one that sleeps around here. I knew everyone was home because I smelled everyone's sent. Maybe no one wanted to be in the room when my father greeted me? I'm pretty sure that they all heard. I would at least expect Uncle Emmett coming down to make fun of me. He must be preoccupied with Aunt Rosalie. She must be put off by the fact that I mentioned that I could see myself marring Jacob. I feel as though we're going to have to finish our talk. I really want to get to the bottom of why she treats Jacob the way she does when everyone else accepts him as family.

I slowed down to a humans pace when I reached the reservation. Jacob's house wasn't that far from the border. A large addition and second floor was built on his house a few years ago. My parents paid for the construction and insisted that it would benefit Jacob's father's mobility. He lost his legs due to diabetes a long time ago. He had a hard time accepting the renovations. My parents also refurnished the house. That nearly gave him an ulcer. He stayed with Quil for two weeks while it was getting built. The construction workers took shifts working non- stop. Jacob's dad prefers that I call him Billy. Jacob takes great care of him even though he's very independent. He did not accept the motorized wheel chair that my father bought him. It's still in our garage just in case he changes his mind.

Billy is as stubborn as they come.

My grandpa Charlie spends a lot of time at the reservation either visiting Billy or Mrs. Clearwater. Billy is one of my grandfather's oldest friends. Mrs. Clearwater is Seth and Leah's mother. Mrs. Clearwater has been a widow for some time now. Harry Clearwater was also a good friend to my grandpa. Since Harry's heart attack, Grandpa Charlie has been spending the majority of his time with her. I suspect that they're dating, but grandpa only says that they are close friends. I don't have to read his mind to tell that he's not telling me everything. His heartbeat always gives him away. If my grandfather married Mrs. Clearwater...that would make Seth and Leah my Uncle and Aunt? Ah that's too much. I shook my head clear.

I recognized Paul's sent. He must be near somewhere. I rolled my eyes hoping he wasn't coming over Jacob's. Paul is such a pain. He can hurt my feelings without even trying. I saw Jacob's house down the road. It looked out of place compared to the other houses in the reservation because of the remodel. Jacob's black Hummer2 and navy blue van for Billy's transportation were parked in front of the house. Jacob practically rebuilt the truck. He bought it used from a car auction in California that had seized cars. He repaired the engine and body work at his body shop in Forks. It had a few dents in it from a car accident or car chase. I don't think the previous owner lived a legal lifestyle.

My father bought Jacob the shop a few years ago. Some may think that that's a large gift; buying someone a business. But my family is very wealthy and wanted to show Jacob appreciation for all that he's done for the family. Besides helping raise me, he's saved my mother's life a few times and risked his life many times to protect my family. Jacob manages the shop but doesn't have to be there every day. It's the most modern body shop in town, but Jacob charges reasonably. He gets so much business, the other shops in Forks are jealous. Sometimes my father helps out a night when it's closed and quickly fixes some of the cars just for fun. Buying big gifts is something that my family is used to. My grandfather Carlisle bought my grandmother an island off of the cost of Rio de Janerio. My father paid to remodel Jacob's house. If I mention that I want something… or even like it… my Aunts and Uncles would get it for me. That's how I got my car. I guess if you live hundreds of years and have a relative that can predict the stock market, you can accumulate a good amount of money. My grandfather also makes a good salary being a doctor.

I reached Jacob's house and walked up the ramp to the door. The scent of eggs and bacon were coming from the kitchen. I tapped on the door. A few seconds later Jacob swung open the door with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Nessie," he said just as he always did. He didn't sound overwhelmed of the events last night. I have to admit that I was still nervous and a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi Jacob."

"I see you're in one piece... no missing limbs," he said as I walked pass him.

I chuckled.

"Yes… I am, but my dad is very adamant on speaking with you tonight."

"Oh," he said nervously.

"Hi Billy," I called out.

Billy was in his wheel chair in front of the 65 inch big screen my dad bought for him a few years ago. He didn't fuss and complain when _that_ was delivered. His house is the main spot where everyone watches the games. He always looks memorized when he's looking at it.

"Hi Nessie, how are you doing Dear?" Billy called out.

"Just great," I answered.

"Glad to hear," he said smiling more animated than usual. I suspect his excitement is from any news that Jacob may have told him about last night.

He tried his best to look normal. Billy wasn't a man of many words especially when he was watching TV. To my knowledge he would only open up to my grandfather Charlie and Jacob.

"Are you hungry? I made some bacon. I can make more eggs if you want some?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine."

I really wouldn't mind eating again, but I had a mint in my mouth. I was trying to keep my breath perfect. Kissing Jacob again was a prominent part of my day's plans.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes… I'm sure."

"Oh, ok. Well let's chill in my room for awhile."

"Ok," I agreed.

Jacob walked me upstairs to his room. It was oddly clean and it didn't smell the usual.

"What have you been cleaning all morning?" I asked. The strong smell of Fabreeze, furniture polish, and Windex almost made my nose sting.

"What are you talking about?"

"I smell the cleaning products Jacob."

"Well I spruced up just a little. I knew you were coming over. Sue me."

"You knew I was coming over plenty of times before... And I had to withstand walking over dirty clothes and smelling day old pizza."

He stood speechless.

"Oh my God was this chair here before?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Yes it was… covered before."

"Oh… I thought that was a high pile of clothes."

"So how was your dad when you came home?" Jacob asked concerned.

I sat on the edge of his bed. He sat down beside me. I heard a loud creak in the springs.

"He was… calm I guess. He did remind me that I was a minor; implying that I was _eight _years old. I apologized as much as I could. And he was… loving. He didn't scream at me… he actually hugged me. In fact, I've never experienced my father _really_ angry at me before. I think he understood that we innocently fell asleep." _Though I didn't smell so innocent when I got home._

"Wow… I hope I get the same reaction from him."

"He did mention that if you hurt me he would _wreak havoc _on your life."

Jacob lifted his eyebrow.

"So what exactly did you tell him?" Jacob asked sounding a bit nervous.

"I told him we discussed our feelings for one another… and that you explained what imprinting was." I noticed that Jacob was holding his breath. "He explained why he didn't tell me about it…"

"What were his reasons for not telling you?" Jacob interrupted.

"He told me that he wanted me to have a normal childhood and that when I was ready… I would know."

"Oh," he said inaudibly. "So... you told him how you feel about me?"

"I told him that I'm in love you." Jacob smiled. "And just so you know, my dad came to the lake this morning while we were asleep." Jacob eyes widened. "And he listened to your thoughts for a few seconds."

His expression grew nervous.

"Did he tell you what he heard?" Jacob asked with a shaky voice.

"Well yeah." I looked down at my hands.

"Do you want me to combust?" Jacob asked looking overly anxious.

I slowly looked up at him. I was too nervous to tell him what he said.

"Renesmee," he said through his teeth.

"Wa... Well… he said that you were thinking about… our wedding."

Jacob breathed out of relief. I was now wondering what Jacob thought my father may have heard.

"Wait a minute… what did you think my father may have heard?"

Jacob smirked at me.

"I was dreaming of making love to you quite a bit that night," he admitted.

"Oh," I said embarrassed. My face started to get hot again. I remembered how it felt when his body was pressed up against mine.

"You're blushing," Jacob pointed out. "So your dad knows that I wish to marry you. He's known that would be a possibility for a _long _time."

"Um... He also knows that I said that I… _want_ to marry you. I told him this morning when he told me that I have a choice. My choice is to be with you."

Jacob was silent. He didn't move. His heartbeat became deafening. We sat there starring at each other. I was waiting for him to say something. If he sat there for anymore longer… I would start to worry.

"Jacob," I whispered. His posture softened.

"You… want to marry me?" he said slowly.

"Yes… sometime shortly if you want to. I'm pretty sure you still will have to ask for my dad's permission."

"Oh Nessie!"

Jacob grabbed me in his arms and squeezed me tightly. I'm pretty sure a human girl would have been injured in his grasp. He kissed me wildly and leaned me back onto his bed. I wanted to surrender completely to our passion, but all I could think about was Billy down stairs. I contemplated back and forth on whether or not I should say something. Every time I had the notion to speak, Jacob's touch would render me speechless. He pulled up my sundress and ran his hand up my thigh. I tried my best to hold in my moans but they escaped in a low murmur. I had to stop him before I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"Jacob… Jacob." I tried to call his name each time my mouth was free from his.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Your father is home," I said breathlessly.

He continued kissing me.

"Wait," I said pushing back on his shoulders making him stop. "This feels weird with your father down stairs."

"Nessie… my dad can't hear as well as your family. You're freaking out for nothing."

I gazed in his eyes. He was still breathing hard and looked so sexy.

"Well if you like to hear me moan… I would like a little more privacy," I tried to say in a sexy voice. Jake's eyes widened. "Why do you temp me so?" he muttered.

Jacob kissed me without rubbing my thigh anymore. It was sweet. I was able to softly moan without being fearful that anyone else would hear. Then Jacob softy bit my neck making me gasp. "Jacob," I moaned. He licked my neck then kissed me harder than he's ever kissed me. I felt some type of pressure building up and it made me nervously uncomfortable. I couldn't take it anymore. "We should go now," I moaned. I needed him to stop really quickly. I could predict what was going to happen to me in the next minutes if he didn't. I pushed his shoulders back letting him now that I wanted him to get up. "Ok," he said softly. I gazed at him for a moment. He was so beautiful… and he was mine. I was still breathing heavy, trying my best to calm down. He gave me another small kiss and stood up. His jean shorts did a better job at concealing his erection than the sweat pants.

"Oh that's right. You have Uncle Emmett's pants."

"Yeah… I put them over there on top of my dresser."

"I'll wash them when I get home."

"Come with me," Jacob said smiling ear to ear.

"You're not gonna tell Billy now are you? He'll tell Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Rene. It will get to my Mom in seconds… and I haven't even talked to her yet about _anything_."

"Please Nessie. He won't tell anyone until I say it's ok. Trust me; he knows how to keep a secret."

Jacob looked like a kid dying to play with his new toys on Christmas. He looked so happy. "Oh... Ok. Let me get myself together first." I sat on the edge of the bed and focused on calming down. My heart was beating fast and I felt as if I were in an oven.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just feel a little… dizzy."

"I'm sorry… I must have overwhelmed your senses," Jacob said playfully.

I smirked at him.

"Seriously… do you need anything... _Water_?"

"No… I'm fine. I just need a second."

I smoothed my hair and straightened the top of my sundress. "You're ready?" Jacob asked extending his hand. I nodded my head yes. We went downstairs. He put his arm around my waist once we were at the bottom step. I was glad that I had the extra support because my legs felt as if they did not belong to me.

I'm pretty sure Billy knew what happened last night. He probably knew more than my father did since I left out a few parts. But I'm pretty sure my father had some idea. I've never been that wet before in my entire life.

"Billy," Jacob called out. Billy turned the volume down with the remote. Almost as if he expected to hear something important.

"Yes Jacob?"

"We have something to tell you," Jacob said proudly.

Billy had a smile on his face. He turned his wheelchair to face us.

"Nessie wants to marry me!"

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"But don't tell anyone… including Charlie. She hasn't talked to her entire family about it yet."

"Mum's the word," Billy sighed. "Thank you Nessie… for making my son so happy."

"Oh… you're welcome."

Jacob swopped me off my feet and spun me around in circles. I let out a scream. He set me down and kissed me on the lips.

"So when are you going to talk to your family?" Billy asked.

"Tonight," we both said in unison.

"Are you up for this?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"Are you ready for my father's interrogations?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well good luck to you both." Billy chucked.

"We're going to go for a walk. Do you need anything before I go?" Jacob asked.

"No… I'm fine. You kids go enjoy yourselves."

I walked over to Billy and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Aww… Thanks Nessie."

Jacob and I walked over to First Beach. We had our long awaited privacy. It seemed like everyone knew not to disturb us. We talked for hours. We decided to get married in a few weeks near my birthday since my entire family would be here that week. Everything was happening so fast, but I didn't mind. Jacob asked could he massage my feet. I never had my feet massaged before. This was new to me. After a few minutes he started kissed my toes making me roar in laughter. I almost didn't notice my phone buzzing.

"Wait… Wait! My phone." I went to go check it.

"It's my mother. She texed that she's back."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Can you come by in a few hours? I need some time to talk to her."

"Sure."

Jacob stood up and pulled me up with his hand. He grabbed my shoes.

"May I have my shoes back please?"

"These shoes?" Jacob said playfully.

I snatched the shoes out of his hand in a split second. "Hey," he said as he noticed my quick maneuver. I stood on my toes to kiss him. He leaned over and kissed me and I gently bit his lip. He smiled and kissed me deeper. I was getting use to kissing him… but it felt as exciting each time.

"My parents are going to smell you all over me."

"I'm sure Eddie already did. Plus it's difficult for me to behave," he said smirking.

"Just think… in a few weeks you don't have to behave at all," I said softly.

"I like how you think," Jacob said nodding his head.

I sighed.

"Well, let me get the hard part over with." Jacob took my hand and placed it on him. "Funny," I commented. "You know my dad may try to read your mind tonight. I don't want it filled with corrupted images of you trying to corrupt my innocent mind."

Jacob chuckled. I kissed him again. We walked to his house so that I could get my uncles pants. Even though I was excited to see my mom… I wanted the time I spent with Jake to last a bit longer. We walked at a normal pace as he held my hand. I stared at his hand for a while. I've held his hand so many times as a child. But this time it was totally different. I was excited to touch his warm skin. And just the scent of him made my mouth water… along with other parts of me. If I were a human blood craving vampire… I would be on his neck right this minute. He looks so good. I playfully jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders with my mouth open ready to gently bite him. Instead I licked the rim of his ear and felt his body shutter.

"Ness please. If you wanna make it home… I suggest you don't do that to me."

"Why… I like the way you taste."

Jacob chuckled.

"I like the way you taste too," he said in a sexy voice that made my insides tingle harshly.

"_I can't wait until you taste all of me,"_ I thought.

"Whoa," Jake said out of the blue. I thought he saw something up a head or forgot something important.

"Whoa what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing."

Hmm… I know he didn't hear what I _thought_ because my shield was up. So what prompted that? Well I don't think he heard?

When we arrived at his house he ran upstairs to get the bag. It didn't take much longer for me to hear him rumble back down the stairs. I really didn't want to leave him but I knew I had to have this conversation with my mom in private. There was so much that I had to tell her… and ask her. I smiled at Jake once he reached the door. The way he gazed at me almost made me melt into a pool. I reached out and gave him a big hug pressing his chest against my face. I counted his heart beats as I held him. It was hard for me but I let him go on the twenty third one. Jake leaned down and kissed me for a few minutes. I savored each nibble and slide of his hot tongue... his hot breath flowing inside my mouth. My entire body surrendered to him as he caressed my ass and lower back. When we were done, Jake handed me the plastic bag that he dropped when we were kissing. I regretfully said goodbye and slipped into the forest. I missed him already. Even thought about turning back around to kiss him once more. But I knew my mom was waiting for me. And I really wanted to talk to her. I have all night to be with Jake. So the sooner I get this over with… the sooner I'll be back in his arms.

I quickly ran so that I could see my mother. I haven't seen her in a few days and I was missing her terribly. I felt like I was going to cry the second I saw her beautiful face. I flew in the house. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were in the living room. I hugged my pixie of an aunt; I tower over her 4 ft. 10 frame. "Aunt Alice! Uncle Jasper!" I reached up to hug my Uncle Jasper who is a bit taller than my father; standing at 6 ft. 3. We almost look the same age since he was turned at twenty and Aunt Alice was turned at nineteen. They both have more experience than an average young adult being born over a hundred years ago.

"Renesmee, we missed you. I heard you had an interesting week," Aunt Alice said.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm pretty sure you handled it well," Uncle Jasper said.

"Not as well as I would if _you_ were here," I commented.

Uncle Jasper smiled.

"Your mother is upstairs in your room," Aunt Alice said.

I went upstairs. My mother had my door open. She was looking at a photo album of me sitting on my bed. She looked up at me when I reached the door. I knew if she could produce tears she would have them in her eyes. Her face was scrunched up.

"Mom."

"Renesmee."

My eyes started to tear. I rushed over to her arms and cried enough tears for the both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I sat beside my mother on my bed as she held me in her arms. For a short moment I wanted to feel like a little girl and have my mother cradle me in her arms. But her embrace did console me. My tears were mostly happy… even though I was mostly frightened of the unknown.

"Renesmee, are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh Mom," I sniffled. Mucus started running down my lips. I wiped my face.

"I go away for a few days and it feels like I've missed a major part of your life. I wish I was here for you," mom said emotionally.

"Mom."

"Start from the beginning,"

"Well, what did dad tell you?"

"He said that there was a slight misunderstanding, and that he tackled Jacob. You were running from him. But not really running from him… just running away because you were embarrassed about your feelings?" My mother's eyes were filled with worry.

"Well… I got scared. I felt something that I never felt before and it made me panic. I kinda thought that I was falling in love with Jacob for some time now, but it just expanded and started giving me a physical reaction."

My mother shifted her weight on the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"How long were you… feeling this way?" she asked.

"Oh… about a few months," I said under my breath.

"Oh," she took a deep breath.

"I didn't really recognize it as anything at first because I adore Jacob. I love him like family."

My mother held my hand and gently smiled.

"Last night while at the beach... all I was doing was just thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. And I started feeling really weird. It scared me and... I panicked. I didn't know what would happen next so I ran. That's when Jacob followed me. My dad thought that he was chasing me and he saw my ripped top from when I dashed away and… you know."

"Well, he is one to over react," my mother commented.

"No, I kinda projected out to him as if I were in trouble. It was my fault," I confessed.

"Renesmee nothing was your fault," my mother said as she smoothed my hair.

"I remember what it was like being a human teenager. The hormones… The crazy feelings. So I can imagine what you're going through."

"Can you?" I asked curiously.

"Sure I can," my mom said as she chuckled. I wondered what made her laugh. I smirked at her hoping that she would confess her thoughts.

"You know if your dad had a functioning heart you would have given him a heart attack for not calling him to let him know that you were ok last night." My mother narrowed her eyes. "You had him searching for you to make sure you were Ok. He told me that you both looked so peaceful that it was hard for him to wake you. He knew that Jacob would keep you safe," my mother stated.

I gently smiled at her. I didn't want to have the entire household hear our conversation. "Come with me," she said. My mother took my hand and we both jumped out of the large open window and ran into the forest. While running, we passed a dear feeding on the grass. I regretted not stopping to feed. It's been a week since I've had animal blood. We later stopped near the cliffs to look over the ocean. It was very windy. The wind played with our hair making it dance. We both sat on the ground and crossed our legs.

"We have to go hunting soon," I said.

"Absolutely. The dear made you thirsty too huh?"

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Rensemee… can you tell me what _really_ happened last night?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your father said that you just talked, and Jacob explained imprinting."

"Yes."

My mother gave me an odd look.

"Well nothing happened like _that,"_ I said; dispelling the thought planted in her head.

"Why is your heartbeat speeding up?" my mother asked. She wasn't going to let this go.

"I just got finished running mother."

"I know… and it's faster than it was when you were running. Renesmee, you know you can tell me anything. I'm here for that purpose. I'm your mother. You don't have to be scared or feel uncomfortable about _anything_. Remember, I was around your age… or _development_ just a few years ago. I remember all of the things I went through, the feelings I had when I was with your father..."

I scrunched my face up.

"Yes. Your father and I… made out."

"Oh please."

"And my mother was there to let me know that I could talk to her about everything. We talked about birth control and what sex is like."

My eyes widened in shock.

"If you have any questions, I will try to answer them the best that I can."

"Well… to answer you initial question, we did not have sex. When I told him how I felt, he kissed me and later told me about imprinting."

My mother's lips pressed together.

"When Jacob kissed me, it was… I don't know how to explain it. It felt amazing." My face started getting hot again. "I wanted more," I admitted. I looked at the ground feeling ashamed. "We kinda did more than just kiss." My mom's eyes widened. "Well… I touched his chest... he touched mine." My mother looked nervous.

"_Don't do anything you're not comfortable doing,"_ she rushed out.

"Ok," I answered.

"Don't feel pressured into doing anything."

"I don't feel pressured," I assured her.

"You're _really_ happy with Jacob?" mom asked.

"Yes!"

"You really think you're ready for marriage? Your father told me that you want to marry him but haven't told him yet. That's a really big step."

"Do you disapprove?" I asked nervously.

"No Honey. I just think that you should wait a few years that's all."

"Mom you got married at nineteen," I quickly stated.

"Oh I sound like Charlie. I'm not being fair to you," my mother said inaudibly.

"Wha..."

"I'm being a hypocrite," she said under her breath.

My mother's face looked distraught. I wouldn't feel comfortable marring Jacob if any of parents didn't approve. I think my father is ok with the idea from what he told me this morning.

"Mom… I told Jacob that I would marry him this afternoon," I confessed.

"You did?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, and he was ecstatic; nearly crushed me in a hug."

"My Baby."

Mom pouted and hugged me. I knew that this would be hard for her. Both of my parents are a bit overprotective about me. Just a few days ago, I was her little girl in her eyes. Now I'm asking her to let me be a woman. I'm practically not growing anymore. I will never age into an elderly woman with grey hair. I have the mental capacity of a matured adult human. I admit there are some things I only have text book knowledge on. But I have great examples of what marriage involves by experiencing my families relationships. I want to prove to my mother that I am ready and capable to love Jacob with all my heart. Not to mention that I'm excited about the sex part.

"I don't believe my baby is growing up so fast," my mother mumbled.

"Mom, I've been on accelerated growth spurt since conception."

"I know… but I just wanted you to be a kid for a little while longer. It seems like time blew by so fast. In a blink of an eye you're a woman. You have to understand, my stance is for you to experience life. To get to know yourself before you tie yourself to another."

"Mom I know myself pretty well. Did you not know yourself at seventeen when you begged my dad to turn you so you could spend _forever_ with him?"

She gazed at me. I guess I made her speechless for a moment. It felt good. I knew I made my point.

"So you're set on doing this?" she asked.

"With your approval… yes. Dad already said yes in his own little way."

My mother stared out into the ocean in deep thought. I moved closer to her and held her hand. She rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there in silence for awhile.

"Ok… then. What are your plans? You know Alice will want to plan the entire thing," she said almost sounding defeated.

"Seriously! You're ok with this?" I said smiling.

"Jacob just has to get past your father. If he survives… I'll have a son in law. Eww… That just sounds funny to say. I've known Jacob since I was six. We use to make mud pies together."

My mother sighed and stared off onto the ocean. She and Jacob have a complicated history together. She would only see him during the summer when she visited Grandpa Charlie as a child. But when she moved to Forks at seventeen, they hung out only briefly. She and my father fell in love and she didn't spend much time with Jacob that year. When my mother was eighteen, my father had a brilliant idea to leave my mother thinking that she would be safer to not be around vampires. Since the previous year she had nothing but dangerous life threatening encounters with a few. He thought it was his fault because he brought her into that world. What made him finally decide to leave her was the fact that she was not even safe around his own family. Uncle Jasper tried to attack her on her birthday when she got a paper cut. My dad really didn't want to leave, but he thought he had no choice. My mother was depressed for several months and Jacob was there to help her get out of her depression. They became closer friends during this time. Jacob even had a crush on her... probably even loved her. I tried to read between the lines when my mother told me the story years ago.

My father came back because he couldn't stand being away from her. My parents planned to get married and Jacob wanted my mother to stay human. He had a slight hatred for vampires back then… and thought that my mom was destroying her life if she became one. (How ironic that he imprints on one.) My mother loved Jacob like family... and probably loved him in a _different_ way. But my mother told me that she loved my father more than anything in the world and nothing could compare to it. Jacob and my mother stayed good friends after she was married. She even trusted him to take me away as a child to keep me safe from the Volturi. We had fake ID's and a stash of money just in case we had to escape. My family was going to risk their lives just for us to have a chance to get away. Now knowing that Jacob imprinted on me… if we did have to flee… it would be totally weird because he would have been my only parent figure. But I am so thankful that we did not have to run. My mother's shield, the presence of every vampire we knew, and Nahule proving that half breeds exist… gave them no other choice but to leave us alone.

Looking back on my childhood now knowing that I was Jacob's soul mate… I can say that I never was at loss for a friend or sibling. He was always around. And he spoiled me to death. He would give me everything I wanted… within reason. Sure he would lecture me when I got in trouble… but it was never like a parent. And to think the entire time of my existence, he was waiting patiently for me to come of age so that he could possibly _marry_ me. How nerve racking that could have been when I was at the development of a humans age sixteen until now. He never flirted with me or let me know that he had any romantic feelings for me. He was the perfect gentleman and platonic best friend. I wonder what he would have done if I never confessed that I had feelings for him? Maybe there was some type of magical pull on my end? How long could I have looked up into his narrow brown eyes and _not_ have totally fallen in love with him? Besides Jacob being physically beautiful, with the body of a God and a face of an angle… his soul is so beautiful. The way he cares for his family and friends. How he's always there for me and knows if something is wrong even if I don't speak. Sometimes I think he can read minds. Ever since my mind _understood_ how much I loved him as a person... I would have died for him. I really don't think it's going to be a difficult transition for me… going from best friends to husband and wife. I just need to know a few things about what my mother is thinking about our planned union. After counting the sound of the thirty two waves crashing into the cliff below us, I decided to ask my mother what was bothering me the most.

"Mom, was there ever a chance that you would have picked Jacob over my father?" I asked.

"Never. Your father is my life and has been ever since," mom stated precisely.

"I never talked to Jacob about that. I'm not sure if he even knows that I know."

"Jacob knows that I've talked to you about it. The important thing is to be with who you're destined to be with."

"It's _awkward _in a sense."

"I never actually dated Jacob… but I can see how it may be awkward. I knew I wanted him in my life. The pieces only fit better if he was a friend and nothing more. And since you had to be born for him to find his soul mate… everything had to happen as it did. I guess it was a part of fate," she stated.

"It must have been crazy when you found out that he imprinted on me."

My mom took a deep breath.

"Yes it was."

"I was just a baby."

"Yes… but he _didn't_ have any romantic feelings for you then. If a pack member imprints on someone who is a child, they will act as their… older sibling. When that person matures, they will eventually become romantically involved if that person feels the same way," my mother explained.

"He kinda explained that part to me."

"Yes... he's been checking with us periodically to see if you were ready to accept him as more than a friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… he's actually been annoying," my mother said as she chuckled.

"I can't imagine?" I said sarcastically.

"You should have told me that you were having feelings for him when you first started."

"Um… It was complicated. You know with Jacob feeling like my brother," I said uncomfortably.

"Do you plan to live at the main house?"

"We haven't discussed that. I know Jacob would probably want to stay near Billy, even though he swears he doesn't need our help. And you know Billy needs to be near the tribe since he's on the chief council. I don't mind living with them for a few years. Billy has never phased. His life span is of a normal human. I would want to spend more time with him since he's not going to be around for hundreds of years."

"That's very mature of you Renesmee," she said. I gently smiled at her. "Well you know that your grandparents were planning to buy you a house on the reservation so Jacob could stay near his pack and family."

"Really? Wow."

I smirked my lip in disappointment because I really wanted to have my own house with Jacob.

"Oh… that won't be necessary. I don't think that Jacob would want to leave his father? We'll just live at his house for a few years."

"You look like you wanted the house?"

"Of course I want the privacy, but marriage is about making sacrifices and compromising. The time will probably blur right by."

"Well how many years are you talking about living with Billy? With you not aging, and Jacob phasing often so he won't age along with you, it will stir suspicion with outsiders," mom stated.

"I'm not sure how long that would be? Maybe ten years? Then we would see if Billy wants a care giver, or move in with a relative."

My mother stood up. "It's about to rain soon," she said. I stood up as well and brushed the dirt from the back of my sun dress. She moved a lock of hair away from my eyes. The wind was getting more forceful.

"Well we should get home. Your dad is waiting for Jacob so he can talk to him." " "I'll go get Jacob and meet you at the house."

"Ok."

"You don't think he's going to give him a hard time do you?"

"No, your dad has been expecting this conversation for some time now."

"Ahh… Now I'm nervous," I said looking down at my hands.

"Oh Honey… your hands are shaking. Everything is going to turn out ok," mom said as she hugged me. She kissed me on my cheek.

"Well, let me go get Jacob. Hopefully he got dressed with more than one item of clothing on."

"I'm pretty sure he is. But just in case make him change if he didn't," mom said urgently.

"Ok."

I ran through the trees until I reached the reservation. Once I reached the paved road, I slowed down. I figured I would quickly say hi to Leah. I saw Leah on her porch talking to a tall man that wasn't familiar to me. "Hi Leah!" I called out. She looked up at me and waved. Her smile did not seem genuine. I heard her shush her friend. I figured she did not want me to hear their conversation. I wasn't offended. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear their conversation from the distance that we were.

I sensed that she wanted to be alone with her friend so I just told her that I would stop by later. I haven't seen her in weeks. She used to text me often. I wonder what's wrong with her… if there's something wrong with her. I had a flash of a soap opera that I was watching the other day. Hmm I wonder? I focused my hearing in her direction while I walked away. They were still silent. I wasn't listening for words. I was listening for heartbeats. Ironically, my inclination was true. I heard _three_ heartbeats in their direction. I tried to hide the shock from my face and just continued to walk to Jacob's house. Leah's pregnant! What! I thought she couldn't get pregnant. Did I hear correctly? Maybe my hearing was off.

I reached Jacob's house and knocked on the door. "Coming," Billy called out. Billy opened the door. I was a bit surprised because Jacob usually answers the door.

"Hi Billy."

"Hi Nessie. Jacob's a wreck. He's upstairs trying to pick out something to wear, and he's having a hard time choosing. Please help him," Billy said pleading.

"Oh… Ok."

I dashed up the steps tapped on his door.

"Come in," Jacob called out frantically.

I opened the door and his room was a mess. Clothes were slung all over the bed and floor.

"Baby, do you need help?" _I noted the time. This was the first time that I called him Baby. It was a moment for me._

"Nessie I think it's the nerves. I can't find anything that looks appropriate for asking your father for your hand in marriage. Hey… you called me Baby." He smiled. "Come here," I said as I held my arms out to hug him. Jake walked over and hugged me.

"I need you to relax Jacob."

"How can I relax when your…"

"Shhh."

I kissed his lips and he took a deep breath. "Here come and sit down," I asked. We walked over to his bed. The door closed behind me. The striped shirt that he had on was dreadful. I pulled it off over his head and tossed it on his bed. I wanted to joke about his room being junky again, but I decided not to because he was so stressed. I got behind him on the bed and started massaging his shoulders. "Oh my God that feels so good," he groaned. I couldn't help that my mind was preoccupied with the knowledge of Leah possibly being pregnant. I was starting to doubt myself. But I focused _only _on them. I wonder who that guy was? I'm pretty sure Jacob would tell me if he knew Leah was pregnant. He's the one who told me that she might not be able to get pregnant. If she is, I guess she has her reasons for not telling anyone now. But that won't stop me from talking to her to see if she would tell me herself. Jacob took one of my hands from his shoulder and kissed it. It brought me back from my contemplation.

"Thank you… I really needed to relax."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for." _I noticed that I used one of my mother's lines._

I started running my fingers through Jacob's thick black hair. He tilted his head back and I kissed his forehead.

"You want me to pick something out for you?"

"Please," Jacob begged.

"Ok. Give me one second. Stand still so you don't get in the way."

"Huh?"

"Just stay seated please."

I scanned the room and with extreme speed sorted and matched each piece of clothing and picked the best match within eight seconds.

"Here you go… wear this."

"Wow," Jacob said in amazement.

"I have many talents," I said gloating.

"I see."

Jacob had an unusual look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing," he said with a devilish grin.

"Hmmm… Get dressed." I started wondering what he could have been thinking of. It's probably perverted whatever it is.

"You don't mind if I get naked in front of you?"

"Um… I'll look _this_ way," I said nervously. I turned to face the door.

"You're too modest. I'm yours… every part of me."

My face was getting hot. Of course I wanted to look. Jacob took a step towards me and touched my shoulders and kissed the back of my neck. I shivered. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. I closed my eyes. He turned me around to face him and I looked up at him. "Help me get dressed," he asked in a sultry voice. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard him speak in that tone.

He took my hands and led them to his pant button. "I seem to be having trouble unbuttoning my pants." I couldn't look away from his beautiful brown eyes. I felt like I was put under a spell. I slowly un-did his button with nervous hands; unsure of the outcome. "Oh… and I need help with this zipper. I fear it's gonna get stuck."

My heart was beating a mile a minute. How much more of this could I take? I hesitantly unzipped his pants.

"There... you should be fine from here."

"No… I don't think so," he said staring me in my eyes.

Jacob was breathing heavy. The way he was looking at me had my thoughts disjointed. I felt the heat coming off of his body even though our bodies were not touching. Shape shifters temperatures are extremely higher compared to humans. Jacob touched my face and kissed me letting his tongue slip in my mouth. My hands had a mind of their own and slid down the back of his pants touching his butt. Jacob took his hand off of my face and tugged at his pants to pull them down. They dropped to his ankles. Jacob had black jockey's on. His erection was poking me in my stomach. I thought that I was going to black out; I felt so dizzy. Jacob stepped out of the legs of his pants and placed my hand on _him_.

"Thank you for helping me get undressed. I couldn't have done it without you," he softy spoke in my ear.

"I'm glad that I could help," I said nervously.

Jacob started to unbutton my shorts. I placed my free hand on his to stop him. He moaned out of frustration.

"You're right," Jacob said breathlessly.

"I feel like I have to hire an army to protect my virginity around you."

"I wasn't going to go _that_ far. I just wanted to touch you."

The look in his eyes made me want to snatch all of my clothes off. I shook my head clear to snap me out of it. I noticed that my hand was still on him. I moved it to the side of my body.

"That felt really nice," he said. I didn't know what to say to that. I just stood there with an awkward look on my face.

"Do you wanna see?" he asked hopeful.

"Um… Maybe?" I said nervously.

He stepped back slightly and pulled his underwear down. My eyes were transfixed on his body. He stood there in all of his glory gazing at my face the entire time.

"Um… Wow," I said faintly.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Um… Yeah."

"You look sick."

I smiled to hide the shock and awe. "I... I'm fine." I said in a shaky voice.

Jacob must have realized the reason for my expression. He looked down at himself. "Oh… You'll be ok." He pulled his underwear back up. "Come here." He hugged me and I gulped. I feel like I just saw a fatal car accident. Does he really expect us to fit? He looked at the outfit I placed for him on the bed.

"I'll get dressed now and behave."

"Yes, you do that."

He smirked. I sat down on his chair and held my forehead. Jacob got dressed and even put on nice shoes.

"I'm ready."

"You look perfect."

"What's wrong are you really sick?" Jacob asked.

"No… I'm fine."

Jacob walked over to me. "Is it nerves?" he asked. It would be silly of me to admit that I got scared about fulfilling my wifely duties after seeing him naked. All of the other Quileute women are perfectly fine and capable of walking.

"Maybe... are you nervous?" I asked.

"No. I want to be your husband more than anything else in the world."

I stood up from the chair and my lips were on his in a split second. He jumped because he didn't expect me to move so quickly.

"Sorry. I didn't realize that I was going to move that fast. The urge to kiss you just hit me. I want to be your wife more than anything else in the world too Jacob Black."

Jake smiled brightly. "I should be used to you dashing all around me by now," he said. He then gently took my hands and merged his fingers with mine. "Together forever," he said. I smiled and couldn't help but tear up. He took our combined hands and wiped the tear from my face.

"Your father can marry us right?" I asked.

"Yes... you want a traditional Native American wedding?"

"I would like to incorporate some of your traditions… yes. I still want a wedding dress."

"You can have anything you want. But could you live with a dress that's not _white_?"

"What do you mean?"

"White is considered a color for mourning in our tradition," he said apologetically.

"Oh no, that's not a problem. What about a pale pink?"

"That's perfect."

I didn't want to offend Billy or his tribe. Planning this wedding may be more difficult than I thought. Some of my family were raised Christian. My grandfather Carlisle's father was an Anglican pastor. We have a 400 year old large wooden cross in our hallway that used to be his father's. Others in my family are just spiritual. The only differences I saw in Jacob and myself were our species.

"We can blend our traditions. It's not unheard of," Jacob said.

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Don't worry about anything. Whatever we do will be perfect because it will be the combination of us."

Jacob kissed me and lifted me off the floor. I clung to him and he started to spin me around. I started laughing. He stopped and gazed in my eyes.

"Are you ready Nessie?" he asked.

"Ready to spend the rest of my life with you… yes."

"Priceless."

Jake kissed me again; this time more passionately. He walked towards his wall and pressed me up against it. I moaned quietly as he kissed my neck. His fingers easily un-buttoned my shorts as he groped at my hips. I felt so dizzy and hot. I knew it wasn't just his body heat that made me feel that way. I didn't want to get too caught up in the moment since Billy was down stairs. But Jake's hands felt so good… and I wanted to feel them everywhere. I knew I had to stop him before we got too carried away. It took a lot of strength to decide to stop kissing him. I gave him one hard final kiss on the mouth.

"Jake we have to go soon. My father is waiting to speak with you. Don't you wanna ask my father's permission to marry me?" I said out of breath.

"You're right."

He kissed me one more time and I slid down the wall to my feet. I was still flustered. I pulled my shorts and panties back up. Jacob had them half down my thighs.

"Where do you want to live after we get married?" he asked softly.

"Well I would like some sort of privacy. We can't have that in my house."

"Yeah… you're right about that," he said.

"But I'll go wherever you want me to, even if it's here in this very room," I said smiling.

"You wouldn't mind living here?" Jacob asked surprised.

"No I wouldn't mind living here. It would give us more time to spend with Billy. Also, I would feel weird having Billy by himself."

"Billy would never be by himself. My family would take care of him. But I appreciate you wanting to stay here. It means a lot to me."

"You know we can't stay too long since we're not aging," I mentioned.

"Yeah… you're right about that. I'm the only one in the pack that intends to phase as long as I can so I can be with you. The other pack members that are married will want to grow old with their spouses. I would be doing the same if I fell in love with a _human_."

Jacob smirked.

"Well I'm sorry that my extended life span requires you to live a few centuries longer," I said smiling.

"I'm perfectly fine with that Miss Cullen."

"Jacob… can you call me _Mrs. Black_ so I can hear what it sounds like?"

"Ok, Mrs. Black," Jacob said softly.

"Oh that felt good," I sighed.

Jacob kissed me on my forehead.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom first."

"Ok."

He went to the bathroom and met me in the hall way. We went down stairs to the living room. Billy was in the kitchen making something to eat. "You kids ready to leave now?" Billy asked while he was stirring the pasta he was making. He only had a little in the pot. He usually eats more than that I thought to myself.

"Yeah Billy," Jacob answered.

"Ok," Billy said.

"Bye Billy," I called out.

"Bye Nessie."

"Remember no Grandpa Charlie yet," I reminded him. I wanted to have a chance to tell my family on my own. Billy made a motion as if he was locking his lips and tossed the key in the pot. We walked outside into the rain. It wasn't raining that hard… just drizzling. I watched the drops of rain stain his shirt.

"Do you want to drive?" he asked.

"No… not really."

"Ok."

"You know you look like a model," I commented.

Jacob blushed. He opened the truck's door for me and I got in. He walked over to the other side and got in.

"What's on your iPod?" I asked.

"Everything."

He started the truck and drove off. I was looking for a perfect song to commemorate this moment. He had mostly rock and roll and rap downloaded. It was set on a Tupac mix. I scrolled up. Three days grace… The Script…The Roots… Sleether… Run DMC… Public Enemy… P.O.D… ah this will do. I found a Paramore mix that had a few of my favorite songs. After I set the iPod down, Jacob took my hand and held it the entire way to my house.

We arrived at my place in around 30 minutes and parked in the front of the house. It was awkward not traveling quickly by running, but it was raining off and on and I understood that Jacob wanted to look as nice as he could. Jacob opened the car door for me. We both froze for a moment. We smelled the scent of a few of our family members. It seemed like everyone was at my house. Was this going to be a spectacle? I thought my father just wanted to talk to Jacob. I got extremely nervous. They all must have parked their cars in the garage.

We walked up the porch steps and opened the door. Jacob gave me an odd look. The house was filled with family and friends. My parents, grandpa Charlie, and Mrs. Clearwater were sitting on the sofa. My Grandma was cooking in the kitchen. Sam and Emily were sitting off in the corner. Their sons were playing with matchbox cars on the floor. Jared, Kim, Leah, and Seth were sitting on the bottom steps. Aunt Alice ran down the steps and leaped over them. "Hi Renesmee… Jacob!" She spoke before I had a chance to say anything. We both said hi at the same time. Aunt Alice gave us a quick hug. Paul walked in the living room with a bowel of party mix in his hand.

"Hi," everyone said.

"Hello," Jacob said a bit stunned.

My hands were sweating. Jacob's heart was beating fast, so I know he was nervous too. _"I blame Aunt Alice,"_ I whispered. Aunt Alice stuck her tongue out at me and smiled. I walked over to hug Grandpa Charlie. I haven't seen him in a week.

"How ya doing kiddo?" he said.

"I'm fine," I answered wearily. I was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Hi Uncle Jay," Claire said as she ran to give him a hug.

"Hey Claire… you look so pretty in that dress," Jacob said.

"Thanks, my mom just bought it for me."

My mother smiled at me. The house was full of friends and Jacob's family. All who probably knew about the imprinting for years; with the exception of the Quileute children… Claire, Paul jr., Jasmine, and Sam's two sons. I guess everyone was happy that it was out in the open and that we were really going to be together in that way. I wasn't prepared for all of this attention.

"Jacob, I would like to speak with you in private if you don't mind?" my father quietly said.

"No Sir. Don't mind at all."

Since when did Jacob call my father sir? He's _always_ called him Edward. My nerves started to settle. I looked towards the kitchen and saw Uncle Jasper helping Grandma and Jacob's sister Rachel. Our eyes met. Uncle Jasper smiled at me and mouthed _you're welcome_. Rachel was scoping food onto a large dish. Rachel's twin Rebecca most likely couldn't come from Hawaii in such short notice.

Jacob and my father walked to the back yard. I sat down next to Grandpa Charlie, Mrs. Clearwater, and my mother. Aunt Alice went into the kitchen to help with dinner. It seemed like they were cooking a large meal. I wasn't expecting a party. My mother touched my hair and moved it from my face. "You seemed relaxed," my mother said quietly. I looked towards the kitchen in Jaspers direction.

"Oh," she said.

"What's with all of the company? I thought dad was just going to talk to Jacob. Mom is something going on?" I accused.

"Relax Honey."

I huffed out of frustration. I don't like surprises.

"Don't…" mother warned. _How did she know that I was about to read everyone's mind in here?_

"I'm not going to listen..."

My mother gave me a cautious look.

"I wonder what Dad's telling Jacob?"

"Stop worrying… it's not like he's really threatening him."

Even my mother's face could not play off the doubt from her last statement. Uncle Emmett came down the steps.

"Hey Wonder Twin!" his loud voice filled the room.

"Hey Uncle Emmett!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said making a funny face. He plopped beside me on the sofa and put his large arm around my shoulders.

"Miss what exactly?"

"Jacob asking if he can take you away from the Cullen household that's what," Uncle Emmett boasted.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Aunt Alice sang from the kitchen.

I heard Jacob and my father come back into the house. Grandma dashed into the living room and kissed me.

"I'm sorry Dear, I didn't say hi when you came in. I was trying to get dinner ready," she said.

"Oh, thank you Grandma." While I was hugging my grandmother, I sensed that Jacob's family was walking up to the porch. The doorbell rang. Grandpa Charlie got up and went to the door to open it. It was Billy, Embry, and Quil. Oh my God I thought to myself. How slick of him to pretend that he wasn't in on this ambush. I knew Billy ate way more than what he was cooking. The rest of my family and friends gathered into the living room. I would be freaking out by now, but I felt Jaspers constant influence on me. I heard Aunt Rosalie upstairs in her room. I frowned. Was she not going to come down stairs?

My father walked into the living room with Jacob. I saw my father pat him on the back. I guess that's a good sign. All I was expecting was Jacob saying that my father agreed for us to get married. Jacob walked over to the sofa where I was sitting and got down on his knee. I saw a quick flash from a camera that Aunt Alice had concealed. My family was standing still like statues watching. My mother was covering her mouth with her hand. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had wide grins on their faces. Jacob reached in his pocket and took out a small black box. My mouth dropped. He opened the box and I saw another flash in my peripheral vision. My heartbeat sped up. I was all of a sudden nervous and feeling flustered. Uncle Jasper must have stopped what he was doing so I could experience this naturally.

Jacob took the diamond ring out of the box and held it in his fingers. I heard Grandma mummer in the back ground. It sounded like she was crying.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Jacob said. He reached out for my hand. "Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth and become my wife who I will love and cherish with every fiber of my body." My mouth remained opened in shock. My mother put her hands on my shoulders. My father was standing off to the side next to Grandpa Charlie standing completely still. Neither my mother nor father was breathing. Billy was in his wheel chair trying not to cry holding a handkerchief in his hand.

"Yes," I managed to say; even though it was faint.

"Yes!" I said louder as I found my voice.

My parents exhaled. Aunt Alice started snapping pictures back to back. I didn't even notice that Uncle Jasper was recording the entire proposal with the camcorder. Jacob slid the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly as if it were measured. I gazed at the ring. Not because it was a big diamond, but because of the symbolism of it. I was the future Mrs. Jacob Black. Jacob broke my gaze as he picked me up and kissed me at eye level. My feet were dangling in the air. He sat me down on my feet and I jumped back up in his arms to kiss him again sliding my tongue in his mouth.

"Whoa now," Uncle Emmett said. "You're still my little nice." He shielded his vision playfully.

I heard a few chuckles in the room. One of them was my mother's. Jacob placed me back on the floor. He had the biggest smile ever. My mother grabbed me and swung me in a circle hugging me.

"I love you Renesmee."

"I love you too Mom."

She sat me down and my father was right next to me. I hugged his side. "Thank you Dad." He smiled and tried to say something but it couldn't come out. He looked like he was crying. Of course no tears came out. His face looked distorted. I started crying. My father started wiping my tears away.

"Are you ok Dad?"

"Yes… I'm just extremely happy for you Renesmee."

Aunt Alice danced in my direction and hugged me. "You know I have all the details in my head for your wedding. All you have to do is give me a date and the colors," she chimed.

"Wha..." I asked confused.

Uncle Jasper playfully pushed her out of the way.

"Congratulations Renesmee," Uncle Jasper said.

"Thank you. Hey did you stop…"

"Yeah… I didn't want to take any part of that moment from you," he admitted.

"Well thank you."

"You're most welcome my lady." He motioned to tip his nonexistent hat and kissed me on my cheek. Jaspers Texas charm was a delight. Seth congratulated Jacob and I with hugs.

"Now that you're going to be married… You don't have to see my face every other day at your house," Seth said playfully.

"How could I get sick of you Seth… you're like my little brother."

"Little? I'm older than you woman. Just because I stopped aging at fourteen doesn't mean that you're older than me."

Embry laughed. "Yeah Nessie… you're barley nine years old. You could get Jake here arrested."

"_Half breed_ years are different from human," I growled.

"Just playin' with ya," Embry said. "Well congrats anyway. Don't rip my head off. It would be a shame to toss the treaty because I called you a nine year old," he said playfully.

"Are you going to hug me or what?" I asked.

"Sure Ness. I'll let you feel what a real man's arms feel like," he said jokingly.

I heard Jacob growl. Seth started laughing under his breath. Jared and Kim walked up to us next.

"Congratulations guys… We're so happy for you!" Jared said.

"Thanks."

Kim kissed me on my cheek while Jared hugged Jacob.

"Where's your daughter?" I asked.

"Oh… Jasmine is not feeling well. She's home with Jared's mother."

"Oh… I hope she feels better soon."

Quil walked up to Jacob and gave him a big hug. "I'm happy for you Bro." They both patted each other on the back.

"You know you're the best man," Jacob said.

"I'll be honored," Quil said gleaming.

Quil turned to me and also gave me a big hug. He lifted me off the floor about two inches. I don't think he even noticed that he picked me up.

"Congratulations Nessie."

"Aww… Thanks Quil."

"I guess this will make you my cousin-in-law?"

"Yeah… I guess so," I said smiling.

He chuckled.

"I'm related to _vampires _now. It's all good."

I smirked my lips at him.

"Hey… I couldn't ask for a better vampire family. At lease yours we don't have to kill," he said jokingly.

Sam and Emily Uley hugged us next. Emily's nice Claire looked up at me smiling.

"When you get married, can I call you Aunt Nessie?" she asked.

"Sure Honey," I said as I hugged her.

Claire is not related to Jacob, but she's called him Uncle Jay since she could talk.

Claire's mother Anna hugged me.

"Congratulations Nessie," she said.

"Thanks. I looked over to Claire. "Claire would you like to be my flower girl?" I asked.

"Ok," she said excited. "I can't wait."

"Can we call you aunt Nessie?" Sam's son Matt asked.

"Sure."

Matt and his brother Michael smiled at me. They both hugged my legs at the same time. Leah walked up to me. She looked tired. I wondered if she was nauseous if she's pregnant.

"Oh Leah… I've missed you."

"Congrats guys," she said.

I reached out to hug her first. I wanted to comfort her even if it were for a few seconds.

"We have so much catching up to do. We have to get together sometime soon to talk. I would like you to be my bride's maid."

"Oh," she said shocked.

"Of course."

"Well... when is the wedding?"

"Not sure yet. Hopefully in a couple of weeks."

"Wow… a couple of weeks?"

Leah smiled and I kissed her cheek. She turned to Jacob and congratulated him.

Rachel and Paul walked up to us.

"Congratulations!" Rachel said. "You're gonna be my sister in law, welcome to the family."

"Thanks," I said trying to maintain my composure.

I was almost on the verge of tears again. She gave me a big hug. She let me go and grabbed her brother.

"Jacob… I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Rach," Jacob said.

"Rebecca couldn't come up from Hawaii in such short notice, but she sends her love."

"I'll call her as soon as I can," Jacob replied.

Paul jr. shook Jacob's hand then Jacob grabbed him in his arms and hugged him.

"Does this mean I'm going to be related to a _vampire_?" he whispered in Jacob's ear.

"Yes… she's really cool. She has to be for me to marry her."

"Oh… Ok," he said inaudibly.

It didn't hurt my feelings… well not that much. I'm always nice to him hoping that he would open up to me. I guess his father has instilled a few prejudices in him even if he was unaware that he was doing so. Jacob placed him back on the floor. He looked up to me with a smile on his face. I bent down to give him a hug.

"Hey… congratulations Nessie."

"Thank you Honey."

"Well... at least you smell better than the others ones," he muttered. His mother didn't hear him but Jacob did. "Paul jr. Apologize," Jacob said. I chuckled. He was a chip off of his father's shoulders. They named him appropriately… and he was only six so it was innocent. "That's ok Sweetie. I know I smell better them too," I said. He grinned at me. Jacob gave him a warning look. "Sorry anyway," he said in an innocent tone. Rachel pulled him away by his collar. "What did he say?" she asked Jacob. Paul stepped in front of me. I knew this was awkward for him.

"Congratulations Nessie."

"Thank you Paul."

Paul looked around uncomfortably. "You know I really love him and wouldn't do anything to hurt him." I noticed Jacob and Rachel looking in our direction. Rachel paused from explaining right from wrong to her son to see what Paul would say to me. "In a way, you're going to be my family. You might as well accept it," I said. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. Paul was shocked. I smiled. I noticed that Jacob's mouth was open and Rachel had a wide grin on her face. Paul smirked at me.

"We'll take baby steps," I said.

"Ok."

Paul took a deep breath and gave me a tight hug. He whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you lately. I had no right to treat you that way."

"Wow," I said almost stunned.

"I owe you toddler steps," he said smiling.

Rachel took his hand and kissed him on his lips. After the kiss was over he looked at Jacob.

"Congrats Jake… I'm happy for you." Rachel said.

As soon as they stepped away, Uncle Emmett nearly tackled me to hug me.

"My little Wonder Twin! I can't take it. You're like a little woman," he said enthusiastically.

"Uh... Thanks Uncle Emmett. You're griping me _too_ tight," I struggled to say. He was squeezing the air out of my lungs. "I _actually _have to breathe here," I gasped.

"Oh… I'm sorry." He let me go and I gasped for air and started coughing. He started patting me on my back.

"My Bad, are you ok?"

"I'll be ok."

Aunt Alice appeared with a glass of water. "Thank you." I took a few sips and she took the glass from me and disappeared into the kitchen. Grandma and Grandpa Carlisle hugged me next. Grandma still looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'm so happy for you Dear," grandma said. Her voice was still shaky because she was emotional.

"This is blowing my mind. You're getting married," Grandpa Carlisle said.

"I know… it's hard to believe myself," I said.

Uncle Emmett was talking to Jacob on the side of me. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation until I heard Uncle Emmett say something about a red dot being over Jacob's house on a child predator's web site. He must be on a roll from the sound of his voice. Uncle Emmett is such a grown child… but I love him so much. It's guaranteed that I would crack up if I'm around him. Jacob looked like he wasn't offended. He's use to the way my Uncle jokes around.

Billy rolled up to us and shook Jacob's hand. Jacob bent over to hug him.

"I love you," Jacob said to his father.

"I love you too Son."

I walked over to Billy and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations again Nessie. You have always been my third daughter in my eyes."

"Aww… Thanks Billy."

My tears started pouring. Mrs. Clearwater and grandpa Charlie congratulated us next. I felt like I was on a merry go round. Person after person congratulated us. I couldn't even wrap my mind around the fact that I was Jacob's fiancé. I felt like I needed time to myself to relish over the recent events. I looked around the room; everyone congratulated us except for Aunt Rosalie. Jacob noticed my quick analysis. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"She'll come around Nessie," he softly said.

I sighed.

"I love her anyway. She's not even in the house anymore. She left a few seconds ago."

"You're supposed to be happy now. Enjoy this moment," Uncle Emmett said from behind me. "I love your Aunt, but she is pain in my ass sometimes, and this is one of them. I'm working on her. But you don't worry a pretty little hair on your head. You're more mature than she is right now."

"I don't want anything to cause any friction between you two. I'll corner her down if I have too," I told Uncle Emmett with my voice breaking. I tried to smile. Jacob knew that my smile was forced. I didn't want to cry about this. But I felt the anger building up. I'm supposed to be happy, not pissed that my Aunt doesn't want me to be with Jacob.

"Dinner is getting cold everyone," Aunt Alice sang. "It's buffet style."

"I'm not really in the mood to eat," I whispered to Jacob.

Uncle Emmett balled his hands into a fist out of frustration. I saw my father looking at Aunt Alice as if they were communicating something. "Oh… Well I'll warm it up for you when you're ready to eat," Aunt Alice said cheerfully. My father nodded his head yes in Jacob's direction. Jacob slid his arm around my waist.

"Come with me Nessie," Jacob said softy.

"Where are we going?"

"Just to get some air." He walked me out to the front porch.

"Did you tell my dad something just now?"

"He saw that you were upset that your Aunt wasn't here. He also agreed that it would be better if you were alone right now," Jacob explained.

"Oh."

He gently smiled at me. "You want me to rip off one of her limbs for you?" he playfully threatened. I barley chuckled.

"No she would just find it and reattach it," I muttered.

"Listen… I don't want you sulking anymore tonight Beautiful… so turn that frown upside down," He said trying to cheer me up.

"How corny," I replied. He narrowed his eyebrows at me.

"You know… I'm sorry. How foolish of me to let her damper my mood. You know what would make me feel better?"

"No what?" he asked clueless. I stood on my toes so that I could kiss him.

"You want a kiss?" he asked confused. I huffed and took his hand.

"Come with me," I said firmly.

"What are you up to?" he asked cautiously.

Jacob effortlessly followed me into the forest. I didn't know exactly what I was planning. I just knew that I was hurt and extremely frustrated. I had a gorgeous fiancé and raging hormones that were clouding my judgment. I wanted to escape this emotional state that I was in. I slowed my pace down once we were far enough for my family not to hear. Jacob looked worried. "Nessie," he said softly. I reached up and grabbed his head to kiss him. He lifted me in his arms and kissed me. I was so aware of the ring that surrounded my finger. I was Jacob's fiancé. What I wanted from him wouldn't be that wrong. He slid me down is body. I took off my top and tossed it to the ground. "What are you doing?" Jacob asked bewildered. I reached for my bra clasp. He stopped me before I could unhook it. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Wait Nessie. You're not asking what I think you're asking? Listen, you're not thinking clearly. You're angry. I don't want our first time to be driven from you being angry at a family member. Plus… we might as well wait until we're married. It will only be in a few weeks."

"I thought all you wanted to do was make love to me?" I asked desperately.

"My respect for you is bigger than my urges."

Jacob reached down to pick up my top. It had water stains on it from the wet ground. He flipped the shirt from being inside out and handed it to me.

"Nessie, your Aunt will just have to deal with it. Ask to speak with her. You live in the same house. It shouldn't be that hard to have a conversation with her."

I shamefully put my top back on. He opened his arms to hug me. I clung to him and started to cry. He started rubbing my hair. "I'm sorry if that came out a little harsh," he said. It was a selfish idea to think that this would be any type of payback for my aunt's behavior. "No… I know that's what I have to do."

I pulled away from him to look up at him.

"I'm sorry… this is supposed to be a happy night," I apologized.

"I'm happy with you every second I'm with you," Jacob said softly.

"I want you to know that I am happy to be your fiancé. I may seem like a wreak right now, but I am… very happy."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for my little stunt too."

"Oh Baby… please stop apologizing… ok."

Jacob kissed both of my eyes and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

I felt embarrassed for desperately undressing. I realized that I can't let my emotions get to me. But everyone has them. I guess I'm not as mature as I thought I was.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too."

Jacob kissed me and a chill went down my spine.

"Come on let's go back to the house. It's getting late. We don't want to keep our guest waiting," Jacob said.

"Yes… and we have to get some food in you."

"I guess you heard that huh?" Jacob laughed.

We started walking slowly in the direction of the house.

"It looks like I'll be cooking for an army when I'm your wife."

"I'll help with the cooking. I don't expect you to cook all of the time."

"Really?"

"No… but I wouldn't mind you doing all of the cleaning, since you can do that _pretty fast,_" Jacob said laughing. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Did you know that your dad was going to be here tonight?" I asked.

"I had no clue. He must have left a few minutes after we left. He arrived only a few minutes after us."

"He played that off really well," I mentioned.

"Billy has spent his life keeping tribal secrets. This was probably nothing for him."

"Yeah… you're right."

"Jacob… how long have you had this ring?" I asked looking at my hand in front of me.

"Oh. I've had it for about two years."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I thought it would come in handy one day," he said smirking.

"It's so beautiful."

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Yes… I do."

Jacob shivered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing… you saying 'I do' just did something to me."

"Ooh."

Wow… I think I just fell in love with him a little bit more. Jacob slid his arm around my waist.

Most of our guests are probably done eating. I wouldn't be surprised if most of them left already. I feel like this night is going to be so long. All I want to be is in Jacob's arms. Last night I felt like I was floating when I was entangled in his body. Would it be too much if I begged my mother for my independence and spent the night at Jacob's? I don't think Billy would mind?

"After dinner, it would be wonderful if I could simply go to sleep in your arms tonight. I don't know if my parents would let me spend the night over your house?"

"Um… My dad won't mind. I don't know about your parents though."

"I'll ask anyway. It won't hurt to try," I said hopeful.

"Oh great… another reason for your dad to think I'm doing explicit things to you."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "You're really trying to have your father kill me." I stopped walking and grabbed his hand. He turned to face me. I stood on my toes to kiss him. I let my tongue go deep in his mouth and grabbed him through his pants. He had a shocked look on his face.

"You're sure you don't even want me to ask?" I said softly.

"Ask away," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

4

We arrived at the house. Billy, Embry, Quil, Seth, Claire, Sam, Emily, Seth's' mom, and Grandpa Charlie were still here. Jared, Kim, Leah, Paul, Paul jr., and Rachel all went back home. I said hi as I walked through the door.

"Hey kids," Grandpa Charlie said.

"Renesmee," Aunt Alice chimed. "Come have a seat while I warm up the food for you."

"Oh thank you."

"Jacob you want… I'll just put some of everything on your plate." Alice danced back into the kitchen. Everyone joined us at the table. Only Quil and Seth ate desert while we ate our dinner. Everyone else ate while we were gone. I really didn't have an appetite but I ate a small portion not to hurt anyone's feelings. Jacob's appetite was perfectly fine. He ate enough for two people. I couldn't help notice my father wincing off and on. Whose mind was he reading? I hope it wasn't Jacob's.

We all finished eating and went to relax in the living room. I had to find some way to ask my parents if I could go over Jacob's house. I figured my mom would be the best one to ask first. Jacob sat next to his father's wheel chair. Quil sat on the steps so he could be within hearing distance from them. Sam and Emily sat on the love seat. Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmet and my mother sat on the large sofa with me. My father went to the piano and announced that he was going to play as song dedicated to me. It was one of my favorite songs that he wrote for me a few days ago. The house filled with a melodic masterpiece. Seth migrated over to him and stared at him in amazement.

"I sure hope I can play like that someday?" Seth said in awe.

"With constant practice, perhaps you may someday master it?" my father replied.

My mother held my hand and started admiring my engagement ring.

"So when do you plan to get married?" she asked. I wanted to say as soon as possible so my next question wouldn't sound absurd.

"I was hoping in a few weeks since a lot of our friends will be in town for our birthday party."

"That would be perfect," Aunt Alice chimed.

I looked at my mother to catch her expression to see if she agreed. My mother smiled. "That's fine with me," she said. I glanced at Jacob to see if he viewed our conversation. He was grinning along with Billy. I mouthed to him _we're getting married_. He took his hands and covered his heart and mouthed _I Know_. I looked at my mother. She was pouting again.

"Oh Mom."

"My baby's going to be a bride in two weeks."

I hugged her. I knew this was hard for her. It was kinda hard for me too. But I want to be Jake's wife and I wasn't going stay a child forever.

"_I love you,"_ I projected to her.

"I love you too."

Sam and Emily got up from the love seat with an apologetic look.

"We're about to go home. Sorry we can't stay any later. Congrats again Nessie," Emily said.

"Oh thank you for coming guys."

Jacob got up and hugged Emily and shook Sam's hand. I got up and hugged them both. Jacob walked them to the door then sat back down next to his father. I was hoping Jacob had enough sense not to ask his dad out loud so my family could hear. I was praying that my father wasn't in his head too. Even if he was… it wasn't the end of the world. I was going to be Jake's wife in weeks.

I sat back down. Within a few seconds I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text message from Jacob. I didn't look at him to give away who text me.

_**Are you really going to ask?**_

Instead of texting him back, I texted my mother. I couldn't ask her this out loud.

_**Mom I was wondering if I could spend the night over Jacob's house. We're not going to do anything. Will you and dad let me go?**_

I hit send and later regretted my text. My mom would probably freak out. I waited patiently for it to reach her phone; it took forever... twenty six seconds. I noticed Jacob bouncing his leg out of nervousness. My mother reached for her phone. She looked at the screen and saw that the text came from me. She opened it and read it. Her eyes narrowed. I was waiting for her dismiss my request. She later let out a sigh. "I'll think about it?" she said softly. She stood up and walked over to my father. He was instructing Seth on how to play a few chords. She asked him could she speak with him. They walked to the back yard. I gave Jacob an exhausted look and chuckled. Jacob pointed to his dad and gave me a thumbs up. Billy must have somehow agreed to my overnight visit. That's one round down.

After a few minutes, my father later called me from the kitchen. I rush of nerves washed over me. I got up and cautiously walked to the kitchen. Jacob's eyes looked hopeful. My mother was sitting on the stool at the island. My father was standing beside her looking authoritative.

"I understand that you want to spend the night over Jacob's," he said.

"Um… Yes," I said faintly. My father took a deep breath. I didn't know if he was angry or not. But it looked like his jaw was tense. "We don't plan to have sex until we're married… if that's what you're worried about." They both looked at me in a blank stare. This made me more nervous. I was getting desperate. I really wanted to be with Jacob tonight.

"We're going to _live_ together soon… in like two weeks. We will live with Billy until we get our own house."

My father groaned.

"You… can go," he said regretfully.

"Really?"

"Yes Nessie. Your father is having a hard time excepting that you're a woman now. What he fails to admit is that he stayed in my bed for weeks while I was seventeen," mother added.

My father gave her a quick sharp look. It happened so fast, if I would have blinked I would have missed it.

"Grandpa Charlie was that liberal?" I asked surprised.

They both pressed their lips together in a line; a sign of guilt.

"Wow… You were a rebel."

"Let's just say that it's easier for us to relate. If Billy is ok with it… you can go," she said.

"Yes, he said it was ok."

"Well… we plan to go hunting tomorrow morning. So be home around 11a.m. if you want to join us," my father added.

"I can't wait to go hunting… it's been awhile," I said excited.

My father kissed me on my forehead.

"You can go now if everything is ok. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"You're the best!"

"I know," he said.

"Really… you stayed in mom's bed for _weeks_?"

My dad playfully shoved me out of the kitchen. Jacob looked at us confused. I gave him a wide smile and he mouthed _really_?

Aunt Alice soon announced that we were wrapping everything up. I hugged everyone goodbye and was bombarded with kisses. Jacob went outside to help his cousin get Billy in the van. My mom joined me in my room as I was packing my bag. I packed an outfit to wear for hunting; something that I wouldn't mind getting some blood on. I gathered my toiletries and stuffed a long faded True Blood T-shirt for me to sleep in.

"Renesmee, I know that we've had countless discussions about sex," my mother stated.

"But..."I tried to interrupt her speech and was cut off.

"I know you said you're not planning to do anything _now_. But realistically, you will be doing it soon. If not tonight… within a few weeks."

_Oh God why is she doing this to me?__  
_ "Grandpa Carlisle did test of Jacob's and your chromosomes. You both have twenty four. He also has done other test. Scientifically, you are compatible to have children."

It was blowing my mind that we were already a science experiment. That my family was planning out the possibility for future children.

"Renesmee… _do_ you want children?"

"I haven't even thought of children yet. If I could have them... yes."

"I'm pretty sure that your vampire gene will be less prominent in your children."

Hmmm… I thought of the possibilities of having a shape shifter child. A shape shifter child that… likes to drink blood? In the mist of my pondering... I noticed my mother quickly placed a few condoms in my bag.

"_Mom."_

"Just want you prepared… that's all. Don't want you to have morning sickness on your honeymoon. It's not fun… _trust me_."

"Mom… we're not going to do anything."

"Ok… Ok."

My God… My father could be listening to our conversation. How uncomfortable does she want to make me feel? My mother stood up.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world. And I know that Jacob can make you happy. Just promise me that you will be… careful," she stated.

"Okaaayy… stop worrying," I begged.

"That will be impossible to do."

I gave her a hug and she held on to me longer than I expected.

"I don't want to let you go."

"But Mom… you said I could go."

"I don't mean literately. I mean… you're growing up."

We both smiled at each other.

"Does grandma Rene know about the engagement?" I asked.

"Yes… I called her earlier today."

"So did everyone know that Jacob was going to propose to me tonight?"

"We knew that he was going to ask your father permission to marry you. We just wanted to celebrate the event… It was inevitable that he would most likely have a ring and ask you. I didn't know for sure. But I knew how much Jacob wanted to marry you for years. I texed her about an hour ago letting her know that he asked you and you said yes."

"Oh… I have to call her."

I took my cell phone out and dialed her cell number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hi Honey!" she said excitingly.

"Hey Grandma."

"I heard that you're an engaged woman now. Wow!"

"Yes. I still can't believe it myself."

"Wow… Jacob," she said amazed.

"Yeah."

"Your mom said that you are getting married in two weeks. That's really fast."

"There's no time limit if you're in love."

She chuckled.

"I guess not. Well I wish you the best. I can't wait to see you in a few weeks Honey."

"Yeah. I miss you. I haven't seen you in awhile. Well except for the web cam."

"I miss you too. Can't wait to hug you. I wrote you a long email. I know you're going to be busy within the next days, but I'm anxious to hear your reply."

"Sure grandma. I'll check it soon."

I didn't want to tell her that I was spending the night over Jacob's tonight. That would have opened up an entirely new conversation that wouldn't be short at all.

"Ok Honey. I'll see you soon."

"Ok… bye."

"She sounded excited for you," my mother said.

"Yeah... I miss her. Did she tell you if she was ready to be turned anytime soon?"

I knew my grandmother wanted to be turned but never told me exactly when. My family suggested that she waited a few years ago because she was really emotional when she asked. It was near the time she got divorced. Plus she's unpredictable. Not sure what kina newborn she would be?

"Well… I don't think that it will be that long. She kinda seems ready now. We would just have to make some special accommodations to make sure she doesn't kill anyone during her first years," my mother stated.

"Oh."

My mother cautiously smiled at me. She was probably thinking the same thing that I was. That grandma Rene would be hard to control as a blood thirsty newborn vampire. She would probably have to temporarily move to Alaska with the Denali coven to keep the wolf pack at peace. I would hate to think of Jacob's cousin and friends chasing after my grandmother. All bets would be off if any of my vampire family killed a human.

I had everything packed and gave my mother a kiss on her cheek. I went to the studio to get the picture that I made for Jacob and met him on the porch. He and my father were sitting on the bottom step. They both stood up at the same time.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob called out.

"Hey."

"Let me get those for you," Jacob said.

He took my bag and portrait and put it in his truck.

"See you tomorrow Dad." He kissed me on my forehead and said, "Yes."

Whoa one word sentence. He must be struggling with this. Jacob held the door for me and I slipped in. He got in and started the truck. I waved bye to my father. I looked up and saw my mother in the third story window. "Bye Mom," I called out. Jacob drove a tid bit faster than usual once we were on the road. I guess he was in a rush to get home. I was worried about the ground being slippery.

"Hey chief you can slow down."

"Oh… Sorry."

"I know you're excited. I'm excited too."

I took his hand and he slowed his speed. I didn't need the drama of a car accident putting a shadow on such a perfect night.

"Wow… I don't believe that your parents agreed for you to go," he said amazed.

"Oh yeah… very liberal of them," I said sarcastically.

Jacob chuckled. I'm pretty sure he heard the conversation; we were only in the kitchen.

"Were your thoughts pure? I mean. I'm sure my dad probably snuck in your head a few times tonight."

"I was afraid of that. But mostly my thoughts were pure."

"Oh?"

"Mostly," he said smiling.

"Could you believe that my father used to sneak in my mother's room for weeks and spend the night when they were dating?"

"As strict as Edward is… is kinda hard to believe. I guess I can see why they let you go. They would be total hypocrites if they didn't. Plus Edward threatened me with _abysmal violence_ if he didn't walk his virgin daughter down the aisle."

"Oh my."

Jacob smirked.

We arrived at his house. The van wasn't there yet. Maybe Quil stopped somewhere before he was dropping Billy off? Jacob opened the car door for me and let me in his house. He went back out to the truck to get my bag and portrait. He placed my bag on the sofa and sat the portrait over the fire place. He then walked to the kitchen and took a note off of the fridge.

"Wow… we have the place to ourselves tonight," he said almost in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah, Billy said that he's spending the night over Quil's house."

I got a little more nervous once I realized that we would be in the house all by ourselves. My little bold move grabbing Jacob earlier may have been the catalyst of putting me in a situation I wasn't ready for. I knew that we would not do anything if Billy were here. Now that he's not, Jacob may be tempted to do something less innocent than spoon. I know that he stopped me earlier tonight when I was a bit emotional. But boundaries can fade when the circumstances change.

"What do you feel like doing?" he asked.

"I just want to relax really."

"Well come on upstairs."

Jacob grabbed my bag and we went upstairs. I sat down on his bed and took off my shoes.

"Well… I'm about to take a shower. You can join me if you want to," he said.

I don't know if I could deal with that. Being naked with Jacob would definitely slim my chances of walking down the aisle as a virgin.

"Um…"

"I promise I'll behave," he said innocently.

He stood in the middle of the floor and started undressing. My eyes grew big and I immediately became nervous. Jacob turned around and started walking to the bathroom. He looked like moving art… beautiful. I have never seen his butt before. It was so muscular. I started to feel flushed.

This wouldn't be a good idea. I can keep everyone from my thoughts, but Jacob would be Wikipedia near my father. I bit my lip while I contemplated joining him. I shouldn't be shy about showing him my body. We're going to be _married _soon. But I am. I heard the shower turn on. His bed was filled with all of the clothes I laid out earlier. I quickly put them back in the closet. I thought of the comment Jacob made about him wanting me to clean since I could do it faster. His room was in order in a few seconds.

I knew that Jacob was expecting me to join him. If not expecting… hoping. If I did go in there I would be a nervous wreck. It wouldn't be sexy at all. I've taken over 2,000 showers in my life time. This particular one was the most difficult. I slowly took off my top and shorts and folded them on his chair. I dug in my bag and took out the condoms my mom gave me and put them under his pillow… just in case. I didn't anticipate on having the need to use them. Wasn't really planning on going that far tonight. I took a deep breath and slid off my panties and bra. All of a sudden, I felt so vulnerable. The safest thing for me to do was just put my underwear back on and my night shirt and wait for him to come back in the room, but I found myself walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

I slowly walked through the slightly opened bathroom door. My stomach was in a knot. The mirror was already steamed. Jacob slid the glass door open so I could get in. His expression was affectionate. I nervously stepped in the shower. The water was almost too hot but it felt good. Jacob slid his arms around me and embraced me. He kissed me so passionately that I had no choice but to I let go of all of my inhibitions. I closed my eyes and savored every touch and I hungrily kissed him back. Jake led me back one step and the water saturated my hair. His hands were all over me. He touched me in places he's never touched before. I was so caught up in the moment, he could have taken me right there and then and I would not have stopped him… especially when I came for the first time. I never thought that my body could feel that way. It was indescribable. At one point I told him that he could have me, but he told me no… that we would wait for our wedding night. He tortured me again by making me come one more time. I was so dizzy afterwards… I thought I was going to fall on the floor; but he caught me.

We did eventually manage to get clean. Jacob washed my back and other areas. My legs felt like jelly by the time he turned off the water. He wrapped me in a large navy blue towel to dry me. He then took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. We walked down the hall to his bedroom. I felt so weak compared to how I normally feel. I took the towel from my body and started drying my hair. All of my shyness was washed away in the shower. He's now seen and touched every part of me. It would be crazy to revert back to me feeling uncomfortable with him seeing my body. I can honestly say that I've never been this relaxed in my life.

Jacob took the towel from me and helped me dry my hair. When my hair was dry enough, he laid the towel on the back of his chair.

"I thought you were going to behave?" I asked.

"I did… we're still virgins aren't we?"

I gently smiled. I didn't feel like a virgin. I will never look at Jacob's fingers the same way again. I shivered just thinking about what they did to me. How they touched me... how they made me feel like I was exploding.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes… I'm perfect."

"Yes… you are."

Jacob's towel looked like a pitched tent. He un-wrapped the towel and let it fall to the floor. I tried my best not to directly stare… but that was impossible. I was contemplating on how _durable_ I really was. "I usually sleep naked, but I can put something on if you like," Jacob said. I looked up at his face. He had a mysterious look to him.

"I think it would be safer if you did."

"Whatever you wish. But what security will a slither of fabric do… when you really think about it."

"You're making this so difficult. I can't take your subliminal seductions and how… you're looking at me. Oh my God… and how you touch me. You know how much I want you. It's bad enough that I stashed condoms under your pillow."

"_Really?"_ Jacob said surprised.

"You know I want to make love to you too. And it's not because I'm angry at someone or not thinking clearly. It's because I love you and want every part of you. Just a few minutes ago, you made me experience sensations I never could have imagined."

Jacob smiled.

"The anticipation alone will drive me crazy," I muttered. Jacob stepped closer to me.

"Believe me… I know," he whispered in my ear.

The heat from his breath made my eyes roll back. Jacob wasn't making any of this easier. He held my head in both of his hands and looked me in my eyes. "I made a promise to your father," he said softly. I sighed out of frustration. Jacob stood up straight slightly narrowing his eyes. "Well… there are other things that we could do that wouldn't technically break my promise," he said calculating. Jake had my full attention.

"What things are you talking about?"

"I'd rather show you then tell you."

***oooOOOooo***

The next morning I didn't want to open my eyes. I was still tired but I knew that I had to leave soon if I wanted to go hunting with my parents. I felt drained as if something took all of my energy. I may have to rely on my parents to hunt for me, but that would give away my recent activities. I didn't hear Jacob snoring so I knew he was awake. I opened my eyes and he was already looking at me.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said smiling at him.

I stretched my body. My muscles didn't seem recognizable. I felt like kneaded doe. I can't imagine sex feeling better than the things we did last night.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Jacob looked at his cell phone on his night stand. "It's 9:23."

I groaned.

"Oh I have to leave soon and go hunting with my parents."

"Do you want any breakfast first?"

"No... I'd rather be hungry when I hunt. It makes it better."

"Ok."

"Oh my God… it's hard for me to focus."

I sat up and Jacob helped prop an extra pillow behind my back. Jacob gazed at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"I hope I didn't go too far for you last night," he said apologetically.

I sighed. I couldn't even rationale right or wrong last night.

"Um… No," I said shyly.

"You know you dug your fingers into my mattress. I now have two matching holes on each side."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"That's ok," he said smiling.

"You also knocked out three posts on my headboard. But I can fix that easily with some wood glue."

I started to blush realizing the damage I did to his poor bed.

"Sorry bed," I said patting it. I looked down at the mattress and noticed the hole on my side. "Oh." The whole was deeper than I expected.

"That was amazing last night when you let me read your mind. It seemed like you were reading my mind also. You did everything I wanted," Jacob said smiling.

"Are you mad at me for reading your mind?" I questioned.

"No… not at all. It was like we were talking dirty to each other without verbally saying a word. Your mind is not as innocent as you pretend to be."

"You can blame that on HBO,"I said shamefully.

"Well thank HBO for late night documentaries."

I took a deep breath and gazed down at my ring.

"I can't wait to be your wife. Do you want to move up the wedding?" I asked.

Jacob smiled. "Or… do you want me to secretly be your wife? We could have Billy marry us and get married again on the twelfth?"

"Like I could keep that from Edward."

Jacob looked at me as if he was trying to figure out if I was serious or not. I touched him so he could read my mind. I wanted him to know how much I wanted to belong to him in every way.

"Oh," he said. "If you want to… I don't mind."

"_Damnit. Aunt Alice and grandma Esme would be hurt if they weren't at my actual wedding. And my dad wants to walk me down the aisle. I guess I can wait two weeks." I projected. _ "Ooh… I'll wait two weeks. My family would be devastated if they weren't at my actual wedding," I said out loud.

"Hey… before you know it we'll be on our honeymoon," he said softly.

"I guess the time will fly by?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hawaii would be nice. We could go back with your sister and spend some time with her family once we got in a few solid days of bliss."

"Yes… that would be nice," he said chuckling.

"I'll let Aunt Alice know. She'll probably want to be our acting traveling agent. I'm sure she would get pleasure in ordering our tickets and hotel arrangements."

Jacob looked like he had an additional thought. "We can have your dad come too so he can also visit."

"Are you rea…"

"No… I didn't read your mind. It's obvious that Billy should come with us to see Rebecca and her family."

"I have to call her today let her know our plans. I spoke with her last night on the phone when you were packing. She's really happy for us."

"I can't wait to see her again. I will finally get a chance to see her little girl Sarah in person."

Rebecca named her daughter after their deceased mother. She died in a car accident when Jacob was only eight years old. He doesn't talk about his mother that much. I guess it's because he was really young or doesn't want to bring up painful memories.

"I'm going to take a shower... _alone_. I have to get out of here. Don't want you luring me into staying longer."

"Ok... Geeze you act like I have a diabolical plan to keep you here. Even though that would be amazing."

"I'll be back later today. I'm going to visit Leah first. I haven't talked to her in depth within the last few weeks. Did she seem normal to you last night?"

"Well… she seemed a little tired," Jacob answered.

"Yeah… I thought the same thing."

"I would like to know what's wrong with her. She's been a bit snippy with the pack lately."

"Like hormonal?" I asked.

Jacob gave me a questionable look.

"Phasing has made her pre-menopausal."

"Humm… When was the last time she _phased_?"

"About… six months ago. We have enough coverage for the patrol since Collin and Brady are more skilled now."

I bit my bottom lip. I should learn how to control my facial expressions more.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked. I didn't want to open up a can of worms… being as I should not have been listening for _that_ in the first place. I'm not even sure if I heard correctly. There's a reason she didn't tell Jacob. She didn't tell her brother Seth either because Jacob would have heard Seth's thoughts when they phase. I smiled to erase any worry that may have shown from my dilemma of telling him.

"Hopefully everything is ok with her. I'll ask if she's fine when I see her later," I said.

"Do you know something that I don't know?" he asked with a worried expression.

_Oh great. I've never told a lie to Jacob before… excluding my toddler years. Why did he have to ask that question in that way?_

"I don't know anything for sure. It could have been a mistake. I don't want her thinking that I was being intrusive. And please don't say anything because it would…"

"What is it... Spit it out," Jacob said eagerly.

My heartbeat sped up. I was getting overwhelmed with the secret that may have been valid.

"When I came over your house to get you last night, I passed Leah's house. She was talking to some guy on the porch and she shushed him when she heard me. I wasn't really paying close attention to her conversation before I saw them. There were hundreds of sounds going on at the time, and I was trying not to hear all of them. We both said hi to each other. I was wondering why she became so distant within the last weeks because we use to talk more often."

I paused because I didn't want to betray my friends trust, but it was too late. I couldn't _lie_ to Jacob. I wouldn't want him to lie to me.

"And what happened?"

"Well… I remembered a soap that I saw this week where the daughter was pregnant and did not want to tell her parents because the boyfriend was in the mob… Well that's not relevant. But I remembered how she didn't speak to her friends and was acting weird and secretive. So I concentrated on hearing only the area around her for _heartbeats_ just as a hunch."

"Well what did you hear?"

"I thought I heard three heartbeats. Two strong ones and one that was lower that fluttered."

"Oh my God… Leah is pregnant? That would explain a lot. I know that she was worried about not being able to get pregnant. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend that serious."

"Please don't tell anyone. I may have heard wrong anyway."

"I won't phase until it's out in the open," Jacob promised.

"Oh… that's right. How did that slip my mind?"

"Try to have it out in the open sooner than later."

"Right… I'll talk to her today."

I exhaled. The weight was off me… but I still had to face asking her something that would possibly make her feel uncomfortable. Jacob kissed me and rested his forehead to mine.

"I love you," Jacob said softly.

"You better," I answered sarcastically.

He moved his head from mine and bent down to kiss my neck.

"Eh eh… I have to get out of here like in the next twenty minutes."

"All I need is ten."

"Really Jacob… I have to take a shower and wash my hair. I don't want to have my parents waiting long for me."

"_Seven minutes?"_ he begged.

"Ooow... you're like a cute _big_ puppy. But no."

Jacob sighed out of frustration. Looking down at the sheets I could _see_ why he was frustrated. I wanted to touch him… but I knew that would just make me later. I got out of the bed and walked over to the chair with my bag on it.

"You're being so cruel to me now," Jacob said playfully.

"No I'm not being cruel. I'll give you a few hours tonight… would that make you stop begging?" I asked.

"Just tell me the time and place!"

I chuckled as I searched my bag for my things. I found my toothbrush, shampoo, body wash, and sponge and walked to the bathroom. I placed them inside the shower and went to pee. I held my head wondering how I was going to play this off with my family. My mother won't pry because she anticipated the possibility of us doing _something_. She would probably want a yes or no answer and accept it. My father on the other hand will be more interrogative since he's on the war path to punish Jacob if we don't abstain until we're married.

My father is old fashioned that way. In his time as a human, you probably had to marry before you even went to second base. According to the media today, it's acceptable to live together and have sex before you even marry if you're not overly religious. I don't think my other aunts and uncles will pry? Accept for Aunt Alice. She would most likely just want to gossip and talk to me as a girlfriend and not a parental figure. I sighed and flushed the toilet and got up to get a fresh towel from the linen closet.

I got in the shower and stood still with my eyes closed letting the warm water run over me for awhile. I really didn't need anything additional to make me more relaxed. I should have made the water icy cold to help me wake up. After a minute I reached for my shampoo bottle and washed my hair. After all of the suds were rinsed away, I got my sponge and started washing my body. I noticed a large faded passion mark on my inner thigh and gasped. I looked over the front of my body to see if there were anymore, but I couldn't find any. If there were any, they probably healed already. After I washed I got out of the shower and quickly dried off. I looked in the bathroom mirror to see if I had any additional marks on my back. There was a passion mark on my lower back and faint teeth marks on the side of my torso. "Oh," I said quietly. I guess that's expected when engaged to a wolf. I snickered softly to myself. I brushed my teeth and went back in Jacob's room. He was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. It smelled like pancakes, sausage, and eggs. I was hungry... I was thirsty for blood also. I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, and put my hair in a pony tail. I didn't want to get blood on it while I was hunting. I packed my bag and met Jacob downstairs in the kitchen. He was wearing brown pajama pants with white silhouettes of wolves.

"Where did you get those from?" I asked.

"Amazon," he replied.

"They're cute… but not as cute as the real thing." I kissed him on his cheek while he was flipping a pancake.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

"Oh God that smells so good."

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked. Jake picked up the platter with sausage on it and waved it in my face.

"I'll have just one," I said as I caved in.

Jacob poured me a small glass of orange juice.

"Just in case you're thirsty," he said.

"Oh thanks."

I quickly ate the sausage and took a few sips and kissed him on his lips.

"I have to go. I'll see you after I talk to Leah."

"Ok Nessie."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

5

I walked outside and dashed towards my house. My parents were already in the back yard waiting for me.

"Good morning Renesmee," my mother said. She looked really excited to see me.

"Good morning."

There was an awkward pause. I didn't expect them to ask _'How was my night?'_ My father looked a bit uncomfortable so I dashed over to kiss his cheek.

"I will always love you more than any other man," I said to him.

He finally smiled.

"Did you and Jacob discuss any wedding details?" he asked.

"Yes, we would like to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon."

"That sounds lovely."

"Wow Hawaii," my mother mused.

A split second later, Aunt Alice appeared in the back yard standing next to me.

"Hey Renesmee!" she chimed.

"Hi Aunt Alice."

"I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to go to Hawaii for your honeymoon."

"Yes."

"Perfect! If you want I could arrange everything for you as one of my gifts to you and Jacob. All you have to do is give me a date and everything will be arranged."

"Not quite sure on the date yet?"

"I thought you wanted to get married in a few weeks?" Alice asked concerned.

"I do… Just don't know the exact date."

"Well since a lot of family and friends are coming for your birthday… we could have it the next day."

"Yeah… but I don't really want to get married on September 11th."

Enlightenment stuck her eyes.

"Oh I see."

"What about the _12th_?"

"Hmmm," Aunt Alice sang.

"Or in a few days?" I said not realizing that I spoke my wish out loud.

"A few days?" my father said raising his voice.

"Oh come now Edward. Marriage is inevitable… No matter how soon or later it happens," Aunt Alice sang.

"You really want to get married that soon?" my mother asked.

"Nooo." My 'no' didn't sound too convincing.

"A slip of the tongue always holds the truth," Aunt Alice said smiling.

My father winced at his sister. My mother puckered her forehead. "What's the sudden rush?" my father asked. "Perhaps you want to give your guest enough time to make their arrangements to _attend_ your wedding?" He looked at me for a split second with suspicious eyes, and then his face relaxed. I'm glad Jacob only promised my father that I would be a virgin when he walked me down the aisle. If he said 'I promise not to have sex with your daughter.'… the whole oral part would have killed the deal. I tried to keep a smooth face. I knew my father was studying my every expression. "There's no rush. I'm perfectly fine with setting the date in two weeks," I said convincingly. But I knew deep down in my heart I wanted to be Jake's wife much sooner. Aunt Alice face grew brighter as she pondered on making plans for the wedding. I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"Food and gowns will not be an issue Renesmee. I could sew all of the clothes or order them. It's up to you. We would have it right here in the back yard if you want. I believe all of the lights used for your parents wedding still work; they're stored in the basement. I can whip this up in _days_ if you let me," Aunt Alice said in a blur. She was smiling ear to ear flashing her sharp teeth. My father gave Aunt Alice a look that made me giggle. "What... I could have everything ready in days… If she wants to get married sooner. Love is an unstoppable force Edward," Aunt Alice said quickly. My father rolled his eyes. The tension in the air was unbearable. I was glad that Aunt Alice saw my point of getting married sooner than two weeks. The only thing stopping me from edging her on to agree with me was the fact that so many other people wouldn't be here on time; like Nahule or Zafrina.

"Ahh… Let's talk about the details _after_ we hunt. Are you joining us?" I said to end the conversation. My dad was getting stressed.

"Oh no… I'll hunt later with Jasper," she sang.

"Aunt Alice… can you put my bag in my bedroom for me?"

"Sure Renesmee. Oh… Would you like to pick out styles for your gown tonight? I would like to get started on making it soon. That's if you want me to make it?"

"Sure Aunt Alice. Why would I buy a store dress when you are soooo talented? I would love to wear a dress that you made. It would mean so much more to me knowing that someone made it out of love and not… job requirement."

"Oh you're the sweetest," she said as she hugged me. Then she took my bag from my hand and blurted out to have fun hunting and dashed back into the house. My father gently smirked. My mother sighed looking a bit overwhelmed for a second.

"Are you ready?" I asked hoping that the subject was temporarily dropped.

"Yes… let's hunt," my mother said.

We dashed into the forest passing miles of trees. My parent's senses were much keener than mine. They would smell the dear way before I did. My father whispered, "There's one just ahead." I took a deep breath and finally smelled it. Then I saw a glimpse of its body through the thousands of leaves and branches in my pathway. I rushed toward the dear with tremendous speed and tackled it to the grown. I just knew I would have a grass stain from that. Good thing that I was wearing clothes that I didn't mind getting trashed. My parents reached my side as I snapped its neck. Within that second I bit down into its long throat piercing through the fur and warm skin. The sensation of the warm blood passing my lips was seductive. But not as seductive as Jacob's... Oh I can't get that out of my head. I'll never look at glaze in the same way. He's corrupted me.

The blood was delicious. It has been too long; only a week since I've feed on fresh blood. My parents stood over me being the overprotective parents that they are when I'm feeding. I know they mean well, but sometimes it's a reminder that I'm weaker than the rest of my family because I'm only half vampire. I gulped down the blood in complete bliss. All of a sudden we heard a rustling sound and smelled an unfamiliar vampire. I lifted my head from the lifeless dear. My father and mother muscles were tensed and were on full alert.

"Show yourself," my father called out. "We are not your enemies," he added.

Just then a tall male with shoulder length curly blonde hair appeared from the tress. His eyes were red, but not as dark as the other covens. I recognized his face from my father's thoughts. His name was Fred, a friend of a teenaged vampire my father met years ago. His face was curious and cautious at the same time.

All of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach and curled into a ball from the pain. My father soon dropped to the floor in agony groaning. My mother bent over in pain for a second then stood straight up and furrowed her eyebrows. All of a sudden the sick feeling was gone. My father sprung up from the ground. My mother is more skilled than I am when it comes to using her shield. I've only used it a few times with Zafrina… and I was expecting the pain each time. This definitely took me off guard.

Fred's eyes were surprised that we recovered. I read his mind. I assume my father was doing the same. Fred was thinking that he found the yellow eyed coven he was trained to fight years ago. He was also searching for his friend Bree.

"Do not attempt to strike… you will be unsuccessful," my father warned. Fred was now scared and felt defenseless. He looked at me confused. He didn't understand _what_ I was or why I would waste my time drinking animal blood.

"That's because we do not drink human blood. We choose not to _kill _humans," my father answered his last thought.

"How did you…" Fred questioned. His face was puzzled. "I was told that your clan wanted to kill us to have reign over this region for feeding…"

"Unless you hunt deer and mountain lions, there was no need for competition. Even if you did, there is enough for plenty more than our family," my father deliberated. Fred remained stunned. "I do not wish to harm you. Bree told us that you may come around one day."

"You know Bree?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but we did meet Bree shortly. She surrendered the day Riley's group attacked us. Our family was going to take her in so that she could live with us."

Fred's face looked hopeful.

"She's still alive?" he asked.

"Unfortunately… the Vultori killed her," my answered with regret.

His face was pained and he looked confused. I knew he wanted to know more.

"Who is the Vultori?" he asked with his voice cutting off.

"They are the equivalent of the royal family for all vampires. I'm surprised you have not heard of them by now. They govern all vampires. If you disobey their laws, they will destroy you… or try to. One of the basic rules for vampires is to stay _hidden_ and away from public knowledge. Careless vampires are sought out and killed by the Vultori guard. The Vultori are based in Italy, but they came to Forks that day because your group was carelessly killing all over Seattle. If a vampire chooses to hunt humans, they must dispose of the bodies discretely. They came because of the headlines you were making. Another major rule for the Vultori is to not expose yourself; existence to humans. Unless you are going to turn a human, we must remain a secret. They will sentence you to death if you break any of their rules," my father explained quickly. "They even have a few _dirty cops_ you may say... to make things more interesting," he added.

Fred was overwhelmed with all of this information. My father knew that I recognized the vampire from his thoughts when Bree asked him to be nice to him if we ever saw him. _"Don't let your guard down. He's still using his power on us." _my father thought. Not a chance. I knew my mother was concentrating on blocking whatever he was trying to do to us. She wasn't going to take any chances. "Before Bree died, she also told me that you left the army because you did not want any part of it, and you were right to do so," my father said. "The army that was formed to kill us was under false pretences. Riley only made you for his maker Victoria to be her pawns," my father continued. Mom remained holding her shield up. She felt his ability still attacking us in waves. I sensed that his power was extremely strong. My mother's mind was getting tired from holding up her shield and she usually has longevity when it comes to that. I stayed knelled on the ground watching his every thought… making sure that nothing passed his mind that would indicate any attack.

"Please put your guard down. I will not harm you if you do not show any threat," father stated. "My name is Edward. This is my wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee. I am truly sorry for all that you have been through and your loss."

"What happened to all of the other vampires… are they all dead? You mentioned Riley, and Victoria… Did you know them?" Fred asked.

"They are dead," my father answered bleakly. "Victoria wanted revenge because I killed her mate James when he tried to kill my mate. James attacked my wife because she was human at the time." Fred's eyes flashed over to my mother. "I only protected her. No one is allowed to hurt my family and get away with it," my father explained coldly.

"So basically, Riley formed an army to help Victoria get her revenge for her mate," Fred summed up.

"Yes," my father replied.

"And many were killed over something we had nothing to do about… all because we were lied to," Fred vented.

He stopped his mental attack finally.

"Thank you for that," my father said. My mother took a deep breath relieved to let her shield down.

"I'm sorry. For the short time that I met Bree, she was a good soul. She had no reason to be caught up in Riley and Victoria's sadistic plight. My family was willing to take her in and raise her as our own. We tried to stop the Vultori from destroying her… but they did not listen to our pleas," father explained. "Bree actually told us to be nice to you if we ever met. It's been awhile, so I stopped looking for you thinking you left the area for good."

Fred's expression changed and he felt a little more comfortable.

"_You were looking for me?"_ he thought.

"There is no reason that we cannot have civilized interactions with one another. I only ask that if you hunt humans, please do not hunt near Forks and La Push. We have family and friends that live here," father stated.

"Ok… I understand," Fred said avidly.

"I assume you have the ability to read minds and your wife has the ability... to _cancel out_ my ability." Fred smirked.

"You've guessed correctly," my father answered.

"And what ability do you have?" he asked looking at me.

I didn't feel comfortable giving out _all_ of my secrets. So I told him just two.

"I can project my thoughts to someone if I touch them, I have a shielding ability like mother, and I can keep my father from reading my mind. It comes in handy being a teenager."

Fred chuckled. My father understood why I didn't divulge my last ability; reading minds.

Now that my life was no longer in danger, I noticed that Fred was very handsome. My Aunt Tanya would freak if she meet him. If I wasn't in love with Jacob, I would be freaking out myself. I stood up and wiped the blood from my mouth.

"In addition to telling him the rules for the Vultori and not to kill our residents, we have to mention the _werewolves _that may attack him if he crosses the borders," I added.

"Werewolves?" Fred reeked.

"Why yes. They're many here near Forks. They are our friends and will not harm us," I explained.

"Only because we don't kill humans," my father added.

"Wha?" Fred said confused.

I didn't feel like going into the detail of explaining that they were actually shape shifters. He should get the point that they are simply dangerous and bigger than any werewolf depicted in any movie. If his powers can affect the pack, I'm not sure how dangerous they would be compared to him though. Let's hope we become allies. He would not be a good enemy to have.

"We have an agreement that they will not try to kill us if we do not harm humans," my father stated.

"So _that's_ why you don't kill humans?"

"No, we don't kill humans… just as a personal choice. Some of my brothers use to feed on humans in the past, including myself. I guess you can say we turned over a new leaf and became _vegetarians,_" my father explained.

"Oh," Fred said impressed. "Deer blood huh?"

"It's good. You should try it someday," I said cautiously.

"No thanks," Fred said slightly smirking his lip.

"Your choice," I said.

"So are you their _biological_ daughter?" Fred asked.

"Yes," I answered.

Fred still looked puzzled.

"I had her when I was human," my mother said.

"Really?" He looked at my mother surprised.

"Yes, and I was turned right after she was born."

"Wow… vampires can have children?" Fred's eyes darted to my father.

"It's not that common… but yes there are a few half breeds in this world. It's not that common because the mother usually dies during… conception," my father said uncomfortably.

"Oh… Does this mean that I could possibly have a kid one day?" Fred asked enthusiastically.

"Only if you mate with a human. Vampire women can not bare children," my father answered.

"How did you stand being so close to Bella when she was human? Do you not thirst for human blood at all anymore?"

"I'd learn to subdue those urges. Her scent did make me thirsty, but I loved her more than… I wanted to kill her."

My mother chuckled.

"It was a very odd relationship," my mother added.

Fred smiled. He was really excited for the possibility of him having a family someday. He always wanted to be a father. I didn't feel that guilty reading his mind. Even though he seemed at ease and there was no threat. He wasn't at that place for me yet… to keep all of his thoughts private.

"Would you like to meet our family?" my father asked.

"How many of them are you?"

"Six others here in Forks. Then we have a few cousins in Alaska," my father answered. "We actually know multiple vampires that are scattered all over the world."

Fred's eyes widened.

"I haven't come across another vampire since I left here years ago."

"I'll tell you about our friends and family over a drink of o negative," my father said as he placed his hand on Fred's shoulder.

Fred scrounged his face out of confusion.

"We have human blood at home from a blood bank," father explained.

"But you drink animal blood," Fred said bemused.

"Yes… we do, but we keep human for company. You know... it helps keep our residents safe when they visit," father said smiling.

"So your other vampire friends drink… well _kill_ humans," Fred asked amazed.

"Yes," my dad answered.

"Interesting," Fred commented. "And you don't mind that they _kill_ humans?" he asked surprised.

"It's not that we don't _mind_, we accept what they are. Not everyone can be vegetarians. A few of our family in Alaska have converted to being vegetarians," my father said.

Fred chuckled at the word because my father was saying it so frequently.

"Ok, we don't drink human blood," father said to humor Fred. "Come with us. We have a lot to talk about," my father said smiling.

"Ok," he said comfortably.

I read his mind. Fred was not scared anymore and honestly trusted us. He was eager to hear any story that my family had to offer. He was very hopeful that he could possibly have children one day. Fred doubted that a human would love him or have the capability to not kill her during sex. He started pondering about insemination. Little did he know that a half breed would break its mother's bones and nearly kill her during delivery. Any human giving birth to a half breed would have to be turned to survive. I didn't want to burden him with the facts. My father could explain all of that to him at a later time.

Fred was excited to meet other vampires. The majority of the ones he knew were vindictive, murderous, and uncivilized. Fred then thought of Bree. I saw her face from his memory. It was happy and innocent, far different from my father's memory of her. My father memorized her as frantic and lost. Fred was still sad that Bree was killed and wished that he could get revenge for his friend's killers. I really felt sad for him. The Vultori wasn't an entity that you could actually get revenge on.

"I'll call ahead so they won't be alarmed," my father said. He called Uncle Jasper's cell.

"Jasper… don't be alarmed. We're bringing home company."

"Why tempt me with human blood Edward."

"No… he's a vampire. Bree's friend Fred."

"Oh… You've found him?"

"Well… he found us. We will be there shortly. Have Esme warm the blood for him."

Fred's face looked puzzled.

"So your family is _still _tempted by human blood?" Fred asked.

"Mostly my older brother Jasper. He's the latest to become a …"

"Vegetarian," Fred said.

"Yes. He still has a hard time adjusting to our way. He's even attacked Bella when I was dating her as a human."

"Wow… This is better than soaps. Now you said you have brothers. Are they your actual siblings?"

"Not biologically. My father… Well the one who turned me into a vampire, he also turned one of my brothers. It's a complicated family tree," my father said.

Fred's face looked as if he really wanted to understand.

"Ok… yo sum it up quickly, the man who I call my father… Carlisle… turned me when I was dying of Spanish influenza in 1918 when I was seventeen. He graciously raised me as his son. Years later, the woman who I call my mother was turned by my father when she was dying also. Some years after that, my father turned the woman who I call my sister... Rosalie. He also saved her from dying. Two years later she found the man that I call my brother… Emmett. He was dying from a bear attack and she asked my father to turn him to save his life. He became my sister's mate. Then one day my other sister… Alice just showed up at our house one day out of the blue… and we accepted her as a part of the family. She later met and fell in love with her husband Jasper, and he moved in with us. If that's not comprehensible, you will understand once you meet everyone. We are truly a family even though most of us don't share any genetics," My father explained quickly.

"Oh," Fred said a bit stunned from following my father's quick explanation. "So Carlisle basically saved most of you from dying... except for your wife and child," he said amazed.

"Yes… well I turned my wife after my daughter was born," my father said.

"Oh."

We both heard him think _why_. My father looked uncomfortable for a second. I was hoping that my father was reading my mind. He should know why… since he wants to have a child so bad.

"You want to know why I turned my wife?" my father asked.

"Well yes… was it so you both could live together for eternity?"

"That wasn't the main reason. I actually wanted her to stay human for a few years to experience human things before she was turned. It seems like half breeds aren't aware of how strong they are when they are developed enough to be born. It only took four weeks after conception for Renesmee to be born." Fred's mouth dropped in shock. "And when they are ready to be born they stretch their limbs a lot and it breaks the mother's bones and harms their body. So I had to turn her to save her life or she would have died. So if you ever do have a child by a human, she would have to be turned into a vampire to survive," my father stated.

"Whoa," he said as he looked at my mother and me. He sighed. I guess that was more than he expected to hear.

"My family is waiting to meet you. It's only a few miles from here," my father said.

"I can't wait to meet them," he said smiling.

My father and Fred dashed in the direction of my house. My mother stayed at my slower pace. We caught up to them in a few seconds. They had stopped to wait for us. When we arrived, my entire family was in the living room waiting for us; even Aunt Rosalie. My father introduced him to the family. Uncle Jasper looked cautious. Reading Fred's mind gave no reason for him to be on alert. But I realized Uncle Jasper did not have the luxury of knowing what someone was thinking. Grandma welcomed him with a warm mug of blood. Fred smiled and said thank you. He seemed to like it very much. I heard him thinking that he wished there was some type of store where he could buy a six pack. He wasn't sure how he could obtain blood from a blood bank. Killing humans was the only way he knew how to survive. He wasn't opposed to drinking blood from a bank. It made me feel good that he wasn't a careless killer; if that makes any sense?

I excused myself for a minute to change my clothes. I had blood all over my chest. I quickly washed it off with a soapy wash cloth and brushed my teeth. I changed into a black and grey casual dress that Aunt Alice made for me. The top half looks like a black tank top and the bottom half is grey with ruffles. I searched my closet for a cute pair of black sandals and stood in front of my full length mirror. I wasn't going to get changed again before I went to Leah's, so I made sure that I looked cute for Jacob. I took my hair out of the pony tail and let it fall past my shoulders. Then I went back down stairs and joined Aunt Alice on the sofa. Everyone had smiles on their faces deep into their conversation with Fred. We all talked about various things for nearly one hour.

"You should stay awhile. We're having a big birthday party for Renesmee and Bella in a few weeks. A lot of other vampires are attending. You could meet some interesting… people," Aunt Alice said.

"Really?" Fred said excited.

Fred looked at me. "How old will you be?" he asked. I didn't know how to explain that I was turning nine but looked around nineteen.

"Half breeds grow faster than humans. I'm… turning nine years old," I said.

Fred's mouth opened.

"Of course I'm more mature than an eight year old _human_. Half breeds grow at an alarming rate; as you found out when my dad told you I was born four weeks after conception. I'm at my full maturity now. I'm not aging or growing anymore."

"She's actually between 18-19 in half breed years," Uncle Emmett said smirking.

"Wow… So you're not aging anymore?"

"No," I answered.

"Wow."

"Neither are you," I said smiling.

After a few more hours of Fred getting to know the family and the knowledge of my engagement to Jacob, Uncle Emmett suggested going to the garage to show Fred all of the cars. "We're going to the Man Cave," Uncle Emmett called out. My father, grandfather, and uncles all left the house to go to the 10 car garage. It can look like a car show at times with all of our cars lined up perfectly clean.

"He's a nice young man," grandma said. Aunt Alice had a blank look on her face. She was having a vision about Fred. "Honey what's wrong?" grandma asked. Aunt Alice was still frozen.

"She's having a vision," I answered.

"Is Fred a threat?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

Aunt Alice took a deep breath. "No… not at all. I had a vision that Fred joined our coven."

"Ooh," grandma said surprised.

"You know Fred would make a nice mate for Tanya," my mother added.

My eyes darted at Aunt Rosalie. She was looking shameful. I guess she decided to let go of her act for our company. I really was not in the mood for dealing with her just yet. My mom glanced at the both of us. Her eyes looked hopeful as if she wanted us to talk to each other.

"Renesmee… we should definitely invite him to your wedding," Aunt Alice sang.

"That's ok with me. From your vision he may be living here by then."

I wasn't so gun ho about having a stranger live with us so quickly. I know that my grandparents took Aunt Alice in the day she arrived. Maybe they just have an optimistic outlook on everything. I'm grateful that they did accept my Aunt as family. I love her so much. She's more like a best friend than an Aunt.

"Do you want to talk about the wedding date and details now?" Aunt Alice asked hopeful.

"No… I'm going to go over Leah's house soon. We can talk about the date and the honeymoon when I get back from the res. I want Leah to be my bride's maid and Claire to be the flower girl."

"Oh that would be perfect! Ask Leah to stop by soon so I can take her measurements and I'll call Ana to get Claire's size."

"Ok."

Aunt Rosalie could not look me in the eyes. I sighed and determined that this wasn't the best time for us to have this conversation. I had to talk to Leah. Hopefully I wasn't being selfish.

I headed upstairs to my room and called Leah. She was glad that I was coming over. I went in my bathroom and brushed my teeth again. I didn't want Jacob tasting any blood in my mouth. I switched the mouthwash in my mouth for a solid minute.

"Ahh… Minty fresh."

"Are you doing a commercial?" my mother asked. She was standing at my bedroom door. I walked out of my bathroom to see her.

"No… just freshening up."

"You don't want Jacob tasting the blood right?"

I smiled bashfully.

"Jacob hasn't taken down a deer as a wolf in eight years. I rather keep that taste out of his mouth."

"_Speaking of kisses… how was your slumber party?"_ she mouthed.

"Um… It was nice. We talked… I fell asleep in his arms."

I was hoping that she didn't pry any deeper. Like ask me if we were alone or not. They were under the impression that Billy was there.

"_Were you careful?"_ she mouthed.

"_Mom… we didn't do anything,"_ I mouthed back. That was a lie. We definitely did something.

"_Just wondering… no need to get offensive,"_ she mouthed.

We stared at each other long enough for it to get uncomfortable.

"Ok… I'm going to meet up with Leah. We have to discuss her being my Bride's Maid."

"Oh… Ok. I was hoping that you would talk to Rosalie today. I've spoken to her and she's really broken up for not congratulating you and Jacob last night."

I sighed.

"I'll talk to her later Mom. I have to go."

"Ok Renesmee."

"Well… can you just tell her that I love her and forgive her and will talk to her later," I asked.

My mother smiled. "Sure I'll pass along the message." I'm pretty sure she heard me anyway. Nothing said around this house is really private since our hearing is so amplified. I try my best to block out Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's trysts. They are the _only_ couple that I hear in this house. I never hear my grandparents (Thank God) or Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. They all are very good with keeping things quiet. Of course they go elsewhere on some nights to do whatever.

My parents have their own cottage a half mile behind the main house, so I hardly hear them. I came up with my own theory on why Aunt Alice is not capable of being as quiet as the others. I think it has to do with Uncle Jasper's ability to alter your mood. He's probably driving her sexually crazy, and she is doing her very best to keep quiet. I can completely understand after last night. I don't think that Jacob's closest neighbor would have been able to hear us. It's way down the road. I was screaming as if he was killing me at one point. Wow… if Uncle Jasper is driving Aunt Alice crazy like that every night, that could explain why she's so bubbly all of the time.

I kissed my mother and headed off to the reservation. I couldn't wait to tell him what happened with Fred. I also felt it was my duty to let the pack know that there was a new vampire in town and to keep their guard up monitoring the borders. So I decided to stop at Jacob's house first. I called him on my phone to tell him that I was on my way. My heart almost dropped when I heard his voice. I didn't realize that I missed him so much in such a short period of time. Or maybe it was that I thought I could have died earlier when we didn't know Fred's intentions.

Jacob was already at the door when I came up to his house. The van was parked outside next to Jacob's Hummer, so Billy must have been home.

"Hey Nessie," he said in a sexy low tone; different from his usually cheery greeting.

"Hi Jacob."

"You couldn't stand being away from me huh? I thought you were going to hang out with Leah first?"

He moved aside to let me in.

"I was… but something happened," I whispered.

I saw Billy sitting in his wheel chair in front of the TV watching a game.

"Hi Billy," I called out.

"Hey Nessie."

"What happened?" Jacob whispered back. I motioned to go back outside.

"Billy we're going to take a walk," Jacob called out.

"That's fine with me."

Jake closed the door and we walked down the ramp.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"We bumped into a vampire when we were hunting." Jacob face was alarmed. "No… it's not like that… well he does drink human blood. But he's a friend of that girl my father told us about... _Bree_. He was one of the vampires that left the newborn army because he didn't want any part of it. I read his mind. He is genuine. He doesn't want to harm my family at all."

"Well how do you think he's going to _feed_?" Jacob said sarcastically.

"My father asked him not to feed on any of the residents around here. He also likes the blood we have from the blood bank. We plan to supply him blood for as long as he visits."

"I'm not comfortable with that."

"I wanted to alert the pack to make sure he doesn't cross the lines. I doubt that he would… we told him not to come around here. I don't see any immediate danger with him. He does have a kind mind. I've been reading his mind ever since we met."

"Does this bloodsucker have a name?" I gave Jacob a frustrated look. "Just kidding! Any vampires that are not your family or friends are threats to me and my tribe. You understand."

My face stayed puckered. I didn't like that phrase. It sounded so racist from the tone he used. I huffed.

"The _bloodsucker's _name is Fred. And could you please not call him a bloodsucker again."

"I'm so sorry Nessie. I didn't mean to offend you. Honestly Honey… I was only playing." Jacob grabbed me in his arms and held my face to his chest. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah… I can't stay mad at you for too long."

"I'm sorry," he said lovingly.

I looked up to face him. He bent down and kissed me.

"You know… he just may be my family one day Jacob."

"What?"

"Aunt Alice saw a vision of him joining our coven."

"Really?" he said bleakly.

"Yeah… I think we have one more wedding guest."

"But he drinks human blood Nessie."

"So do a few of our wedding guest. But he really doesn't want to _kill_ people. He only killed to survive. He didn't know any other way."

"Well the wedding guest that we already have that drink blood are not a threat to us. They are your friends and family. What do you think you can convert him in _two_ weeks?"

"Of course not. Grandpa Carlisle will make sure he has access to _gallons_ of blood if necessary. My family will make sure he is not thirsty."

"You're really optimistic about this Nessie. Even your own _Uncle_ attacked Bella once before she was turned."

"Jake..."

"And he knew her longer than one day! Longer than _two weeks_ to make my point even clearer," he said agitated.

"Jacob everything will be ok," I said trying to soothe him. He was really tense.

"So what does this… _Fred_ look like anyway?"

"He's tall. _Not as tall as you_. And he has shoulder length curly blonde hair. And he's _adorable._" I pretended to swoon placing the back of my hand on my forehead. Jacob huffed. "I would like to meet him if he's going to be hanging around your house." His tone was getting more upset by each second. Pretending to faint didn't help much.

"I can understand that," I said.

"Well can I _see _what he looks like?"

I touched his arm and projected the image of us talking in the living room.

"Humph. Knowing your grandmother, she probably already prepared the guest bedroom for him with special towels with his name on them," Jacob teased.

"My grandmother has an open heart. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well… I hope things work out. If not we will have to kill him," he said through his teeth.

"Jacob!"

"I'm just keeping it real."

"He's very interesting. You would really like him. Oh… there's one more thing about him."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to tell me now?" he growled.

"He has an ability to make people sick… or feel pain."

"What?"

"My mother can easily block his ability though."

"Well how do you know Bella can block his abilities... were yall just testing things out over drinks?" Jacob asked confused.

"No… when we ran into him in the forest, he wasn't sure if we would hurt him. So he used his ability on us. It only brought my father and me to the ground. My mother recovered in a second and blocked what he was doing."

"You're just telling me _now _that you were attacked!" Jacob said loudly. A few birds flew out of the trees. "Jacob hush. I'm fine." Jacob started trembling and a shot of fear rushed through me. I didn't want him to phase over this and do something irrational. "Oh no… calm down Jacob. Please," I whispered. I remembered how Emily got her scar on her face. Sam got mad for some reason and phased being too close to her. You would think that I had enough sense to back away from him, but I have no fear that Jacob would ever hurt me; even by accident. Plus any scars would eventually heal. I stepped closer to him and held his arm. He was vibrating and it pulsed through my body. "Jacob, please calm down. No need for you to make yourself this upset. Just Breathe." I inhaled deeply to demonstrate what I wanted him to do. His eyes squinted and he slowly shook his head no. "Back away," he warned. Jacob snatched his arm from my grip and ran behind his house at an alarming speed into the trees. Even in his human form, Jacob is much faster than a human. I was hoping with all of my heart that he wasn't on his way to my house to confront Fred. That would be a stupid… asinine thing to do. I started running in his direction. I heard Jacob's clothes shredding in the distance. Jacob _was_ heading in the direction of my house. _Shit_. This is going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I knew there was no way for me to catch up to him. Even if I did, I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I had to rely on simple words to stop his unnecessary fit. I yelled out to him, "Jacob… if you love me you will stop right now!" I noticed that he slowed down just a bit. I knew he heard me. "Jacob… please!" I cried out. Tears started to form as I dashed pass the branches. My heart was pounding and I was terrified for Jacob's life. If my mother is not there, Fred would easily be able to hurt or kill him. If my mother was there… Jacob would attack Fred and kill him. I was so angry at my limbs for not being able to advance on him. The thought of Jacob possibly being dead in a few seconds almost made me lose my balance and smash into a tree. I held my hand out to keep my body from crashing into it. The ancient tall douglas fir leaned to the side exposing its roots. My hand hurt but I couldn't think of the pain. The only pain that was relevant was the pain in my heart. "Please!" I yelled with all of the air in my lungs. Jacob slowed down and skidded to a complete stop. I caught up to him and ran in front of him to face him kicking up pine needles and dirt in the air. He was looking down on me. His eyes were squinting and he was slightly snarling. He would have looked terribly frightening to anyone who didn't know him.

"Jacob, why didn't you stop when I first asked you to?" I cried out. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" I was so angry at him but I was elated that he was no longer on a path to destruction. My hands were trembling and my heart was still pounding. The blood was rushing through my body too fast. My vision lost its clarity and I tried to focus.

"_I'm so sorry Nessie_," Jacob thought.

I felt emotionally drained.

"It's not like he intentionally tried to attack us... He didn't know if we would hurt him or not. You have to remember that he was told by Riley that _we_ were the bad guys."

Jacobs face still looked pained.

"_I'm sorry. I just pictured you hurt on the ground and freaked out,_" Jacob thought.

Jacob knelled down and I reached up touched the side of his large hairy face.

"_If I was in any true danger, I would have told you right away. I know you want to be my hero and protector, and I love you for that. But you have to keep a cool head sometimes,"_ I projected.

"I was terrified that you would get hurt or killed. I saw Fred using his powers on you without my mother around. I almost had a heart attack if that's possible?" I said out loud.

I noticed my hand stinging and I pulled away from Jacob to look at it. There were indents from the tree bark in the palm of my hand and a small cut that was healing at the base of my thumb.

"_You're hurt?_ Jacob thought. His nose crinkled up as if he was upset.

"I'm fine…I just ran into a tree."

"_I would never forgive myself if you got hurt from my stupid actions,"_ he thought.

His big brown eyes were glazed. He blinked and a tear soaked into his fur. I felt a pain in my chest, but didn't show it on my face. I reached out to him and tried to hug his massive neck.

"Jacob… just trust me. Trust me when I tell you that everything is ok. Also trust my judgment. Well.. I know I can be stubborn an overly optimistic sometimes... but at least trust my parents judgment."

"_Well you know it's hard for me to not… shoot first, being as though I can't risk you getting hurt. It's the way my mind is programmed. I'm like secret service and you're the president. But I should have stopped when you first called me. I heard the panic in your voice. It's agonizing me that I frightened you. I'm so sorry Nessie,"_ he thought.

Another tear fell from his eyes. His soaked fur looked black brown instead of reddish brown. I wanted him to phase so I could properly hold him.

"Well I forgive you… and I'm ok." I gently smiled to ease his guilt.

"Come on back home Jacob," I said softly.

Jacob deeply sighed and his breath made my hair fly back.

"I'll get you a pair of shorts when we get to the edge of the trees."

When I stepped away he licked me on the side of my face.

"Could you have waited to phase back to _kiss _me?"

"_No,"_ he thought.

I wiped off the excess saliva off of my face with my non-injured hand. I heard Jacob snicker and took my wet hand and wiped it on his shoulder.

"_Sorry,"_ he thought.

I gently smiled at him.

"_Do you wanna get on my back to get a ride back?" _He thought.

"Ok."

I leaped on his back and held on to him. I rested my head on the back of his neck and kissed his fur. While trotting back towards the reservation, his fur was tickling my cheek. I sighed and hugged his wide neck.

"_I was wondering… why did his power knock you to the ground? I thought you were able to block that type of ability?" _Jacob asked.

"I'm not as good as my mother," I said out loud. "Plus it took me off guard. It was only two seconds if that before my mother used her mental shield."

"_How does your father feel about this new blo.. I mean vampire?"_

"He's read his mind, and knows that he's not a threat to us. We will continue to give him blood so he shouldn't have the urge to kill. He was a computer programmer and loved to play video games when he was human. My father and uncles took him to the garage to look at the cars when I left. They are all probably playing the Playstation4 or X Box right now."

"_Well I hope he deserves the trust that you're giving him. And I hope I can get to like him as much as you seem to like him," _Jacob thought.

"He's a great guy Jacob. I promise… you will like him."

"_There you go being overly optimistic again," _he thought_._

We shortly arrived near the edge of the trees. I leaped off of his back. Jacob went to go lick my face again, but I dodged out of the way.

"Can't catch me twice."

"_I'll just lick you at another time," _he thought_._

I did a double take at him noticing his intent. He let his tongue hang to the side and started panting.

"Are you hot or thirsty," I said sarcastically.

"_Well you know I'm hot,"_ he thought as he winked his eye.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Then I started walking towards his house.

I knocked on the door. I knew Billy would be a bit bothered from taking his focus from the game.

"Coming," he called out.

I heard the wheels on his wheelchair squeak while he was on his way to the door. I really wish that he would accept the motorized wheelchair my parents got for him some time ago. I guess we should just give it to the hospital if he really doesn't want it.

"Who is it?" he called out once he was near the door.

"It's Nessie."

He opened the door slowly as he backed up his wheel chair to allow room for it to open all the way.

"Oh, Nessie. I didn't expect you to knock. Where's Jacob… is everything ok?"

"Um… yes. But I need to get some clothes for Jacob. He's waiting in the woods. He phased and destroyed his shorts."

"Why did he phase?"Billy asked alarmed.

"He overreacted about something."

"That's not like him, it must have been major. Is everything ok with you two?"

"Everything is fine with us," I answered.

I figured I might as well tell him since he was going to know by the end of the day anyway.

"I told Jacob that my family crossed a vampire today that my dad was looking for some time ago. He was a friend of someone. He had abilities that rendered my father and I defenseless and he got upset that I got hurt."

Billy's face grew extremely worried. I knew I explained that all wrong…without the key points.

"It was a misunderstanding. The vampire is friendly; he just didn't know who we were at first. He's at my house now laughing it up and talking with my father and uncles."

Billy looked confused.

"So there's no threat?" he asked.

"No… there's no threat."

"Does this vampire choose the same life style as your coven?"

"No, but neither does Zafrina, and you like her."

Zafrina is a family friend that showed my mother and I how to use our shield abilities. She showed an interest in Billy's stories about the legends of his tribe and ironically grew to be close friends. He writes to her via a post box address.

"I _know_ Zafrina, that's different."

"I read his mind, and so did my father. He has no intent on harming anyone. He's well fed..."

Billy's eyes widened in horror.

"No! From our blood bank supply."

"Oh." Billy let out a sigh.

"Can I go up to Jacob's room to get him something to wear?"

"Oh, sure."

Billy backed up his wheel chair and let me in the house.

I went in Jacob's room and looked for a pair of underwear and chose a pair of black jean shorts. He has more black jean shorts than any other color. He also has a lot of long kaki shorts. I noticed that he fixed the headboard already and changed the sheets. I poked where the hole was to see if it was the same mattress. It gave in to the deep hole I carved out unconsciously. I guess he couldn't flip the mattress since it was a pillow top. I really have to learn how to control myself. If not… we'll be going through mattresses weekly when we're married.

I searched in his closet and found a pair of flip flops just in case he wanted something on his feet and walked back downstairs to the living room. Billy was still by the door.

"I'll be right back," I said.

"I'll just leave the storm door unlocked."

"Ok, thanks."

I ran back to Jacob. He was sitting on his hind legs waiting for me patiently.

"Here you go. I tried to fill Billy in with a few details of why you phased and about Fred. I'm pretty sure he wants more explanation."

"_Thank you,"_ Jacob thought.

Jacob phased back into his human form. I shivered remembering the things he did to me last night. He noticed and smiled. I had no choice but to look him up and down. I bit my bottom lip and handed him his underwear first. He slid into them one leg at a time with perfect balance.

"You know it would work out in our best interest if Fred really becomes close to us. We wouldn't want him as an enemy. Only my mom and maybe me… have a chance of fending for ourselves. He probably can drop the whole pack with a thought."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"I'm just saying."

"Are you going to hand me my shorts?"

"Um… I'm still thinking about it. I'm just enjoying the view."

Jacob smirked.

I regretfully handed him his shorts.

"Thank you."

Jacob put on his shorts and I handed him his flip flops.

"Oh, thanks."

Jacob kissed my forehead. "If anything our lives will be interesting," he said.

I shrugged. "What do you mean? We have a normal life considering my family are vampires and my future husband changes into a extremely large wolf."

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah that is normal to you," he said sarcastically.

Ironically, this is normal to me. The families I see on TV are surreal to me. I never experienced going to school or having a bunch of girlfriends my age…or development. And the majority of the families that I know are shape shifters and vampires. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Rene are the only thing close to main line society that I know. I was planning on starting school mid- year at 11th grade this year before I got engaged. I may postpone my plans for a few years so I can attend to Jacob's needs. Maybe in a few decades we could live somewhere and go to school together pretending that were a couple and not un-aging supernatural werewolf and vampire. If we have a kid, maybe we could go to school with him to make sure no one messes with him. No that would be embarrassing to him; bad idea.

Jacob reached for my hand and pulled me closer to him. He played with the engagement ring on my finger.

"I'm aware that it's there every second of the day," I said.

Jacob reached down to lift me up and kissed me. I squeezed him harder than usual when I hugged him.

"Why such a tight grip?"

"I don't want to ever fear losing you again."

"Oh, Nessie."

I spoke in between my kisses, "Promise me… to always be careful…. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry Nessie," Jacob said while kissing me. He gripped my hair and pushed my back up against a tree. He hungrily kissed me as if this was to a part of his apology. He pulled up my dress and pressed his body up against me. My entire body engulfed in a sexual burn.

"I'm sorry," he said again softly in my ear. I entangled my fingers in his silky hair. He firmly squeezed by butt from inside of my panties and gently bit my cheek. He softly growled making me shiver. He then lowered me so that his pelvis was lined up with mine.

"I missed you," he breathed. I licked his chest and gently bit his nipple.

Jacob moaned, "I love you."

"I love you too," I breathed.

He started grinding his body against me.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Ooh… yes." I breathed.

"Are you saying yes because you forgive me, or because it feels good?"

"Both," I gasped.

A minute later I found myself holding my breath so I wouldn't scream out loud. It was ironic that I was concerned for scaring the birds. Jacob let out a loud grunt and started shivering. I couldn't hold it anymore and let out a passionate scream. He slid me down his body and I felt like it was hard for me to stand. We both were still breathing heavy. I looked down at Jacob's shorts. He had a large wet spot on them.

Jacob smirked.

"You should have bought two pairs of shorts and underwear."

I was still trying to catch my breath. "I didn't expect you to do that," I said breathlessly.

"I couldn't help myself," he said in a sexy tone.

We walked back to his house. Jacob said "Hi" to his father and excused himself and went straight to his room to change his clothes. Billy looked at him confused for a second and shrugged it off. Jacob returned a few minutes later in another pair of black jean shorts. The quick change may not have been noticeable to his father.

I explained to Billy in more detail what happened with Fred. Jacob listened with a concerned look on his face. Billy made a deep sigh after I was finished explaining. I also told him about the vision that my Aunt Alice had about Fred joining our coven. Billy was a little worried but had confidence in my parents in observing the situation. Jacob didn't say much more about it. I knew he had a lot of thoughts on the subject, but I kept his thoughts private as I always do when he's in human form; unless he gives me permission to be in his head.

My stomach started to growl. Jacob raised his eyebrow at me.

"Do you want something to eat?" Billy asked.

"Thank you. I'm kinda hungry."

Jacob went to the kitchen and I followed him. Half time was over so Billy was absorbed in the game again.

"There's some sausage left from this morning and some corn bread," Jacob said.

"Oh thank you. I'm _starving_."

"What, you didn't feed this morning or eat anything today?" Jacob asked.

"Kinda was interrupted this morning, and after my family talked to Fred, I came here right away."

"Oh, I didn't know it happened before you had a chance to feed."

"Nessie, do you wanna come over for dinner?" Billy asked. "I'm making fried fish."

"Sure I would love to. Around what time?"

"Uh, around 6 o'clock," Billy said still giving the TV most of his attention.

"Ok."

Jacob warmed the sausage in the microwave and took out one of Billy's homemade corn bread muffins. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

I sat down at the kitchen table and Jacob placed the plate in front of me.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"You want some ice tea?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Jacob poured a glass and sat across from me at the table.

"I talked to my father this morning about us living here," Jacob said quietly.

"Really, what did he say?"

"He said he doesn't mind us living here, but I knew he was excited to have us nearby. He understands that we can't stay that long. I will probably hand over my position as alpha male when we leave."

"Oh."

"Are you really sure you want to live here?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Well… you can change some of the décor if you want in some of the rooms upstairs," Jacob said almost sounding like a bribe.

"Are you saying I could decorate the bedroom how I want even in my favorite color?"I asked enthusiastically.

"No, I'm not going to have a purple bedroom," Jacob declared. When we get our own house in a few years, you can go to town on a few rooms. You can make a room purple and fuchsia, I don't care. But our _bedroom_ should be unisex. I was more talking about the other rooms upstairs."

"Ok," I huffed.

I don't think my Aunt Rosalie would have given up so easily. Plus she's bossy. She got her way and has a pale pink bedroom and is married to one of the brawniest rugged man I know.

"It's settled. Unisex bedroom," Jacob stated as if it was final.

"I think the whole _Alpha thing_ has gone to your head," I said laughing.

Jacob rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know your verdicts don't work on me. You may magically control your pack with your orders, but this one has free will," I said smiling.

Jacob playfully narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm pretty sure they are a few things I could tell you to do and you will abide just as quickly as a pack member."

"Oh really?"

"Sure… you do remember last night don't you?"

Damn… he got me on that one. I started to blush. He smirked knowing he was right.

"Okaayyy... well it would be nice if I could decorate the den or lounge area before we get married." I smiled at him hoping he would easily give in. I wasn't use to Jacob not giving me everything I wanted. I guess the purple bedroom went too far for his masculine ego.

"Show me some ideas you have and I'll pick the ones I can live with," Jacob said.

"Ooh? I have so many. HGTV is one of my favorite channels."

My phone buzzed. It was at text from Leah.

"Oh she's been expecting me for some time," I said. I texted her back that I was at Jacob's and on my way.

I finished eating the corn bread and washed it down with the ice tea. Jacob walked with me.

"Bye Nessie," Billy called out.

"I'll be back at 6 o'clock."

"Ok dear."

Jacob walked outside with me and gave me a deep kiss next to his truck.

"I'm driving you to Leah's… Ok." he said.

"Sure."

I knew not to object, even though I could make it there in seconds on foot. He's really edgy about me traveling alone. Especially since he had to kill a vampire a few months ago that was trying to bite me.

He continued kissing me. He led me back one step and pressed me up against his truck. I heard the side door buckle under the pressure. I wanted to get lost in his embrace, but I knew that we would have to pull away or I wouldn't make it to Leah's on time. I only had a short time to spend with her.

The day was going by so fast. I still planned to talk to Aunt Rosalie tonight after I leave Jacob's house for dinner. I don't have to worry about my aunt being tired when I get home. I'm the one who feels like I'm going to fall flat on my face if I don't get enough rest. I only slept two hours last night. Jacob kept me up all night.

Jacob let go of me and I opened my eyes. They were heavy because having them closed for such a long time, made me more relaxed.

"Nessie you look tired," Jacob said.

"Oh thank you," I said sarcastically. "I'm just a little tired," I admitted.

"I hope I'm not boring you?"

"No, I don't see how you're not tired? You didn't get much sleep last night either."

"I'm use to staying up late that's all."

"Oh well, I feel like I need a nap." I yawned and covered my mouth.

"Nessie, you can take a nap at my house when you get back from Leah's."

Jacob's eyes looked so warm. He was really concerned that I was tired.

"I fear that I would fall asleep for the entire night if I did that."

"I would love it if you did."

Jacob started smiling.

"I promise, I would let you sleep."

"I would really love that, but I don't know… about my parents. Plus, I kinda promised my mom that I would talk to Aunt Rosalie tonight."

Jacob sighed.

"My mother talked to her, and she said that she was sorry for acting the way she did last night," I explained.

Jacob had a controlled look on his face as if he was trying to hide his true feelings.

"I'm not going to waste too much energy on it. I don't know why she treats you that way?"

"You shouldn't be around so much negativity. You should move in my house before we get married. Your parent's should let you. You are… grown," Jacob said with a bit frustration.

"That's not the point. I want to respect my parents. It's bad enough they're letting me go in a few weeks. It's killing them. Believe me, I wish that I could go to sleep by your side tonight and every night after."

Jacob kissed my forehead.

"Being by your side is the most relaxing experience I ever felt," I admitted

"I feel the same way. Well, hopefully these next week's will go by fast."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Can you remind me why we are waiting two weeks to get married again?" Jacob asked.

"Because my family and friends are coming down for my birthday," I answered.

"Ok," he said slowly.

Jacob reached in his pocket at took out his car keys.

"You're ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Leah's house wasn't that far from Jacob's. It only took around five minutes to drive there through the curvy roads of La Push. Jacob and Leah lived in the less populated area of the reservation. Jacob kissed me and I hopped out of the truck.

"Call me so I can pick you up," Jacob called out.

"Ok."

I rang the door bell and looked around admiring the flower gardens. Leah must have just recently planted them. They weren't here the last time I was at her house. Leah's house is cute. She has a lot of Native American art work. Most of it was her father's. Her mother gave her the house some time after her father died. I know that Leah is capable of taking care of herself, but I still worry about her because she lives alone. Mrs. Clearwater moved to another house, but she spends most nights at my grandfather Charlie's. The pack found out because Seth was curious and had Paul and Jared stake out my grandfather's house for a week and note when Seth's mom came and left. Jared even made a bet out of it and collected money from Paul. I was kinda mad that they intruded on my grandfather's privacy. I don't know why Grandpa Charlie is so secretive about their relationship. They might as well get married and move in together. Maybe he feels weird about dating his deceased friend's wife?

Seth has the place all to himself now that his mother doesn't spend so much time there. He is actually twenty two years old; old enough to live on his own. But since he phased at fourteen and continues to phase, he looks like an abandoned child. He doesn't have close neighbors, so that helps. If he had, child services would have been called on Mrs. Clearwater a long time ago if they never knew him. He graduated high school looking like a freshman.

Leah opened the door. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Nessie."

"Sorry I'm so late."

We gave each other a big hug. Jacob beeped his horn two times and Leah waved at him.

"Come in," Leah asked.

I walked in the door and Jacob drove off.

We both sat down on her sofa. I gave her another hug. I was so excited about her being my bride's maid and about her possibly being expecting.

"I'm so happy for you and Jacob. It's about time. Do you know how hard it was knowing that he imprinted on you and I couldn't say anything?"

"Well I'm glad I feel the same way about him."

"I saw the way you looked at Jacob in the last few years. I was hoping you were starting to fall in love with him. It looks like I got my wish," Leah said smiling.

"I've always adored Jacob. I started having deeper feelings for him a few months ago, but I didn't think it was appropriate, so I did nothing about it."

"Really? Is it because of your mother?"

"Humm, that might have had something to do with it. Also, Jacob is like my brother."

"So this is weird coming from both directions, huh?" Leah asked.

"What's _weird_ compared to our lives?"

"You got a point there," she agreed.

"Do you have a date for the wedding?"Leah asked.

"I was hoping in a few weeks, maybe the 12th. I have to give my aunt a definite date so she can plan everything. She's going to make my dress and yours. She's going to need to take your measurements sometime this week.

"Your Aunt Alice is making the dresses?"

"Yes. Also she's planning everything for the wedding. We are going to try to blend traditions, so we can incorporate your traditions."

"Wow, that's great."

"How are you doing? I haven't really talked to you lately. You had me worried," I asked.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"That's good."

I figured I would have to bring up the topic somehow. I didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Who was that cute guy you were talking to the other day on your porch. He was _gorgeous_."

"Oh, that was my friend Ahote."

"Is he a Quileute? I've never seen him before."

"No, he's from Crescent City California. He's from the Elk Valley Rancheria tribe. I met him at a casino few months ago when my mother and I went to Elk Valley to visit her cousin."

"Oh. Is he a good enough friend to invite to the wedding?"I asked hopeful.

Leah smiled.

"It's Ok to invite him to the wedding. All of the non-vegetarian covens agreed to wear special contacts to not freak out my guest."

"Um, I don't know."

"So he's just visiting?"

Leah looked to the floor bashfully. "He's staying with me for a while."

"Ooh, that's nice."

Leah looked like she wanted to tell me something. I didn't want to pry, but it was killing me.

"Is everything Ok? It looked like you were in a heated conversation the other day? That's why I kept on walking to Jacob's."

"Um, everything…is ok," she said with a shaky voice.

"Leah, you know I love you like family. You can tell me if something is _wrong_."

She took a deep breath and her eyes darted around the room.

"Well, there is something…"

I raised my eyebrow waiting for her confession.

"Um…" she murmured.

Her heartbeat sped up. I didn't expect her to be this sacred to tell me. I leaned over to hug her. I heard the third heartbeat in the room; light and fast just as I heard before.

"Leah what's wrong?"

She started to cry. I started rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Leah, honey everything will be ok."

She pulled away from me and said, "I'm pregnant."

I had to look like I was surprised to hear the news I already knew. So I widened my eyes in shock and smiled.

"Oh, well everything's gonna be alright. I'll help you out with anything you need. I assume it's Ahote's?"

"Yeah," she said sniffling.

"Does your mom and Seth know?"

"No, I haven't told my family yet."

"Well… why not?"

"It was a mistake. I didn't mean to get pregnant."

"Well… that happens."

She looked to the floor again. Her eyes were all of a sudden sad instead of worried.

"Do you want it?" I asked.

It never crossed my mind that she would _not_ want to keep the pregnancy. Her silence was frightening me. Even though it only took her two seconds to reply.

"I guess so."

"What are your road blocks?"

"Wha?"She questioned.

"What are the reasons you're hesitant about being a mother? You said _I guess so_."

"Number one, if I phase I could possibly miscarry."

"Can't you… not phase for awhile?" I asked.

It looked like she was thinking about something.

"I've been trying my best not to."

"Well, what's another reason? And don't say money. I'll help you out if you need anything."

"Well I wasn't ready to be a mother. I didn't even think that I could get pregnant. But my period started coming back on when I stopped phasing for awhile. It was irregular, so I really didn't know I was pregnant until I was three months."

"Well how far along are you now?"

"About four and a half months."

"You don't look it." I stared at her stomach in amazement.

"Oh, my clothes are hiding my stomach."

Leah pulled up her shirt. There was a slight bulge. It was well hidden from the clothes that she wore.

"Wow Leah."

Tears started coming to my eyes. Giving life is such a beautiful thing.

"You have a baby growing in there. That's amazing." I reached over to place my hand on her stomach. Leah put her hand over mine.

Oh, I really hope that Jacob and I can have kids. I never felt more parental than I do right now. It would devastate me so much if I wasn't able to give Jacob children.

"He doesn't know that I'm a shape shifter," Leah said nervously.

"Oh, you're afraid that he may _freak out_?"

"Yeah, plus I haven't _imprinted _on him." I don't want to hurt him in the long run like Sam..."

"Like Sam what?"

"Jacob didn't tell you?" Leah asked confused.

"He told me that Sam imprinted on Emily."

"Yeah, while he was _my_ boyfriend."

"Sam was your boyfriend!" I yelled and covered my mouth in shock.

"He was more than that. I was in love with him."

"Oh my God. I did not know that. I'm so sorry."

"I'm over it now. Believe me I was pissed for years. But I understand that it's a force that can't be reckoned with. When it happens… you can't see yourself loving anyone else in that way. Billy told me that Jacob explained imprinting to you. I hope he explained it to you in detail."

"Yes he did," I answered.

"So you understand it wasn't something Sam did to be vindictive. The spirits chose Emily to be his soul mate, just like they chose _you_ to be Jacob's. I don't want Ahote falling deeper in love with me. Imprinting is supposed to happen the _first _time you see that person. It would hurt him that much more if I imprint on someone else. He deserves better."

"Ok. Well can you first start off by telling him what you are? If he freaks out he freaks out."

Leah looked at me confused.

I was trying to get my point across without sounding too sarcastic. It was cut and dry what Leah had to do to me.

"Tell him what you are, prove to him that you're not crazy by showing someone else phasing, don't phase to keep the baby safe, and either have a relationship with him if he's not totally freaked out, or not have a relationship with him."

"Nessie, I think you're use to the idea of outing yourself because of your human grandparents. Everyone is not so accepting of the _supernatural_."

"Invite him to hear Billy talk about your tribe's history. That will soften the blow," I suggested.

Leah shook her head slowly.

"Well how does he feel about you?" I asked.

"Well right _now_... when he thinks I'm a normal human, he wants us to be a family and get married."

"You know my mother accepted that my dad was a _vampire_. She was in love with him before she knew he was a mystical creature thought to have been fiction. She wasn't scared away… because she loved him that much. Unconditionally I could say. They're more open minded people then you think Leah."

I was very adamant about getting my point across since it was so close to home for me. I'm a product of a nontraditional love… or unthinkable love. I'm living proof that love is more powerful than anything.

"Believe me, I hear you Nessie. But if I imprint on someone else, no matter how much I care about Ahote now, I won't love him more than the man that I imprint on. If it were acceptable to have two husbands in our culture… sure. I wouldn't be going through this agony as we speak."

I can see her point a bit. She didn't want to hurt Ahote in the long run.

"He's actually going to be here soon. I need to get myself together before he comes back," Leah said.

"Oh Leah." I reached out and gave her a hug.

"I really appreciate you offering to help me," she said.

"Whatever you need… I will throw you the biggest baby shower ever!"

She started laughing and crying at the same time.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said jokingly.

Leah buried her head in my chest. I felt so bad for her. What a dilemma she has. I wish that I could make everything easier for her. It would really help if Ahote was aware of what was really going on.

"Nessie, I plan to tell my mother and Seth soon; tomorrow actually. The end result will be me being a mother whether he sticks around or not. So I want my family to be able to support my decision."

"That's the wisest thing you've said so far."

"And what's with my mother and your grandfather?" She asked.

It stunned me that she switched the subject so quickly.

"Wha?"

"Your grandfather and my mother are dating."

"Grandpa Charlie says they're just friends... I know he's probably lying though."

"You know if they get any more serious, I will be your aunt," she said.

"Oh just what I need, another _wolf_ in my family," I said jokingly.

She started laughing.

"Let me know if you're able to come to my house tomorrow so my aunt can measure you."

Leah made a disappointing face.

"Speaking about aunts, what's up with Rosalie? Why didn't she come down stairs?"She asked.

"Well you know she doesn't like Jacob for some reason. She has her issues and I'm not going to waste my time trying to figure them out. My mom told me that she's sorry. I haven't personally spoken to her since the engagement party."

"About that, I'm sorry I left early. I was starting to feel sick and…"

"I understand."

"I have morning, noon, and night sickness. I'm taking zofran for the nausea, but it's not doing anything since I can smell _everything_. Having heightened werewolf senses doesn't help nausea at all. And so far, I am the only female shape shifter in the history of my tribe. My morning sickness is _epic_."

"Aw Leah."

"I'm use to your families scent, but last night was too much for me to take all at once... confined in a house."

"I can imagine how that was. You didn't play it off that well. I'll ask Aunt Alice to come here so you won't be too overwhelmed."

"Thanks," Leah said as she gently smiled.

"Jacob and I thought you were sick. We were worried about you."

"Oh, well you can tell him I'm fine. You can also tell him I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, my family will know by tomorrow." Leah let out a deep sigh. "What are you doing later tonight?" She asked.

"I told my mother that I would speak to Aunt Rosalie tonight." I sighed. "I'm going back to Jacob's when I leave here for dinner. I wish I could just stay there tonight. You know I'm moving there temporarily once we're married."

"Humm… I guess that will work out? You will definitely have more privacy. Billy has never phased, so his senses are normal."

Leah's lips pursed.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Quil told me that Billy spent the night over his house last night. I was wondering if you snuck over there?

"I didn't have to sneak. My parents let me go… Jacob and I thought that he was going to be there. But Billy left a note that he was going to be over Quil's. It surprised the both of us."

"So what did you wind up doing?"

I smiled.

"No!" Leah gasped.

"No, I'm still a virgin. We're going to wait until we get married."

"Well what did you do? You look guilty… like a bird that swallowed a canary."

My eyes widened. "I'm not telling," I said gleaming.

"You do know that Jacob's thoughts are linked to the pack. Brady, Seth, Paul, Jared, and..."

"I get the point."

Having the pack members know all of my business if Jacob is thinking about it when he and the pack are in wolf form… makes me feel like an exhibitionalist. I'm pretty sure Jacob has felt uncomfortable if Paul ever thinks about the sex he had with his sister Rachel. I guess I really have no privacy anywhere; at home or in Jacob's mind. I'll have to ask Jacob not to phase until we're married. Since Seth spends so much time with my father… he may slip and think of what Jacob and I did. I don't want to take any chances. That would probably make my father upset.

Leah looked like she was going to explode if I didn't tell her.

"I'm your girlfriend. You don't want to tell me? Oh it must have been explicit... you naughty girl?"

"Believe me… I have a hundreds of questions for you."

Leah's eyes brightened. "We have to…"She stopped mid sentence.

A car parked in front of her house. It was Ahote. I recognized his scent when he got out of the car.

"Ah, he's here. You get to meet him," Leah said.

"Oh great."

"We will finish our little conversation later. Don't think that I'm going to forget about this."

"I'll tell you what happened later, ok."

The door bell rang.

"Do I look ok?"Leah asked flushed.

"Your eyes are a bit red. If he asks, you can say that you're happy for me."

"Yeah, good idea."

"So you're planning on telling him someday about being a shape shifter?" I asked wearily.

"Yes," Leah said. She took in a deep breath and looked like she was gaining confidence by the seconds.

"You want me to ask Billy to hold a chief council to have him hear the legends?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Have the story have time to sink in his head before I break the news."

Leah got up and fixed her hair in the living room mirror.

"Hey… if he's staying here… why doesn't he have a key?" I asked.

Leah darted her eyes ate me then rolled them. It must be too soon for that for her. I'll let it go.

She opened the door to let him in.

"Hi Ahote."

"Hey Leah," he said with a smile on his face.

She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. They are so cute together. He was almost as handsome as Jacob. He had long black hair that flowed down his mid back. His skin tone was a few shades darker than Leah's, his eyes were narrowly set and he had a strong jaw line.

"This is my good friend Renesmee, but we call her Nessie."

"Hi Nessie," he said smiling.

"Nessie, this is Ahote."

"Hi… nice to meet you," I said while shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry I can't stay any longer. I'm expected for dinner at 6 o'clock. I'm pretty sure I'll see you again _soon_. You know Leah's going to be my bride's made in two weeks."

"No I didn't know that. Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you."

He looked at Leah as if she was keeping a secret by not telling him that she was going to be a bride's maid in just a few weeks.

"I just found out that I was getting married a few days ago. Well… I said yes a few days ago to the idea of marriage, but was proposed to last night."

"Wow, two weeks," he said.

I realized all of the discussion of marriage may have made Leah feel uncomfortable since he wanted to marry her. I noticed Leah clinching her jaw.

"Yeah, I have so much to do."

That's a lie. All I have to do is show up. Aunt Alice is planning everything else. I gave Leah another hug. It felt so good to hug her. Her heart was beating faster than normal, so I knew she was nervous.

"I'll see you later," Leah said.

"Ok, it was nice to meet you Ahote."

"You too. Hey… do you need a ride somewhere? It's really dark out there," he said.

I guess walking out into a dark heavily wooded area seemed alarming to someone who didn't know that I was a half vampire. I didn't think about how that would look. I was just going to dash all the way to Jacob's, even though he asked for me to call him. By the time I called him… I could be half way there.

"Oh, no thanks. My fiancé is coming to pick me up. He'll be here any second. I'll be fine."

"Ok."

"See you later."

Leah walked me to the porch. I mouthed _he is so cute! _She mouthed_, I know!_

I left her house feeling a little bit better. I figured I would text Jacob since he asked. My parents always tell me that I could be suborned sometimes. I texed that I already left because Leah's boyfriend came over, and that I was sitting on her bottom steps. I was glad that Leah had a plan, and I was willing to support her in everything she did. I really hope he accepts her for what she is when she finally tells him. I have to talk to Billy soon to ask him to hold a tribal council meeting that Ahote can attend.

Wow, Leah's having a baby. All this baby talk is making me feel maternal. I wonder if Jacob wants to have kids soon? We really didn't discuss that yet. For some eerie reason, I can imagine that he already discussed that with grandpa Carlisle, since he and my mother knows about our chromosomes and that we're _scientifically_ compatible.

I started day dreaming totally consumed with Leah's situation. The only noise that I paid attention to was the chirps of the crickets. In a few months, there will be a baby in our close knit non-traditional family. Even though Leah has no blood relation to Jacob, she's considered family to him because she's a part of the wolf pack. I unconsciously placed my hand on my stomach while thinking of Leah's baby. When I realized that I was touching my stomach, I looked down at my hand. I slowly pulled my hand away feeling a little weird. I tried to picture what our baby would look like. I hope he or she would have Jacob's eyes. They are so beautiful. Just then the noise of Jacob's engine broke my concentration. I looked up and saw his eyes in the dimly illuminated cabin. He was smiling at me. I noticed that my heart fluttered. I got up from the steps and ran to his car. I wonder how long my initial excitement of seeing Jacob would last. I hope it last forever.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I couldn't eat another bite. It was so good; I didn't want the flavor to end.

"Dinner was delicious Billy," I complemented.

"Aw thank you Nessie," Billy said smiling ear to ear.

"Everyone loves my dad's fish fry. He's real stingy with the recipe… even though Harry Clearwater gave him most of the ingredients. I think my dad added one extra one and now calls it _his_ masterpiece," Jacob said.

Jacob was still working on his third plate.

"You wouldn't mind passing down the recipe to me?" I asked.

"It's only fair. Rach and Becca have the recipe," Jacob added.

"No, I wouldn't mind letting you know my special recipe."

"I officially feel like part of the family now," I said jokingly. I got up to clean my plate from the table.

"Are you finished yet Billy?"

"Yes, thank you."

I took his plate and cleaned it off.

"Where do you keep your tupperware?" I asked.

"Bottom right cabinet," Billy answered.

"Oh I found them."

I heard Jacob whisper, "Watch this." I knew he wanted me to clean at top speed. So I played along to humor Billy. I put all of the food away, washed the pots and pans, and filled the dishwasher all within nine seconds. I turned around to face them when I was done. Jacob had a grin on his face, while Billy's eyes were wide in amazement.

"Told ya," Jacob said to his father.

"Woe Nessie, that was something to see. Especially when I never really saw you move that fast before. I knew that you were capable of… moving really fast," Billy said partially stunned.

"Awesome isn't it," Jacob said.

I glowered at Jacob knowing he wanted me to be the "house keeper" since I'm so quick.

"I will do most of the cooking… remember," Jacob said.

Billy chuckled.

"I'm home most afternoons. I will still cook as often as I normally do. I'm just glad that you kids will be here. It will be enjoyable company. But I don't want you thinking that you can't move anytime soon because I'm in a _wheel chair_… and need your help. You're a young couple and I know you want your privacy and to build a family," Billy said.

I glanced at Jacob. He was gently smiling. So Jacob discussed building a family with his father?

"I talked to Quil and he said that he would move in here if you got your own place," Billy said.

Jacob looked at me. My facial expression probably looked divided. I would like to live alone with him, but also didn't want Jacob to have to leave his father so soon.

"Please consider it Jacob. If you wanted to stay on the reservation to be close to the pack, there are a few houses for sale," Billy said sounding like he was pitching a sale.

"I… I guess we'll think about it," Jacob said unsurely.

I selfishly thought of all of the privacy that we could have. If Quil moved in... Billy would still have someone looking after him. From what Jacob tells me, Billy is capable of changing and getting in his bed without any assistance. He's very independent that way .There's even a lift to help him get in the shower. We could visit him every day.

I tried not to show any expression leading to what I wanted. If Jacob wanted to stay I would be absolutely be fine with that. Our life expectancy is longer than normal. A wave of guilt smacked me in my face. I just imagined being able to make love to him in our own house; without worrying about making noise and having complete privacy. I know that we would have all of that in years to come. So it should make a difference to me.

"Are you finished with your plate?" I asked Jacob. He looked down at his plate and took a few more bites.

"Yes, I'm done now, he said with a mouth full of food."

I took his plate and rinsed it off and put it in the dishwasher.

Billy excused himself from the kitchen and started rolling down the hallway to his room.

"Are you going to lie down?" Jacob asked.

"No, I'm just going to read a bit. And give you two sometime to talk about what I just said."

Jacob and I looked at each other uncomfortably. I walked over to the sofa and sat down. I took a mint out of my purse to freshen my breath. I smelled like spicy fish. Jacob got up from the kitchen table and joined me. I passed him a mint.

"Thanks," he said.

I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner," Jacob said.

"Yes, you're father is a great cook."

"So what do you think about what my father said?"

"What... us moving into our own house?"

"Of course."

I looked up at him and sighed. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me," I said softly. Jacob looked frustrated and twisted up the side of his mouth.

"If you want to have our own house now, it's ok to tell me. I want to know what you're _really_ thinking about this. Don't think that you would hurt my feelings if you tell me. You did first say that you would want us to have our own privacy… _before_ you suggested living here," he stated agitatedly.

"I don't… if you want to be near your father… I don't want to take that away from you."

"I can be near my father anytime I want. Especially if I'm living only a five minutes away driving and what… six seconds running?."

"But you said that you appreciated me wanting to live here... so I thought that meant that you really wanted to be here for your father," I said bewildered.

"Aw Baby… you read into things too much. I appreciate that you even considered. My father is really adamant about us living on our own. He won't be alone if I move out. Quil is willing to move in with him. He's not getting married or dating anyone anytime soon. Claire is only ten. He's waiting for her to come of age before he pursues her romantically," Jacob stated.

"Oh," I said inaudibly.

"If you want, I would very much so enjoy sharing a house with my wife," Jacob said staring into my eyes.

I gulped quietly. I loved hearing him say "my wife" It was the second time that I heard him refer to me as that.

"Renesmee," he said sounding anxious.

It's very rare when he calls me by my first name. Usually it's when he's serious or frustrated. I was slightly in awe that he wanted to live with me alone.

"So you want to get a house?" he asked.

"Well… yes," I said softly.

"Ok. Your father asked me to let him know your decision. Your grandparents continued with the buying process after you told them that you wanted to live here. They did it just in case you changed your mind or wanted it a few years down the line. I actually know what property it is. It's the house for sale down the road with the tan paint."

"Really," I said with excitement.

"Yeah. In a day or so they will have the keys since they paid cash for it. They want to modernize it before we move in as a gift."

I couldn't believe it. We actually had our own house. I love my grandparent's so much. They also bought my parents their cottage as a wedding gift.

Jacob hugged me and I crawled into his lap.

"Nessie, it will be great. I can carry you over the threshold of our own house when we get back from Hawaii," he said.

"Yeah. That sounds amazing."

"Promise me that you won't be afraid to tell me what you're really thinking in the future. I'm a big boy… I can take it."

He held my chin and lifted it to kiss me.

"Ok," I answered.

He held me in his arms for a few minutes. I tucked my head under his neck enjoying his scent. He smelled so good to me. I appreciate his scent even more now that we are in a relationship. It's one of the sexiest things ever. It's like he's constantly bombarding me with his pheromones to drive me crazy.

"So how did it go with Leah?" Jacob asked.

"Oh… well, she told me what was wrong with her."

"Well what is it?" Jacob asked concerned.

"I was right. She _is_ pregnant."

"Really… wow. By who?"

"This guy she met a few months ago when her and her mother went to North California to visit family. His name is Ahote."

"I take it he's Native American."

"Yes. Isn't that a cool name?"

"Why didn't she tell anyone... or let us meet this guy?"

"We'll you'll meet him soon. He's staying at her house now."

Jacob eyes widened.

It dawned on me that I may have to spend the night over Grandpa Charlie's house the week my period comes on this month since Leah's boyfriend was with her now. I didn't want to be a third wheel.

"He's living with her?"

"Yes, he also wants to marry her."

"Does Seth know all of this?"

"No, she's going to tell her mom and Seth tomorrow. She was holding off because she was scared. She's fearful that she will have a miscarriage; also he doesn't know… that she's a shape-shifter. Could you ask Billy to hold a council meeting soon to talk about the tribe's history? She wants to break it to him in small doses."

"Yeah, I can do that. Well… how does she feel about him?"

"She… she never did tell me that she loves him. It seems like she likes him a lot, but because she did not imprint on him, she doesn't want to hurt him by falling… or having him fall more in love with her."

Jacob gave a sad smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sam use to date Leah?" I asked.

Jacob sighed.

"That was so long ago. Leah was a different person back then. She was very bitter because of Sam and it took her some time to warm up to the idea of being sociable with vampires. She has come a long way from disliking vampires to having one as a best friend. She didn't start hanging around you until you were around four years old; around age eight in _Nessie years_. You melted her heart with your charm, and she started seeing you more as a younger sister. She had no excuse to be prejudice anymore. Your family was nothing but friendly to her."

"Wow, I didn't realize the journey was so long for us. I miss out on a lot when I don't read people's minds."

Jacob sighed and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well why didn't she tell me when I got older?"I asked.

"She didn't tell you because it was painful history and she really didn't want to bring it up. She would have had to explain imprinting to you... and you were only still a child."

I raised my eyebrow at him. I've always been able to understand situations at a higher degree than humans around my development.

"A very _intellectual_ child, but still a child," Jacob added due to my facial expression.

"We didn't want to freak you out. If you knew that pack members imprinted on people, you could have asked more questions, and I didn't want to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable with me."

"Humm." Was the only sound that escaped my mouth. I was thinking out loud and didn't mean to become audible.

Jacob analyzed my face to see where I was going with this.

"What are you thinking about?"He asked.

"I was thinking about the other side of the coin for imprinting."

Jacob scrunched up his face not understanding my comment.

"I was just wondering what it would be like if you had to watch me be with another person... and if you would interfere with trying to make me fall in love with you."

Jacob sighed.

"That would… take a lot of strength from my part. I would be anything you wanted me to be. But I would dare to stretch the concept of imprinting by just being your friend if that's _all_ you wanted… because it would kill me. I know I told you before that I would be just your friend if you loved someone else, but that would absolutely destroy me. I can see myself being a rebel and not letting you go easily. My life wouldn't have that much meaning if I couldn't be your husband and the father of your children."

My inquisitive remark was crushed by the weight of his reply. I stopped breathing for a few seconds dazed at his brutally honest confession. I gazed up into his eyes speechless. What could I say to that? I noticed that my mouth was slightly open as I was stuck trying to express myself. I couldn't even project my thoughts at the time.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I'm… I'm just…"

Jacob held the back of my head and brought me closer to him and kissed me. I started to feel lightheaded as I thought about his comment about children. So it was obviously clear he wanted to try to have children. I just didn't know how soon he wanted to try. Jacob stopped kissing me and smiled. I returned his smile and said, "I love you." I started kissing his jaw and traveled down to his neck.

"I love you too," he said as he let out a small moan.

I pulled away from him because a question just popped in my head.

"So Jacob, if I was a complete bitch, you would still try to woo me to be your wife because you imprinted on me?"

Jacob softly chuckled.

"That's not possible. The spirits only select the person who would be the perfect match for a pack member. _I'm_ not bitchy, so you could never have grown up to be that way. As I stated before, imprinting is more _spiritual_ and _magical_ than you're giving it credit... or understand it to be. In reality… they're shape shifters, werewolves, vampires, witches, and humans. Who knows… your name sake The Loch Ness Monster could be real?"

I went to go twist his arm but he stopped me and held my hand down.

"No, I'm going to stay serious now… sorry _Nessie_."

I flared my nostrils knowing that he then just called me The Loch Ness Monster.

Jacob kissed me; most likely to have me forgive his name tease. And it did its job. A tingling sensation went straight through my body. I was all of a sudden flushed.

"Sorry for that," Jacob said.

"Alright," I breathed, tying to get over the power of his kiss.

"There is something out there that is greater than the both of us that selected you… Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be my perfect partner in life; my soul mate. I am so grateful that you love me in return. Now I can prove to you that the spirits _know_ what they are doing. I will be the perfect mate for you. I love you so much. You're the air that allows me to breathe and the pulse that allows me to live."

Jacobs stare initiated a physical reaction in me. He was looking me dead in my eyes so seriously. My heartbeat sped up even more. I felt my face and ears getting hot. I started breathing in shorter breaths. Almost as if I was having a panic attack, but it was slightly different. This wasn't scary to me at all. It was as if I fell in love with Jacob two times more than I was a few seconds ago. It was an overwhelming feeling.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

My breathing was still quick and short. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and concentrated on breathing slower. When I opened my eyes, Jacob's eyes were cautious.

"Nessie?"

"I'm ok Jacob."

I blew out a breath to calm myself. It seemed to be working.

"I was just overwhelmed for a second. I think I just fell in love with you even more. The realization of that, just took over my senses."

"Wow," Jacob whispered. His eyes scanned my face as if he was trying to capture my every feature for this moment.

We rushed in at the same time to kiss each other. He slid me off of his lap and laid on top of me and started vigorously kissing mouth and my neck. I let out a soft moan and became afraid that Billy would hear. I pressed my lips closed as he licked and gently bit my neck. I tried my best to not make any loud sounds. He was making this task very hard to do. Jacob continued kissing me sending my senses in a frenzy. He started grinding his body against me. He felt so good pressed in between my legs. I felt the pressure building up quickly. I thought I was going to come at any minute. I tried to keep in the loud moans that my body wanted to make. I held my breath for a while as I concentrated on not being so vocal. But I couldn't take it much longer.

"Jacob, your father," I breathed. I felt like I was two seconds away from letting out moan that would definitely travel down the hall way.

Jacob took a deep breath and sat up. I stayed spread out on the sofa trying to calm by breathing down.

"Jacob, doing that when we're not alone is very dangerous. I don't want to embarrass myself. I was so close to…"

"Really?" he said in a sexy tone.

"Yes," I answered breathless.

"Wow."

I slowly sat up beside him and fixed my dress. I was thinking about last night and how good he made me feel.

"Jacob, what you did to me last night… I definitely want to do that again sometime in private."

"Really?" Jacob said amused.

I started to blush.

"There's a lot we can do with a pick nick blanket and a plan," Jacob said slyly.

I smirked at him.

"Come on, let's go for a ride," he said.

He stood up from the sofa and held his hand out for me to take.

"Jacob, I really have to go home soon."

"I just want to go for a ride so we can… talk… that's all."

I knew that this was just an excuse for us to go somewhere more private so we could be more intimate.

"You wanna bring more clothes," I teased.

"I don't plan on wearing them to get them messy."

My mouth dropped. He had an odd look on his face.

"What are you thinking about doing now?"I asked.

He took my hand and walked me outside to his truck.

The sky was midnight blue with a full moon. It didn't look like I was going to bed anytime soon tonight. I put my jean jacket on because it was cold. Jacob's truck heats up pretty fast so I wasn't that worried that I had goose bumps all over my body. I was so tired, I felt like I was going to pass out. Why does he want to torture me so?

"Jacob," I groaned.

"I'm driving you home... eventually. Plus remember you told me this morning that you would give me a few hours when I was trying to keep you in the bed. I thought your memory was spectacular."

We got in the truck and Jacob drove to the house that my grandparents bought for us. He slowed down so that I could get a good look at it.

"See… that's our house. We could have the keys within twenty four hours. Can you believe it?" Jacob said excited.

"No… it's so cute."

I wanted to cry. It was two stories and had a lot of land around it. I could just imagine the cook outs with the pack, having my family over to watch movies and play games, and being all alone with my husband each night making love. Oh, I'm so envious of my near future, because I'm not there yet. But shortly I will enjoy all of those things. I can't wait to be Jacob's wife. I really wish that I could be his wife right now. Why does everyone have to live so far or not have modern ways of communication?

"You're ready?" Jacob asked.

"For what?"

"To head out to my secret destination?"

"Sure."

Jacob drove off and I turned around to get one more look at the house. I was so happy that we had our own house and it was so close to Billy's house. Jacob wouldn't be that far from his father. Jacob drove a few miles and eventually pulled off onto a faded path. It took us deep into the woods. He parked the truck and turned the headlights off… but kept the radio on. He was playing a mix from his iPod. The mood of the music was sexy and very influential. The lyrics of some of the songs were very cut and dry. I'm surprised he didn't name this mix 'Get into Nessie's Draws Vol. 1.' I kept my cool. I didn't know what exactly he had in mind. I knew I was in trouble when I heard D'angelo's _How Does it Feel_ come on. Jacob got out of the truck and opened the back door and folded the seats down. I never saw his Hummer with the seats down before. He climbed back in the truck from the back and shut the door. He sat there with a sexy grin on his face. I climbed to the back of the truck quicker than a humans pace. "What took you so long?" he asked. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck as he took off my jacket. Then he slid his hand up my inner thigh and grabbed my dress in his fist. He tensed up as if he wanted to tear my dress off. My breathing hitched in anticipation. The look in his eyes changed, and then he softly took off my dress pulling it over my head. I didn't object to him undressing me. He took his teeth and pulled down my bra as he un-hooked it from behind. I quivered each time his teeth lightly scraped my skin. It was sending electrical sparks up and down my spine. Our heavy breathing and heartbeats were magnified from being enclosed in a small space. He slid down his shorts and I melted onto the unfolded seats. The plastic was cold, but I didn't mind. He started kissing my stomach and continued kissing me going lower and lower. He took his hands and gently scratched my hips as he slowly pulled off my panties. The sensation of his nails grazing my skin made me arch my back and moan. He flung my panties off to the side as he stared down at me. I felt as helpless as a dear; his eyes looked so hungry.

He bent down and kissed my navel. It tickled when he stuck his tongue in it. He started kissing and licking my stomach. Once he reached his destination, I started uncontrollably moaning. I held my hands into a fist and concentrated on not lashing out to break anything. I was surprised that he would do this to me inside his truck knowing the consequences. There was no one around… so I was free to verbally express myself how I wanted to. All of the forest critters knew Jacob's name and a few selected curse words that actually surprised me.

After a few minutes of being pleasured to the point of almost blacking out, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to sit upright. I was so dizzy. I didn't quite understand what he was doing. He crawled to the far end of the truck and fingered for me to join him. He was totally naked. I didn't even notice when he took off his underwear. I crawled over to him with the little strength that I had and he propped me on his lap wrapping my legs around his waist. I shot of fear ran through me; but it wasn't enough for me to squirm away.

"Don't worry, I just want to try something," he said breathlessly.

"Jacob," I breathed.

"I'm not going to put it in… I just want to… you'll see what I mean."

He started moving his hips and using his fingers to accompany his mind blowing act. I clinched to his body and buried my face into his neck. I didn't want to flare my arms from the unpredictable pleasure I was experiencing and wind up breaking his window. I've done enough damage when it comes to orgasmic casualties. The safest place for us to make love would be outside away from furniture. I fear what our honeymoon suite will look like when we're done. I know how much he loves his truck. I really didn't want to be responsible for wrecking it. Especially when he put so much effort in repairing it. Dents and my hand prints in the metal would be kinda hard to explain to a body shop.

I was so tense thinking that he would slip up and actually enter me. After a few seconds, all of the tension went away… because it felt so amazing! I couldn't believe that _he_ was this close to me. We were only an inch away from actually having… sex. It felt so good that it was hard to not project my thoughts to him. I unthinkingly projected, "_I want you… take me now_." Within the next split second, Jacob lifted me by my butt and tried to slide into me only getting his head in.

"Ouch! Wait, I didn't…" Jacob kissed me sliding his tongue deep in my mouth. I relaxed my thigh muscles from being taken off guard by his kiss and slid down on him some more. It hurt but felt good at the same time. I moaned out loud. Was sex a masochistic act? Jacob pushed himself inside me a little bit more.

"Oooowwcchh!"

I quickly moved off of him but stayed in his lap.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No, I just like to say ouch for the _phonetics_ of it. Yes that hurt."

"I'm so sorry Nessie. I don't even know what I was thinking. I kinda lost all sense of judgment when you told me that you wanted me to _take you_."

Jacob looked ashamed and a bit fearful.

"Some part of me wanted you to. I can't deny that," I said to try to ease his guilt. And it was true. I did want him. If it didn't hurt so much, we would be in the full act by now… regardless of the projected goal of our wedding night.

"I think I should take you home now," he said.

"Jacob, I'm ok. And I don't want to go home at this moment. That just… took me off guard."

I slightly frowned as I thought of the night I would actually lose my virginity. I don't think that I'm ready for that kinda pain. I looked down at Jacob, he was still erect. How in the world is that going to fit in me?

"Wow… sex is going to hurt like _that_?"

"Only the first time. But it will feel better the more times we do it."

I bit my lip as I was thinking about how good it felt before he pushed farther inside me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Umm… well it did feel kinda good before the pain hit me. It would be nice if…"

"If what?"

"Nothing," I said bashfully.

"Renesmee."

I gently smiled. How could I tell him what I wanted?

"Renesmee… if what honey."

I still couldn't say anything.

"Baby don't be bashful to let me know what you're thinking. I'm your fiancé. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. You can tell me _anything_."

I looked back down at his erection. It jumped. I smiled because I never saw it do that before. I looked up at Jacob.

"It wants to dance for you," he said.

I had a confused look on my face.

"I kinda thought you were thinking of it and it got happy."

"Oh." I started to blush.

"Now can you please tell me what you were thinking? You were saying it would be nice if… what?" he said.

I sighed.

"Well… I was just thinking how nice it would be if you could be inside me without pushing."

I know that sounded like a weird request. And I'm not even sure if a man's hormones could take that?

"Really?"

"Yes… but not now. I still hurt a bit. I would have thought that the pain would have went away by now."

He looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the way your body is designed. You heal rapidly, but you're built… well from what Nahule told me... once your hymen is broken, it won't grow back," he explained.

"Oh… so I'm still in pain because that part of me doesn't heal?" I asked.

"Most likely."

"Well did you break it?"

"I don't think so… you're not bleeding."

"Oh… well is there a way you can check?"

I wanted to know if I was still a virgin. It seemed stupid but I was just curious.

He smiled at me.

"The only way I can check is if I were inside you again," he said.

"Hmm. Well I guess you can check… just so we'll know. Plus I _want_ to feel you inside me again."

He sighed as he narrowed his eyes at me. I was wondering if I should beg? He looked like he didn't want to check. I put him in my hands and he got excited.

"Please... I would like to know if I'm still a virgin."

His lips parted as he began to breathe heavy.

"Please." I whispered.

"Ok Renesmee… but I hope you know this may be difficult for me. I want you so bad. It's like you're temping me in the worst way."

"I'm sorry."

I moved closer to him so he could enter me. I slid on top of him and we both moaned. He slowly pushed inside me until he couldn't go any farther. I started to moan louder. A part of me… a very big part of me wanted him to go even deeper and possibly take my virginity tonight. But I decided not to ask him… I could wait until we got married… I think? "You're still a virgin. Can you stop torturing me know?" he breathed. I had to think about it because it felt so good. Couldn't he stay awhile longer? "A little bit longer Jacob," I moaned. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and started kissing him. He continued to move slowly inside me. Then he stopped moving all together.

"Baby… you have to get off of me. I can't take much more. It's driving me crazy because I want you so bad."

I started to get off of him but it felt so good when he was coming out of me… so I just slid down on him again. He moaned but kept his hips still, so I started to move mine.

"Do you really want me to get off?" I moaned in his ear.

"Oh Nessie… please. Unless you want me to take your virginity in the next few seconds, I strongly advise that you get off."

"That's what I'm trying to do Jake… get off." I started moaning.

All of a sudden Jacob lifted me by my butt and held me suspended in the air.

"Renesmee Cullen. Please stop and behave," he said in a serious tone.

I was breathing hard and looked in his eyes. I really wanted him to put me back down on him. He shook his head no.

"Not a good time unless you want me to come inside you."

I huffed out of frustration.

"Ok… I'll behave. Can you put me down please?"

He placed me on the side of him. I was still a little angry that I didn't get my way. It would have been childish of me to pout. It took a few seconds for me to figure out that he may have been right to stop me. I felt bad because he pleasured me in so many ways… and here he sits with the biggest erection. I wanted to please him too.

"It would only be fair if I take care of you since you…"

I started to lick his neck. "Baby that feels so good," he moaned. He grabbed my hair and guided me to where he wanted me to go.

After a few minutes Jacob gently pushed me back and laid on top of me. I was in caged by his broad shoulders. He started licking my ear and softly growling.

"Oh my God, that is driving me crazy," I moaned.

"In a bad way?" he questioned.

"No, not at all."

Jacob started grinding against my pelvic bone. His chest was smothering my face and some of his sweat got in my eye. I turned my head so I could breathe better. His body heat was almost making it unbearable for me. But he felt so good being so close to me that I would rather melt then ask him to stop. I felt him pulsate. He punched at the seat below us then moaned uncontrollably while he came on top of me.

He laid on top of me trying to catch his breath. He felt heavier as if he wasn't supporting his weight anymore. Instead of feeling like I was being crushed, it felt more like a full body massage. But then I realized that his weight was making it harder for me to breathe.

"Jacob… move over please," I gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He rolled over and covered his face with both hands and rubbed his eyes then ran his hands through his hair.

I sat up and looked down at my body. Eww, he smeared it all over me when he was laying on me. I looked around the truck for something to wipe myself off with.

"I have to wash you off of me before I go home. I smell like I _bathed_ in it."

"I heard it's good for your skin," he said nonchalantly.

"What?"

He started laughing and sat up.

"I have some Armor All Car Wipes."

"Car wipes?"

"Well for now. You don't want to get it on your clothes when you get dressed?"

"O-K," I said hesitantly.

Jacob stretched to reach the glove compartment and pulled out the wipes.

"Here, you'll be conditioned and UV protected," he said smiling.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," I said sarcastically.

He took a few wipes out of the container and started to clean me off.

"Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure… and I do mean that."

I smiled at him while he wiped me clean.

"Wow… that's a lot," I said gazing at my stomach.

"Yeah… it would have been inside you if you kept on being a bad girl."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help it... It felt so good."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Um… make me your wife and make love to me every night."

He chuckled.

"Yeah… that sounds like the plan I had in mind."

"Oh, I have to text my mom, so she won't worry." I searched the floor to find my phone. The low humming sound of the phone was coming from under the front passenger seat. I reached down to get it and texed my mom that I was with Jacob and will be home in a few hours. Jacob had his arms open for me to snuggle back next to him. I laid on his chest and closed my eyes. I deeply sighed.

"I feel so relaxed. Oh my God, we're going to have to do this… every night," I said.

"Don't tell me that my Baby is going to be a nymphomaniac?"

"More like a jacobmaniac."

Jacob chuckled softly.

"Excuse me for one moment," he said as he sat up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. Jacob just crouched over my body and snapped his teeth at me and started growling. My eyes widened. What was he going to do? He took both of his arms and wrapped them around my thighs and lifted them in the air. My back was arched so I couldn't see his face.

"Jacob," I breathed.

"Shhhh."

He tortured me for a few minutes. I guess he was paying me back for when I didn't stop. After my second orgasm I begged for him to stop... but he kept going. When he was done he sat me down. I couldn't stop shivering. I think I came around four times.

"J… Jacob why didn't you st… stop," I said still quivering.

"It felt so good I couldn't help myself," he teased.

He laid down beside me and whispered in my ear.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that. You can't can you. Didn't my tongue feel good on you… didn't my lips please yours?"

I was still shaking and breathing hard. I couldn't catch my breath; I've never been this sexually excited before. I started hyperventilating.

"Baby are you going to be ok?" he asked seriously.

He sat me upright. I felt a little dizzy.

"Honey calm down."

"_I'm trying,"_ I projected.

He opened the door and took my hand and pulled me outside. It was freezing and I felt the goose bumps rise on my skin. Jacob wrapped his arms around me to make me warm.

"Try to breathe slower ok," he said. He sounded sacred.

"_Ok,"_ I projected.

I couldn't really talk right now without making it worse.

"Baby I'm sorry. If I'd know that doing that would do this to you I wouldn't have done it."

"_Are you crazy… that was the strongest orgasm I ever had,"_ I projected.

He gave me a weird look.

"That's it Renesmee. Take your time breathing," he said. He kissed me on my forehead and rubbed my back to help keep me warm. It took a few more seconds for me to get myself together. This was so embarrassing. He probably would never want to do that to me again if he thinks I would react this way?

"Are you ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Whew that was something new."

"Let's get back in the truck before you catch a cold or something."

"Ok."

I climbed in the truck and he followed me and shut the door.

"Do you want me to turn the heat on?" he asked. I noticed that I still had goose bumps.

"No… just hold me. I would get too hot if I had _two_ heaters on."

"Ok… one heater coming up."

I lay down and he wrapped his body around me. I was instantly warm. He kissed my neck and I sighed.

"The strongest ever you said?" he asked. I nodded my head yes and decided to show him. It gave him an erection and it poked me in the back.

"Woe… that was strong," he said out of breath. "Honey you have to warn me before you show me your thoughts like that again."

"Pay backs a bitch," I said. I heard him softly chuckle. Then he squeezed me tighter and inhaled.

"I love you Nessie," he whispered in my ear.

"_I love you too,"_ I projected.

I rolled over so I could face him. I kissed his lips. He started massaging my back. It felt so good… I let out a few small moans. I was so relaxed that I didn't fight keeping my eyes open.

We laid in silence for a few minutes. I was almost asleep. For some reason I thought of my father's threat to Jacob about me staying a virgin until I got married.

"I _think _your promise to my dad is still good?" I murmured half sleep.

"Well you're _technically_ still a virgin. I didn't break your hymen or anything."

"Or anything? What else could you have broken?"

"Go to sleep, you're talking in gibberish. I'll wake you up in a few hours," he whispered.

I sighed and propped my thigh on his legs. I shot of pain reminded me of the futile attempt of ending my virginity, and I flinched.

"Nessie, I'm sorry that it hurt."

"It's Ok," I said faintly.

He kissed my forehead and started caressing my hair. That always puts me to sleep. I knew there was something else I wanted to tell him, but my thoughts were so cloudy. I needed sleep and it wasn't worth fighting it off.

I'm not sure how much time lapsed. But all of a sudden I was dreaming that I was in a Tupac video with mad max style clothes hanging off a steel dome. I turned over and saw Jacob reaching for his cell phone. His alarm to wake us up was Tupac's California love.

"Oh," I murmured.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked as I yawned.

"It's 12:30," he answered.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, but I have to wake you so you can go home," Jacob said regretfully.

He handed me my clothes and I slowly got dressed. I climbed in the front seat as Jacob put the rear seats back up. I flipped down the mirror and fixed my hair. It looked a mess. Oh great, I'm coming home with _bed hair_. I tried shaking it out and combing it with my fingers. It looked a little better.

Jacob got back in the front seat and shut the door. He started the truck and drove off. I got a text from my mother saying _OK, love you_. I texed her back _How is Fed? _I was wondering if he was staying the night. Grandma wouldn't have it any other way. Fred gave me a weird look earlier this morning when my family told him that my fiancé was a werewolf. They didn't feel like going into the details of him being a shape shifter either. I was listening to his thoughts. He was thinking how ironic it was that a half human half vampire would make her life more complicated by marring a werewolf. But he noticed that I looked happy and accepted it.

I changed the music on Jacob's iPod. Janet Jackson was playing and it was nothing but moans.

"I like that song," Jacob said.

"I'm sure you do."

I didn't want go home still horny. I needed a break of all of the stimulation. I left it on The Goo Goo Dolls. Jacob smiled at me.

"What, I love this song," I told him.

My phone buzzed. There was a text from my mother.

Fred's staying here for a while in the guest bedroom.

"That's your mom?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, she told me that Fred's staying for awhile."

"I figured that would happen. Make sure you don't walk around the house in your pajama shorts. I don't want to have to kill him for looking at you in the wrong way."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" I teased.

"No, he's practically a stranger Nessie."

"I know, I know. I will dress appropriately… ok."

"I still think that you should move in early. It would make me feel more _comfortable_ about the situation."

"Jacob."

Jacob started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel out of frustration. His eyebrows were narrowed as he looked straight ahead to the road.

"Could you please view it from my perspective?" he asked.

"I'll see what my parents say. You know he would have to be crazy to do anything inappropriate. He knows my dad can read minds."

"And you too," Jacob said.

"No, he doesn't know that I can read minds. I didn't mention that. My father understood why I would want that to not be known to a vampire we just met. Fred would be only careful of his thoughts around my father. I'm more of a backup."

"Oh."

"Come over for breakfast so you can meet him. Tonight I plan on talking to Aunt Rosalie to get it out of the way."

"Ok."

Jacob still looked uncomfortable. I placed my hand on his thigh and he relaxed a little.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied.

He glanced at me quickly. Jacob is a very careful driver; especially at night time. It's a transition from driving with my parents who can hold entire conversations with me without even looking in the direction of the road.

"Aunt Alice is making my wedding dress."

"Oh, that's nice of her."

"Yes, she's going to make Leah's and Claire's too. I wanted her to come over tomorrow so Aunt Alice can measure her, but she said that she's really sensitive to my families smell now that she's pregnant. So I'm gonna ask Aunt Alice to go to Leah's house."

"How far along is she?" he asked.

"Oh, about four and a half months."

"Wow... Leah a _mom_," Jacob said amazed.

"She would make a good mother don't you think?"I asked.

"Sure."

I figured this would be a good time to talk about kids since we never discussed it.

"How many kids would you like to have?" I asked.

Jacob softly chuckled.

"Three or four," he answered.

"Really?" I said a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I would like to have a big family."

I never saw myself having more than two kids. I would like to have a son and daughter. I guess I wouldn't mind having that many children.

"So you want your own personal mini wolf pack huh?" I said jokingly.

Jacob smirked.

"Well how many kids do you want?"He asked.

He looked at me longer than usual with his attention no longer on the road waiting for me to respond.

"Two," I said with an unsure tone.

He slowed down the truck and pulled over. We were almost near my house, but far away for my family not to hear our conversation.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to be able to give you my full attention."

He shifted his body to face me. I started to get nervous; he had such a serious disposition about him.

"You didn't sound so sure when you said you wanted two kids. Why?"

"Um… because you want four. I just never pictured myself having that many kids."

"Oh… well two is fine."

"Well what if we _can't_ have kids?" I said nervously.

Jacob was so gun ho on having kids. I knew my mother told me that we were scientifically compatible, but I didn't want to get his hopes up. I'm not even sure if there is another half human/vampire half shift shaper alive. What if the baby nearly rips me to shreds if it takes after the vampire side of me? Would I be able to heal? Would I have to be turned into a full vampire to survive; leaving me capable of only giving birth to one child… like my mother? Who knows the possibilities really?

"If we can't have kids… it's ok," Jacob said lovingly.

He reached out and caressed my cheek. I don't know why my eyes started tearing. I guess I thought what it would be like if we tried and wasn't able to conceive. My heart was broken from just the thought of it. I really want to be able to give Jacob at least one child. We're just not a _normal_ couple. We have so many other things to consider. I tried my best to keep my tears at bay and not have them noticeable, but my attempt did not work.

"Baby… what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

I felt silly crying. He reached over to me to hug me.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

I blabbered, "I want to give you children, I just envisioned if I couldn't that's all."

"Aw Baby… it's Ok."

He took my face and kissed me. I tried my best to stop crying. He pulled away and looked at me. Maybe to give me some air to get myself together. I took a deep breath, and wiped the tears from my face.

"Rensemee."

"Ironically I was thinking about what our future baby would look like today when I left Leah's."

"Really," Jacob said with his voice chocking. His eyes were glazed.

"Yeah, I kinda pictured it with your eyes."

Jacob smiled.

"I touched Leah's stomach and it just did something to me. I don't know… made me want to be a mother even more. Made me want to be a part of _you_."

"You're already a big part of me," Jacob said softly.

"I know, but in some way… it would be…" I sighed. "It will be… I just want to give you a son or daughter."

"We can definitely try… I want to give you everything that you want," Jacob said piercingly looking me in my eyes.

I managed to smile. A tear fell from Jacob's face. I leaned in to him to kiss his cheek.

"You're my miracle… you know that," I said.

"And you're my life," Jacob replied.

He held my head and rested his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes and just breathed. Jacob remained silent not moving. We remained still for a few seconds. Jacob leaned away from me, and I opened my eyes.

"I can't wait til the day when every time I awake… I see you next to me," I breathed.

"Well you won't have to wait that long."

"You _really_ want me to move in with you before the wedding?"

"Of course I do," he answered as if I was offending him.

Jacob really wanted me to move in with him before we were married. I was all for it, but the reaction of my parents is what was holding me back. My father is so… traditional. He would object to the idea. It wouldn't hurt to ask. He can't keep me here forever. I'm leaving in two weeks regardless.

"I'll bring it up to see what they would say. But if I hear a hint of indecisiveness, I'm letting it go. You know I don't want to upset my parents."

"I know."

Jacob leaned over to kiss me. I climbed over to his seat and straddled his lap. He started to kiss my neck. I held on to him as he caressed my back. It felt so comforting being in his arms. I really didn't want to go home tonight. Being away from Jacob was starting to feel like being away from _home_. He was everything that home was; comforting and stable. Jacob lightly bit my neck. It drove me crazy. I wanted to rip off my clothes and demand him to make love to me. But I knew that my hormones could get me into trouble. I wasn't sure what I thought would be my private thoughts due to the uncertainty of my projections when I'm this aroused. I gasped, "I love you." Then held my mouth shut because the next things I wanted to say had something to do with losing my virginity in the front seat of his truck. "I love you too Baby," he moaned.

We kissed for about fifteen minutes. I had to concentrate on not projecting my thoughts to him the entire time. I can't even trust myself; I feel like I'm on a hormonal rollercoaster. He grabbed me and held me tighter to him. I softly moaned in his ear.

I got back in my seat and fixed my clothes. Jacob adjusted himself through his shorts. He had a sly smirk on his face.

"What?"I asked.

"Oh nothing, you just projected a few interesting things that's all."

I thought that I kept everything private. I'm losing my touch. When did this happen? Why didn't I know what I was projecting and what was private? I grinned at him, not knowing exactly what he heard.

"Don't worry Baby, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I just know how _bad_ you want me… that's all," he said smiling.

Shoot what did he hear? I thought some pretty explicit things.

"I've heard you curse more tonight than I have in your entire life. You really have to cut down on cable," he said laughing.

"I'm sorry," I said bashfully.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You were just thinking what you wanted to think… care free. You really want me to try those things with you? I'm going to have to start stretching. What movies have you've been watching lately?"

I smirked at him and flipped the visor down to fix my hair.

"Well, we can surely try those things you thought of," he said.

Oh great, now Jacob has these images in his mind that he knows I want to try. I barely have the guts to play them out.

Jacob started the truck and pulled back on the road. The headlights panned over a deer running across our path. It didn't even bother me that a tasty meal was just a few yards away. All I could think about was Jacob. I started to have an aching feeling in my chest. I realized that it was anxiety from anticipating being separated from him. The closer he got to my house, the sooner I would be saying goodnight. I was truly going to feel lonely. For the past two nights, I have slept in his arms. Every since we vowed our love for each other… his heartbeat has been my lullaby while I slept. This was going to be an adjustment for me. My parents have to understand how much it hurts me to be away from him. If the only thing that would make my father feel uncomfortable is us not being married, we could elope... and just have the ceremony for the family. I have my fake ID that Uncle Jasper got for me. Well, hopefully it doesn't have to come to that and my father will simply understand. I want tonight to be the last night that I have to spend away from Jacob... except for the night before the wedding. (Damn tradition.)


	8. Chapter 8

8

We drove up to my house around 1:35 a.m. I heard Uncle Emmett and Fred in the family room playing Halo.

"I wonder how long they've been at it?" I questioned.

"He sounds like happy person," Jacob commented.

"You'll like him."

I kissed his cheek and looked in the mirror one last time to fix my hair. Jacob had a sad smirk on his face.

"I'll wear pajama pants tonight if that will make you feel better."

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about you and Rosalie."

"Oh, I'm just looking forward to getting that out of the way. I love her, but I really don't care if she doesn't like you... or us."

I realized that she could have heard me, but it didn't matter. I tried to imagine the things that she would say… and her reasons. I had a few scenarios in mind and realized each one was trivial in my eyes. I loved Jacob and want to be with him for the rest of my life. Jacob pressed his lips in a line looking worried. I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back softly. I realized that it was going to be harder to leave him quickly because I was going to miss him so much.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jacob said.

"Yes, I can't wait. I'll be dreaming of you."

Jacob smiled and kissed me on my forehead. I regretfully opened the door and went inside the house.

Fred and Uncle Emmett had headsets on and the remotes clinched in their hands with large smiles on their faces.

"Hey what's up Renesmee," Uncle Emmett called out. "We are dominating this team in New York. They don't have a chance. They might as well give up."

"Don't you think that's not _fair_?" I asked.

"Oh we know it's not fair… it's just so damn fun," he said cracking up.

Uncle Emmett's eyebrows narrowed and he looked confused for a split second.

"Car wipes?"

I should have known a car enthusiast would recognize that scent. Fred smiled at me and nodded his head. I sat beside Uncle Emmett and texed my mother that I just got in and will talk to Aunt Rosalie later tonight. My parents were not here. They were probably at their cottage.

"Fred hasn't had enough time to get use to Jacob's scent," Uncle Emmett pointed out for me.

"Oh that's ok… I don't mind," he said apologetically.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking. I'll go and change."

I seem to easily forget that shape shifter's smell to vampires, especially ones that are not use to it. My family has been around Jacob and his pack's scent so much that it doesn't really phase them. Uncle Emmett cursed when his man on his game got shot with a sniper riffle from one of the online players. His thoughts must have prevented him from using his peripheral vision.

I excused myself and went upstairs to quickly take a shower. I didn't really want to wash my hair but I figured Fred might still be able to smell his scent in my hair. I sniffed my hair and it smelled normal to me... but I washed it anyway. The shower woke me up a little, but I was still tired… well completely relaxed I should say. I combed my hair and put it in a banana clip so my clothes wouldn't get wet. It will dry on its own soon.

I put on a pair of blue jeans, a superman t-shirt. I grabbed a blue hoddie because I would most likely go in the woods to speak with Aunt Rosalie later. I put my jewelry back on and dashed back down stairs to the living room. Uncle Emmett boosted, "Hell Yeah!" and extended his fist to Fred for him to bump. I guess he was excited for executing the online team. I saw no point if you can't play with someone who was at your same level. The poor humans didn't have a chance of winning. They only let them get a few points here and there so they wouldn't get too frustrated and log off.

"Hey super girl," Uncle Emmett said.

"You like comics?" Fred asked.

"Of course," I said smiling. "Comics… super hero movies."

I sat down in between them.

"That's cool. What other type of movies you like?"

"Um... science fiction, comedy, and action movies."

Fred nodded his head in approval.

"Star Wars or The Matrix?" he asked.

"Tie. I can't choose."

"Well if you had to… which one would you choose?"

I sighed.

"That's not a fair question. Star Wars had more than twice as many movies."

Uncle Emmett just shook his head at the both of us. Then he started talking to the other team over the head set trying to intimidate them.

"Star Wars is more of an epic story... but Neo died to save everyone. I'm going with The Matrix."

"Humm," Fred commented.

"Well what's yours since you forced me to tear myself apart," I asked chuckling.

"I would pick Star Wars if I had to make a choice. Anankin's turmoil... and it was all initially to save Padame."

"Well we can agree to disagree," I said smiling.

He smiled at me. He had a nice smile. He looked happy being here. I was glad that he was comfortable with us.

"Do you play Halo?" he asked.

"I've played it before, but I like non-first person shooter games much better.

"Oh."

"So what you and Jake do tonight?" Uncle Emmett asked being nosey. I knew he was wondering why I smelled like car wipes when I came in the house.

"Well… I visited Leah and later his dad cooked us dinner... and we just hung out."

"Sounds nice," he said.

I would like to meet your fiancé," Fred said.

"Sure... he's coming over tomorrow. I promised him that I would make him breakfast."

"What's with the pajamas he was talking about? I'm sorry but it was hard not to overhear," Fred said.

"Oh… that was him just being a boyfriend. There are specific pajamas that he doesn't want me to wear now that we have company."

"Oh," Fred replied.

Uncle Emmett chuckled and took off his head set.

"You don't know much about jealousy yet Renesmee. There are certain things you will have to feel out or it may start a conflict," Uncle Emmett said.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Honey, I know this is new for you being in a relationship... and then jumping into marriage in only a few weeks. I just hope that you won't get overwhelmed with the responsibilities of marriage. You have to always keep an open flow of communication. Plus be considerate of his feelings. I know that Jacob has been your best friend for years… but he is a man. He's capable of being jealous… even if he tells you that he's not," Uncle Emmett stated.

I smirked my lip at him.

"I'm just warning ya… when you get married you will probably have to cook more… like every day. A lot of women are subservient in his culture… he might expect it," Uncle Emmett said.

"I don't mind cooking for him. I enjoy cooking. I can finally see if other people like my cooking besides Grandpa Charlie and me."

"Charlie hasn't keeled over yet... so you might be safe," he said playfully.

I punched him in his arm.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he said sarcastically.

Fred softy laughed.

"I will be the perfect wife for him. I'm his best friend. And I don't mind pampering him... if that's what you're getting at," I said to further comment on his previous statement.

"Marriage is not easy… _trust me_," Uncle Emmett said teasingly.

I heard a hiss from upstairs. It must have been Aunt Rosalie. The curve of Uncle Emmett's mouth went up.

Marriage seemed easy when looking at it through my family's eyes. They never fight or disrespect one another like I would see on soaps and movies. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie disagree sometimes… but it's never major. I love Jacob. I want to make our marriage as easy as breathing. I know I told Fred that my favorite movies were science fiction and action… but I am a sucker for the romantic ones also. The ones where they vow their love and risk their lives for each other. Wait patiently for their return from war and run into each other's arms. Wade in the freezing cold water so that the other can be safe floating on a door. Well that part was stupidity. They could have balanced themselves on the door or looked for something else to float on. But I can see myself running off of a life boat to get back on a sinking ship so that I could be with Jacob during my last minutes of life.

"Hey… are you going to talk to my wife tonight? She's been anxiously waiting to speak with you," Uncle Emmett said.

"Yes… I'll talk to her before I go to sleep."

"Good."

I smiled at him and he put his head set back on.

"Do you really think you're hiding? Gotcha!" Uncle Emmett said to the on line player.

I looked at Fred. He had a sympathetic expression.

"Oh you too?" I said.

"Hey… I'm the new guy. Never been married. Can't really give you any advice," he said holding one hand up.

I gently smiled at him.

"Well since you've known him for a long time… you will have a better chance than most marriages. I guess the most important thing is to stay best friends," he said.

"Yeah… I second that," Uncle Emmett said.

I sighed and took the clip out of my hair to let it dry better. I took a glance at the score.

"I don't think these guys will ever play yall again."

"Whatever… there's more victims in the cyber world." Uncle Emmett muttered.

"Well… why don't you play my dad and Uncle Jasper to make it a fair game?" I asked.

"We have. No one gets shot… not that entertaining."

"Oh. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight," I said.

"Oh… goodnight Renesmee. I keep forgetting that you sleep," Fred said a bit puzzled.

"See ya Wonder Twin," Uncle Emmett said.

"Wonder Twins activate," Fred said as if on cue.

"Why do you call her that?" he asked.

"Look at her. She looks like Edward spit her out," Uncle Emmett belted.

"Oh… I see. You do look like Edward with a wig," Fred commented.

We all started laughing.

"I'll see ya in the morning," I said as I started walking to the kitchen.

"Ok... we'll probably be doing this all night. There's always someone up in the world who wants a beat down," Uncle Emmett said smiling.

I was really thirsty so I got a glass of apple juice. I called for Aunt Rosalie at a normal voice level. She would hear me from anywhere in the house.

"Hi Renesmee," she said as she appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Rosalie. Can we talk?."

"Sure," she said uncomfortably.

We ran out far into the forest so no one could hear our conversation. Instead of heading in the direction of the Olympic National Park, we traveled west near the rain forest near the cost. It was really cold and I should have brought a jacket.

"I want to start off my telling you that I'm sorry for the way I acted at your engagement party. That was very rude of me and… I can't tell you how much I wish I could take my actions back," she said.

"I accept your apology," I told her.

She looked very agitated as if she wanted to get something major off of her chest… but I spoke first.

"Why don't you like Jacob? He's done nothing wrong to you and tried to be friendly to you for years. But you treat him like… a dog and even called him that on several occasions. You know it hurts me when you bicker. I never understood why you treated my best friend so poorly. He would risk his life for my family… including you. And he has if you care to remember," I said getting a bit emotional.

Aunt Rosalie took a deep breath.

"Is not that I… don't like Jacob. He has been a good friend to you. I just…"

She looked agonized and twisted her face.

"Honestly… Well I just have to say it. I don't think it's fair to you. Jacob imprinted on you… basically not giving you a choice of who to be with," she said angrily.

I looked at her confused.

"Since he was around you so often… you didn't have a chance to have a relationship with any other boys, or men in your life. He dominated your time. So of course you feel like you love him... he's all you got a chance to know."

"Aunt Rosalie… I love Jacob no matter what. So what if he was constantly there. What… was I suppose to marry _Nahuel_? He was the only other boy that I hung around besides other pack members in the tribe."

"If you did, at lease he would have loved you by choice and not some forceful _wolf imprint crap_," she said with spite.

I was speechless for a second.

"Jacob fell in love with me because I was chosen for him by something greater than you will understand; and just so happens… I love him back."

I didn't feel like arguing with her anymore. My feelings were hurt and no matter what I said… it looked like she wasn't going to see my point.

"Regardless of the imprinting and how it happened, don't you think it's crazy that he used to be in _love _with your mother? He tried to come between Edward and your mother for crying out loud!" she said filled with emotion.

"I know that he used to have feelings for her. But it was nothing compared to how he feels about me. He didn't imprint on my mother. Yes, he did care for her. They grew up together and he helped her through one of her hardest times. I appreciate him so much for being there for her. He even saved her from drowning... even though she claimed she wasn't trying to kill herself."

Aunt Rosalie flinched because she probably remembered that my father tried to kill himself after he heard that my mother jumped off a cliff into the ocean. She was the one who called my father to tell him what happened after Aunt Alice saw the vision. The only thing is... Aunt Alice didn't see my mother pulled out of the ocean by Jacob… because she can't see Jacob's choices because he's a shape shifter. So my family thought that my mother was dead.

Jacob loved my mother before I was born. He wanted what he thought was best for her… a _human_ life. But for some reason... which I can't explain… and will leave it up to the forces in control of this world… he had to be around my mother in order to discover me.

"Since my mother was _in love_ with my father and only loved Jacob...she was always going to wind up with my father," I said.

"Well I definitely know your mother loves my brother more than anything. I'm not debating that," she said.

"My mother… my _parents_ are ok with the fact that Jacob and I are together. I just wish that you could be happy for me. I love you and in some way…this is affecting me that you can't accept Jacob to be my husband."

I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes started to tear up. This was torture for me… fighting for a space of acceptance in her heart.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I couldn't keep my true feelings to myself any longer. You've only been alive for almost nine years. There's a lot you don't know about life. You need to experience so many other things. You were planning to enroll in 11th grade mid-year so it would be easier for you to have records for college. I bet you don't even plan to do that anymore," she said.

"Well… I want to experience being a newlywed and have kids within the next few years. There's no rush."

She sighed and looked flustered without the presence of rouge in her face.

I took a finger and wiped the moisture from under my eyes.

"I really am sorry Renesmee," she said.

"No… it was good that you told me how you feel. Otherwise I would go crazy wondering why you change your mood around him or make sly comments all of the time. Can I ask that you at lease respect my decision and respect our relationship? He's going to be my husband for the rest of my life. You're going to have to be his family whether you like it or not. It physically hurts me when I see him hurt... literally. I feel a pain in my chest. And I know that he wishes that you had a better relationship with him. Jacob brushes it aside to try to keep me from worrying about it. He's so close to your brothers and sister. The comparison of how they treat him to how you treat him is night and day. Jacob loves you if you didn't know that. He told me this three years ago one day when you ripped into him with a few harsh comments. He wonders if you even know that he loves you as his own family."

I saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes. It seemed like she was touched for a brief second to hear that Jacob said that he loved her.

"I know that we could stand here for hours going back and forth about the possible choice you think was taken away from me… and how Jacob use to feel about my mother. All I know is that I am extremely… and as my father would say... _utterly happy_ to be with him. I know that my mother would not have wanted to be with Jacob… and I know that I am Jacob's soul mate. I can go to sleep each night satisfied knowing these three things," I stated.

My aunt just looked at me… almost in a frozen state. I wondered what she was thinking. It took every ounce of will power not to read her mind. I went through life in the dark about some things because I chose to keep most of my family and friends thoughts private. This one time I wanted to hear what my harshly opinionated aunt was thinking. But I thought of the promise that I made to my family and friends that I wouldn't read their minds unless I was given permission. She didn't speak for a few seconds, so I stepped towards her and gave her a hug. I wanted her to know that I loved her.

"I love you," I said.

She slowly raised her arms and hugged me back.

"I love you to Renesmee."

"Please for me… stop giving Jacob so much grief," I said in her ear.

I squeezed her one more time in the embrace, and then we let our arms down. .

"You can continue to disagree on whether or not I should be with him. You have the right to your own personal opinions. But he makes me happy. I am so in love with him. I've been in love with him for some time now. I told him I loved him before I even knew what imprinting was."

She pressed her lips together looking like she was thinking about something. A scenario dawned on me that I could mention to try to have her understand how much I loved Jacob. I didn't know if I thought it out clearly but started to speak anyway.

"Just think of it as someone telling you that you only fell in love with Uncle Emmett… because he was the _only _single vampire that was constantly around you; with the exception of my father. You would think that that notion was silly and that you fell in love with him because it felt natural. The reasons for the initial attractions for Jacob and Uncle Emmett are varied. You saved him from dying… so it's possible that it helped start his attraction to you. Of course you're beautiful and you both feel in love for other reasons. Jacob imprinted on me… that fueled his attraction to me and I fell in love with him for other reasons. The end result is that we both _love_ who we are with," I stated.

Man I hope that made sense. I felt like I was struggling with it for a few seconds. Aunt Rosalie's face softened. Maybe my analogy hit home. She sighed.

"Well, I don't want to diminish the love you feel for Jacob if you do love him. I can see how that would hurt you. I just hope that he will make you ...happy."

"He does make me happy."

"Ok, I'll promise you that I will… _try_. You could call it a truce," she said.

"Another truce between werewolves and vampires… it just goes on and on," I said with a smile.

She lightly chuckled. It just dawned on me that I can have her see how much Jacob and I love each other. I should have thought of this sooner, it would have saved so much energy. I hugged her and projected all of my thoughts on how Jacob makes me feel, and all of the sweet things he's said to me. When I let her go she had a different look to her.

"See… we are in love with each other. We are truly happy."

"Oh my… Renesmee. He really loves you."

"What have I've been trying to tell you for the last few minutes?"

She smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, I feel like I'm going to pass out if I don't go to sleep. I'm so glad we had a chance to talk. I think you should also talk to Jake. It would be nice to see you two being cordial with each other. You don't have to be all buddies like Aunt Alice Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett are… "

"I don't mind talking to him. I owe him an apology too for not congratulating him on his engagement also."

"Well… I really appreciate that."

"Do you know where he is now?" she asked humbly.

"I don't know? He stays up later than I do every night. Why… do you want to talk to him now?" I asked.

"If he wants to?"

Wow Aunt Rosalie wanted to talk to Jacob right away. I guess I could call him to see where he is and prepare him for the shock of his life. I called him and he answered the phone on the first ring.

"Are you ok?" he asked lovingly as if he expected me to be upset.

"Yeah… did I wake you?"

"No."

"Oh… um are you home?"

"Yeah… you want me to come over?"

"Well actually, Aunt Rosalie wanted to talk to you in person. Is it ok if she comes over in like… twenty seconds?"

"Ok," he said hesitantly.

"Alright. She just wants to talk to you. I'm really tired so I'm going home now."

"Well where are you now?"

"I'm in the rain forest with her."

"Oh... can you have her run you home first?"

"Um... Yeah. That wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh... ok. Well I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

"Bye."

I looked up at Aunt Rosalie. She had a slight smirk on her face.

"Ok… I'll run with you home then go to see Jacob," Aunt Rosalie said.

I didn't protest or let her know that I was ok to run home by myself. Jacob along with my family hardly let me travel at night by myself; especially Jacob. He's never too busy to take me anywhere. Ever since I was almost attacked by a crazed vampire earlier this year… I feel like I'm a child that needs a chaperone whenever the sun goes down.

"Thanks Aunt Rosalie."

We dashed off into the night. I was extremely tired. I couldn't run as fast as I could if I was fully alert, but I was still faster than humanly possible. We reached the main house and all I could think about was my soft bed (and wishing that Jake could be there to hold me as I slept.) I gave my Aunt one more hug then she headed south towards the reservation to speak with Jacob. Hopefully she will see how much he loves me… and her. I dashed up to my bedroom. I couldn't wait to finally go to sleep. I was so tired; my brain function was slowing down.

The sun would be up in a few hours. I was too tired to do anything but drag myself in the bed. I took off my clothes and crawled into the bed in my underwear. My eyes stung so much. I was completely drained from the conversation that I had with my aunt. I knew that it may be hard for her to understand. My parents understand the situation… and that's all that really matters to me. I love Jacob for the person that he is… and if I was chosen by some greater force for him to be around me as much as he is… so what. I'm happy. My parents had to be together for me to be created. Jacob had to still be in my mother's life for him to find his soul mate. There are a lot of things that I don't _try _to understand… like magic. I just accept it. I accept that my family doesn't have a heartbeat but still lives. I accept if they lose a limb that they could reattach it and it would heal as if it was never separated. According to human science... that would be _impossible_. I accept that many of us have supernatural powers… much larger than being a psychic. Being a psychic has been accepted in human society… but not recognized truly as a real entity. My vampire friends and family have extraordinary powers outside of strength and speed. I accept that it's possible for them to have their unique abilities without question. I just don't know why it's so hard for Aunt Rosalie to accept that I'm in love with Jacob... and that he loves me… even if a greater force joined us together. Hopefully she will understand better after she speaks with him. I closed my eyes trying my best not to think of her negativity anymore. All I wanted to do was dream about my future husband… so I did.

I was completely knocked out for most if the day. I stayed clinched to my pillow in a ball as long as I could. I had no clear concept of what time it was. I knew it had to be way past noon; so much for cooking Jacob breakfast. I will have to change it to lunch… or dinner. I heard my phone buzz. I didn't know where it was but it sounded close. I grunted as I stretched my body. I smelled food and I peeked through my eyelids because I noticed a change in the lighting of my room. Sparkling lights were reflecting off of Aunt Alice arms on my mirror which made more reflections on my wall.

"Oh," I said startled.

"Good morning, or shall I say Good afternoon," my aunt chimed.

I was still a little disoriented as I sat up.

"Hi Aunt Alice, what time is it?"

"It's 2:50 and also time for us to discuss some details. I brought you something to eat."

She extended her arms to show me the tray of food she had in her hands. She had a glass of orange juice, two slices of bacon, and a bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jelly.

"Oh thanks," I said smiling at her.

She placed the tray over my lap and sat on the side of my bed. She jumped right back up startled.

"Oh, I just sat on your phone." She picked it up and looked at it.

"You have three texed and one missed call from Jacob," she said as she passed it to me.

"Thanks."

I opened the first text. It was Jacob asking me if I was awake. The second text asked if I was ok? The third text said... got brunch? I knew Jacob would have eaten by now anyway, so I didn't feel that bad. I texed him back that I just woke up and to come over in a few hours. I took a sip of my orange juice. I wondered how the conversation went with Jacob and Aunt Rosalie last night. I was so eager to talk to Jacob.

"I really need for you to give me a definite date for the wedding Renesmee. Also what type of food do you want to eat? I guess you will have to discuss the menu for the bride and groom with Jacob. You know he's very persistent. When you don't answer his text and calls...he calls me. I don't mind because I know he's just worried about you. I've been giving him updates on your sleep for the last four hours. I really want to start making the dresses this week. Please pick out a wedding dress that you want me to make and the color and style of the bride's maid dress," she said in a blur.

She spoke so fast, I was glad that I was concentrating on her every word. Her eyes were wide open with a crazed wedding planner look to her. She looked like she was going to combust if I didn't answer her questions in the next split second.

"September twelfth will be fine. I'm not sure what food I want. I want chicken or steak…and some traditional Native American dishes. I'll talk to Leah's mother about some of the dishes."

"Ok, that's a start," she said. "Don't worry about anything. I'll contact Sue Clearwater for you."

"I would like Leah to wear a fuchsia dress."

"Ok, you will have to come with me sometime this week to pick out the color. I want to make arrangements for your honey moon today. You still want to go to Hawaii?"

"Yes, we were also thinking of having Billy traveling with us so he can visit his daughter there. Could you arrange that too?"I asked.

"Of course I can."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about anything. I'll arrange for the plane tickets for Rachel's family and for Rene'."

"Jacob will be here in a few hours. I told him that I would cook breakfast for him. It looks like I'll cook and early dinner. He wants to meet Fred. I'll ask him what he would want to eat for our wedding dinner when he gets here."

"Yes, I would also like to talk to Jacob about any Quileute traditions he wants to incorporate. I can help you apply for your marriage license; that's not an issue since you have fake records. And we need someone to proceed over the wedding vows. I was wondering, did you want Billy to marry you?"

"Yes, but I haven't asked him yet. I don't want to assume that he knows that I want him to marry us."

"Well don't worry about anything. I'll call Jacob and get some details. Everything will be perfect," Aunt Alice sang.

She looked up at the ceiling slowly nodding her head smiling. I took a few bites of the beacon. She brushed syrup on them. Oh, I love her so much. I love it this way.

"This beacon is good," I commented.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Jacob told me how you like it."

"Oh?"

"Do you have an idea of what your dress will look like?"She asked.

"Not really... only pale pink."

"I'll be right back," she said holding her finger up.

A split second later she was gone. I took a big bite of my bagel. Within the next second she was standing in front of my bed with a copy of Brides magazine.

"This may help with your ideas. You can also take bits and pieces from multiple dresses."

"Oh thanks," I said with a mouthful of bagel.

She handed over the magazine and I started to flip through the pages. There were a lot of cute dresses in the first few pages, but I knew I would have to sift through hundreds to find the one I like the best.

"This is your first and hopefully only wedding. May I ask why _pale pink_. Usually the bride wears white... and you would look absolutely stunning in white," she said quickly.

"I don't want to offend anyone in the tribe. White is considered a color of mourning for them."

"Really? Hmm… I didn't know that. Along with planning the wedding, I will do a little brushing up on Native American culture."

I had my aunt tear out the pages of the dresses that caught my attention while I continued eating my breakfast. By the time we finished looking through the magazine, we tore out eight pages and spread them on the bed. I even found the exact color of pale pink to show her as an example.

"I like these, but I won't really know unless I saw them on me."

"I can fix that. I can make all eight and have you try them on," Aunt Alice said excited.

"No, that would be crazy."

"Nonsense… that would be logical."

I looked at her with skeptic eyes. It wouldn't be that hard for me to pick out one or two dresses from a picture.

"It would take less than an hour to make all of the dresses. I just have to pick up the fabric at the fabric store in Port Angeles."

"Ok if you insist."

"Also, I made a consultation at Rain Drop Deserts in Port Angeles tomorrow for you to pick out and order your wedding cake."

"Ok."

"We can order your invitations on line and have them rushed shipped. I've found a few web sites that have some nice designs. I can show you them now. We really need to get them ordered as soon as possible."

"Alright."

Aunt Alice disappeared and came back with her lap top. It was already turned on.

"Here are some of the designs that I thought you may like."

"Oh… these are cute."

"All I have to do is fill in the date of the wedding. I already wrote the words for the invitation. If you want it to say something else that's perfectly fine with me."

_We cordially invite you to attend the joining of Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob Black on September twelfth two thousand and fourteen at the Cullen's Residence. Please join us in celebrating the eternal love that knows no boundaries._

"I like this… you can keep it just how it is," I said.

I felt a lump in my throat. I was trying not to get too emotional.

"This design is nice too. I trust your judgment you can order these."

"Oh great… one more thing checked off the list. I can mail all of them to the Denali coven, your family, and Jacob's. The rest of the covens will find about your marriage when they get here for your birthday party. I will still give them an invitation. It shouldn't take more than two days for this company to print them and have them rush shipped," Aunt Alice stated.

"There so much to think about when planning a wedding," I said.

"Don't worry about a thing… I want to take that burden off of you."

"Well what about the flowers?" I asked.

"Lily's are your favorite. Did you want them for your wedding?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes… that would be nice."

"Perfect! I took the liberty of ordering them yesterday with an estimated date. I would have canceled if you didn't want them. Now I can give them the date of the twelfth," she said excitingly.

"I'm glad you know me so well," I said.

"I'm glad I know you too," she chimed. She squeezed my hand letting me know that she wanted me to read her mind. _"You know I could still whip this up in a day or so if you want to get married sooner. I can't predict your actions, but it reads on your face like a newspaper that you can't wait to be Jacobs wife_," she thought.

Wow she does know me that well. It shouldn't shock me… we are very close. And she is a romantic at heart.

I sheepishly smiled at her.

"_The twelfth would suffice,"_ I projected.

I unthinkingly thought of the conversation I had with Jacob when we discussed eloping. Her eyes widened. I let go of her hand quickly.

"Renesmee..." she gasped.

I touched her hand again. "_No… we plan on waiting until everyone comes for my birthday. What's two weeks... right?"_

Aunt Alice sighed and looked worried.

"_I'm fine." _

I let go of her hand and we were in complete silence for a few seconds staring at each other. I didn't know what she was thinking… but whatever it was gave her a torn expression for one split second.

"Do you know what type of dress you want Leah to wear?"

"Um, I'll look online later today. Jacob will be here shortly and I have to take a shower and get dressed."

"Is Leah coming by this week?"

"Oh, about that. Could you take her measurements at her house? She's a little sensitive about our scent."

"Sensitive?" She questioned.

"Yeah, she's pregnant."

"Oh… I didn't know that she was dating someone."

"It's a new relationship. She's around four and a half months. She plans to tell her family about it today. She just told me last night."

"Ok. Wow… I'll make two dresses for her just in case she's bigger in a few weeks."

"I'll text her to see when she would like you to come over."

"Oh don't worry… I'll text her. I don't mind going to La Push," she said.

"Thanks."

I leaped out of the bed and went to my closet to pick out something to wear.

"Renesmee, do you have some type of vendetta against clothes from Paris?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The purple top I bought you from Paris. I saw it in the hamper when I put your bag up yesterday. It looked like you ripped it to shreds."

Great… she found it. I didn't think of hiding it. Aunt Alice eyes were wide waiting for an explanation.

"Oh no… I didn't rip it. It was ripped by accident the night that I had the panic attack."

"Bummer, you really liked that shirt."

My aunt's face was scrunched as she watched me try to pick out an outfit. Her taste in fashion was more dramatic than mine. I laid out a pair of blue jeans and a Paramore T- shirt.

"Oh well I was hoping for something more exciting. I guess I'll head out to Port Angeles to pick up the material. I'll see you later," my aunt said disappointed.

She dashed out of my room calling for Uncle Jasper. I looked at the outfit that was laid out thinking that it wasn't that sexy. I'm not just dressing for myself anymore. So I took out a black tank top that showed a little cleavage and laid it on the bed and went to take a shower.

After I washed, I decided to wear the tank top and added a cute necklace to dress it up. I checked my cell phone to see the email that my grandmother Rene sent me. It was long. It mostly said how much she was happy for me and to not compromise on what's important to me. She told me how proud she was of me and that marriage is a beautiful thing. She asked that I don't take any negativity from marriages that didn't work and focus on loving Jacob with all of my heart. She also mentioned that she was wrapping up a few details before she came to Forks. It seemed vague… but to me it seemed like she was saying goodbye to her human life.

I replied back to her.

_Thanks grandma. I am very happy. I miss you and can't wait to see you. Aunt Alice is making things easier with planning the wedding. We plan on going to Hawaii for our honeymoon. I'm kinda nervous about that… but Jake's a virgin too so we will be nervous together. Should we order more blood for your visit? Are you ready to be changed? If so… please wait until after I'm married. Don't want any newborns attacking my pack family. Only joking. But I am happy that I won't have to lose you to mortality. I wish I could keep everyone in my family immortal. Grandpa Charlie won't budge._

I hit send and ran down stairs to start dinner for Jacob. My parents, Fred, and Uncle Emmett were in the living room.

"The Wonder Twin is finally awake," Uncle Emmett said.

"Good morning," I said to everyone.

"How are you sweetie?" My mother asked.

"I'm fine. Jacob will be here shortly. I told him that I would cook for him."

I kissed them all on the cheek quickly but only smiled at Fred and walked in the kitchen. It was awkward to not kiss everyone who lived in the house as I've always done. I looked in the fridge for something to cook. Luckily there were some fresh steaks that grandma bought.

"As I said before, you might find Jacob's scent a bit different," my father said to Fred. "We are use to it and it doesn't bother us anymore."

"I'll try my best not to offend him by keeping a straight face," Fred replied.

"Thank you," my father said graciously.

I turned on the electric stove and took out all of the ingredients that I needed. I started to marinade the steak and poured water in two pots for the string beans and potatoes. My mother walked into the kitchen.

"So Leah is pregnant," my mother said amazed.

I assume she heard my conversation with Aunt Alice. Not many conversations around here are private.

"Yeah, it shocked me too."

"How is she handling it?"

"She's really nervous. The father's name is Ahote and he wants to marry her."

I heard Fred think "_Who is Leah_?" My father didn't respond. I guess he was giving him a break of knowing that he could be in his head at anytime.

"Wow… he wants to marry her. Does Leah want to marry him?" My mother asked.

I gave her an exaggerated look letting her know that I will give her more details at a later time.

"You slept for a long time this morning. What time did you go to bed?" She asked.

"Around 3 a.m.," I answered.

I touched her hand and projected an outline of the conversation I had with Aunt Rosalie. She slowly nodded her head. I let her hand go and started to peel the potatoes.

"Do you want me to help you with anything?" She asked.

"Oh, no thanks. I want to be able to say I cooked everything since he doubted my cooking skills."

"I'm pretty sure he was only playing."

I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. Jacob will be here soon. I opened my mind so my father could read my mind.

"_Dad."_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Did you explain that Jacob wasn't a werewolf and that he was a shape shifter yet?"_

"_Yes, he's clear on the matter now. I could tell that it bothered you that we kept referring to him as a werewolf." _

"_How is he doing with adjusting to the blood bank blood?"_

"_He likes the blood and appreciates that he doesn't have to kill to obtain it."_

"_That's good to hear. Has he tried animal blood yet?"_

"_No, but we plan on taking him hunting with us later tonight to show him how it's done."_

My father answered a question that Uncle Emmett asked him and my mind wondered for a second while it was still open for my father to read. I thought of myself crying last night while Jacob was hugging me. I also thought of the reason why I was crying. I heard my father's voice crack while he was speaking to Uncle Emmett. I quickly put my shield back up once I realized my thoughts were trailing off in a direction that I wanted private. But it was too late. My father saw my anguish.

"Jacob is really going to like this dinner," my mother said.

I rinsed off the string beans and noticed that my hands were slightly trembling. I quickly started cutting the ends off of the string beans so my mother wouldn't pay attention to my unsettled nerves.

"Yeah, I have to get use to cooking more. He eats like a horse. I don't know how his stomach can hold the amount of food that it holds."

The string beans were done so I dumped them in a pot of boiling water and dumped the potatoes in the other pot.

"Wow Renesmee. I still can't believe that you will be a married woman in a few weeks. Has it sunk in for you yet?" My mother asked.

I sighed and noticed my father excusing himself from the conversation he was having with Fred and Uncle Emmett.

"Yes. I'm kinda anxious about it… In a good way. I would be his wife today if I could."

It shocked me that I said that; but I was completely honest. I don't know if I was subconsciously setting up the conversation of me moving in early.

"Renesmee… you're not going to elope on us now?" My mother asked jokingly. But I was serious. I wanted to be his wife as soon as possible. I was prepared to get all of the documents needed and head down to Vegas or have Billy marry us if I wasn't such a chicken. My father entered the kitchen. His face looked like he was trying to hide his concern for me. He smiled once my mother looked at him. My mother went to him and hugged his side.

"Look at our little woman," she said to him.

"Her impeccable beauty makes me proud every day," he said with his voice breaking.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy for her," my mother said.

Little did my mom know, my father was trying his best not to appear to cry. I read his mind.

"_I would like to talk to you sometime today,"_ he thought.

"_Ok dad, but I'm trying my best to not cry right now." _

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yes... please dad. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. Trying not to cry here… remember."_

"_Are you and Jacob thinking about eloping?"_

"_No dad."_

I put the steaks in the broiler and quickly cut up some garlic.

"Dinner should be done soon. I just have to season and sauté string beans and mash the potatoes later."

My parents looked like a Christmas card just staring at me smiling ear to ear. I knew from reading my father's thoughts that it was hard for him to keep up the act. I washed my hands and dried them on a paper towel.

"Come on guys, you're starting to freak me out," I said.

Uncle Emmett came in the kitchen and glanced at my parent's expression.

"Cut it out guys. I can see why you're freaking her out," he said.

He walked by me and kissed me on my check. "Parents huh?" he said jokingly. Fred was behind him and pulled out a stool and sat down. Uncle Emmett opened the fridge and got a pack of blood and poured some in a large black mug and placed it in the microwave.

"It's for Fred," he commented.

Fred looked at my parents, and then he looked at me. I smirked at him.

"Just imagine how they will be on the day of the wedding," Fred said.

"Oh please, they will stress me out more than the wedding itself," I said smiling.

Uncle Emmett took the mug out of the microwave and handed it to Fred. I got a glass of apple juice and sat down on the stool beside him. Uncle Emmett opened the oven to look at the steaks.

"Do you want me to turn them over for you?" he asked.

"No it's not time yet. Stick to hunting grizzlies," I said chuckling.

"Oh you're an expert now?"

"When was the last time you cooked human food?" I asked.

He looked at me blankly.

"That's what I thought."

Fred chuckled and took a sip of his blood. My parents went back into the living room and changed the channel on the TV. Uncle Emmett groaned then shrugged his shoulders.

"So have you've seen Paul since you're engagement?" Uncle Emmett asked as he pulled up a stool on the other side of me.

"No."

"Who's Paul," Fred asked curiously.

"He's a member of the wolf pack that I've had a riff with for years. He's married to Jacob's sister," I said.

"He's treated her rudely for years," Uncle Emmett interrupted.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I guess he was prejudice against vampires and didn't want his friend to be in love with one? He apologized for the way he's treated me a few days ago when I got engaged."

Uncle Emmett huffed and Fred looked at him puzzled.

"Well he better be careful and be sincere about his actions," my Uncle said.

"I'm sure he is. It makes no sense for him not to like me."

I looked at Fred.

"Has anyone told you about the history of the Quileute tribe?" I asked.

"Yes, your father told me everything."

I opened my mind for my father to read my mind.

"_Everything?" I asked._

"_Yes, everything," he thought. _

"Well, since they were bred to protect their tribe for hundreds of years from vampires who threatened their safety. It was harder for him to accept that there were vampires who were not a threat to them at all," I said.

"Is he the only one that felt weird about your alliance?" Fred asked.

"At this time he is the last to accept our alliance. Since the only thing that kept them on their toes years ago was the threat of us turning a willing human into a vampire… my mother..."

"Yes, I heard the story of how Jacob and a few pack members helped to protect you from the other pack while your mother was pregnant with you," he said.

Wow, he knows more than I thought. I guess my father has clued him in on mostly everything.

"Yeah, that seems so long ago to me," I said.

"It was like yesterday to me," Uncle Emmett said.

"I heard that the tribe was willing to make another exception for you to turn another willing human," Fred said.

"Yeah, my grandmother Rene wants to become a vampire soon. It's been agreed that it won't break the treaty if she joins our coven."

I inhaled deeply. The steak smelled so good.

"That smell doesn't affect you the way it did when you were human?" I asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure that it smells good, but it doesn't make me want to crave for it. Now blood on the other hand..." Fred said lifting his eyebrow.

"Do you crave my blood?" I asked curiously.

I had to ask. I was the only one living here that had blood flowing through their veins.

"No… but it helps that I'm never thirsty here."

"Well thank God for the blood bank," I chuckled.

He looked down at his mug and gulped the rest down.

"Trust me you won't thirst for Jacob's blood," Uncle Emmett said scrunching up his nose.

"Isn't it weird marring someone who helped raise you?" Fred asked.

"No… not really. But I just want to pre warn you that he's just as overprotective as my father. So don't be offended if he comes of _parental_. He's just worried about me… you know... the fact that you are staying here now."

"Oh, I completely understand. I could hear it in his voice when he dropped you off last night," he said.

"Yeah, Jacob is a cool dude. I love him as if he was my younger brother," Uncle Emmett said.

"How old is he?" Fred asked.

"He's twenty four years old… but stopped aging at age sixteen," I answered.

"Right, he doesn't age as long as he phases. That's convenient since you're not aging either."

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"You know you look way older than sixteen. I mean… you look nineteen or twenty. It's going to look like you're robbing the cradle."

"Not likely," Uncle Emmett scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Fred questioned.

"Jacob is 6' 7"," my Uncle answered.

"Oh, he's… tall."

I wanted to add that he was built like a God, but I kept that to myself. I pulled out my cell phone and showed him a picture of us. Jacob was shirtless in the picture… so it spoke for itself.

"This is Jacob," I said proudly.

"Woe he's a big dude," Fred commented. "It looks like he lives in the gym."

"No, he's a mechanic and spends a lot of time at his body shop," I said.

"Yeah, he's great with cars. He keeps all of our cars running in top shape," Uncle Emmett bragged.

Fred and my uncle stayed in the kitchen with me as I finished cooking dinner. I could see that Fred had a special connection with my uncle. They got along so well. Fred was even adapting to my uncles brass sense of humor.

"I saw some of your art today. You are really talented," Fred said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah... Nessie has painted a few murals for the local hospitals and schools," Uncle Emmett said.

"Really… could you draw me one day?"

"Sure."

"That's cool… just let me know when."

"Ok."

Fred fidgeted with his mug and took a few more sips.

"What other things do you do?" he asked.

"Well… I also like to draw clothes and have Aunt Alice make them. Every year I design prom dresses and we take them to a boutique where we give them out for free to the local high school students."

"Wow that's generous of you."

"She also helps with the few homeless shelters in Forks with cooking," Uncle Emmett added.

"I only started two years ago. I wasn't in the public eye until then."

"So did you go to high school?" Fred asked curiously.

"No... I was planning to enroll this year at the same school my parents went to… but I may post pone that. I don't feel like pretending to be a child when I'm going to be a wife and possibly have children soon. I'll go someday to get the experience. I would like to attend college and experience the world. I kinda lived a sheltered life... I haven't seen that much."

"Oh."

"Well I've visited other countries for vacation... but… I don't know. I just feel like there's so much out there to learn."

"I understand," he said nodding his head.

"Did you hear that Rosalie hugged Jacob last night? You should have seen my face when I noticed his scent on her clothes. I was in awe," Uncle Emmett said.

"No… I didn't get a chance to talk to Jake yet. Wow… I'm impressed."

I can't wait to ask Jacob what happened. This is monumental.

"So your fiancé and Rosalie are on good terms now," Fred asked.

"It seems that way," I said.

"Oh."

He had a confused look. Since he had no idea of what imprinting was… he couldn't have possible knew the actual riff between Jacob and my aunt.

"It was a werewolf vampire thing," I said to placate the situation.

Uncle Emmett chuckled.

"We'll give you some privacy as you eat dinner and return shortly," Uncle Emmett said as he got up from the stool.

"Oh ok," I said confused.

"Jacob is here," my uncle said.

I inhaled then noticed Jacob's sent through the smell of the food. Ah I'm sick of being the one with fewer senses.

"Enjoy your dinner," Fred said.

"Thanks."

They dashed out into the back yard and the door bell rang. Jacob knew he never had to ring it. He just continues to do it as a private joke. My mother got up from the sofa to answer it.

"Hi future son-in-law."

"Hey Bella."

They both embraced each other in a hug. I came out of the kitchen with the scent of steak in my clothes and hair. I smiled and my heart jumped when he smiled at me.

"Hi Jacob," my father said.

"Hello Edward."

I walked over to Jacob quicker than a humans pace. I didn't want to waste any time. I wanted to be in his arms as quick as possible.

"Hi Nessie, you smell delicious."

"Thank you?"

He hugged me and inhaled. I held on to him and closed my eyes. I missed him so much. I projected _"I love you."_

"I love you too," he said.

I let go and my parents were doing that Christmas card look again.

"I guess your breakfast turned into dinner," I said.

"Oh, I don't mind. Thank you so much for cooking for me."

"You're welcome. Fred and Uncle Emmett will be back in about an hour."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet him."

"Honey, we will be back soon," my mother said.

My mother took my father's hand and they dashed to the back yard. Jacob had an impressed look on his face.

"Your parents giving us some privacy... nice."

I reached up on my toes and kissed him. He picked me up so that I could be at his eye level and kissed me deeply gripping my hair. Oh my God he smelled extraordinary to me.

"Are we really alone?" Jacob asked. He inhaled deeply to check for himself.

"Yes. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper went to Port Angeles to buy material for my wedding dress, my grandfather is at the hospital, and my grandma went somewhere with Aunt Rosalie."

"Ooh," Jacob said amused.

"I dreamed about you last night," I said.

"Oh, you did… did you. Is that why you couldn't wake up?"

I giggled.

"No I was sleep because I didn't go to bed until 3 this morning. Also I was trying to catch up on the sleep I missed the night before. You do remember that night?"

"Yes, I remember that night pretty well," he whispered.

I kissed him and let out a small moan. He growled and pressed my body against the wall kissing and grinding his body on me.

"Jacob," I breathed.

"I'm sorry."

He let my slide down his body slower than usual; getting his last kicks.

"My parents didn't give us privacy so you could grind me against their living room walls."

"I know. I just missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too. I think you can officially say that we're a sickening couple."

"I wouldn't say that we're sickening… we're just in love... a very special kinda love."

"Humm, you may be right. Well are you ready to eat?"

"Sure! It smells so good."

We walked into the dining room. I had everything set to look romantic with fake candles. Fire is not allowed in our house since my family is so flammable. I had our place settings right beside each other with Jacobs at the head of the table. My grandparents have a very long dining table. For years it was mostly for show but my grandmother now puts it to use for grandpa Charlie and a few Quileute's since her newest hobby is cooking.

"Wow it really looks nice in here," Jacob said.

"Thank you. I want to make my man feel special."

"I feel underdressed in a tank top."

"Well, I have a tank top on too. We're almost twins... you know if I wore black jeans."

"And may I say you look great," Jacob said grinning.

He looked me up and down and bit the bottom of his lip. I started to blush.

"Here have a seat," I said.

I lead Jacob to his chair. He sat down and his eyes stayed glued on me as I went in the kitchen to fix his plate. I let my hips sway more than usual because I knew he was staring at my butt.

I piled on the food on his plate knowing that he was capable of eating everything and fixed a smaller portion for myself. I carried both plates out to the living room and sat them on the table.

"This looks amazing Nessie."

"Thanks."

I poured two glasses of sparkling apple cider in champagne glasses and sat down beside him. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Tell me what you think and be honest or I'll read your mind," I said.

Jacob smiled and took a bite of the steak. His eyes lit up.

"Oh my God Nessie, this is awesome."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I took a bite myself. It was good and very juicy. For some reason it tasted better than the last time that I made it, but I stuck to the same recipe. I wonder where grandma bought the steaks from?

"I've never had string beans like this. Oh these are so good," Jacob said

"Thanks. I sautéed them in garlic and butter after they were boiled, and seasoned them with Italian seasoning and garlic salt."

"Will you show me how to make them?"

"Sure."

"Dinner is excellent babe."

"Thanks Jake. I'm so happy you like it."

"Oh it's more than like… I love it."

"Aw thank you. You know you don't have to smooze me over. You're getting lucky tonight regardless."

"What?"

"Well maybe not all the way… but I will definitely suck that massive piece of steak you have concealed under the table."

His face lit up.

"Well… I'll certainly look forward to that," he said.

I smiled at him thinking of all of the things I wanted to do to him later.

"Do you have any ideas about the type of food you want at the wedding? Is there anything in particular you want to eat for the bridal party?" I asked.

"I'm not that picky but Sue can help make some traditional Quileute dishes."

"Oh great. Alice was thinking about contacting her to ask her for some recipes."

"Well what do you want to eat?" he asked.

Hmmm. I thought I wanted chicken. But just the thought of it is making sick right now.

"Um… I don't know? I thought I wanted chicken… but chicken is not sounding so good to me now."

"Are you still going to ask your parents to move in with me tonight?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah… I still plan to."

I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to the possible argument I was going to have. I wanted to stick to my grounds. I'm actually an adult. An adult that wants to live with her fiancé. Not the craziest thing in the world.

"So did Aunt Rosalie apologize last night? She told me that she would," I said.

"Yea... yeah. That was earth shattering. You must have really gotten through to her. She even _hugged_ me."

"Yeah Uncle Emmett said he smelled your scent on her when she got back last night," I said smiling.

"She said that you showed her how you felt about me."

"Yeah. I kinda wasted my breath in an argument before I had the bright idea to just show her how much I loved you. I should have thought about it earlier."

"Hmm… can you show me what you showed her?" he asked.

"Sure."

I stood up and walked over to him and sat on his lap. I softly touched his face and thought of all of my emotions that I have for him. I heard his heart speed up and he started breathing heavy.

"Wow… I wish I could do the same for you… show you exactly how much I love you," he breathed.

"Jacob… I know how much you love me. I see it by the way you look at me. Your eyes are your special gift. They have special abilities. You don't need mine."

"Honey I love you so much."

"Thank you for loving me," I said as I leaned in to kiss him. I felt him get hard under my lap and giggled.

"I'll be kissing him later. Tell him to wait his turn."

"Oh now he's so anxious. He feels so left out."

I stood up from his lap and sat back down straddling him. He held me closer to him so I could feel the hard imprint of his arousal.

"I wish you decided to wear a dress today," he whispered.

"Why? What would you have done if I had a dress on?" I teased.

Jacob ran his hands up my back under my tank top. I shivered because his touch felt so good.

"Hmmm… I think my fingers would have been already inside you if you did," he said.

"Oh… well I guess my pussy is not so lucky tonight then."

Jacob gulped. I knew guys like hearing girls talk dirty from the movies I saw. From his reaction and the look in his eyes, he really enjoyed hearing me say that.

"You're starting to get a dirty mouth Ness. You're going to need to be punished for the mouth of yours."

I kissed me real hard. Jacob moaned in my mouth. Hearing him moan made me more excited. I wanted him to ravish me so bad. I wanted to feel his hands and tongue all over me. I moaned, "Punish me Jake."

"Baby I wish I could… but look where we are."

I must have been losing my mind. For a few seconds I didn't care where I was. I looked up and glanced around the room. We can't do this here.

"Oh… you're right. Damit! I wanna feel your tongue on my body so bad."

I grabbed his hand and stuck his index finger in my mouth. "I also wanna feel your fingers inside me Jacob," I moaned.

"Baby… your family will be here soon," he breathed. I slid my hand down and grabbed him through his jeans. He moaned out loud.

"I love hearing you moan. It makes me so wet Jake."

I was extremely horny. It actually surprised me how much I was. I moved my hand away from him and pressed my body closer to him. Jacob grabbed me and pressed me even closer. I started grinding against him and my body felt like it was betraying me…. I felt so out of control. I knew that someone could dash in at any moment. My hormones were selfish and didn't care. Jacob was softly moaning. Then he kept quiet. It frustrated me that he wasn't vocal. His eyes were closed and he had a pained look on his face.

"Renesmee baby. Stop before I come… please."

I kept on grinding my body against him. I was so close to coming… how could he ask me to stop? Jacob stood up from the chair and I had no choice but to slide down his body. I looked up at him still breathing hard. Oh my God he owes me.

"I would be so embarrassed if your family came in and I smelled like come… you have to understand."

"I'm sorry Jacob… I don't know what came over me? I'm extremely horny... like really really horny."

He sighed. "Well I'll help you with that problem later tonight ok."

I smiled. Yes in a few hours we can continue without any clothes on.

"Ok later tonight then. I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"You don't have to hold me to anything. Why would I not want to please you?"

He kissed me on my forehead.

"You know you should go change your panties real quick," he said. He inhaled and smiled. I could smell my arousal as well. I basically was sliding in my panties.

"Oh… yeah," I said.

I ran upstairs and quickly washed up and changed my panties and jeans. Then I ran back down stairs within a few seconds.

"Hey do you want to take some food to your house?" I asked.

"You have some left over?"

"Sure I do. I'll fix you and Billy some."

"Oh Billy will love this."

I cleared the table and Jake followed me into the kitchen. He walked up behind me and kissed the back of my neck. The sensation made me drop the dished in the sick. I think I heard one chip. He wrapped his arms around me and continued licking and kissing me just behind my ear. I noticed the sound of an engine that sounded too familiar. Damit it was Aunt Alice.

"Aunt Alice is coming," I breathed.

"Nice to know," he said as he started caressing my breast.

I spun around to face him with the intent to push him away. He bent down to kiss me and I quickly gave up on resisting him. It would take Aunt Alice around a minute to park the car in the garage. Jacob lifted me and placed me on the edge of the sink.

"_Make love to me tonight,"_ I projected.

"_I want too. I really do... but I think we should wait." _

Jacob caressed my cheek with one finger, then softly kissed me

"We should stop now," I whispered.

I looked down at his jeans.

"You're right," he admitted.

I slid down from the sink and finished rinsing off the dishes. Man I did chip a dish. I placed them in the dishwasher and put the leftovers in two separate containers to take over Jacob's house later.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came in the house with bags and rolls of material.

"Woe did you buy the store?" Jacob asked.

"No Jacob. I just bought enough to make Renesmee's dresses so she can try them on," Aunt Alice said.

"Them," Jacob said confused.

"She's making eight dresses for me to try on," I explained.

Jacob's expression was puzzled.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"Hi Jasper," Jacob said.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper took the material upstairs to our studio and retuned within seconds.

"Got that out of the way," Aunt Alice sang. I would like to measure you tonight to make sure I have the correct measurements.

"Ok," I said.

Fred and Uncle Emmett came in from the back yard. I all of a sudden got nervous because I hoped that Jacob would behave and not seem sarcastic.

"Hey love birds," Uncle Emmett called out.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Jacob, this is Fred," Uncle Emmett said.

"Hi nice to meet you Fred," Jacob said.

"You too."

They shook each other's hand. It seemed like Jacob inflated his chest to appear bigger. Men and their hang ups. I've been relaxed in reading Fred's mind today when we were talking while I was cooking dinner. For some reason I wanted to hear what he was thinking when he met my fiancé and his first shape shifter.

"_So you're the lucky one that gets to kiss Renesmee. I wish I was in your shoes," _he thought.

I tried my best to keep my mouth closed from being in shock. I had no clue that he thought that way, unless he got a crush on me within the last hours. My father would have caught on to this if it wasn't new. Maybe I shouldn't have worn this top that showed my cleavage?

"You want to go to the game room and hang out," Uncle Emmett asked.

"Sure," Jacob answered.

"Renesmee, would you mind if I measured you now?" Aunt Alice asked.

I didn't want to leave the area that Fred was in. My mind reading doesn't work in far distances like my father.

"Go ahead, we're gonna do some male bonding," Uncle Jasper said.

"Come now Renesmee, we still have a lot to discuss about the wedding," Aunt Alice said gleaming.

"Oh... ok," I said taken off guard.

I guess Jacob wasn't that far off when he wanted me to wear pajamas that covered my body. Hopefully this is nothing. I will definitely read his mind more often now. Maybe I should ask Tanya to come down early. If he's occupied with her, maybe his admiration won't go any farther.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Aunt Alice and I went upstairs to the studio. Pale pink wedding dress material was all over the tables.

"Let me get the measuring tape," Aunt Alice said.

She dashed over to the cart with her supplies. I had an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I was worried about Jacob. If Jacob catches a glimpse of Fred's feelings for me... I don't know what would happen?

"What's wrong? You seem distant," Aunt Alice asked.

"Oh nothing. Just anticipating everything that's all," I answered.

If Alice knew that I felt uncomfortable about this, it would be hard for her to keep this from my father. He would read her mind since they've always had an open policy with communicating that way. I really want to give Fred a chance of joining our coven and living a less murderous way. He might go nomad again and revert back to killing to survive. If I keep this to myself, I would be saving lives? Maybe I'm making too much out of this. It could have been an innocent remark? Like if I was single and meet Joe Jonas. I would be envious of his wife. Man I wish I was in the game room with them.

"Hold your arms out," Aunt Alice said. She quickly measured me. "Same measurements as last time."

I walked over to one of the rolls of satin and touched it.

"This is so pretty."

"You're going to make a beautiful bride Renesmee."

"Thanks," I said as my eyes started to tear.

"Oh… tears of joy I presume?" Aunt Alice said unsurely.

"Yeah… well no," I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

Her voice went up a few octaves as she glared up at me. Her eyes reminded me of puppy dogs. I was contemplating if I wanted to tell her about my most dominating issue; my fears of not conceiving or carrying full term.

My father could have already told my Uncles? Aunt Alice looked like she had no clue of why I was in such turmoil. I sighed.

"Jacob and I talked about having children last night, and I just got emotional because he was so excited about it. I'm not positive if I'm capable of giving him a baby."

"Oh," she said.

This could have upset Jacob if he was listening. I didn't want him worrying about me. I sadly smirked and sat down on the black leather love seat. I covered my eyes with my hands as I started to cry. Great Nessie… now have everyone concerned. This emotion was too strong for me to worry about what others thought at the moment. I guess I just broke down. I could imagine Jacob wanting to come up here… but also wanting me to be able to have my favorite aunt comfort me.

Aunt Alice sat down beside me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Trust me Renesmee. I'm pretty sure you can conceive. You're half human. You have a period… you can grow. All of the things required to have a baby. Jacob is human to… well sort of. But you know that they can reproduce. If anything, your baby will have more of your vampire genes or not. If it has more…"

"If it has more it would half way kill me being born."

"Nonsense. You're capable of healing," she said sternly.

"Not as fast as you," I said sadly.

"Trust me. You have so many family members willing to pull out one of their teeth to help you have a safer c-section if it came down to that."

"What?"

"Me being one of them; I could always put a fake tooth in. I would just have to attack from one side of my mouth. I could get use to that."

I chuckled picturing her taking down a deer. I wiped my tears and smiled at my favorite aunt. I wouldn't dare tell Aunt Rosalie that I had a preference since she changed my diapers as much as my mother did and ridiculously spoiled me as a child. I love both of my aunts tremendously. But Aunt Alice has been like a best friend to me more than an aunt. Plus she's more open. I know every single thing about her and she knows me better than most. My parent's knows me pretty well too; especially my father. We have a special relationship since we can communicate silently. He's even more perceptive than my mother and it's hard for me to keep things from him. I've told on myself many of times as a curious toddler and child. Until recently, there's nothing that I thought to keep private from him.

I stared at my aunt's face. She was so sincere. It was in a way refreshing that my family thought of procedures to help me become a mother. I thought of the blood and cells that my grandfather took from me a few years ago to study my development. He may have also studied Jacob's the same time. I have to discuss this with him. He may be the key to ease some of my uncertainties.

"I love you," I said to her.

"Aw honey I love you too."

She hugged me closer to her.

"_Um… there's something I want to tell you_," I projected.

"What is it?" She said out loud.

I didn't want my uncles listening in… or Fred for that matter. I took her hand and squeezed it. She got the hint that I wanted to read her mind.

"_Sorry what is it?"_ She thought.

"_Jacob and I have been pretty intimate lately,"_ I projected.

Her eyes widened.

"_No!_" She thought.

I quickly answered her assumed question.

"_No, I'm still a virgin, but we have had oral sex. And we kiss a lot!"_

"_Oh my God. Try to keep this from your father. He would be livid. You know how traditional he is. Now I have to try my best from thinking about this. I knew you were kissing when I came back from Port Angeles. Both of your hearts were beating faster than normal. Plus I heard you say "We should stop now." But kissing is expected. He's not pressuring you to do anything you don't want to do is he?"_

I chuckled.

"_No he's not pressuring me. More like I'm the one who wants to do it."_

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"_You should wait until you're married. It will be much more special. You don't have that long to wait…. nearly a week... But promise me you'll tell me if you don't."_

I mouthed _I promise_.

"Well then… let me get started on cutting the material for your first dress," she said out loud… almost exhausted.

I knew she was probably thinking how hard it would be to keep this from my father. They don't have many boundaries when it comes to him reading her mind. Since Uncle Jasper had such a hard time adjusting to animal blood, they would communicate by her showing him her visions to make sure humans were not in danger. They spent many years doing this while attending high school after high school. My father along with my aunts and uncles graduated high school over twenty times in various cities.

I couldn't help but tell her. It was killing me keeping it to myself. I haven't even told Leah. Her imagination probably filled in all of the blanks since she knows about the night I spent at Jacob's house. I'll suffer the consequences if my father finds out. I'll be a married woman before you know it.

My aunt got up and eyed one of the pictures closely memorizing the cut of the dress. Then she spread out a roll of material and cut it within seconds.

"Just give me a few minutes. I'll have this one finished sooner than I thought," she said optimistically.

She pinned the material to hold it together and started sewing free hand in a blur.

"I'm faster than the sewing machine. I promise… the stitches will be just as strong."

"Oh, I trust you."

"But I will use the machine to make the veil. That material is so delicate."

I heard my parents come in the house. They went into the game room to join the others. From what I've heard in the last minutes, Jacob and Fred were going over stories of their lives and talking about cars. Fred told him the same story that he told us when we first met him. A few seconds ago, Uncle Emmet made a ball and chain joke and Jacob brushed it off saying that he would be my slave any day. Around the time my parents just walked in the room. My father cleared his throat. I guess he felt uncomfortable about his comment. I tuned them out and concentrated on watching my dress appear complete in front of my eyes.

"I'm almost done this one Renesmee."

"I'll go get my camera so you can take a picture of it," I said.

"Perfect. This way you can compare them," she chimed.

I dashed to my room and got my camera from out of my dresser draw. My mother was coming up the stairs with a bag in her hand.

"Oh hi mom. Aunt Alice made the first dress… come see."

"Oh," she said excited.

"Wait a minute… you bought chocolate!"

"Yeah. Your father and I ran to San Francisco. They have so many chocolate shops. We had to get you something."

"Thank you… wow that was quick."

"Your father carried me on his back to not slow us down."

My family is very quick; extremely quicker than I am. My father is the fastest runner in our coven. He can even run faster than other vampires that we know. When my family steps out for a few hours… they are not limited to going into town if they don't take their cars. They could be a few states over or half across the country. No human eye can really see them. My parents like going to California to visit Hollywood, and San Francisco, and Disney Land. When I run at top speed, Jacob says that he can see a blur when he's in his human form.

My mother handed me the bag of chocolates. They smelled so good.

"I can smell the caramel, the peanut butter, oh and the _strawberry cream._" Strawberry cream is my favorite. I grinned ear to ear. I haven't been this excited about candy since I was a child.

"Thank you dad. You should come see the dress too," I said.

I knew he would hear me from the game room. My mother and I went to the studio. My father blurred by us and was already sitting on the love seat when we came into the room. I walked into the room and saw the dress on the sewing mannequin.

"Wow that's a pretty dress," I gasped.

I gave my mom the camera as Aunt Alice took the dress off of the mannequin.

"Take pictures and video of her walking ok," Aunt Alice asked my mother.

I placed the bag of chocolates next to my father and walked over to Aunt Alice.

"What are you trying to do sabotage the fit of the wedding dress by buying fatting foods?" Aunt Alice said while darting her eyes at both of my parents.

"I'll run laps around Lake Pleasant. Please hand over the dress," I said laughing.

She twisted her lips in doubt, and then sighed. She handed me the dress and I went into the corner where there was a room divider and a floor mirror. She followed right behind me. I took off my clothes and left them on the floor. She delicately helped me put the dress on. It was beautiful. A tear came to my eye. Am I going to cry each time I try a dress on?

"Aunt Alice... this is gorgeous."

"You're not going to cry are you? You have eye liner on. No tears on this fabric until the wedding. No tears on any of these dresses please."

"Come on let us see the dress," my mother said.

I walked from behind the room divider and my mother gasped and covered her mouth. My father smiled ear to ear.

"You look lovely," my father said.

"I have to admit, you look just as stunning in this pink," Aunt Alice said in awe.

"Walk towards us so we can get it on video," my mother said.

I started to walk slowly; the same pace that I would walk down the aisle at the wedding. I was overwhelmed by notion that I was walking… in a wedding dress. I paused and took a deep breath.

"Turn around so they can see the back of it," Aunt Alice said.

I spun around and made a dramatic pose. My mom started taking pictures instead of video. This was starting to feel surreal.

"This is only dress one. I still have seven more to make. Renesmee how do you like it on you?" Aunt Alice said.

I spun around again and watched the dress flare out.

"It makes me feel like a princess," I said. "I really like this dress."

"Well you can't make any final decisions until you see all of them," she said.

"I could walk around this dress all night."

"But you're not. Jacob can not see _any_ of these dresses."

My mom started to take candid pictures of Aunt Alice and me. Then she turned to take a picture of my father.

"Well I guess I'll take it off now?"

"No wait… I want to see the dress," Uncle Emmet said from the game room down stairs in the basement.

"Ok well hurry up."

I looked up and he was standing at the doorway grinning.

"Eehh you look… ok. You remind me of cotton candy," he said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at him and he started snickering.

"I'm just messin' with you. You look amazing. I really like it. Jacob would lose his breath if he saw you. Do you mind if I take a picture of you with my cell phone for myself?"

"Nooo. So you can show Jacob!" Aunt Alice fussed.

She darted to Uncle Emmet and stood in front of him. She looked like a child standing next to a giant. But her expression was not child like at all. She looked fierce and dangerous.

"So help you Emmett, don't play with me," she said with her eyes squinted baring her teeth.

My mother quickly took a snap shot of the both of them in the door way. She only got the side of Aunt Alice face. She took another shot of Uncle Emmet's reaction. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to want these framed.

"Ok... ok," Uncle Emmet said holding his hands up. "Let me get out of here before Alice tears my arm off."

My parents chuckled at him. Uncle Emmet darted back down stairs. Aunt Alice slowly turned around and her face smoothed back out to cheery.

"Is it safe for me to take the dress off now?" I asked _everyone_.

"Yes it's safe," Uncle Jasper said from the game room.

"You may have to calm your wife's nerves down, cause she is _trippin_'," Uncle Emmer said.

"Really," Aunt Alice said.

"Just kidding," Uncle Emmet said.

I walked behind the room divider and Aunt Alice helped me get the dress off. I was kinda sad to take it off, but I knew I couldn't wear it for hours like I really wanted to. I put my clothes back on. I looked down and noticed my cleavage. I'll change my top soon so I won't have Fred thinking indecent things.

"I'll work on the next dress now," Aunt Alice said.

"Thanks so much… you are heaven sent."

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie."

"I'm going to go to Jacob's house soon. I'm going to drop off a dish for Billy."

"Oh… ok. You can try the rest of the dresses when you get back or tomorrow morning when you're well rested."

"I can't wait."

I walked from behind the room divider and Aunt Alice dashed over to the roll of fabric and started cutting like a mad woman again. My mother handed me the camera so that I could see the pictures. I tabbed through them. I absolutely will get the pictures of Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmet framed. It's so cool that this camera can take five pictures in one second. Finally, technology is catching up to us. I tabbed through the rest of the pictures. I looked so cute in this dress. But I have to wait to see how the other dresses look.

"_Dad,"_ I thought.

"_Yes," _he answered_._

"_I wanna talk to you before I go over to Jacob's."_

"_Ok, we can go to the back porch_," he suggested.

I picked up the bag of chocolate and went to my room to change into a t-shirt. Then walked down stairs with my father. My mother stayed in the studio to keep Aunt Alice company.

"I'm going to get some milk for Jacob and I… and give him some chocolate."

"Ok dear. I'll be on the porch," he said.

I poured two classes of milk and put the handle of the bag of chocolate on my wrist and went to the game room.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Nessie, I heard that dress was beautiful. I'll wait to see the one you finally pick," Uncle Jasper said.

Jacob smiled at me but he looked a little worried. That was probably due to my mini break down. I noticed Fred's eye darting back and forth from Jacob and I. I walked over to the sofa that Jacob was sitting on and sat beside him and placed the glasses of milk on the coffee table.

"I brought you a glass of milk and decided to share my chocolate with you."

"Oh thanks," he said.

I pulled out one of the boxes of chocolate and dangled it in my fingers.

"You know I have to be madly in love with you to give you this _entire_ box."

"I was hoping you were madly in love with me," Jacob said.

"Hmm… just so happens that I am."

I handed him the box and kissed him on his cheek. "_Don't worry Jake… I'm fine_," I projected.

"Thanks," he said. The side of his lip smirked in a sad way. I should have dashed out of the window the second I felt the sob come. I hate doing this to him.

"You're welcome. My parents went to San Francisco today and picked them up for me."

Jacob opened the box and the scent of the chocolate hit me. It smelled so much better than a regular candy bar.

"Wow that smells good, can I have one?" I asked.

"Sure."

"You are whipped. She has her own box for herself," Uncle Emmet said playfully.

"Which one do you want?" he asked.

I grabbed the map of the chocolates and turned it right side up. Then I gave him the map.

"You pick one out for me. I wanna see how well you know me."

Jacob looked at the map and quickly picked a piece out for me. "Here I trust this is your favorite," he said. He placed it in front of my face. It had the scent of strawberries. He pick correctly. "Strawberry cream," I said in a low voice. "You picked the right one."

He popped it in my mouth and smiled at me. I wished that we were all alone at this moment. I wanted to rips his clothes off. I had to calm down because I knew my uncles could hear my heartbeat speeding up.

"Aw how cute," Uncle Emmet said.

I turned to face him and Fred. Fred looked uncomfortable but then gently smiled. I felt a little embarrassed that he might have heard me cry earlier. I didn't bother to read his mind. It was good that he saw firsthand how close and intimate our relationship was... and the fact that I longingly wanted to have Jake's baby. I didn't want him getting any ideas just in case he was getting a crush on me. I squinted my eyes at Uncle Emmet. So he would stop teasing me; which was probably a waist of energy. I think he was hypnotized to tease me every chance he gets.

"Jacob I'll be ready to go with you soon. I just have to talk to my dad. I'll be on the back porch."

"Ok."

I touched his cheek and projected, _"I'm going to ask him if I can move in with you. Wish me luck."_

Jacob kissed me softly on my lips for six seconds. I was surprised that Uncle Emmet didn't say anything smart. He probably knew I needed that intimacy from Jacob to console me from my previous emotional moment. When we separated, Jacob looked at me affectionately. I didn't have to read his mind to know that he was telling me that he loved me. His eyes did all of the talking.

I sighed and went upstairs with my milk and box of chocolates.

My father was sitting on the bench on the deck. I sat down next to him and took a sip of my milk.

"Thanks again for the candy," I said.

"You're welcome dear."

I opened my mind so that he could hear my thoughts. This was going to be a private conversation. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"_You know I'm utterly concerned about you_," he thought.

"_I know. I'm a little bit better. I talked to Aunt Alice about it. She gave me some encouragement."_

"_You have doubts that you can conceive a child with Jacob. I see that this uncertainty pains you."_

"_I started thinking of all of the things that could go wrong. I know I should be more optimistic about it," I said._

"_Perhaps you should talk to your grandfather Carlisle. He would be able to give you more insight. He's done extensive research and believes that you will have a good possibility to conceive and give birth," _he said.

"_Yeah, I was thinking about talking to him. He's usually home by now." _

"_He'll be here soon. He had to finish up some things at the hospital."_

"_Dad… I know you will probably say no, but I was wondering if I could stay at Jacob's tonight. Billy will be home."_

"_Renesmee… why do you put me in this predicament?"_

"_You can discuss it with mom if you want. I haven't asked her yet. I just need to be with him tonight. I was hoping that you could understand. It hurts me to be away from him. You use to sleep next to my mom almost every night before you were married. What were your reasons?"_

My father sighed and pulled away from me to look at my face.

"_I'm dangerously close to going to Las Vegas and have Elvis marry me so I don't feel weighted down to ask permission to spend time with him." _

"_Are you serious?"_

"_I'm not sure how serious that comment was… but I do feel like I'm being punished somehow."_

"_Punished?"_

"_I'm not explaining it right... Because I respect your wishes, I feel bad when I want to fall asleep in his arms."_

"_I can…" _

"_Come to think of it… my period is coming on soon, and Leah's house is kinda crowded now that her boyfriend is staying with her. I might as well stay with Billy and Jacob for a few days."_

I gave my father the puppy dog eyes. He pressed his lips in a straight line.

"I'll talk to your mother about this. I just want to clarify… you are asking to stay with Billy and Jacob for a few days or until you get married?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with… even if it's no days. I will respect your wishes."

My father slowly smiled.

"_Can you blame me for not wanting to let you go. I thought that I would have at least one more week of having you as my baby girl."_

"_I will always be your baby girl. But I will just be married in less than two weeks… that's all. I will be Jacob's wife. And you won't be losing me, just gaining a son-in-law." _

He kissed me on my forehead.

"_I'll talk to your mother. I'm sure she'll agree to let you go. You have my blessing to stay with Jacob. But just… make sure he continues… to respect your boundaries. It would be my preference for you to remain a virgin until you are married. I know that sounds a little old fashion in these times. _

"_I don't think you have to worry about that dad."_

I opened the box of chocolates and searched for the strawberry cream and popped it in my mouth.

"I really wish you could appreciate how good this is," I said out loud.

"I've never had fancy chocolates like this in the 1900's. But I've had a few Hershey bars in my day," he said.

I reached out to give him a hug.

"_I love you_," I projected.

"I love you too, he said.

"Now go and break my heart and go to Jacob's house."

"Dad."

We both stood up. I covered my box of chocolate and finished drinking my milk. I went to the kitchen to put my glass away while my father went to go talk to my mother. I got a plastic bag and put the leftovers in it for Jacob and Billy. I couldn't believe it was that easy. Well he can change his mind, so I should leave as soon as I can. I dashed to the game room.

"Jacob, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Jacob stood up and bumped fist with Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet.

"I was nice to meet you," he said to Fred as he shook his hand.

"You too Jacob," Fred said smiling.

"See you guys later, Jacob said.

"Later bro," Uncle Emmett called out.

"See ya later guys," I called out.

"Bye Renesmee."

We walked in the living room. I was nervous to get some clothes just in case my dad reneged on his generous offer.

I grabbed Jacob's hand. _"My dad said that I can live with you until we get married,"_ I projected. "Really," he whispered. I don't know why he did… any one could still hear him. He squeezed my hand letting me know he wanted me to read his mind.

"_Honey are you ok? We kinda all heard you earlier,"_ he thought

"_Yeah… I'm fine. I just got a little emotional that's all." _

I went to the closet to get my purse dragging him along.

"_So you phased to get here right,"_ I projected.

"_Yeah,"_ he thought.

I heard the thump of both of my parents leaving the house by jumping out of the second story window. They most likely went to speak in private about my request. I didn't want to be at ground zero just in case my mother disagreed. I don't think that she would.

"Let's take my car back to your house," I said.

"Ok that's fine with me."

We walked to the garage and I pressed the car alarm. I haven't driven my mustang in weeks. I like to travel by running or I'm usually chauffeured around by Jacob or my parents. Jacob got in the passenger seat and shifted the seat all the way back. He still looked like a stuffed sardine.

"I'm sorry about the leg room," I said.

He grunted as he tried to make himself comfortable.

"Ness this car is miniature. Why didn't you ask for a truck?"

"I didn't even ask for _this_ car. But I really love it."

Uncle Jasper bought me this car a year and a half ago. It was the year that I got a fake ID and social security card that he illegally acquired for me. It was a total surprise. I said that I liked the new model mustang in black in a general conversation, and the next day there was a new car with a bow with my name on it in the garage. My driver's license is real. I took the actual drivers test. Jacob thinks that he influenced me to like black cars. But I've always wanted a black mustang. He painted his truck black to match his last name.

Jacob reached out for my hand. I placed my right hand in his.

"You seem to be in a rush to get out of here?" Jacob asked.

I started the car and the roar vibrated the car. I didn't say anything. I just put my finger in front of my lips and drove off. When we got to the main road I exhaled. I stayed silent until I was far enough so no one would hear.

"My dad did say that I could stay with you. But he still has to talk to my mother. I just wanted to leave just in case he changed his mind or my mother said no. I'll call my mother later to see how she feels about it. If she sounds cool, I'll go back and pack a few clothes. I didn't feel like battling tonight. I feel emotionally drained."

"Honey… please stop worrying so much. Everything will be fine." he leaned over awkwardly and kissed me on my cheek.

"What in the world did you say for him to let you go?"

"I told him how… my period was coming on in a few days and that it would probably be awkward to stay with Leah and Ahote... also I told him that it was torture to not be around you."

"You did."

"Yeah… I had to make him see…"

"So you're really living with us now?" he asked gleaming.

"Hopefully."

"This is great. I mean Fred seems to be a cool dude, but I still feel more comfortable if you slept under my roof."

I couldn't disagree with him and I didn't want him worrying about me if he didn't have to. I have so many overprotective men in my life. Between Jacob, my father, and Uncle Jasper… it's a wonder that I was able to go outside and run as a child.

I had the urge to eat some more chocolate. Maybe that will calm down my nerves a little. I awkwardly reached in the back seat for the bag on the floor.

"What are you trying to get?" he asked.

"The chocolate," I said urgently.

"I'll get it for you."

Jacob reached his long arm back and handed me the box. I took the lid off and placed it in his lap so it would be easier for me to get the candy. Jacob looked down at his lap and quietly laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"I was just thinking about a classic SNL short."

"Ok?"

I didn't know what he was referring to. I took a piece of candy from the box. This one was peanut butter.

"Step one," Jacob muttered.

"What?"

He chuckled again. I rolled my eyes. I figured he would tell me what was so funny later. We reached his house shortly. I probably ate more candy than I should have. This stuff is addictive. I may have to take a trip down there myself to stock up.

I pulled aside Jacob's truck in front of the house. Billy was home with Quil.

"We're home," I said.

Jacob smiled and appreciated my statement.

"Yes… home... if Bella doesn't freak out."

He put the lid on the box of chocolate and we got out of the car. Jacob had to struggle a little to get out.

"Who told you to grow so tall?" I teased.

"Who told you to like miniature cars?"

Jacob grabbed the bag with the food and shut the door. Quil opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys," he said glowering at me.

"What's up Quil?"

"Wow your dad let you stay here. What magical powers do you have that you're keeping from us? Do you know tomorrow's lottery number?"

He moved aside so we could come in. Billy was smirking in his chair.

"My father called?"

"Yes, I told him that you were more than welcome to stay here. He explained that he's ok with it... you know with Leah having company and all," Billy said.

So my father stayed with that topic and not that I was miserable without Jacob. That's fine with me. I wonder how my mom is taking it. I'll call her soon.

"You want some pizza? Billy asked.

"Sure," Jacob said.

"No thanks, I just ate a lot of chocolate. I don't want to make myself sick," I said.

Jacob went to the kitchen to wash his hands. I followed him and placed the tupperware on the counter.

"Billy if you're not full, you have to try some of the food Nessie cooked for me."

"Sure, I'll try some," he said.

Jacob took some out and placed it in the microwave. I crinkled my nose. He was going to destroy the texture of the steak.

"No that will dry it out. Can you place the steak in the toaster oven."

"Ok dear," Jacob said playfully.

He took the steak off of the plate and placed the plate back in the microware and placed the steak in the toaster oven. I sat down on the sofa and started watching whatever was on TV. It was some weird martial arts movie. Quil took another slice of pizza from the coffee table.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Quil asked.

"I'm sure."

"You sure are packed light don't you think," he said.

"I'll get some clothes later."

"You can sleep in one of my T- shirts if you don't feel like going back tonight," Jacob called out from the kitchen.

I thought about that for a second. But I wanted to be able to put on clean clothes in the morning. Plus I'm sure Jacob doesn't have any tampons just in case my period comes on.

"I don't mind going back."

It took only a few minutes for the toaster oven to beep. Jacob warmed the plate in the microwave then placed the steak on the plate. He carried the plate out and placed it on Billy's TV tray.

"Oh that smells good," Billy said.

"Yeah can I taste?" Quil asked.

"I brought over two forks… I knew you couldn't resist," Jacob said to Quil.

Billy started cutting the steak and took a bite.

"Nessie this is delicious!" Billy said excited.

"Thank you."

Quil took his fork and also took a piece of steak.

"Yeah this is great!"

"Thank you Quil."

"You know when I said that I'll do most of the cooking… please be my guest and cook as much as you want," Billy said.

"Ok," I said laughing.

They both tasted the string beans and potatoes and were just as pleased. I was happy that they enjoyed it. Since I didn't get any angry text from my mom, I figured she was ok with me being here. I got up from the sofa and told Jacob that I was going to call my mom.

I went outside and sat on the rail of the wheel chair ramp. The temperature dropped about seven degrees since we arrived here. I dialed my mother hoping that I would hear a cheerful voice on the other end rather than a conflicted one.

"Hi Renesmee," my mother said in a normal tone.

"Hi mom... how are you doing? I mean are you Ok with this? I'm just moving in a few days early."

"I'm fine with it. I just don't know why you got out of dodge so fast?" She asked.

I chuckled.

"I was scared that you would say no or my dad changing his mind," I admitted.

"Oh Renesmee. I understand that you want to be independent, and we know how much you love Jacob. I trust him with your safety and don't want you to feel constricted. You're a grown woman now. Unfortunately, we have to adjust to that. It's not easy because you're our baby."

"Aw mom."

"Well you are."

"I'm coming back to get some clothes in a few minutes."

"Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. The dresses are beautiful. Alice made the rest of them. It's going to be a hard choice."

"I can't wait to try them all on."

"You're going to be a beautiful bride no matter your choice."

"Thanks mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And tell dad I love him, ok."

"Ok."

"Bye."

Wow. Mom's ok with this too. I took a deep breath. I slid off of the rail and my phone rang.

"Hi Leah what's up… how did it go?"

"It went well. My mom's excited and was mad that I didn't tell her sooner."

"Oh. Does she like Ahote?" I asked.

"Yes… she loves him," she said excitedly.

"That's great... did your mom try to pressure you into getting married?"

"Not really… But I think Ahote may ask me again at a later time. I talked to Billy. He's going to tell the tribal stories tomorrow night."

"Cool."

I was glad that he would have a chance to hear the legends. If Leah was going to break the news that she is a shift shaper who transforms into a werewolf... she needs all the help that she can get.

"I hope it works as a cushion," I said.

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't believe it… but I'm moving in with Jacob early."

"Really? When is this miracle happening?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" She said with her voice raising an octave.

"Yeah. I'm at Jacob's now, but I'm going back to get some clothes. I was wondering if you wanted Aunt Alice to measure you tonight? She already finished my wedding dress. Well all _eight_ of them."

"She made eight?"

"Yes… she said it was logical so I would be able to pick the one I like best."

"I Iike the way she thinks."

"I will ask her to come back with me if you're ok with her measuring you tonight."

"Oh sure, that will be fine."

Also pick what kind of dress you want and email her the picture. I know you have great taste.

"Really, you want me to pick your bride's maids dress?" She questioned.

"Sure… the only thing I ask is that it will be some type of soft fuchsia. My wedding dress is going to be pale pink."

"Ok, I'll go on line and browse around."

"Ah, thanks, you're the best."

"I know… I'll talk to you later," She said.

I have to call Aunt Alice to see if she will measure her. I'm pretty sure she will. It will only take her a few seconds to do so… or maybe longer if Ahote is there. I texted her if she wanted to come back with me to measure Leah. A few seconds later I got her reply.

Sure

I walked back in the house. Jacob was stuffing his face with pizza. I don't understand how he's still hungry?

"Jacob, I'll be back. I'm going to pick up a few things."

"You want me to go back with you?" Jacob mumbled. His mouth was full of pizza.

I looked around for my box of chocolate. I was going to be pretty upset if it was demolished.

"Hey, where's my box of chocolate?"

"Oh I put it in my room. I'll get it for you."

He went in his room to get the chocolate. When he came back out Quil's eyes lit up.

"You can have some if you want," I told him.

"Oh thanks Nessie."

"Jacob handed him the box and he took three pieces out. He closed the lid and handed me the box.

"Jacob, I'll be back. I'm going to pick up a few things."

I thought of the possible interrogations he could get from my uncles; Uncle Emmet especially.

"No that's ok. Aunt Alice is going to come back with me so she can quickly measure Leah."

"Hmm," he said as he was thinking about something.

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. His eyes looked a bit worried.

"Eehh… I would feel much better if Alice went with you."

"Alice is at home."

"Humor me please. I have flash backs of the day you were almost attacked by that vampire earlier this year."

Right… the reason why he would probably never let me out of his sight or not have a body guard at night time. I walked outside to the porch and Jacob followed.

"Either I'm coming with you or you will ask someone to meet you here. Which one is it?"

I huffed and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Aunt Alice.

"Aunt Alice can you meet me at Jacob's ASAP. He won't let me drive back to the house by myself. He's a little paranoid about me running into something."

"Sure Renesmee. May I suggest that you don't tease him when it comes to that. He did have to kill someone to prevent you from being bit. You need to put yourself in his shoes," Aunt Alice stated.

"Ok."

"Give me a few seconds ok."

"Ok Bye."

"Aunt Alice will be here shortly. I'm sorry for upsetting you. But it just frustrates me that I can't do simple things that a normal 18 year old can do. Like drive my car a few miles at night time."

"Renesmee… this is not a normal world. Can you really blame me for worrying about your safety? I have to take every precaution to make sure you're safe."

"Yeah Ness, give Jake a break. He's only worried about you," Quil called from the house.

"Ok," she said.

"Make sure you get your jacket. Do you want to hold my hoddie?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just put the heat on in the car."

"Wait right here," he said.

"But Jake..."

He went into the house and a few seconds later came out with a grey hoddie.

"You'll catch a cold. Just humor me ok," he said sounding parental.

He put the hoddie on my back and I stuck my arms through the sleeves.

"Thank you," I said.

"Now isn't that much better?" He asked.

"Yes," I said regretfully… knowing he was right.

I inhaled letting his scent fill my lungs. I was becoming addicted with smelling him. It caused so many different physical reactions in me.

I guess I can't fault him for being so protective… since he helped raise me for years.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Umm your lips taste so good. You still have sugar on them," he said. I chuckled and bit the bottom of my lip.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms tonight," he said.

"You know it would be the first night that I officially live with you."

"We may have to celebrate the occasion," he said with a devious look.

"Hmm, sounds good to me," I said smiling.

I got into the car and started the engine.

"Did you have to step on the fuel to start the car?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry, just use to it. I love the sound that it makes.

Jacob smiled and shook his head.

Alice blurred beside Jacob.

"Hi Jacob," she chimed.

"Hey Shortie."

"Hi Jacob," Uncle Jasper said nodding his head in his direction.

"Hey," Jacob replied.

"I guess I can go now since my body guards are here."

Aunt Alice gave me a threaten look.

Jacob leaned over and stuck his head through the window and kissed me once more.

"Please don't do that to me," he said softly. "Read my mind if you think I'm over reacting." He touched my face as I kissed me again. He thought of how he felt when the vampire charged at me. My heartbeat sped up and I let go of him.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "I promise I'll be more careful."

Alice blurred to the other side of the car and got in.

"I love you," I said with more passion in my voice.

"I love you too Nessie. Please texed me when you get there ok," he said.

"Ok," I answered.

"Can I squeeze by love?" Uncle Jasper said to Aunt Alice. In a split second he was already in the back seat of the mustang.

I smiled at Jacob and drove off.

Every time we say goodbye to each other it always seems hard. Well I know it is for me. I can now better understand why my dad struggles over my mom's absence. They are rarely apart from each other. I can see how much Jacob worries about me too. I waved bye to Jacob as I backed the car out onto the paved road. I didn't need to put the heat on because I was nice and toasty in his oversized hoddie.

"Renesmee. You do understand that Jacob has seen you almost die a few times. You truly have to have some compassion for his emotions sweetie," Aunt Alice said.

"I do. I guess I never looked at it that way. I always thought he was being overbearing. I have that enough with my parents. But I read his mind when he kissed me in the car. It made my heart hurt how much he's worried about my safety. He also made me see what he went through when he protected me from that vampire. I don't want to ever hurt him like that again," I stated.

"Well I think it's good that you are aware. We all worry about you Renesmee." Uncle Jasper said.

"Well thanks."

"Hey put some tunes on," Aunt Alice chimed.

I turned on the radio to find something good to listen to. I didn't think to take my IPod when I was rushing out of the house earlier. The local radio stations only play a small percent of the music I like. I love music from all decades. Mostly Alternative Rock and R&B. I also love classical music. My father has tried his best for me to succumb to progressive metal, but I can't get into that. I enjoy watching him scatter out of the house when I play country music. There only a few country artists that I like… but they're mostly main stream like Rascal Flatts, Lady Antebellum, and Sugarland. I found a song on the radio that was bearable. Aunt Alice seemed to like it and started to sing along… a few octaves higher than the artist. I think she likes hearing _her_ voice. I started thinking of the clothes that I planned to pack. I wanted to pack enough clothes to get me through the week, and pack all of my toiletries. I feel like my period is coming on soon. I just hope that it's over with by the time of the wedding. Nothing would be more embarrassing than bleeding around twenty plus vampires.

I parked the car in front of the house. I got extremely nervous; mostly due to my grandparents. I really wanted to talk to my grandfather tonight, but I guess I can hold off the conversation for tomorrow after I try on the rest of the wedding gowns.

"Why are you nervous?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"Um… just worried on what some may think about me moving in with Jake."

"Everything is fine Renesmee... Smile," he said.

It didn't seem like my parents were in the main house. Mom must have been at her cottage when I called her. I heard Aunt Rosalie and Uncle in the game room watching a movie.

"I'll get you some suitcases," Aunt Alice said. She dashed upstairs along with Uncle Jasper.

The guest room where Fred was staying was down the hall from Aunt Alice Room. My room was on the next floor. I passed Aunt Alice room. She was hugging Uncle Jasper. They looked like they were in a loving embrace. I sped pass their room. I didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable. Fred's door was open. He was sitting on a chair reading a book. He had three others from the same series on his night stand.

"Hi Fred," I called out.

"Hey you're back," he said smiling.

"I'm not staying that long. I had to get something."

"Oh. You know your parents are taking me hunting tonight."

He put his book down and sighed. I was glad that he was giving it a try. If Aunt Alice prediction was correct, it would be hard for us to have a member of our coven who was not even trying to be a vegetarian.

"You're going to actually drink animal blood tonight?" I asked more excited than I should have been.

He chuckled.

"Don't know about that. They are showing me how it's done. I may try it."

"Can you promise me one sip?"

"_I'll do anything for you,"_ he thought.

Oh great. His earlier comment wasn't as innocent as I was praying for it to be. Is he crazy? Doesn't he know that my father can hear all the way here from his cottage?

"I'll try it," he said.

"That's all I'm asking. Trust me… it's not that easy for everyone. But with years of practice, you may get accustomed to it."

"Well I really like it here, and I don't want to be the odd man out. Esme told me today that I could stay here as long as I want."

"Really? Are you considering joining our coven?" I asked.

"Your family is great. There's a good chance."

"_I've never meet such a large group of loving, kind, and funny people in years_," he thought to himself.

"Ok. Well if you are going to live here… you can personalize this room if you want."

"No... I don't want to over step my boundaries."

"Well would it help if I had my grandma personally tell you that it's Ok? It's not that deep… just decorations."

He smirked.

"You know Jacob is really cool," he said.

"I know, that's why I'm marring him," I said smiling.

"_Damn she looked happy when she said that_," he thought.

Man I really need Tanya here asap. I'm pretty sure a part of his infatuation is because I'm the only non-married vampire around here.

"Well I'm happy for you both. You seem like a loving couple. And he is totally in love with you."

"_I guess that kills my dreams of us being together and possibly having children_," he thought.

I started coughing; chocking on my own spit.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. He stood up quickly and started patting my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I croaked.

Ok. I didn't expect that. I knew he wanted kids. Why would he pin point _me_ to be the one to give him one? What part of 'I'm engaged' the first day I meet you didn't you get? Or the fact that I want to have Jacob's baby more than anything… did you not just hear me cry about it? So it's a human girl that I need to get him out of this delusional state that he's in. Shit. I started thinking of all of the Quileute girls I knew that were of marring age. Who am I kidding? Not all of the Quileute's knows about vampires.

"I must have choked on my own spit," I lied effortlessly.

"Well be careful," he said.

"Will do."

He sat back down on the chair and I sat down in the chair beside him.

"Marring Jacob is like marring my best friend… literally," I said to reiterate the fact that I was in love.

My father did not explain imprinting to him, and there was no need for me to enlighten him. He could interpret it like Aunt Rosalie did and think that I didn't have a choice but to wind up with Jacob.

"That's wonderful that you're so happy," he said.

"Thanks."

"_I guess this is pointless then. I don't want to start any trouble. Especially when I like it here so much. Maybe I can see her in another way. But she's so beautiful and perfect. I wonder if Edward… can hear me this far? I guess it's too late to think about that. I don't want your daughter. Everything is all good_," he thought to himself.

I couldn't help but to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was just thinking of how you and Uncle Emmet look so crazy when you play Halo."

Great lie… even though their expressions make me crack up. I couldn't tell him the reason why I'm laughing is because I'm _reading your mind_. Just an ability I forgot to mention to you because I didn't know you that well. But one day he will have to find out that I can read minds. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way when he finds out. The only minds I read are my father's and Jacob's when he's a wolf or more recently when we're intimate. My family knows I don't read their minds out of respect for their privacy. So if he does find out, my family can explain that I keep everyone's thoughts private.

"Do you like to play video games," he asked.

"Sure, playing some games relaxes me."

"You fell like playing now?" he asked hopeful.

"No… plus you would most likely beat me."

"How do you know that? The controller can't react any quicker than it's capable of. Our reflexes will probable even out on the game."

"Maybe another time? My eyes are tired… you don't have that issue."

"Oh right. You get tired. I was wondering… have you ever thought of being turned into a full vampire? Ya know so you would be faster and stronger...and never need sleep," he asked.

His question stumped me briefly; but I knew the answer. I'm happy with the way I was born.

"Sure it sucks to not be as fast or as strong as my family, but I love the sun, and food, and the possibility of having children with Jacob. I've had dreams of being turned completely… but they were nightmares of me dying and that being my last option to survive."

"Wow, I guess you're set on staying half human."

His thoughts stayed to the conversation we were having. He did not drift off thinking about how pretty I was or how he wanted to be in Jacob's shoes. He was probably on alert because of the possibility of my father listening. I relaxed and no longer tried to read his mind.

"Yeah, pretty much."

It dawned on me that the perfect tool for me to practice my ability was sitting a few yards away from me. It was an odd time to ask him if he would help me. He didn't seem that preoccupied and I would only try for a few minutes. Jacob was expecting me home soon. And even though Billy was home, I was anticipating whatever celebration he was talking about. We could always go elsewhere.

"Fred, there's something I want to ask you if you don't mind."

"What is it?" He asked.

"You know how my mom told you that I have the same blocking power that she has…"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me strengthen my ability. I've only tested it a few times with a family friend named Zafrina. You'll meet her at the birthday party. She's not a vegetarian."

I watched his expression. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"She can project visions in people's minds. Like make someone believe that their being burned to death… whatever illusion she wants. She first taught my mother how to use her abilities. When I got older she showed me how to use my abilities a few times. I'm still not as good as my mother. I would like to get better at it."

"Exactly how do you want me to help you?" He asked puzzled.

"I want you to use your ability on me."

"No… I don't want to hurt you," he said quickly.

"Please. I'll ask you to stop if I can't take it," I begged.

"Your family might think that I'm hurting you."

"Jasper," I called.

My Uncle appeared at the door. He already heard the conversation and looked at me skeptically. I don't think that he wanted to risk me getting hurt either. But how in the world could I ever improve my ability if I don't practice.

"Can you tell my parents that I'm practicing my abilities with Fred so they won't worry."

"Are you sure you want to try this?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes... how else will I improve?"

"Ok, as you wish," he said defeated.

I darted my eyes at Fred. He looked uncomfortable. He looked up at Uncle Jasper still standing at the door way.

"Uncle Jasper."

He huffed and darted out to the back yard. I smiled at Fred and he smirked at me. Aunt Alice appeared at the door with her arms folded.

"You were supposed to be doing something remember... how did you go from that to trying to get yourself hurt?" She said.

I glanced at Fred then looked back at my aunt. She looked a little agitated. I sighed and looked back at Fred smiling.

"Ok I'm ready when you are."

He sighed.

"I'm going to start low...ok. Please tell me to stop if you can't take it," he said with worry filled in his voice.

"Ok."

"I mean... promise me that you'll tell me to stop. Don't try to over reach your limits."

"Ok, I promise."

I stood up and walked to the other side of the room. I don't know why the distance mattered to me. He stood up drudgingly and folded his arms.

"You look like a genie," I chuckled.

His face smoothed and started to smile.

"Now zap me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I braced my muscles not knowing what to expect the first second. I'm not even sure how much he was bombarding us with when we first meet him in the forest. I hope that that was his most powerful attack. All of a sudden I felt the pain. It started in my stomach and I bent over for a second. Aunt Alice face looked alarmed. I stood back up and concentrated on blocking his attack. The pain eased up to an uncomfortable feeling; not quite painful. I didn't know how to explain it but it was like a powerful wave flowed out of me in the direction of Fred. The pain disappeared.

"Are you still doing it?" I asked.

"Yes... you no longer feel anything?"

"No… I don't."

Aunt Alice glanced between Fred and myself. Fred sighed and started rubbing his forehead appearing nervous.

"How do you feel Renesmee?" She asked concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You promised to tell me if you were ok. Everything is normal?" Fred asked.

"Yes... I'm Ok."

"Ok… this next one is not going to be so easy," Fred warned.

Just then Uncle Emmet appeared at the door. I didn't really feel like having an audience... but I guess two was fine.

"This is nerve racking," Aunt Alice said very low.

"Well she has to learn sometime. You have to let her grow up," Uncle Emmet said.

I braced myself again even more and took a few deep breaths. This time it hurt my entire body at the same time. I fell to the ground on my knee for one second then stood back up. I noticed Aunt Alice leaning in my direction. Uncle Emmet held out his arm to stop her from coming to me. I held both hands in a fist and narrowed my eyes. The pain was still radiating through my body but I didn't show it on my face. I was sick of being the weakest link. I wanted to do this even more than a few minutes ago. I can do this. I won't let him bring me to the ground. I prayed for strength as tears started to come to my eyes. I let out a wave stronger than the one before. I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me from the pain, but I swore I saw rays of heat bursting from my body. Fred stumbled an inch back and the pain disappeared. I felt it trying to come back starting in my stomach. Fred wasn't playing with kitten gloves anymore. He continued.

"Are you still at the same level?" I asked.

"Yes... can you no longer take it?"

"I'm fine, just wanted to know."

So if this is the same level. I knew from muscle memory or _mind _memory what I had to do to make that wave flow out of my body. But I had to keep the pain away for a longer time. That was going to be harder to do. I thought of Jacob and the pack being hurt because I wasn't as strong as my mother to help them. That made me angry and I grunted and a continuous wave flowed out of me; one after another. The pain disappeared but I felt extremely tired. We stood there for thirty seconds. His eyes were narrowed as if he was doing something… but I felt nothing painful. It was just a weird feeling like I knew something was going on. I also felt my muscles burning but it wasn't that major. I also started to feel dizzy; dizzier than I ever felt before. "You're doing great. You held out longer this time," he said surprised. I was smiling and glanced at Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmet. They all had smiles on their faces. Then all of a sudden their expressions changed to alarm. The room started spinning and I was in my aunts arms. I only know it was her because I recognized her scent. I don't think that I could open my eyes if I tried. I felt like something was keeping them closed making my body feel heavy. I felt like I was cliff diving. But not reaching the water… just falling. The sounds in the room went mute. My God… what is wrong with me? I know when I come to Aunt Alice is going to say _I told you so. _Ironically, this feels like the best rest I've had in ages… one level up from sleeping next to Jacob. Maybe because I'm losing consciousness?

I later heard my name being called over and over. Great… I wind up hurting myself. I'm supposed to have a celebratory night tonight with Jacob.

"Renesmee... wake up."

"I'll get some water."

"Honey wake up."

"I know I shouldn't have done this."

"Should I get Carlisle?"

"Fuck."

"Edward's gonna freak."

I heard all of these voices at once. I knew exactly who was in the room. I didn't want an audience… now I have mostly the entire house hold in here. Thank God my parents are not here. Oh wait… I spoke too soon. "Renesmee," my father called out. I started seeing fluttering light as I tried to open my eyes.

"Renesmee," my mother said in a calmer voice than expected. Both my mother and Aunt Alice were holding me now. I opened my eyes and looked around. My entire family was hovering over me except for my grandparents. They must not be here. I sat up and held my head. "Here drink some water," Aunt Rosalie said. I took the glass and my hand was trembling a little. I took a few sips and started to feel completely embarrassed.

"That was weird," I said.

"Are you ok?" My father asked.

"Yeah... I just feel a little week. How long was I out?"

"For six seconds," Aunt Alice answered.

"Really? It felt much longer," I said confused.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee," Fred said pained.

"No… it's not your fault. I asked you to do it."

Aunt Alice helped me to my feet and I stumbled at bit. My mother led me to the bed to sit down.

"That snuck up on me. I felt fine up until the last second."

"I'm so sorry guys," Fred said to my parents.

"It's ok Fred. We're not blaming you for anything. We've known this stubborn one much longer," my father said.

"I asked her to tell me to stop when she couldn't take it anymore," Fred said still in a panic.

"Jasper… please take Fred out for some air and calm him down," my father said calmly.

Fred started breathing evenly and looked confused. I guess that was the first time he experienced my Uncle's powers. Uncle Jasper put his hand on Fred's shoulder and they both dashed to the back yard.

"You want me to get your grandfather?" My father asked.

"No dad I'm fine… I'm starting to feel a lot better."

"You know I was even drained a little when he used his powers on me... and I'm a full vampire," my mother said. "If you want to improve your abilities… you have to take baby steps. I'm not opposed to you trying. I want you to be able to protect yourself. You're not gonna have your mom with you 24/7. But promise me to take it slow ok."

"Ok… I promise."

I looked around and everyone had gentle smiles on their faces.

"You sure know how to pull a crowd. I didn't even hit pause on the game. I'm probably blown to bits by now," Uncle Emmet said playfully.

"Well I'm sorry if you have to start from your last check point," I said sarcastically.

"Are you really ok?" Uncle Emmet asked sounding more serious.

"Yes… I'm really ok."

I think I was speaking too soon. I felt weird and nauseous but played it off well.

"Come on Renesmee, I'll help you pack," Aunt Alice said.

I glanced at my parents. I know both of them agreed for me to move. I figured they would be leery because they saw me hurt. They both smiled at me.

"Make sure you take your iPod," my father said.

Wow. It's really true. I'm a free woman. I can come and go as I pleased. I grinned at my parents and stood up.

"You need me to carry you?" Aunt Alice said.

I don't know if she was joking or not. I didn't want to seem sick... so of course I said _no_.

Aunt Alice looked at my choices of clothes that I packed in my purple suitcase. Her mouth was twisted for most of them. I made sure I had all of the toiletries I needed. I stuffed my iPod, phone charger, and laptop in the side pocket. "I think I have everything I need for now." Aunt Alice shook her head no with a sly look on her face and dashed down stairs to her room. She came back with a Bloomingdales brown paper bag and handed it to me. She placed her finger over her mouth. I was just about to say thank you. I looked in the bag and there was another bag inside. I pulled it out and it was a Victoria Secrets bag with a small card inside. I took the card out and read it.

I went to California this week and couldn't help but to buy you this. It's something that every woman needs who lives with a man. Two weeks supply of sexy underwear. I was saving it for your birthday… but since you're moving in with Jacob now… you'll need it sooner.

Love Aunt Alice

I smiled at her and mouthed _thank you_. I opened the bag and pulled out a few panties. They were all fancy in several of colors. A few g-strings made me blush. The bras were sexy and I knew Jacob would appreciate them all. Each bra had a matching panty. This is a big stretch from my cotton bikinis. I really wanted to feel sexy right away. I smiled at her and took a red set with me to the bathroom to change. I still felt weak but I figured it would ware off by the time I got back to Jacob's house. I was starting to feel more nauseous and looked at the toilet. I can't throw up if I wanted to. I would have a bathroom filled with worry warts thinking that I was injured by Fred. I hope he's ok. I know that Uncle Jasper is calming him down. I probably won't ever get to practice with him anytime soon… now that he thinks I'm going to get hurt or pass out.

I quickly freshened up and put the underwear on and looked in the mirror. I looked _hot_. I never wore anything like this before. It was odd looking in the mirror knowing it was me and not a Victoria Secrets model. If I only had a pair of sexy heels to complete this. I'll have to get some for the honeymoon. I really hope I have enough energy to do whatever Jacob has planned for me tonight. He's going to freak when he sees me in this. But I really don't feel well. I feel like I need to just go to sleep. All of a sudden my mouth started watering. I felt like I was going to throw up at any moment. I brushed my teeth thinking that would help. I stood still after I was done because motion was making the feeling worse. I took a deep breath. I can do this. I just need some Pepto. I opened my medicine cabinet then realized that Aunt Alice would smell it. So I closed it and started putting my clothes back on.

Aunt Alice came to the door and looked disappointed. She mouthed, "_I wanna see how it looks." _Itook off my clothes to show her and spun around. _Wow_, she mouthed. I gently smiled and put my clothes back on and went to pack my underwear in another suitcase.

"I'm ready."

"Ok… let's go."

I said bye to everyone. Uncle Jasper and Fred were still in the woods. I guess they got into an interesting conversation. We carried the bags to the car. There wasn't that much room in my trunk, so I had to put the second suitcase in the back seat. All of this movement was making it worse. I didn't want to be obvious and ask her to drive.

"Renesmee… you look _peekish_."

"Oh… I'm fine.

"Well I'm going to drive anyway. You were just passed out a few minutes ago."

"If you insist."

I tossed her the car keys and I felt relieved. We got in the car and she started it without pushing on the gas. I was looking forward to the loud roar, but thought about it... the extra vibration would have probably made me sick. I let my head rest on the seat and closed my eyes. I was so tired and drained.

"Sleepy?"

"Just a little. My sleep schedule has been off lately."

"I can't relate… but you look like you need rest."

Aunt Alice drove off. I tried to keep my eyes open but it was hard. I swore I was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"I told Leah that she can pick out whatever dress she wants. I just want it to be a soft fuchsia. She's looking on line tonight. Hopefully she will find something she likes by tomorrow and email it to you."

"Well I can take you with me when I go to the fabric store to show me exactly the color you're talking about."

I started to doze off. The vibration of the engine was lulling me to sleep.

"If you were hit in the head, I would think you had a concussion."

I opened my eyes; they were really heavy.

"I'm just really tired," I mumbled.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean… did it take _that_ much out of you?" She asked concerned.

I started to feel like I was going to throw up again. The vibration of me talking wasn't helping. I nodded my head yes. "Ok," she said skeptically. I dozed back off. I woke up when I heard the engine turn off. Aunt Alice parked right next to the Van.

"You're home," she said softly.

"Oh thank you so much for driving."

"No problem."

Aunt Alice dashed out of the car and reached in the back seat for my bag then got the bag out of the trunk. I slowly took off my seat belt and climbed out of the car. She already had the bags at front of the door. She dashed back to me and carried me to the door. It made me dizzy. I wasn't expecting to be moved that fast.

"You have a set of keys yet?" She asked.

"No," I said then let out a yawn.

I went to go knock on the door and Jacob opened it.

"Hi Jacob," Aunt Alice chimed.

"Hey Alice," Jacob said cheerfully.

Jacob looked at me and lifted his eyebrow. He started to look worried. I was trying my best to not throw up. No one noticed that I was nauseous. I probably just looked beat.

"Hey Nessie. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh… the human side of her is just tired," Aunt Alice said.

"Oh ok," he said unsure.

Jacob picked up the bags in put them inside the house near the door.

"I'm going over Leah's to measure her for her dress. Then I'm heading home," Aunt Alice said. Jacob gave her a look like she too shouldn't be traveling by herself. My aunt may be tiny, but she's one of the most dangerous vampires I know. Since she can foresee a person's decisions, she can predict her opponent's moves. If she ran into another vampire she can protect herself pretty well. She noticed the look that Jacob gave her.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," she said trying to hide the snip in her tone.

Jacob backed off.

"Well since I'm leaving Leah's and her boyfriend will be there. It would be suspicious if I left all by myself when I live nowhere near here. I'll call Jasper to meet me. Will that make you happy?" She said sarcastically.

"You can take my car," I suggested.

"No… that would just slow me down." Aunt Alice reached for her cell phone and called Uncle Jasper. "Will you meet me at Leah's in five minutes? Thanks Jazz."

She looked at Jacob, "Is everyone happy now?"

"Yes I'm happy now. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean I can't be concerned about you Alice," Jacob said in an exhausted tone.

"Chivalry is not dead with this one," Aunt Alice beamed.

She kissed both of our cheeks and disappeared into the night. I walked in the house. It was dark because most of the lights were off. I noticed that Billy was home. He was softly snoring in his bedroom.

"Honey you look tired," Jacob said softly.

"I'm sorry Jacob... I just want to go to sleep. I hope you don't mind? _Some official first night_."

"No Baby, just go to sleep."

Jacob picked up my bags and followed me up to the bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and took off my top then jeans. He dropped the suitcases to the ground in a big thud.

"Wow you look… amazing," Jacob said flabbergasted.

How did it slip my mind that I had _this_ on? I gently smiled.

"Aunt Alice bought me some underwear from Victoria Secrets; two weeks worth."

"Thank… you… Alice."

Jacob walked towards me and hugged me rubbing my back. I closed my eyes and stood there motionless. His scent was making me more relaxed. I would have fallen asleep right there if gravity wasn't a factor. He noticed that I wasn't hugging him back and leaned away to look at my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" He breathed.

"I'm sorry Jake. I want you… but I also want a mattress right now."

"Oh... ok."

I walked over to the bed and laid on top of the covers and closed my eyes. I heard Jacob turn off the light. A few seconds later he lifted me up and carried me to the other side of the bed. He gently placed me back on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I wanted to say thank you. It was such a thoughtful act. But all I managed to say was a mumbled sound. I wasn't satisfied with my expression, so I tried to rejuvenate myself to say one last audible thing. "I love you." I felt his lips on my forehead. "I love you too," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter contains a graphic dream sequence about rape. If you are sensitive about this subject please skip this chapter. **

I was in a deep realm of sleep. But it didn't feel like I was dreaming. Everything was so life like. I saw Fred standing over a lifeless dear in the same parts of the forest where we first met him. He had blood trickling down his chin and his shirt was saturated with it. I was looking at myself standing next to him. I had a smile on my face because he attempted to adapt to our way of living. I could see the both of us standing there as if I was only a few feet away. His eyes were still red but they looked kind. Then it felt like everything spun and I was no longer looking at us. I was actually standing next to him. He walked over to me and tried to kiss me. I moved my head out of the way and he smiled.

"Please don't do that," I said annoyed.

"But I _want_ you," he breathed.

"I'm not yours to want."

He stepped forward backing me into a tree. I heard Jacob calling my name but it was muffled. I turned to the direction of his voice and it seemed like there was wall of glass as tall as the trees keeping Jacob from getting to me. He started banging on the glass, only making tiny cracks. Fred slyly grinned at him and narrowed his eyes. Jacob dropped to the ground yelling in agony. Fred gazed at me touching my face.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

I was trembling breathing quickly. I looked around and the sky started getting dark like it was about to storm.

"What are you doing?" I asked franticly.

"I'm only tasting what should be mine."

He licked the side of my face smearing blood on it and I started to cry. I turned my face so that I could see Jacob. His face was angry and contorted with blood shot eyes. He tried to phase but only blurred and his back arched. His skin changed from fur to skin back and forth as he was trying to phase. His shorts ripped to shreds as he tried to phase again. He reverted back to human form trembling lying naked on the ground. Blood started coming out of his ears and nose and he started to cry out in pain. I screamed "Stop!" but Fred kept on torturing Jacob.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked in a soft voice. He leaned down to my face level staring at my lips. I spit in his face. "Go to hell!" I yelled.

He took his hand and wiped it off of his face then looked up at me quickly. His eyes looked demonic. I felt scared for my life.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said with his voice still calm.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and my knees buckled. He caught me from falling to the ground by grabbing my neck. I started gasping for air.

"You know what I want… and if you're not willing to give it to me I might as well take it."

I heard Jacob yell my name. His voice was gargled with blood. Fred took my face and turned it in the opposite direction so I could no longer look at Jacob. Fred lifted my dress and snatched my panties off.

"I want a child and you're going to give me one," he ordered.

He unbuttoned his belt and pants and moved closer to me. He leaned down to my ear and spoke, "Don't worry… you'll enjoy it." I felt like I was going to pass out just due to fear. "Please don't," I cried out. He pulled his pants down and touched me where no other man other than my Jacob should touch me. "No," I murmured. "Yes," he breathed. I heard Jacob scream, "Oh God no!" Fred turned his head to look at him keeping my face forcefully looking in the opposite direction. "A bonus… you get to watch me fuck your girl," he said in a cold voice. I was trying my best to squirm away. I couldn't budge an inch… he was so much stronger than me. He turned my face so that I could look at him. His fingers were inside me making me feel so disgusted. "Hmm... you're just going to make it harder on yourself if you don't get wet for me. Oh well… I'm fucking you anyway." I closed my eyes shut and felt a sharp pain and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop Fred no!" I yelled out.

"Nessie Nessie!" I heard in the distance. I opened my eyes and I was sitting straight up. For a split second I didn't know where I was. Everything was blurry and I felt dizzy. I heard an intercom. The voice was mumbled or I wasn't hearing clearly. It sounded like someone said _what happened_. Then I heard a distant voice saying, "She had a nightmare." Oh thank God that's Jacob; he's ok.

"Renesmee!" Jacob yelled. His voice was clearer and sounded close. I felt his hands grab my shoulders. I looked up and saw Jacob's face. He looked terrified.

"Honey are you ok?" he asked franticly.

"Jacob," I cried out.

I was still shaken up. The dream felt so real. I was still trembling as Jacob held me in his arms. Thank God that it was only a dream. I started sobbing in his chest.

"It's ok baby. You're ok," he said.

I started feeling sick and pushed away from him. I quickly shuffled my feet to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I was glad that he had a small bathroom in his bedroom, or I wouldn't have made it down the hall. Jacob was right behind me and held my hair out of the way. I felt really weak and my head was pounding. He helped me stand up and propped me on the sink counter. Then he got a cool wash cloth and wiped my forehead and neck.

"My God you scared me. Do you still feel like you have to throw up?" he asked.

"I don't think so?" I answered.

He poured a small cup of mouthwash and handed it to me. I swished it in my mouth and leaned over and spit it out in the sink.

"That was the strangest dream I ever had," I said nervously.

"Were… did you dream about _Fred_? You screamed out _Fred stop no_. Do I need to kill somebody?"

I jumped startled remembering how Jacob was tortured.

"No, it was just a stupid dream."

"Are you going to tell me what happened in the dream?"

I was stumped. I didn't know if I should tell him everything about the dream. It would just make him unnecessarily mad. I would have to explain _all_ of the thoughts I heard Fred think.

"Honey you can tell me anything, you know that right," Jacob said bending down to face me.

"Yes I know," I said with my voice trembling.

Jacob was looking at me intensely waiting for me to give some type of answer.

"I just dreamed that he… kissed me by using his ability on me. And you were stuck behind a glass wall not able to help me."

New tears started to fall down my cheeks. I left out all of the graphic horrible details. He doesn't need to hear all of that.

"Has he tried to kiss you!" he said angrily.

His arms started to vibrate like he was close to phasing.

"No...no, he hasn't done anything," I said quickly. I put my hand on his forearm to calm him down. He continued shaking and backed away from me.

"Jacob, as I said... it was a _stupid _dream. Please calm down."

I started sobbing. I was trying my best to hold it all in, but seeing Jacob angry like this didn't help. Jacob closed his eyes and started breathing deeply. His entire body was vibrating. This bathroom wasn't big enough for him to phase into a werewolf without knocking down a wall… or me. I sat perched on the sink hoping that he would calm himself down. I had confidence that he wouldn't phase this close to me. I'm pretty sure he would have ran out of the bathroom if he felt that he was that close to phasing. Jacob's trembling slowed down. After taking a few more deep breaths, he opened his eyes and walked over to me. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly for about seven seconds not saying a word. He let me go and held my head up to face him.

"Have you heard him think anything inappropriate?" he said trying to control his anger.

He wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs. I didn't want an all out war… so I told him the most innocent remark I heard.

"I heard him think that I was pretty. It was just an innocent complement."

"Innocent?" he questioned.

"Yes."

I wrapped my arms around him and held him. I realized I should have told him that I was practicing my abilities tonight with Fred. That could shed some light on this weird dream.

"Jacob."

"Yes."

"You want to know why I was so tired tonight?"

He pulled away from my embrace and looked confused.

"I was practicing my abilities with Fred trying to learn how to block his powers."

"Nessie, why would you do that? Are you hurt!"

"No... no I'm fine. It just took a lot out of me. I did it because I want to become stronger at it… so I could protect _you_."

"What?"

"I don't want to see you or the pack helpless against vampires who have that ability. My mom is not going to be with us all of the time."

"Tell me the truth… were you hurt?"

"Well… it did hurt. But I got better at it. And it made me feel really weak and nauseous. Aunt Alice doesn't even know it made me nauseous. But everyone knows that… I passed out."

"You what!"

"I was only unconscious for around six seconds," I said quickly.

"Renesmee Cullen what is wrong with you! I don't want you putting yourself in danger like that again!" He commanded.

The level of his voice was making my head hurt. I never heard him yell at me this loud before. He used to reprimand me as a toddler when I use to cut up, but even then his tone wasn't this demanding. Tears started to well up in my eyes again. I was sick of being told what to about practicing my abilities. Uncle Jasper didn't think it was a good idea. Now Jacob is yelling at me as if he were my father. I felt like I wanted to scream. The only thing that stopped me from screaming was knowing that Billy was down stairs, and I didn't want to scare him.

"I have to learn how to get better somehow!" I cried out. "Would you still mind if it was Zafrina helping me?"

Jacob spoke through his teeth, "I know for a fact that she wouldn't use her powers to take advantage of you. Apparently some parts of you fear that Fred is capable of…"

"No Jacob. It was just a stupid dream," I cried out.

"A dream that woke you up from your sleep screaming like someone was trying to _kill_ you."

Jacob took his hands and cupped his forehead with his eyes closed. I extended my hand in his direction as he took a step back.

Jacob opened his eyes and let his head go. "I'm so sorry that I yelled at you Nessie." He stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's just that I don't want you hurt. And you say that Fred didn't do anything to you… but you woke up with a blood curdling scream. Please help me understand."

"Jacob, I don't want any other man touching me. In my dream he was. He cornered me and chocked me to kiss me, and I felt really violated. That was terrifying enough. And you… you couldn't help me. I was calling you and you were ….helpless. You couldn't phase or get off of the ground," I explained drained as if I would lose my last bit of strength if I said another syllable.

My hands started shaking. Jacob looked like he was sorry for asking me to help him understand.

"I guess my subconscious took it too far? All I know is that he thinks I'm beautiful," I said.

"You said that he thought you were _pretty._"

"Yeah, I also heard him say that I was beautiful," I said apologetically.

I was starting to feel sick again. I squeezed my eyes shut from a sharp pain in my head and held my stomach.

"Are you going to throw up again?" he asked.

"I don't know?" I groaned.

My mouth started watering. I knew I would throw up soon, so I didn't delay it. I slid off of the sink counter and knelled in front of the toilet. I stared throwing up again. Jacob kindly held my hair. Each gag made my head hurt even more. This is crazy. I must be sick from mixing chocolate with steak or string beans? I feel sicker now than I did after I was passed out. I wrapped my arms around the bowl as another wave of gags hit me. I reached up to flush the toilet.

"Are you done?" Jacob said with his voice cracking. He sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"I think so," I said in a shaky voice.

Jacob helped me off the floor and walked me back over to the sink. My toothbrush was still packed in my suitcase. Jacob walked to the closet and pulled out a battery powered toothbrush and opened the package. "Here you can use this," he said as he handed it to me. "Oh thank you," I murmured. I brushed my teeth for longer than usual and washed my mouth out with mouth wash. I turned around to face Jacob. He was standing so close to me the entire time I was brushing my teeth. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed the side of my head on his chest. His scent made me feel a little better and the pressure from his muscle felt good on my temples. I groaned, "My head is killing me."

"I'll get you some Tylenol."

He opened the medicine cabinet and took out two pills and handed them to me. Then got a small bathroom cup to get me some water. I swallowed the pills and sighed; mostly out of frustration. I was sick of being sick. He lifted me up and carried me back to the bedroom. Jacob gently laid me down on the bed. I felt really dizzy and hugged the pillow tightly. He pulled the covers back over me and Jacob joined me in the bed. I rested my head on his chest and he started rubbing my hair.

"Please don't do that, my head is hurting too much," I said weakly.

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok," I muttered.

"I wish I could make you feel better," he lovingly said.

"You are making me feel better."

"You should have Carlisle check you out. You really seem sick," he said worried.

"I'll be fine. If I don't get any better soon I'll see my grandfather."

I was really drained. I don't think that I would be practicing with Fred anytime soon if it does this to me. I didn't get sick those times I practiced with Zafrina. Well maybe because her abilities are frightening illusions… which can cause pain like burning. But when she stops.. .the pain doesn't linger.

"I'm sorry if I made this worse for you," Jacob said. "I probably added to your headache with my reactions."

"No Jacob. I was just thinking… because Fred's ability is making someone sick… It was cocky of me to think that I wouldn't get sick. I guess because I'm half human it affected me differently than my parents. They were able to recover quickly. I never thought that I would get this sick. I'm sorry. I will only practice with Zafrina for now on."

"Honey, just be careful in your decisions."

"I will. You know Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice didn't think it was a good idea either."

"Well what did your father say?" Jacob asked.

"He wasn't there. I kinda just asked Uncle Jasper to tell him that I was practicing… so I didn't see his reaction. I guess he trusted us, because he didn't come to the house. Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett watched us. Even Fred didn't want to really do it. I kinda pleaded with him. He didn't want to see me get hurt if I couldn't handle it."

"Of course he didn't want to hurt you… you're _beautiful_."

"Jacob don't. Especially when I still have that vision in my head."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just really glad that I live here now. I mean… even if it is innocent admiration… I just feel more _comfortable._"

"He's been there for a few days. When did you hear that he thought you were pretty and beautiful?" he asked.

"Today."

"Well I'm not going to be crazed because someone gave you a complement. They would have to be blind not to know that you were beautiful. But if anyone crosses a line with you… I can't even phantom what I would do. Hopefully he's sane enough to not think that he could go any farther than admiring your looks," Jacob stated.

"I pray that he doesn't… do anything but admire my looks. He's just lonely… that's why I'm calling Tanya first thing in the morning and ask her to come down early to keep him company."

"Yeah that would be good for him," he agreed.

I kissed his chest and laid my head back down on him. I was tired but afraid that I would have a similar dream. My dream didn't make any sense to me. It would only make sense if Fred was evil. I get the fact that he's powerful and will be able to render Jacob and myself helpless if he wanted (If my mother wasn't around). But he's a good person and wouldn't do that. He wouldn't force me to be with him. All he has is a crush on me. He must be confused to wish that I could give him a child. He doesn't know me… he's not in love with me, he's just lonely. Leave it up to my over active mind to turn these little details into something utterly frightening. I inhaled deeply. He smelled different to me, but it was highly comforting.

"Help me keep my bad dreams away," I asked.

"I'll try my best."

Jacob started massaging my back and I softy moaned.

"That feels really good," I said.

"Is it helping your headache?"

"Yes, I feel a little better… thank you."

"You're welcome baby," he said softly.

"I love you so much Jacob," I mumbled.

I slowly went back to sleep trying to set up a _positive_ dream. Hopefully my dream remains pleasant and safely gets me through the night un-rattled.

I woke up by a kiss on my forehead. I looked up and Jacob was smiling at me.

"It seems like you finally managed to sleep well. Is your headache gone?" he asked.

"Yes it's gone. I feel a little better."

"Only a little better?"

"Well...yeah. I still feel a little weird."

"Oh? Hmmm."

He narrowed his eyes and the corner of his mouth curved up. I assumed he was thinking about how long it would take me to feel normal.

"You know you project your thoughts even when you _sleep_? I heard you call my name and I thought that you were awake. When I looked at you, you were knocked out cold."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

I hope he didn't see any of my nightmare. I thought I only had no control of my projections when I was aroused. I don't even understand my own abilities.

"Yeah, then I heard you moan and I saw a flash of us kissing naked."

So I have a hard time controlling my projections whether I'm awake or asleep when it's only sexual? Great.

"Oh… that's interesting," I said slowly. "So there's a chance I can project my sexual dreams to you because we touch when we sleep. Good thing that I'm a one man woman."

Jacob smirked at me. This news didn't bother me that much. I might as well have imprinted on him, because he's all I want. I seriously doubt that I would have a sexual fantasy about another man.

"You want something to eat?" Jacob asked. "You practically threw up everything last night. You must be hungry?"

"Um… my stomach still doesn't feel ok. Can I have some orange juice please?"

"Sure."

Jacob kissed my forehead and got out of the bed.

"You feel a little hotter than usual. Please ask Carlisle check you out."

"I'm fine."

I felt my forehead with the back of my hand and didn't notice a major difference.

"Unless you can kiss your own forehead… you're not going to feel a difference. I've kissed your forehead plenty of times. You seem hot."

I haven't been sick in two years. I'm not totally immune to getting sick like my full vampire family. I've had a few colds, the flu, headaches, and indigestion problems in the past. I do still feel a little nauseous. It's crazy if I'm still nauseous from what Fred did to me last night. Maybe eating all of that chocolate _also_ made me sick. Sometimes I get sick when I mix foods that shouldn't be in the stomach at the same time, or when I mix some foods with blood. On the other hand… Jacob hasn't been sick since he phased at sixteen. My grandfather explained that his high temperature prevents illness by killing any potential pathogens he comes in contact with.

I sat up as Jacob went downstairs to the kitchen. I leaned my head back onto the headboard, closed my eyes and started to rub them. They felt puffy and stung a bit. I know I don't want to have that crazy dream ever again. That took a lot out of me. I never physically reacted to a dream like that in my life. I've also never been that scared either... except for the time that the Volturi wanted to kill me because they thought I was a baby turned into a vampire; which is forbidden in our culture. Hopefully I don't look frightened if I see Fred today. He didn't _do_ anything to me… but the dream felt so real. How can I act as if that vision won't affect me? The less I know about what he's thinking…the better off I will be. I will ask Zafrina to stay longer so she can help me with my abilities when we get back from our honeymoon. Other vampires have similar powers like Fred. I never want to feel helpless like I did in that dream.

Jacob is capable of taking out a vampire without special abilities with no problem at all. He's killed many vampires in his lifetime. But if he had to face a vampire that has the ability to inflict pain… his fate would be the same as my dream. He would be completely helpless. My mother can protect my family, but Jacob and I won't be with my mother 24/7… so I would have to be the one to protect my new family and pack members. I have to feel confident enough in my abilities to protect the people I love.

Jacob came back in the room with a glass of mango orange juice and half of a raisin bagel with only butter on it.

"I brought the bagel just in case you got your appetite back."

"Aw thank you. I'll try to eat it."

He placed the bagel on his night stand and sat down beside me. He handed me the glass of orange juice with a curious look on his face. I took a few sips and placed it on the night stand.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"I just have to try on the rest of the dresses and pick out a wedding cake at the bakery. Can I take your jeep so I can bring more things back home with me?

"Sure. Do you need me to help with anything?"

"Have you picked out a tuxedo yet?"

"Not yet," he said a bit embarrassed.

"Well what are you waiting for? The wedding is on the twelfth. It will have to be tailored."

I held my head. My headache was coming back. How could he think that he could order a tux at the last minute? It's not like we had a lot of time to plan the wedding in the first place.

"I just gave you a headache didn't I?" Jacob asked.

"Do you want my aunt to make it for you? She would be happy to do so. Plus she can make it in minutes."

"Minutes?" he questioned.

"Yes, you've never seen her at work when she sews. She's a Tasmanian devil with a needle and thread."

"Only if she doesn't mind," he said.

"I can bet my life that she would be ecstatic. But at least buy shoes, a bow tie, and cumber bun."

"I can do that."

"And dress socks."

"Nessie I have dress socks."

"Ok."

I started rubbing my temples trying to alleviate the pressure. He got behind me and started rubbing my neck.

"Sorry about the headache. Do you want something?" he asked.

"No… that feels really good."

He leaned over and kissed my neck and I gasped.

"That feels _really_ good."

"You taste so good. I wanna eat you for breakfast," he said in a sexy tone.

A chill went down my spine. He noticed my reaction and smirked. I tried to keep a clear head… and pure thoughts. Billy was down stairs. I'm not sure of how quiet I could be.

"Can you send Aunt Alice a picture of the style tux you want? This way we can pick up the fabric when we go to Port Angeles today."

"Yeah, I'll look for something."

He continued kissing my neck and shoulders. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and texted Aunt Alice asking her could she make his tux because he's a procrastinator. I also told her that I'm getting dressed and will be there shortly. I made a few mistakes in my text because Jacob kisses were tickling my neck. I turned around to face Jacob and softy kissed his lips.

"Do you want to help with picking out the flowers? I kinda feel like you're being left out with a few of the details?" I said in a soft tone.

"No, that's woman stuff. Whatever you choose will be fine."

"I'll bring some cake samples home with me so you can pick out the ones you like best. Each tier of the cake can be a different flavor you know."

Jacob thought about it and his face lit up. I knew he liked sweets, and eating good cake has no 'gender task' associated with it.

"I'd like that."

He scoped me up in his arms and laid me down on the bed.

"If you still have a headache I know a remedy that will help you."

"You do?" I said smiling.

"Yes. Endorphins released during sexual activity can act as an effective pain killer. I can lick that headache right out of you."

"Jacob."

"Shhh… trust me. It will work."

I quickly got dressed. I didn't realize that the time went by so fast. Jacob kinda side tracked me… but I feel much better. My headache is completely gone. I don't think that Billy heard us. He was downstairs in the living room and the TV was pretty loud. Plus I used a pillow to muffle the sounds. My hair was still wet from the shower, but I didn't have enough time to dry it. And since I was taking the jeep, I couldn't air dry it by running. I got my pocket book from the bedroom closet and reached up on my toes to kiss Jacob.

"I have to leave now. I'll be back in a couple of hours," I said.

"Ok, I'm going to the shop… make sure everyone's behaving. If you need me for anything call me."

"Ok."

Jacob reached for a set of keys from his nightstand. He held it up to my eye level.

"These two are for the security door. These two are for the wooden door. The ones with the blue are for the top locks. I picked blue for the sky. And the green ones are for the bottom locks. They are all numbered 1 for the storm and 2 for the wooden door."

"Did you have to go that far to identify the keys for me? I could memorize them by the grooves you know."

Jacob chuckled, "It was just a crazy idea I had when I was at Home Depot."

"And I assume the one on the Hummer2 is for your _second_ baby."

"Yes, she's not a mustang… so you can't whip her around corners. She's top heavy."

"Ok, I will take care of your baby. Do you want to take my car to the shop?"

He chuckled.

"No that's ok, I'll take the van. Then I'll drop it off with Quil to pick up Billy later."

Jacob leaned down and kissed me. I wanted to stay longer, but I knew Aunt Alice was having a conniption. She already left me a colorful text. I don't know if Jacob kissed me with more vigor on purpose to see if he could make me stay…but he was kissing me like he haven't seen me in weeks. It took me off guard and my knees buckled. His hands were all over me; grabbing me with just the right amount of pressure. I quietly moaned as my breathing deepened. His scent was driving me crazy. Did he not want us to make our appointment with the bakery? It took every ounce of will power for me to not undress. He finally let my mouth go and gazed at me.

"Wow, what was that for?" I said out of breath.

"Just giving you an appetizer for when you get back home," he said slyly.

"Oh," I breathed.

I was a little dizzy and tried my best to play it off. He smiled at me and took my hand. Then he kissed my ring finger and said, "I love you." "Well I love you too," I said half dazed.

I drove as fast as and as safely as I could on the rural roads. I imagined my grandfather Charlie stopping me to give me a speech about safety; mostly the safety of others. But there's no chance of that since this town is not in his jurisdiction. I called Tanya using my blue tooth.

"Hey Renesmee... how's engaged life treating you?"

"Great... How are you guys doing?"

"We're just fine. I saw the video that Emmett took when Jacob proposed to you. You two are such a special couple. I really wish you the best."

"Thanks Tanya. This all is happening so fast."

"Fast?"

"Yeah, it happened only hours after we started _dating_."

"Jacob has been in love with you for forever Renesmee. We were just waiting for you to mature and see him as your perfect mate."

"So you know all about the imprinting thing?" I asked.

"Yes, your mother explained it to me. Powers that be choose you to be his soul mate because you are perfect for him in every way."

"Yeah… something like that," I chuckled.

"I can't wait to come down for your birthday party. Along with celebrating your birthday… it also grew into some type of yearly vampire family reunion."

I chuckled.

"Yeah it seems that way. I really enjoy talking to the ones that aren't connected by email or phones. I really miss Nahule."

"How's everything going with the wedding plans? Has Alice dominated your decisions?"

"No, she's been very helpful. She wants whatever Jacob and I want."

"That's good. I know how she can run wild with her ideas sometimes. I guess a century has changed her."

"Tanya, I was hoping you could come down early. You know our house guest is feeling like a third wheel, and I thought you cou…"

"Sure, I'll be happy to come down. When do you want me to come?"

"I was thinking tomorrow?"

"Hmm. I could pack light and just go shopping for more clothes in the evening… sure, I'll be there."

"Great. I can't wait to see you."

"See you soon," she said cheerfully.

I was glad that she didn't mind coming down early. It will take her less than an hour to come down if she runs the entire way. I'll be happy to see her regardless that my original intent is to have Fred fall for her. She's very beautiful with long strawberry blonde hair. She was turned at an older age than Fred; she was twenty five, but what is age really when you're immortal.

I knew Aunt Alice was mad that I'm later than expected. I slowed down a bit once I got closer to the main house. Once I turned in our tree lined path, I sped up a bit. I saw Aunt Alice already on the porch with her arms folded. She didn't look her usual bubbly self... and that's my fault for cutting it so close. We have so much to do today related to the wedding. I parked it in the front of the house and smiled at her hoping she would quickly forgive my tardiness. She was tapping her toes impatiently. I got out of the jeep and dashed up the steps and stopped in front of her. Aunt Alice looked up at me with one eyebrow raised. She showed me her watch on her tiny wrist.

"Did someone keep you?" she asked annoyed.

"Come on Aunt Alice… I'm here now. We still have time."

Her face smoothed out and she relaxed her stance. She twisted her lips then slowly smiled.

"I'll give you this one… being that you're all smitten," she said.

"Smitten…who says that?"

She smirked at me and looked me up and down. I wondered what she was thinking?

"Oh well, you're going to love the way the dresses came out. I had more time last night to bead the intricate designs on the third one we tore out of the magazine. It looks identical to the picture," she said in her normal bubbly voice.

My father quickly came to the door.

"Good morning Renesmee," he said.

"Hi dad."

He looked like he was up to something. He had an odd look in his eye. I've memorized all of my father's expressions. This was a worried look that was covered by false contentment.

"Let's take a brief walk," he said light heartedly.

"Edward we still have tons to do," Aunt Alice complained.

My father gave her a quick glance and she backed off.

My father and I ran deep into the forest and stopped at a fallen tree. I brushed off the moss with my hand and sat down. I thought he wanted to talk about my new living arrangements or give me some type of speech asking me to sleep in a separate bedroom than Jacob until we're married.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

I was wondering why he took me away from the house. We could have had a mental conversation while I was trying on the dresses. Whatever he wants to talk about… he doesn't want anyone to see our reactions. I started to get scared. He took a deep sigh and his eyes lost the mask that he wore and they became worried.

"Jacob is worried about you. He told me last night that you had a nightmare and woke up screaming 'Stop Fred no!' Is everything ok? Did Fred _do_ something to you or say something to you?" My father asked.

Why would Jacob tell my father? Who am I kidding? Of course he would if he thought I was in any type of danger. He must have snuck out of the room while I was asleep to texed him?

"No dad. But he does have a little crush on me. He thinks that I'm pretty that's all. It's innocent. I can easily divert it. He's just a bit envious of Jacob."

"He told you this!" My father said angrily.

"No, I heard him _think _it."

"I didn't hear anything of that nature from him the times I listened to his thoughts," my father said as he contemplated.

"I didn't hear anything too until last night when he came back to meet Jacob."

My father's expression grew angrier and I noticed his muscles tensing up.

"Don't say anything to him. We shouldn't be in his head in the first place. He's just lonely. That's why I asked Tanya to come down early to keep him company."

"Well what in the world made you scream out _Stop Fred no_?"

"Oh, I guess Jacob didn't text you that," I said a bit frustrated.

"Trust me… Jacob was just worried about you. You scared him _half to death_; Exact words in text."

I didn't really feel like going through this again.

"In my dream, he was trying to kiss me and used his powers on me," I said nervously.

That was an understatement. But I didn't want my father to over react as he sometimes does. My father looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"You know my nightmare _is_ being with someone other than Jacob."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have been practicing with him last night. The combination of that and him being envious of Jacob surely had something to do with your dream," my father stated.

"I'm pretty sure his little crush will die down... especially with me not living in the house."

"Is that another reason why you wanted to leave?" he asked in a softer tone.

"It's a reason, but not the main reason."

My father looked apologetic.

"We should have asked you if you felt comfortable with him staying with us. No one really objected to him staying, and I didn't hear any negative thoughts in his head… and Alice didn't foresee any danger. Alice wouldn't be able to see his decisions if they were about you since she can't see you at all. I'm truly sorry if this made living in your own home difficult. I promise I will do a better job of making sure you are comfortable in future situations," my father stated.

"Dad I didn't even know that he liked me until last night. He seemed happy for me when he found out that I was engaged when the family first talked to him. I guess I grew on him. Must be my charm," I joked. "But seriously, there's no need to be angry at Fred. I just equated it to if I meet one of the singers that I adore while I was single... how I would envy _their_ wife. Like Kate Hanson or Danielle Jonas."

"Well I won't rip his head off… yet. I'll give him some time to redeem himself. You know you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"You're just saying that because I'm your daughter. All parents say that."

I slid off the log and hugged my father. We both sighed at the same time.

"My life is starting to feel like a soap opera," I chuckled.

"I'm glad you have Jacob in your life. He will keep your story lines optimistic."

I smiled at him.

"And please try not to be angry at him because he texed me. He's just worried about your wellbeing," my father pleaded.

"I won't even mention it."

My focus is on the future. All I should be concerned with is being Jacob's wife. This nonsense must fade in the background.

"What am I going to do with two… _three_ overprotective men in my life?" I asked. I had to include Uncle Jasper in my comment. He thinks I'm as frail as a bird.

My father smirked.

"Well, when Tanya gets here, she won't have any problem with keeping Fred company. His look is her type," he said.

"And what look is that?" I asked.

"Male," my father said chuckling.

I shook my head at his comment. Hopefully she is _his_ type. Knowing that he wants children so much… he may be waiting out for a human. As long as he's not waiting out for me… it's all good.

"Let's get back to the house. Your Aunt is probably having an immense fit by now. She's been anxiously waiting for you to try on the dresses since they were finished. Plus you have to go to Port Angeles to pick out your wedding cake."

"Well most likely run there," I said.

"You know they have you taste different cakes. Knowing you, you will probably over do it and have a stomach ache. I suggest that you take the Porsche. I can foresee that you will have trouble running back home… and I can't even predict the future."

"I guess we can use the car. We also have to pick up fabric Leah's dress and Jacob's tux. He waited to the last minute, so Aunt Alice agreed to make it for him."

"Is Jacob nervous about the wedding?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I don't think I'm nervous either? I think people get nervous over weddings because they are vowing their life to someone. _Forever_ can be scary to some people. If a marriage was only a one month limit... no one would be nervous. I know for an absolute fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with Jacob. Flowers not showing up on time, or any trivial thing that has to do with the event not running smoothly… is the least of my worries. I'm marring my best friend. It could rain all day. Quil could lose the ring. At the end of the day I will still be Mrs. Black."

"You really amaze me Renesmee. You have grown into a mature young lady. I'm… _we're_ so proud of you. You have our upmost respect and endearing love. You and Jacob had my blessing for years. We were just waiting for the right time. Speaking of time, we have to get back. My sister has turned into a mad woman being your wedding planner and everything in between. I like having my limbs attached. Let's start to head back."

"Ok dad."

"Just think… in one week you'll be married."

I smiled and we both darted to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

We arrived at the house. Aunt Alice looked impatient but figured that my father had to steal me away for something important.

"We really don't have time for you to try on the dresses before we leave. We have to start leaving now to make it to our consultation on time," Aunt Alice said.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry we took so long," I said apologetically.

"Let's take the Porsche," she suggested.

We dashed to the garage and got into her car. She used to have a yellow 911 turbo a few years ago, but traded it in for this silver one.

She pulled out of the garage and headed down the path to the main road.

"You look better than you did last night. Do you feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better, but I still feel a little weird."

"Hmmm, maybe Carlisle should look you over?"

I smirked my lip as she turned on the main road.

"You scared me for a second last night," she said frowning her face.

I looked at the speedometer. She was already at 77 miles per hour.

"Aunt Alice, slow down. You're going to get us a ticket or worse."

"Oh sorry. I was just trying to make up some time."

"These roads are too windy to try to do that. You'll make someone freak out and have an accident."

I looked at her as if she were crazy. It looked like we would have enough time to make it to Port Angeles. Her speeding was unnecessary. I guess having a grandfather that was a police chief made me a little more aware of the law.

"So how was Fred when you got back?" I asked.

"He was still a little upset that you passed out."

"Oh… well I'm pretty sure he won't want to practice with me again after that."

Aunt Alice didn't say anything. She just made an interesting face that made me wonder what she was thinking.

"You know that Tanya is coming over tomorrow?" I said.

"Yes, Bella told me a few minutes before you arrived."

"I thought it would be nice for her to meet Fred before the birthday party."

"Yes, they would make a nice couple," she said smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, did Jacob send you a picture of his tux yet?" I asked.

"Um hum," she said grinning.

"Well can I see it?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise."

"That's only for the groom not seeing the bridal gown."

"That may be, but I want it to be a surprise for you."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She could be so controlling in her nice little way. I'll just check Jacob's cell phone to see the picture myself. Aunt Alice turned on the radio and AC/DC was on. The volume was already up and it startled me for a split second. If I was any bit of tired, that cured me like a shot of caffeine.

"The baker said that the cake would be ready for the wedding. At first he claimed that he could not have it ready by the twelfth because he had so many orders. But when I told him that price was not an issue, he changed his entire song and dance. Even if you don't pick out the flavor until tomorrow... everything will still be fine," Aunt Alice stated.

"Good. I wanted to take some samples home to have Jacob help me choose."

"That shouldn't be a problem at all," she chimed.

My stomach started turning the closer we got to the harbor. I could smell the salt from the water and it smelled like someone put a large net of freshly caught fish right in front of me. Oh I thought I was feeling better. This is not good.

Aunt Alice parked the car a few shops away from the bakery. I was hoping that I would be able to enjoy tasting the different cakes. If not, I'll just let Jacob taste them all. The shop smelled like butter cream and had pictures of elegant cakes along the walls. Someone greeted us and lead us to an area where we could sit down. A short Italian man that appeared to be in his forties joined us with a large photo album. He asked us if we wanted a glass of champagne. We both declined graciously. It would be nice if he offered a vial of blood, but that would be asking for too much; the world is not quite perfect. He told us to take our time looking through the pictures and started to bring out the samples of the cake. Aunt Alice looked at me expecting me to start tasting them.

"I just want to pick out the design of the cake. I don't feel that well," I whispered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll have Jacob taste them when I get back home."

"Oh bummer. Honey you must be sick anytime you don't want to eat _cake_. Well I can have them pack the samples for you now."

She called someone over and asked them to pack samples of each flavor and handed them her credit card. I flipped through the pictures. I wish that the bakery wasn't filled with people. I could probably look at all of their designs in a few seconds if I could flip through really fast. I finally came across a cake that struck my eye.

"Oh, I like that one too," Aunt Alice said.

"This one is really pretty. And it has enough tiers to get a few different flavors."

"Well you know they can also deliver sliced pieces of cake," she mentioned.

"Hmmm. I'll ask Billy and the pack to also help pick out their favorites; since only non-vampire guest will be eating the cake. Grandpa Charlie is not that picky when it comes to desert."

"Ok, we would need more samples then. Wait here, I'll be right back," she said as she stood up to find the employee. I took my cell phone out and took a picture of it.

This day is going to feel longer than I thought. We still have to pick out the fabric and try on the rest of the dresses. I also wanted to pack more of my things today since I have Jacob's truck. I don't really feel all up to this. Maybe I should have grandpa check me out. I feel _different_.

Aunt Alice returned with a smile on her face.

"They are packing the extra samples now and I told them what number cake you selected."

"Oh, thanks Aunt Alice."

"I can't wait until you try on the other dresses," she sang.

"Yes, I can't wait either," I said faintly.

The smell of the butter cream mixed with the salt water and fish was attacking my stomach.

"Oh, you sound like you really don't feel well honey. We'll be out of here shortly."

"I don't know what it is… but the smell of the cakes and the port is making me… sick."

She looked at me skeptically.

"If you don't ask Carlisle to look at you… I will."

"Ok, ok. I probably just need to take some pepto and I'll be fine."

"Well what did you eat today?" She asked trying to diagnose me.

"Um, I just had a glass of orange juice and half of a raisin bagel."

"Well that seems reasonable. You haven't felt well since you passed out last night."

Aunt Alice was right. I feel even worst. I just wanted to go home and lay down, but I knew we had to go to the fabric store next. I wish she could read my mind to know what color fuchsia I wanted so I could just run home.

"I know… it sucks," I said a bit frustrated."

Two employees came with large bags in their hands and handed them to us.

"Thank you," I said.

"Our pleasure. Enjoy tasting them and give us your selections by end of business day tomorrow.

"Ok."

Aunt Alice and I walked out of the bakery. The scent of icing was still in my hair and clothes. We placed the bags in the back seat of the car. It looked like there would still be some room left for the bags of fabric.

"We're almost done Renesmee. Just have to pick out the fabric."

We both got in the car. It now smelled like the bakery from the samples. She turned on the car and turned on the radio. One of her favorite songs was on and she started singing three octaves higher than the artist as she always does. I smiled at her because she can be so amusing at times.

We arrived at the fabric store in nine minutes. It had its own parking lot so we didn't have to walk far. It was farther from the water so I felt a little better. Aunt Alice showed me the isle where the type of fabric for the dress would be. It looked like a never ending hall of different colors. It was easy for me to spot the color that I wanted. I almost dashed there in an un-human speed when I saw it. I had to jerk myself still when I realized what my initial reaction was. I looked around to see if anyone was looking. If someone saw me, they would have seen a blur. No one else was in the isle but Aunt Alice and me. Aunt Alice gave me a warning look.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I guess it slipped my mind that I was in the human public eye. When I hang with Jacob and his friends I don't have to worry about my quick movements because they are all use to it and have super abilities themselves.

I walked at a normal pace to the fabric I originally spotted. It was a pretty soft fuchsia. It will go well with my pale pink wedding dress. Aunt Alice followed me.

"This is it," I said.

"Ah, this is nice… and it would complement Leah's skin tone."

Aunt Alice got the attention of a store employee and he cut the fabric for her and folded it. She later picked out the material for Jacob's tux. We weren't in the store that long. We had a mission and all we had to wait for was the employee's assistance. The store wasn't busy, so we got ample amount of help. Aunt Alice carried the bags of fabric to the car and carefully placed it the back seat so it wouldn't disturb the cakes.

After we both got in the car, Aunt Alice made a deep sigh.

"Well we got that out of the way. Now we can go home," she said as she started the car. "Do you feel any better?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her that all I wanted to do was go home and get in my pajamas and curl up in front of the TV until I fell asleep. I knew she was excited for me to try the rest of the dresses on. I was excited to. I really want to see what all of them look like on me. But I was drained and wanted to close my eyes for a few hours at least. I didn't feel like taking a nap at my family's house. Jacob's bed smelled like him and I wanted that extra comfort of his scent being with me.

"Um… a little," I said sounding unsure.

She smirked her lip.

"Well, if you don't fell up to it…you could try them on _tomorrow_?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"My poor baby. I hope you feel better soon. You're walking down the aisle in only a few days."

"I know. I can't wait."

We pulled up to the front of the house and took out the fabric and bags of cake. Aunt Alice took the fabric from me and suggested that I put the cake in Jacob's truck. I turned it on to put the air on high just in case the icing would get soft. Then I walked up the porch steps. My mother was already at the door.

"Hi Renesmee," she said gleaming.

"Hey mom."

I gave her a kiss on her cheek and she hugged me… a little bit too tight. I guess she missed me.

"So how was the cake testing? Did you find some flavors you really like?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm going to wait for Jacob and his pack to help taste test later tonight since they will also be the ones eating the cake."

"Oh…ok," she said understandably.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

I noticed that a lot of my families scent wasn't strong in the house; neither was Fred's.

"Emmet and Fred are visiting California, your father went somewhere with Seth, your grandmother and Rosalie went shopping, and your grandfather is at the hospital," my mother said.

"Oh."

"Emmet promised to bring you and Jacob back some chocolate."

I don't want to even think about chocolate now, but I gave a big smile anyway.

I walked in the house. Uncle Jasper was watching TV from the large white sofa. He looked up and smiled at me then quickly gave me an odd look. He smoothed his face out so fast, that if I blinked I would have missed it.

"Hello Renesmee," he said in a soft tone.

"Hey Uncle Jasper."

I ran upstairs to go to the bathroom and looked in my closet for anything I wanted to take today. Aunt Alice showed up at my bedroom door with a few designer suitcases.

"You can use these if you want?" she said.

"Thanks. You know Jacob doesn't have that much closet space in his room. I'm only taking a few more outfits and some bum around clothes to go hunting in. I plan on getting the majority of my clothes after I move into our house. I'm still living out of my suitcase. I didn't even unpack last night. I only need one suitcase."

"Ok, I'll get it when I measure Jacob for his tux."

I finished packing a few more jeans, sweaters, and hoddies. It was getting colder now. I packed mostly summer clothes last night. Aunt Alice went to my window and started gazing out into the trees.

"Oh, time has flown by so fast. It seems like you were born just last week," Aunt Alice said as she sighed.

"Aunt Alice."

"Well... almost eight years ago. I feel like I have to let you go also. I'm not your mother…but I will miss you tremendously."

"Aunt Alice, you're acting like I'm moving to _France_. I'm only going to be a few minutes or seconds away depending on how you travel."

"You're going to be caught up in being a newlywed. I probably won't see you as often as I do now," she said almost pouting.

"Come on now Aunt Alice. I'll visit often. And I'm sure you will pop up at our door too."

She turned around and faced me. She actually looked sad to me.

"I'm happy for you. I knew this day would come for some time now."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh I'll miss you too. I guess not being able to fly down a flight of steps to see you when I want to will be a difference in my life."

"You see my point now," she said in a louder tone.

"Yes…I do."

"I love you so much Renesmee."

"I love you too."

I went in my bathroom and took a few sips of the pepto and brushed my teeth. I didn't like the after taste that it left. I put the cap on and packed it in the suitcase.

"Well, I will definitely be here tomorrow to try on the dresses. I just want to lie down right now."

"Well why don't you take a nap _here_?"

"No. I want to have dinner cooked for Jacob by the time he gets back from the body shop."

"You're like a house wife already," she said with humored sarcasm.

"Whatever," I replied.

I took my suitcase down to the truck and put it in the back seat. The car was freezing with the air on high. I shut the door and turned around. Uncle jasper was right behind me. I guess with my head being inside the truck, the scent of the cake and icing masked his approach.

"Oh, Uncle Jasper," I said a bit startled.

I shut the trucks door and smiled at him.

"What's up? I asked."

He looked a little worried.

"_Can I talk to you for a moment?"_ he mouthed.

I shook my head yes and we ran away far from the house. I guess he wanted to speak to me in private about something. We stopped deep in Olympic Park. The run actually made me feel worst. I tried to hide the uncomfortable feeling attacking my stomach.

"Why are you so worried?" Uncle Jasper asked concerned.

"Huh?"

"Your vibe... It's actually screaming at me."

He may have caught the vibe I had about the dream I had last night with Fred. I was pretty nervous about running into him today. Especially when I vowed not to read his mind anymore. I don't want to know what he's thinking now. I would like to just forget about it. Or Uncle Jasper can sense that I don't feel well?

"No I'm not worried. I mean…I don't feel that well. I think I'm getting sick and I don't want to still be sick by the wedding."

"Oh. Well Carlisle will be home later tonight."

"I'm not staying that long. I'll probably see grandpa tomorrow. Hopefully I will feel better by then. If not I'll have him look at me."

"Well what's actually wrong?" he asked.

"I just feel weird... nothing major. Ever since I passed out last night, I've been feeling like I have the flu or something."

"Oh… maybe it takes your body more time to get over Fred's side effects?"

I shrugged.

"I'm really not comfortable with you practicing with him again. If you feel like this now… it would probably happen every time you would practice with him," he said.

"I agree with you," I mumbled.

He had a shocked look on his face.

"Really? He said flabbergasted."

"Yes…I agree. I've been sick all night."

"Oh…I originally thought you were worried about the wedding."

"Oh no. I'm not worried about that," I said with confidence.

"Well I can ask Carlisle to stop at Jacob's tonight before he gets home."

"No…that's not necessary. I might be with the pack. Billy is telling the tribal stories tonight for Leah's boyfriend. I'll just take some more medicine tonight. I just want to take a nap right now."

"Ok. Hey you want me to carry you back to the house? I'm pretty sure running when you're sick is not the best thing."

I had to think about it. I haven't rode on Uncle Jasper's back since I was around the physical age of seven. But I did feel tired so I agreed.

He picked me up in his arms instead of letting me climb on his back. I gave him a weird look. He said, "I can control the vibration better this way if you're in my arms." We made it back to the house much quicker than the time it took to get to the woods. He was running slower to stay at my pace earlier. When he didn't have to worry about my slowed speed… he took off like a bolt of lightning. Amazingly he did keep any vibration from shaking my body. I felt like I was on the smoothest roller coaster ride ever.

We arrived back at the house. I went back in to say goodbye to my mother and Aunt Alice. They were both sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey mom, I'm about to go back to Jacobs and cook dinner."

"Oh, ok."

"Billy is having a tribal council tonight to tell the legends of the tribe to Leah's boyfriend."

"You still haven't filled me in with all of the details about her and her new boyfriend."

"Well… he doesn't know that she's a shape shifter and he wants to marry her. She's not sure if she wants to marry him because she did not imprint on him. Leah doesn't want to hurt him in the long run if she imprints on someone else."

"Oh."

I guess my mother understood her reasons pretty quickly.

"So what are you planning to cook?" Aunt Alice asked.

Originally I was planning to cook salmon, but I can't stand the smell of fish right now. I may have to stop at the market because everything else is frozen.

"Um, I'm not sure? I'll find something."

I wondered if Aunt Alice told my mother that I wasn't feeling well from the effects of Fred? She didn't ask my any questions about it so I assumed she didn't. That's good… I don't want her worrying about me. It's bad enough that Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are worrying. But my father would be aware if he hears their thoughts. I guess I should expect a visit from my father tonight?

I kissed everyone goodbye and got in the truck. It was freezing cold so I turned the air down some. It smelled like a bakery. I rolled the windows down to help let some of the scent out and drove off. I figured I could go to the market in Forks since I have to pass it to reach La Push Road. I didn't stay long in the market. I picked up some chicken, broccoli, eggs, bread, and a gallon of milk. I knew that Jacob already has rice at home. I bought a bouquet of red roses because they smelled so good and looked so pretty. I could put them in the bedroom. I wasn't sure if Jacob had a vase, so I bought one too. I left the shopping cart near the store and carried the bags to the truck. "Hey beautiful." I turned around to see who was talking to me. It was a young muscular man probably in his mid-twenties. He had dark brown hair and a red plaid jacket on. He looked like he should be on the side of a brawny paper towel.

"You need some help with your bags?" he asked.

I was hoping that he wasn't after Jacob's truck. I heard how some people hang around parking lots picking out the cars they want to steal. It would be a bad day for him if he was trying to take his car. I would have to concentrate on not hitting or pushing him too hard so I wouldn't _kill_ him.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I said.

"Damn you sure are," he said biting his bottom lip.

I wasn't sure of his intentions so I read his mind. He wasn't even thinking about Jake's truck. He was thinking of all the sexual positions he could get me into.

He started looking me up and down. If I didn't feel comfortable before… I was surly uncomfortable now. I've never had anyone try to hit on me before. Any time I visited other countries on vacation, Jacob was always glued to my hip. Who would dare say something to me with a 6'7" muscular body guard?

I gently smiled and put the bags in the back of the truck. He must have seen my engagement ring.

"Oh my bad. Is your man keeping you happy? If not I'll be up to the task."

Oh my God. How corny is this guy. He's like a bad version of a sit com that's about to be canceled. "Yes… very happy. I gotta go bye." I stepped in the truck and shut the door. He still stood there looking stupid. I guess he wanted me to run over him. I didn't bother to beep my horn. I figured that if he had any sense he would move out of the way once he saw my white lights come on. He finally moved and I backed up. I drove off and looked in the side mirror. He was smiling. What a jerk. That's not how you approach a lady. I'm so glad I don't have to deal with that. Well… I guess I might since I'm going to be in the public eye more often. This has to be frustrating to other women.

It took me around twenty minutes to get back to the reservation from the market. I carried all of the bags in the house at the same time; including the bag with my clothes. I placed the flowers in the bedroom on the night stand. Then I went to the kitchen and prepared the chicken to bake. I steamed the broccoli and boiled some rice. I put the broccoli and rice in separate containers while the chicken still baked. I was really tired but cleaned up the first floor anyway. It wasn't that strenuous. I just steam moped the kitchen floor, vacuumed, and dusted the furniture. I took the Fabreze out to spray the sofa and chair… but after the first spray, I got nauseous again. It didn't mix well with the smell of the chicken baking. I sucked it up and held my breath and sprayed them anyway… along with the curtains. I opened all of the windows to air the room out.

I got my iPad and went on the back porch to get some fresh air. I really wanted to take a nap but I had to wait for the chicken to finish baking. I was reading an article about the new model cars that were coming out soon and dozed off.

I later heard the oven beeping and it woke me up. Thank God, I can really go to sleep now. I closed all of the windows and took the chicken out and placed it in Tupperware leaving the lid half on. I left a note for Jacob that the cake was for him and the pack to taste along with _myself_. I had to make sure that it wouldn't be demolished before I even had a chance to sample anything. I figured since the pack will be near tonight for the tribal council, they all could taste it and pick the top four flavors. I texed Jacob to have the pack come over before the council started to taste the cakes and give their top picks. He called me back within one minute of sending him the test.

"Hey Jacob." I tried to sound a little more enthusiastic, but I felt drained.

"Hey Nessie… what's wrong, you sound beat.

"I am… I'm taking a nap soon. We picked up the fabric and dinner is already cooked.

"Oh thanks baby. What did you cook?"

"Baked chicken, rice, and broccoli.

"That sounds good. I'll be leaving the shop in a round thirty minutes. Did you pick any flavors yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

"Aw… but you turned down cake?"

"Um… I really didn't feel like eating at the time."

"Oh… ok. I think we're running out of milk and eggs. I'll stop at the store on my way home."

"That's ok, I already got some today."

"Really… oh thanks."

I chuckled remembering the guy with no pick up skills.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing really. This guy tried to hit on me in the parking lot at the market."

"Were you by yourself?"

"Yeah. I went after I left my family's house."

"Well what did he say?"Jacob asked lightheartedly.

"He said _hey beautiful_ then asked me if I needed help. When I told him that I was fine… he said _damn you sure are_."

"Oh."

"He saw that I was engaged and later backed off. At first I thought that he wanted to take your truck. But he was just trying to get my _numba_."

I started laughing due to my interpretation of a New York accent. Jacob chuckled himself.

"Well I'm pretty sure you handled it well."

"I guess so? I never experienced anyone trying to hit on me before."

I heard Jacob sigh over the phone.

"I'll see you when I get home ok," he said.

"Ok… I'll probably be asleep when you get here. Wake me up so I can eat dinner with you."

"Sure sure."

"Love you."

"Me too."

I went upstairs with a smile on my face and took my clothes off. The room smelled like roses. I really enjoyed this scent. It helped mask the smell of the food downstairs. I searched Jacob's draw and put on his black T-shirt. It looked like a dress on me; I was swimming in it. I took a few more sips of the pepto and brushed my teeth. I quickly climbed under the covers. It felt so good just to lay down. In no time I was fast asleep.

Jacob woke me with a kiss to the forehead. I must have blocked all of the sounds out on purpose. I didn't even hear a car pull up.

"Hey honey… I'm home."

"Hey Jake," my voice was filled with sleep.

"Oh, who brought you flowers? Was it the guy at the market?" he said jokingly.

"No… I bought them for myself. They smell really pretty."

I sat up and stretched my arms. He sat down on the side of the bed.

I wrinkled my nose. "Can you take a shower… I mean you don't stink but I smell the oil from the garage on you."

"Oh."

He gave me a weird look.

"Do you still feel nauseous?"

"Ah… just a little. I took some pepto before I took a nap."

"Did you talk to Carlisle today?"

"No… I thought I would feel better. Uncle Jasper said that he would have him come here tonight after work… but I told him that I would just call him tomorrow."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. He looked a little frustrated.

"I promise… if I don't feel better by tomorrow I'll see him."

"Ok… well I'll take a shower and put the clothes in the washer."

"Thank youuuu… love youuu."

Jacob walked out of the room. I leaned over to smell the flowers. It helped masking the scent of the oil. I knew it was going to be cold tonight for the tribal council, so I put on a long sleeve grey shirt and a pair of black jeans. I unzipped Aunt Alice suitcase and grabbed a hoddie. I heard the washing machine turn on. Then Jacob walked in the bathroom down the hall. I went down stairs to the kitchen and fixed our plates. I put them in the warming oven. It should take that long for it to be warm enough to eat. I turned on the big screen TV and plopped on the sofa. I started clicking through the channels. I couldn't find anything that interests me, so I put on On Demand and selected Transformers 4. I've seen this movie before, but I didn't mind watching it over and over.

Jacob came down stairs ten minutes into the movie. The food was warm by now.

"Smells good. It looks really nice in here. Did you clean?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, only down stairs though. I lost my steam."

"Ah thanks honey. But why are you doing all this… you don't even feel good?"

"Well… I wanted the house to look nice."

Jacob reached over and pulled me off the sofa into his arms. He smelled really good. He kissed my lips.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too."

"But take it easy ok. Call Carlisle. See if you can meet him at the hospital at his office tomorrow or something."

"Ok."

I walked into the kitchen to get the food. My stomach had settled down some. I was hungry, but didn't really feel like eating… or just didn't feel like eating what I cooked. I scraped off most of the food on my plate and only kept the rice.

"Do you want to eat in the living room?" I asked.

"Sure."

He got the TV trays and moved them in front of the sofa.

"This movie was awesome," he said.

I placed our plates on the TV tray.

"That's all you're eating? He asked.

"Yeah."

He had a concerned look on his face. I started picking at the food and looked back up at him.

"Eat please," I said.

The staring was making me uncomfortable. He took a bite of the chicken. I was hoping that he liked it.

"Oh my God, this is good."

"Did you expect it to be nasty?"

"No… but I didn't expect it to be this… great. You could have your own restaurant."

"Ehh… you have little faith in my skills. My feelings are hurt."

We finished eating dinner. I took as long as Jacob because I ate the rice slowly. I got up to clear off the plates.

"I'll do that. Sit down and relax," he said.

"Oh… thanks."

Jacob rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, then put the food up in the fridge. He looked at the large bags of cakes and started to smile.

"Do you wanna see a picture of the cake?" I asked.

"Sure."

He walked over to me and I pulled out my cell phone.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah it's nice."

He didn't reply with that much enthusiasm… but he's a guy. I didn't expect him to jump up and down. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I wanted to get more comfortable so I laid my legs on the sofa. He repositioned himself so I could wrap my arms around him and lay on his chest. We stayed in that position for around thirty minutes. I was dozing off and on trying to watch the movie. I would open my eyes every time I heard something blow up.

"Are you asleep?" He asked.

I slowly opened my eyes, "No… I was just resting my eyes for a minute."

He leaned over to look at my face.

"You were kinda quiet there… and this is your favorite part. I was expecting to hear that laugh that I love."

I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek. I moved up to sit on his lap and leaned my head into his neck. He smelled so good to me. I started kissing his neck then gently bit it. He started to moan a little. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so he could kiss my neck. He started to move his hand up my thigh. I let out a gasp. Then his cell phone buzzed. I heard him quietly curse as he reached for it. I may not have been hungry tonight, but I was sure hungry for Jacob. I wanted him to toss the phone aside and only concentrate on me. My hormones were going crazy.

Jacob read the text. "Man… it's Quil. He said that the pack is on their way to taste the cake." He put the phone back in his pocket and looked at me apologetically. "They're probably running here knowing them," he said. I pressed my lips in a line. I was kinda disappointed. I was extremely horny. Well it's not like I don't get to sleep beside him tonight. I guess I can wait a few hours. I gazed at Jacobs lips and thought it wouldn't hurt if I persuaded him to kiss me for one more minute. I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to protest. I sprung up and wrapped my legs around him and kissed him passionately. He immediately kissed me back thrusting his tongue in my mouth. He started rubbing my back and tugging at my shirt. I started moaning, but I wasn't alone. Jacob pulled away from my mouth and bit my neck.

"Hey… stop making out and let us in," Jared called out from in front of the house. Then we heard a few of them snickering. It sounded like Collin and Brady. I was completely flustered and my face started blushing. How close were they when Quil texed Jacob? Jacob grinned at me. I gave him one more kiss.

"Come on… really. I would say get room, but you have one. We're hungry," Embry said.

I got off Jacob's lap and started to giggle. Jacob stood up and fixed himself through his shorts.

"_Sorry,"_ I mouthed.

"_You're in trouble tonight,"_ he mouthed.

Jacob looked like he was concentrating real hard on something. Then he walked to go open the door.

"About time," Jared said.

"Sorry about that guys. But you did come over before I said I was ready for ya."

"Well we're here now… show us the cake," Embry said playfully.

"Heyyy Nessie," everyone said in unison. It made me embarrassed a bit because they just heard us make out. It sounded like they planned on saying it at the same time and in the same voice.

"Hey guys, come on in and have a seat at the dining room table."

"Hi Jacob," Sam said in his deep voice. "Sorry about our intrusiveness. Quil told us to get here right away. If I had known… we could have come at a later time."

"Quil," Jacob said as he nodded hello.

"Jacob," Quil said as he returned his nod.

They both started to chuckle.

"Where's Leah? I asked.

"She's at my mom's house with Ahote. Only my mom and Ahote are driving down for the meeting. Leah's really sensitive to the smell of smoke. She asked that you save her some cake. She expects us to demolish it all. She'll eat whatever you save; especially now that she's eating for two. She almost eats as much as me know," Seth said.

"Yeah… I can't wait to hold her little baby," I said smiling.

"So you and Jake thinking about having any kids anytime soon? He asked.

I glanced at Jacob. He had a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Someday if possible," I said.

"Oh God, we may have a half vampire half werewolf running around here one day," Paul said jokingly.

I ignored his comment and got the bag of cake from out of the kitchen.

"Wow that would be something," Collin said to Brady.

I passed out yellow stickies and pens and asked everyone to write down their top four flavors. Jacob went into the kitchen to get some forks for everybody.

"Do you have any milk?" Collin asked.

"Yes… who else wants some?"

Everyone raised their hands. I was glad that I just bought some earlier. Jacob helped me pour everyone a glass. We later sat down at the table to join them. I sat down next to Seth, while Jacob sat down at the other end of the table near his cousin Quil. I felt a little better and decided to taste some of the cakes. There were a few that I didn't like that well. They had a nutty taste to them. But I came across four that were amazing. We all said aloud the ones that we picked after we wrote them down. When I said mine, Jacob had a shocked look on his face. Quil looked at his sticky. "Hey look… Jacob and Nessie picked the exact same flavors," Quil said.

"Wow, even Kim and I don't like the same food," Jared said.

"Your taste buds are even in tune with each other," Seth said laughing.

I looked down the table at Jacob. He had a smirk on his face.

I made sure I saved some pieces of cake for Billy and Leah. I wrapped them up and put them in the glass cake dish. After the pack finished eating their cake, I gathered all of the stickies and placed them in a draw in the kitchen.

"Thanks guys for helping us pick our cake flavor," I said.

"Thanks for letting us help," Embry said.

"Well… I figured since you guys will be the ones eating the cake anyway. Why not? The rest of my guest and family won't be eating anything... well except for my grandfather Charlie and my grandmother Rene."

"Hey how is that going to work? Are they going to be served _blood_ at the wedding? Ahote knows nothing about the existence of vampires," Brady asked.

"Well, we will have blood in the house that they can drink away from Ahote. Believe me, they will be well fed before any human is around them," I said.

"Ok. I wasn't worried about the Denali clan; just the _others._ The non-vegetarians," Brady said.

"You have nothing to worry about. You will be totally safe. They know that you are my family. You won't be in any danger," I said reassuringly.

"Yeah Brady… It's kinda hard to wrap your head around it," Jacob said.

Seth helped collect all of glasses from the table and put them in the dishwasher while Jacob wiped the crumbs from the table.

"We should leave now… they are probably there already," Jacob said.

I put my hoddie on and grabbed my jacket out of the closet. The news said that it was going to be really chilly tonight. Everyone else was shirtless. They hardly packed a top when they phase; even in the coldest weather. It's amazing how they are like mobile heaters. Jacob walked over to me and zipped my jacket up.

"It's going to be cold tonight," he said. He bent down and gave me a peck on my lips.

We all headed out to the area where the tribal council was going to be held. It was nippy outside. Jacob kept his arm around my shoulder. His body heat kept me from shivering. My stomach started turning the closer we were to the bond fire. I tried breathing through my mouth, but I just taste smoke in the air. If I were to settle for one or the other, I would settle for breathing through my mouth. Sue, Old Quil, and Ahote were already there sitting on a log. Sue Clearwater is the newest member of the council. She took over shortly after her husband died.

Billy was in his wheel chair in the middle of everyone. The rest of the pack already meet Ahote, but this was Jacob's first time. Mrs .Clearwater introduced him and he shook his hand. I hugged her and told her that I saved her a piece of cake for her and Leah. Billy welcomed all of us and asked us to settle down. We all took a seat on the logs.

Billy started telling the tribes history relating to the spirit warriors. His voice was majestic compared to how he talks to us on a normal basis. He explained how Taha Aki was a great spirit warrior who left his body and how he had to ask the great wolf to make room for him to share; since someone betrayed him and took over his body. He went on to tell the stories of the first vampires that ravaged their village and how certain tribe members that had the spirit warrior gene helped protect their tribe from being massacred.

I couldn't really concentrate on his every word. I've heard the story before. It wasn't boredom that prevented me from giving him my full attention. It was the fact that even breathing through my mouth… I was still affected by the smell of the smoke. I watched Ahote's face while Billy explained the treaty that the tribe's ancestors made over a hundred years ago with the _cold ones;_ my family. He explained how they agreed to not hunt the vampires because they lived a life style that did not contain murdering humans. He even added that they became respectable friends and allies. That part was new to the ledged. I appreciated the thought.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach from a wave of pain. Jacob thought that I was cold and held me closer to him. He kissed me on top of my head and held my hand with his free arm. I couldn't take it anymore. The smoke from the fire was making me too nauseous. I looked around nervously. I didn't want to bring any attention to myself… but I had to slip away to throw up. I knew it would come at any second. I couldn't run full speed because that would have freaked out Ahote. I looked up at Jacob. His face scrunched up from my expression. I got up and ran at a humans pace a few feet into the trees. Jacob got up and ran after me. I started gagging throwing up my dinner and the cake. The cake didn't taste so good coming up. I overheard Jared whispering, "I bet ya she's pregnant." After I finished I looked up at Jacob. He heard Jared's comment too. I dismissed his comment, but Jacob had a confused look on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob stood over me with the weirdest expression. He looked like his mind was somewhere else. My arm supported me by a tree as I aimed for the ground. Another gag prevented me from talking. I dug my nails into the tree scraping off the bark. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder. Sue Clearwater walked towards us.

"Dear… are you ok?" She asked.

"She's been sick for a few days," Jacob answered for me.

I wasn't capable of talking at the moment. I started throwing up only spit then dry heaving. My legs started to feel weak and I almost lost my balance. "The smoke... it's making me sick," I managed to say. Jacob picked me up in his arms and ran home. I couldn't even complain to him that shaky movement was making me feel worst. I just held my eyes shut with my head buried in his chest. The scent of smoke was also on his body, but I could distinguish his natural scent which made me feel a little better. He opened all of the locks with one hand and carried me into the house.

"I have to get out of these clothes," I murmured.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"The smell of the smoke… I have to wash it off of me."

Jacob took off my shoes and socks, then the rest of my clothes letting them fall to the living room floor. He quickly carried me upstairs to the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet as he took off his shorts and threw them down the steps. Even in my nauseated state, I couldn't help but to faintly chuckle.

"If someone comes in… they're going to think that we're having sex," I said weakly.

Jacob slightly smirked but still looked worried.

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle myself. This is crazy."

"Ok," I said faintly.

Jacob helped me in the shower and helped lather my body and washed my hair.

"Renesmee you really can't play with your health. How long have I been asking you to see your grandfather? Do I have to kidnap you myself?"

He started to lather his hair to wash the scent out. "No," I said faintly. "I guess I was just hoping that I would get better on my own?"

"Well now you see that you're not… so you can't procrastinate anymore," Jacob said sternly.

I started to feel a little better from the clean scent of the shampoo. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face against his muscular chest. He held me for a while and kissed me on top of my soaked hair.

"Do you feel any better?" he softly asked.

"Yeah… a little. Washing the scent off me helped."

"That's good. I have to get you dressed so I can take you to Carlisle."  
Jacob helped me dry off. I brushed my teeth and he walked me to his bedroom. I sat on his bed naked and laid down hugging a pillow. Jacob got a brown T-shirt from his dresser and sat me up to put it over my head. He put on a pair of boxers then got a small bottle of water from his mini fridge in his den down the hall.

"Here… sip this slowly. I'm going to put the clothes in the washing machine. I'll be right back."

I took a few sips then held my head in my hands. This is crazy. I feel like crap. I thought of the comment that Jared made. I couldn't be pregnant… could I? I mean… we never had sex. Well he never… came in me so… I don't think it's possible? Leah didn't join us because she knew that the fire would make her sick. Even when I had the flu… I threw up only because I didn't feel good. It had less to do with different scents.

Jacob came back up stairs. He looked so worried. He sat down beside me and put our cell phones on the night stand next to my roses. "You want me to call Carlisle for you?" he asked. My head was still spinning about the possibility of me being pregnant. I didn't even respond to him even though I knew those were the words that he said.

"Nessie."

"Huh?"

"You want me to call your grandfather?"

"Um… I'll call him."

I reached for my cell and started to press his contact. I froze then looked up wearily at Jacob.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about… what Jared said."

"Oh… about you being pregnant?"

"Yeah. You don't think that… I."

Jacob looked at the floor then slowly looked up at me. "I don't know?" He took me in his arms and cradled me. I thought of my mothers' comments when she gave me the condoms and asked for me to be careful. She said that she didn't want me having morning sickness on my honeymoon. I thought of the baby that I imagined the night I left Leah's. How clearly I saw its face… its tan skin and dimples. I started to slightly smile. My face was buried into Jacob's neck… so he didn't see me. My eyes started to tear. I didn't want to get my hopes up high just in case I wasn't. I inhaled. His scent smelled so good. It calmed my nerves down some. I kissed Jacob's neck. It seems like it brought him back from daydreaming.

"If I wasn't as careful as I thought I was… it's possible. I mean…"

"Well I guess we will find out soon. But… I really am _tired_ Jake. All I want to do is go to sleep."

"Nessie."

"Please Jacob. I'll ask grandpa to see me in the morning," I pleaded.

He sighed out of frustration.

"Please Jake. You can knock me over the head and drag me there like a cave man. I just want to lie down."

"Ok… first thing in the morning," he agreed reluctantly.

I texed my grandfather to call me when he had some privacy. I didn't want my father to overhear the conversation. I could just picture my father freaking out. I didn't want him rushing here when I didn't even know what was wrong with me. What if I am pregnant? Not a conversation that I want to have with him since he threatened Jacob about my virginity. To my knowledge... I'm still a virgin. We never went through with it because it hurt too much. I'm pretty sure that I'm nauseous from Fred's side effects. That's when it all started. I felt perfectly fine right before. My phone rang and I answered it on the first ring.

"Hi grandpa."

"What's wrong Renesmee?"

"Oh… I…. I" My mind was going blank. "Um... I'm not feeling that well. I was wondering if you could see me… tomorrow?"

"Ok… tell me what's wrong. What are your symptoms?"

"Well… as you know... I was practicing my abilities with Fred and passed out."

"Yes… I heard. I would suggest that you don't do that again."

"I know... I don't plan too. But I've felt sick ever since. I've been nauseous.

"Oh."

"Could I come see you at the hospital tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry that you don't feel well. Make sure you don't get dehydrated by not drinking enough water. Do you have any Mylanta there?"

"Yes we have Pepto."

"Ok. I'll run some test on you when you get to the hospital. I should be there around 8am. I'm not working my entire shift because the Denali clan is coming over."

"Oh… I thought only Tanya was coming?"

"No… the rest of them decided to join her."

"Ok. It would be nice to see everyone."

My phone beeped. I looked at it and saw that Leah was calling.

"Ok... well I'll call you once we get there."

"Ok dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Love you."

"Me too."

I had a feeling that my father would come over tonight if he read my grandfather's mind. Even if he did… I had a legitimate reason to see my grandfather. I want to find out why I'm so sick. I clicked over to Leah.

"Hey Leah."

"Are you alright? Seth told me that you got sick."

"Um yeah. I just don't feel that well right now. I'm going to sleep soon. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Ok sweetie. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

I really didn't feel like talking too long, because I felt nauseous. Jacob took his cell phone and texed someone. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"I just told Billy that I'm taking you to see Carlisle first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

I quickly sprung back up.

"What is it?" Jacob asked alarmed.

"I should take some medicine before I go to bed. I have a bottle of Pepto in my suitcase."

"I'll get it for you."

Jake walked over to my suitcase and unzipped it. He pulled the bottle out and read the label. I stood up from the bed.

"I told you I would get it," he said as he walked back over to me.

"I have to brush my teeth after I take it. It's really nasty."

I took the bottle and took a few sips on my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth twice and washed my mouth out with mouth wash.

Jacob showed up at the door. He looked like a worried old man. I smiled and walked over to him. I stood on the tip of my toes to kiss him. At first I was softly kissing his lips. Then I got excited and stuck my tongue in his mouth. My nausea died down some but I still felt a little weird. It didn't stop my hormones from yearning for his touch. Jacob responded to me and started rubbing my back. I was still tired but I didn't need much energy to kiss him. I could kiss him until I fell asleep for all I cared. Jacob lifted me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked me down the hall way with me still clinched to his massive body. I don't know if I felt well enough to do anything... but just having him pressed so close to me felt so good. Jacob laid me down on the bed and softly kissed my shoulder. His phone buzzed and he hesitantly pulled away from me to read his text. It was probably his father.

"Billy is spending the night over Quil's tonight. He said that he hopes you feel better."

"Oh," I said faintly.

We had the place all to ourselves tonight. I wish I felt up to the things I was thinking of. Jacob gazed in my eyes. He looked so sexy even without trying. We softly kissed each other as he held me in his arms. I realized that I would be just as satisfied with just having him hold me.

After a few minutes, I was getting hot from his body heat and started to sweat a little. I imagine it's going to be difficult sleeping next to Jake in the summer; unless we have the air on full blast. It's like sleeping next to a heater. I sat up and took his T-shirt off me.

"Are you hot or trying to seduce me?" He asked playfully.

"I'm a little hot."

"Oh… sorry. I can put the fan on."

"Ok," I smiled.

I really wanted to stay in his arms all night. Jacob got up and turned the air conditioner on fan then got back in bed. He reached over to hug me and his arm grazed my breast. I noticed it hurt more than it should have. I snuggled up to him and he started massaging my back. The way his hands moved up and down my back made me feel so much better. I let out a soft moan. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up automatically around 6:40. The sound of the rain hitting the windows probably helped me awake. I was still tired, but wanted to get dressed so I could meet my grandfather at the hospital. Jacob groaned and he stretched and opened his eyes.

"Good morning Honey. Did you sleep ok?" He asked.

"Yes."

"How do you feel?"

He leaned on his pillow supporting his head with his hand and held my hand with his free arm.

"Um… I still feel a little weird."

"Hmm… could you _explain_ how you feel now?"

I took a mental inventory of all of my bodily functions and muscles.

"Well actually… I feel like my period is coming on."

"Oh… I haven't sensed that."

"Me neither."

I usually can smell the exact hour my period is about to come on. I guess since Jacob's senses are accelerated... he can too. "Do you still feel nauseous?" Just hearing the word… my body reacted to it. My mouth started watering.

"Funny you should ask that." I ran out of the bed and dashed to his bedroom's bathroom. Jacob followed behind me. This was starting to feel like déjà vu. "My poor baby," Jacob said with worry in his voice. I gagged a few more times. I really didn't have anything in my stomach but spit. I got up and splashed some cold water on my face.

"Do you seem ok now?"

"I guess so."

I went to wash my mouth out with mouth wash. My tooth brush was in the other bathroom. Tears started to form in my eyes. After I spit the mouthwash out Jacob put his hands on my shoulders. I didn't want to turn around just yet because I didn't want him to see me cry. I had my head tilted so he couldn't see my eyes in the mirror. I was getting really scared because I didn't know what was going on. Am I pregnant or just sick? I sniffled; which was a dead giveaway that I was crying. He turned me around to face him. "Baby… everything is going to be ok." I stayed looking at the floor. He lifted my head with his hands. "Renesmee… I'm scared too. But I know that Carlisle will make sure that you're ok." He leaned down and kissed me, then lifted me up onto the sink counter. He continued kissing me for a few more seconds.

"Let's get ready to go so we can see Carlisle… ok," Jacob said.

"Ok… I love you."

"Well you know I love you if I can kiss you after you throw up."

I went to go punch him in his arm and he blocked it.

"I'm just kidding honey," he said smiling.

We quickly washed up and got dressed. I ate a piece of toast with peppermint tea and we headed to Forks.

It still was raining really hard. I was glad that we could find a parking space in the covered part of the garage. We didn't even have to take our umbrellas; we could walk directly to the elevators that lead to the hospital's main floor. I could feel the tension in his arm as I held him. I called my grandfather on his cell and told him that we were in the building. He told me to meet him near the gift shop. The hospital smelled like disinfectant and it was making my stomach turn.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"The smell."

I leaned into him smelling the side of his body. I knew it looked weird, but it made me feel so much better. Someone walked by us and made a strange face. I couldn't really care about my appearance at this moment. I probably looked like a psychiatry patient.

We reached the gift shop. I noticed a giant balloon in the window in the shape of a baby with 'It's a boy!' on its diaper. I glanced up at Jacob. He gently smirked.

"I'm thirsty," I said.

"Ok, let's get you something."

We walked into the gift shop. I grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the fridge. Jacob leaned down to my ear.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you. Just in case... ya know."

I groaned. This is my favorite soda.

"Oh... ok."

"Here… drink this." He handed me a bottle of carrot orange juice.

"Seriously?"

"Jeeze… be a little bit more corporative will ya. Plus that's nothing but sugar and dye."

We both walked to the counter. Jacob paid for my disgusting juice that would probably make me throw up from the taste. I've never tasted it before. I hope it doesn't make me sick.

"Renesmee," my grandfather called from the store entrance.

"Hi Uncle Carlisle."

I have to keep the lie alive that I'm his nice that recently moved in with him. He came in the store and gave me a hug.

"Hi Jacob."

"Hi Carlisle."

"I haven't seen you that much recently," Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Yeah… I'm at the main house when you're at work."

We all walked to his office and we sat down on his chairs. I admired all of the awards he had on his walls. Little did the hospital know... my grandfather has been a doctor for close to three hundred years. Jacob was bouncing his leg out of nervousness biting his bottom lip. He looked more nervous than me.

"So you say you haven't been feeling well for a few days?" my grandfather asked.

"Yeah. I started feeling sick the night I was practicing my abilities with Fred. I started throwing up later that night at Jacob's. The nausea comes and goes away."

"Well let me take your temperature then I'll take a swab of your mouth."

My grandfather looked over me. He checked my eyes, ears, mouth. He told me that my temperature was higher than usual and looked a little worried.

"I just want to check your blood to analyze farther."

"Oh… ok."

He took a needle out and drew some blood. I flinched a bit. Jacob's eyes squinted as if he was feeling my pain. My grandfather had to press harder than he would a normal human to pierce through my skin. My skin is more durable than human flesh. As soon as he took the needle out… it started to heal. He didn't have to press anything on it or give me a band aid like I would see on TV.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I have to run some test. I would give you some antibiotics, but I have to rule out a few more things."

"Ok."

"I'll be a few minutes. Do you guys mind waiting here?"

"No, we don't mind," I said.

My grandfather left his office and I grabbed a magazine and blindly flipped through it. I was nervous and didn't know what to do with my hands. Jacob held out his hand for me to take. I smiled and held his hand. He pulled on my hand for me to join him. I got up and sat on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

"_Jacob… I just want to feel better,"_ I projected.

"I know Honey."

I stayed in his lap for around twenty minutes. He rubbed my back and I started to doze off. A few minutes later I woke up because Jacob moved his leg.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I knew he would never tell me if his leg was falling asleep. He would let me sit on him for days if he thought that he was comforting me. I stood up to give him a break and walked over to the window. Everything looked grey and dreary. I was really starting to miss the sun. Jacob stood up and stretched and walked over to me. He stood at my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I hope I feel better by the honey moon. I don't think we could have that much fun if I feel like I have to puke each hour."

"Don't worry about that Nessie."

"What if I'm sick during the wedding vows? That would be so embarrassing. _Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband_… blaaaeekk … spalt. All the guest cringe."

Jacob smirked.

"It's not funny Jake."

"No… but I have seen that on America's funniest home videos."

Jacob hugged me lifting me a few inches from the ground. It stretched my spine and I heard a few cracks. It actually helped my back feel more relaxed.

My grandfather came back in his office. He had an odd look to him. I got scared thinking he found some type of disease.

"Sorry it took so long. I was called away for a brief moment but I got some of the results back."

"Oh."

He glanced back and forth between Jacob and me. "Well you don't have a virus," he said bleakly. My eyes widen. "Well what's wrong?" I asked. He took a deep breath and my heartbeat sped up. I didn't like the suspense.

"Renesmee, I checked your HCG levels in your blood… and they were high."

"Well… what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means… that you're pregnant."

"Wha… what? Really? I don't understand. I'm still technically a _virgin_... and he never really… well we stopped and didn't go all the way through with it."

I looked at Jacob. His eyes were glazed. I looked back at my grandfather. He looked like he wanted to say something difficult. "Guys, I don't want to sound too clinical... but did you and Jacob ever _try_ to have sex? Has he ever penetrated you or ejaculated near you?" I slightly cringed because my grandfather was asking me about sex with Jacob; even though he sounded like a _doctor_ and not my grandfather when he asked. I thought about the night in Jacob's truck three days ago. The enlightened expression on my face probably showed my grandfather the possibly of why my test showed that I was pregnant.

"I… I..." I couldn't finish my thought. I was still stunned. Jacob was completely still. "Well… kinda; three days ago," I admitted. I looked at my grandfather ashamed and embarrassed.

"You most likely got pregnant from pre-ejaculation if you say you never went through with it," he said uncomfortably.

I held my head. Jacob finally broke free of his trance and reached out to hug me.

"Renesmee… everything will be ok dear. I will have to monitor your pregnancy closely to make sure we're on top of everything. There's a small chance that you may have an accelerated pregnancy," my grandfather stated.

"What?" I asked faintly.

I felt Jacob's body tense up.

"You said this could have happened three days ago? On humans the test doesn't show positive until around six or seven days. I guess your body is accelerated some; but not enough for you to worry. The levels were the same that a human's would be at six days," he stated.

"Well that's twice as fast," I said in a shaky voice.

"Even if the baby develops fast, we know now what to do _before_ the situation would get critical," he said trying to reassure me.

Jacob looked nervous. My grandfather looked at him with caring eyes.

"Jacob, you shouldn't worry. I will give Renesmee and the baby the best care that I possibly can."

"Twice as fast," Jacob whispered.

"I don't know for sure without doing weekly test on her. But her levels suggest a rate around 50%. If I were to take a guess, the fetus could develop in four and a half months."

"I was worried about that possibility… because of her rapid development," Jacob said.

I sighed deeply. The smell of the hospital filled my nose and I realized that breathing deeply here was a bad idea. My stomach started to turn again. I buried my head in Jacob's chest.

"I'm so nauseous," I murmured in his chest. I inhaled and it eased the feeling in my stomach.

"Crackers and ginger ale may help with your nausea. Try to stay away from caffeine. I would test to see if blood will make you sick. Since the baby may be more shape shifter and human… blood might make _you_ sick now."

"Ok," I said faintly.

My grandfather reached in a mini fridge and handed me a bottle of water.

"Your father told me that you were concerned about getting pregnant and giving birth. Let me reassure you that I will take every precaution so that you will have a healthy pregnancy and delivery."

"I feel like I have to sit down," I said.

Jacob let me go so I could sit in the chair. My father may be disappointed in me because he's so traditional. This may affect the way he respects Jacob. It would be nice if I could hide this until _after_ the honeymoon.

"Grandpa, could you please don't tell my dad just yet. He would be so disappointed that I didn't wait until I was married," I pleaded.

"It would be pretty hard to keep my thoughts from your father. My mind is naturally an open book to him. I've never kept anything from him before. I can't make any promises guys."

"We may have to tell your family Nessie. You don't want them worrying thinking that you're ill," Jacob said.

"If it would help… I'll be there when you tell your father. Everyone else should handle the news pretty well," my grandfather said.

"Yes, I may need you doc for medical purposes," Jacob said light heartedly.

"We should have gotten married on the night we got engaged like I suggested," I said.

"You were planning of getting married that soon?" my grandfather asked.

"Yes… but we thought of the family being disappointed by not being at our actual wedding."

"Oh," he said empathetically.

A page over the loud speaker called for Dr. Cullen. My grandfather looked worried as if he didn't want to leave us.

"I have to go dear. Are you going to be _ok_?" He asked.

I stood up quickly. Jacob reached for me and supported most of my weight.

"Um… I'll be fine."

"I'll drop off some prenatal vitamins and medicine for nausea today. The second I can get away I'll call you."

"Ok."

My grandfather kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Everything will be ok Renesmee. Don't let your thoughts burden you. You guys are getting married in a few days. Don't stress yourself out. Stress can be harmful to a fetus."

Oh great. Now I have to worry about not worrying. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Carlisle," Jacob said.

"Jacob... are _you_ ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah… I'm just a bit… taken back."

My grandfather hugged him and patted him on his back. He gently smiled at him then sighed.

"You guys are going to make us great grandparents. I am happy for the both of you. Congratulations. Don't let the fact that you're not married yet complicate anything for you. You are married in your hearts. No one will critically judge you.

"Have you met my father?" I said.

"Edward loves you more than life. He will not judge you. All he cares about is your happiness."

"That may be true… but he was pretty set on me waiting until I was married. And I think he would be angry… or look at Jacob in a different way. He even threatened him on the day I moved in."

"That's just him being a _father_. Edward is not going to hurt you Jacob," my grandfather said reassuringly.

Jacob grabbed my juice and my grandfather walked us out of his office. He gently smiled at us but still looked a little worried. Another page went over the loud speaker asking for him.

"I have to go dear. Jacob, please take good care of my grand… Renesmee."

"Ok sir."

"See you as soon as I can."

"Ok."

He kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours."

I shut the door behind us as my grandfather went down the busy hall way. He didn't get farther than a few feet until a group of nurses asked him an urgent question with a tablet for him to sign.

I held Jacob's hand. He hugged me and I inhaled him to help me feel better. "This place reeks can we get outta here."

We stated walking towards the elevators. A few nurses looked at Jacob and blushed. They thought that we were too far away for us to hear them. No human ears could from the distance that we were. I heard one talking about him. She was saying how gorgeous he was. A male nurse joined their conversation. He commented on Jacob's height and said that he would climb his totem pole any day. I assumed he was gay. While another one commented on how she would change her faith for him. She said that she would worship nature too if she could have sex with him. She actually said a more vulgar word though. Jacob chucked. Our backs were to them now.

"It looks like you have a few admirers… both sexes at that," I whispered.

"They can look all they want. I belong to you."

He bent down and passionately kissed me. I heard one of them curse. It was the first time that Jacob kissed me in a public area. With the exception of the beach which was not heavily populated at the time.

"Damn she's lucky," one of the nurses said.

"Well at least she's cute. I would have been twice as mad if she wasn't," another said.

Jacob continued kissing me. I was getting light headed. I didn't even care that we had an audience. _"I'm so happy,"_ I projected. "Me too," he whispered. He let go of me and I felt really flustered. I could feel the nurse's eyes piercing at me. One of them whispered _bitch_. How cruel… they don't even know me.

"Don't worry about them Honey… that's just jealousy," Jacob said softly.

"I'm alright. It's just weird that they would call me a hurtful name for no reason."

"Oh... they have a reason. They want what you have."

"Morning sickness," I said sarcastically.

Jacob chuckled and kissed me on my forehead.

"Well hopefully you will feel better once Carlisle drops off the medicine."

"From what Leah told me, her medicine didn't help her nausea at all because of her already heightened senses. I'm pretty sure my vampire senses will contribute in canceling out the medication with me," I whispered.

We stood at the elevator door for a few seconds until we realized that no one ever pushed the button for it to come. We both shook our heads. Jacob pushed the button with his knuckle. The elevator door opened and we stepped in. We were by ourselves so it wouldn't look odd if I smelled him. I leaned into his body and deeply inhaled.

"You smell _extremely_ good to me right now."

"Thanks?"

"Other than masking the scent of the hospital… it just makes me feel better."

"Really? Different than _before _you got pregnant."

I had to think about it for a second because I loved the smell of him even more when I fell in love with him. I even craved it. But now that I'm pregnant… it's kinda indescribable.

"Well… it's hard to explain. I loved the way you smell. All of my life… it was like a comfort scent. I knew you were near and got excited to see you... or knew that I was safe when I was around you. After I fell in love with you… it triggered something else in me. I can't really put it into words. It was just a stronger feeling. Now that I'm… pregnant… it …"

The elevator door opened at our floor. I was still gazing in his eyes trying to figure out how to make him understand. The door started to shut and Jacob held his arm out. He took my hand and we walked out of the elevator still looking at each other. We stood in front of the doors. A few cars drove by slowly over a speed bump. The shocks creaked; the second car louder than the first. I glanced over to look at the car then looked back at Jacob.

"I don't know what it is? Maybe my hormones changing have something to do with how your scent affects me? It's like a blending of a comforting hug with the notion that you are my man… mixed with the feeling that I'm protected… merged with the fact that my body is _subservient_ for you to please you."

Jacob smiled.

"I told ya it was hard to explain."

"I think I got it," he said amazed.

I leaned into him to inhale. "Yeah… that's it," I said. He lifted my chin to kiss me, and then we walked to his truck.

We got in his truck. I put my seat belt on and Jacob kissed my hand. "I can't believe it," I said. I was still in awe that I was pregnant. Even though I was told… I haven't had a chance to mentally grasp it. "I think it's amazing though… we're going to have a _baby_," Jacob said smiling. I looked down at my stomach and imagined what it would look like if I were nine months pregnant... if I can make it to nine months. From what my grandfather said… it could be less than five months? I was at full development in only a few weeks. I nearly sucked every bit of life and energy from my mother. Not to mention breaking her bones on the day that I was born. If I had a clue of what I was doing… I would have stayed perfectly still. I hope I'm able to have a normal pregnancy.

Jacob reached over and touched my stomach. I looked down at his hand as he caressed me. I actually had a life growing inside of me. My eyes started to tear from happiness. Jacob leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"Wow… we're having a baby," he breathed in my ear.

"I know... it's still surreal to me. Jake, you're going to be a father."

He unbuckled my seat belt and continued kissing me. He slid his hand up my thigh and started touching me through my jeans. He unzipped my pants and grabbed me through my panties. I let out a loud moan. He eagerly kissed and caressed my body. I was still a little nauseous, but I didn't care. His scent was attacking me like a 1st infantry. I tried my best to not think about how I felt. I was trying to use that whole mind over matter idiom. Jacobs touch was so passionate. The more I moaned his name, the faster he moved his fingers. I couldn't take much more without screaming. After a few minutes, the windows were completely steamed. I'm pretty sure if anyone walked by the truck they would be able to hear me moan. I swore we were going to get in trouble if someone reported us. I held my breath as I came. I exhaled when I realized that wasn't helping me that much. I started trembling and moaning. I tried to catch my breath. The way Jacob looked at me made me think he wasn't done yet.

"Renesmee, I want to make love to you so bad. I don't want to wait for our wedding night. I don't think I possibly can."

"Ok," I said breathlessly.

I didn't see the point of suffering a few more days when I wanted him so bad. I was already knocked up and going to be viewed as sexually active anyway… once my family hears that I'm pregnant.

He kissed me again and zipped up my jeans. I moved a few hairs away from my forehead with my arm. I was sweating and my top was sticking to me. I didn't even have the strength to put my seatbelt back on. My strength just leaves my body after I have an orgasm. I feel helpless… and I'm supposed to be able to throw a car. I can't even drive a car when I feel like this.

Jacob rolled the windows down to clear them and put on the defroster to clear the windshield.

"How do you feel… do you feel like you have to throw up?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine... I just feel so weak."

Jacob looked alarmed.

"No Jake... this is how I feel each time. I guess the human side of me takes over… because I hardly have the strength to do anything. I feel drugged."

He gently smiled at me.

"A human could probably beat me in arm wrestling right now."

"Well, let me help you with your seat belt."

I chuckled. "Thanks."

Jacob drove slowly down to the exit. The speed bumps weren't that bad. He paid for his parking. It was raining really hard. Jacob put on his radio. Michael Buble' was on. This type of music makes me tired. I was already drained. In only a few minutes I dozed off.

We got home in about forty minutes. The rain never let up. I woke up when Jacob kissed me.

"We're home sleepy head."

"Oh... ok."

Jacob got out of the car and opened a black large umbrella. He walked over to me and helped me out of the truck. Once inside, I took off my jacket and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Do you want me to get you something?" he asked.

"Um... can I have a bagel?"

"Sure… I'll be upstairs shortly."

I walked upstairs and went to the bathroom. I freshened up and changed my underwear. I figured my grandfather would be here shortly, so I decided to put on sweat pants and a T-shirt. Jacob came upstairs with the bagel and a glass or apple juice.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

My cell phone rang. It was my grandfather.

"Hi grandpa."

"Hello Renesmee. How do you feel?"

"Ok... I guess?"

"I have your prenatal pills and nausea medication. I'm leaving the hospital now. I will be there shortly."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"We might as well go down stairs to wait for my grandfather," I suggested.

"Ok."

I got my IPad because there were some things I wanted to look up. I put the bagel in my mouth and picked up my glass of juice and headed down stairs. Jacob chuckled and followed me. We got comfortable on the sofa Jacob started flipping through the channels. I turned on my IPad on and selected the browser.

"What are you looking up?" Jacob asked.

"Pre-ejaculation."

"Wha…"

"There's not that many ways I could have gotten pregnant. You didn't come in me… you came on me. If this pre-ejaculation got me pregnant… it was when you were inside me. I don't know much about this. My mother didn't go into this detail when she discussed sex with me."

I read the first official looking website about it.

"Oh… there could be 1,000 sperm present if the man ejaculated earlier. Come to think of it, you had to change your shorts that day because of that."

Wow… I didn't have a chance. That many huh? This must have slipped my mother's mind when she explained conception to me. No wonder there's so many teen pregnancies; they probably have no clue.

"I can't say that I'm sorry that I knocked you up," he softly said.

I smirked at him.

"Just be prepared for when my father freaks out."

"Well nothing can rattle my nerves now. We're in love, you're going to be my wife in a few days… and you're having my baby. I couldn't be happier. Bring on Edward... I can handle it."

"Oh... my alpha wolf. I hope your bite is as big as your bark."


	15. Chapter 15

It was around twelve noon. My grandfather should be here any minute now. The Denali clan was already at my family's house. Tanya texted me earlier saying that Fred was gorgeous and she was on the prowl. I don't know how much of her comment was joking. My father used to joke around and call her succubus? She had a thing for human men years ago. Now she's looking for a mate. Hopefully she can find one in Fred. If not… hopefully Fred can find a mate that can give him what he wants. Aunt Alice understood that I wasn't feeling well and will try on the dresses later. She knew Jacob and I were coming over tonight… but I don't know how the vibe would be after we tell my father that I'm pregnant? My grandfather said that he would make himself busy so my father won't have a chance to overhear his thoughts until we are ready to come over.

I also spoke with Leah earlier. I gave her an update on why I was throwing up. She was excited and started to cry... of course that made me cry as well. I told her that we planned on telling my family tonight. She wished us luck and asked me to let her know if Jacob survived the fall out.

Jacob just came in the house. He was in the back yard for a few minutes. He was on his cell phone… it sounded like Embry. I overheard him talk about the bet he lost with Jared when he betted against me being pregnant. Jacob was planning to go to the mall with him after my grandfather gets here. Hopefully he doesn't go overboard with buying maternity things. So far, he told me that he was getting me a body pillow just in case I get too hot from his high temperature. He hung up the phone and walked in the living room and sat down beside me.

"My grandfather should be here any minute. He just texed me that he's on La Push Road."

"Oh, How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

He leaned over and kissed my lips.

"So how much did Jared win?" I asked.

"Twenty bucks."

"I don't know… should I feel weird that they were betting on my sickness?"

"Jared bets on _everything_. He has a problem. Thank God our reservation doesn't have any casinos," he said seriously.

"Yeah."

"I don't even think he notices how much he bets," Jacob contemplated.

"Well at least he's not betting major amounts of money."

I moved closer to Jacob to sit on his lap and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"The entire pack says congratulations. They're really happy for us. Quil joked and said that we're going to have a shot gun wedding."

"Does Seth know?"

"Yeah."

"Is he going to be near my dad today? My dad may read his mind."

"I asked him to hold off until we get a chance to talk to him."

I sighed.

"You texed them that I was pregnant?"

Jacob chuckled.

"No. I went outside to phase and talked to everyone at the same time. Better than a conference call. They are all doing patrol now. Embry departed early so he can join me shopping. He has to pick up something for his mom."

Jacob placed his hand on my stomach and smiled. I placed my hand on top of his. His hand was so warm compared to mine.

"Ya know _twins_ run in my family. My dad had twins… it wouldn't be that crazy if I had twins," Jacob said grinning.

My eyes widen from the realization of his family genetics. Why would that have slipped my mind? Maybe because I was mostly thinking of the mixed baby we would have. Interracial couples don't have a thing on us. Our baby will be interspecies. What are the odds of us having twins? I looked down at our hands. Oh my God... that would be something. I looked up at Jacob nervously.

"Aw Honey… I didn't want to make you worry. I was only joking with you."

"But that's not joking. You were just pointing out a simple fact. You have twin sisters. Twins run in your family."

My stomach started to turn… I guess from stress? I started breathing quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"If I had twins… it would be twice as hard to carry… if they took after the vampire side of me."

Jacob eyes narrowed, and then he softened his face.

"Don't worry Honey… Carlisle will be on top of things. Everything will turn out fine."

"Jacob… what if I have to be turned into a full vampire to survive this?"

"Then I'll just have to make a tented make shift bedroom outside… I won't have you destroying _all_ of my bedroom furniture," he said light heartedly.

"Jacob."

"Seriously, I love you more than anything... even if you were as hard as marble and cold as ice."

I smiled at him.

"The only thing is… you will no longer be able to bite me like you frequently do," he said smirking. "You would be venomous then."

"Oh… bite you like this?"

I started kissing his neck and gently bit him. I felt him instantly get aroused through his jeans.

"Yes like that," he breathed.

"We will have to continue this later."

The sound of grandfather's car was getting closer. I knew it was his, not many jaguars here in Forks. I slid from his lap and Jacob stood up. He opened the door to watch his car drive down. My grandfather parked his black Jaguar next to my car. He quickly dashed into the house. No humans were around to see him.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked.

Jacob smiled.

"We're processing it," he said.

"I'm fine… just a little anxious about telling the family."

"Your parents, Kate and Garret went somewhere together. They all should be back tonight," Grandpa said.

"Oh."

"Carmen and Eleazar are home with Esme," he added.

"I got a text from Tanya. She and Fred are hitting it off," I said with a bit excitement.

"That's great. Esme has been talking about them two for days."

I looked down at the bags in his hand. It looked like he went to the store also.

"I got you some crackers and ginger ale… maybe this will help?"

"Thanks," Jacob and I said simultaneously.

Jacob took the bag and put it in the kitchen. My grandfather sat down beside me and handed me a small white paper bag. I pulled out the two bottles.

"You have to take these every morning. I suggest you take 1 ½ because of how your body absorbs nutrients. These are for nausea. It's ok to take them every day if you want. Let me know if it helps any. I can suggest others if it doesn't help," he stated.

"Thank you so much grandpa," I said as I reached over to hug him.

"It's my pleasure. Now you have to eat healthier now. Everything counts towards your baby's health. Eat more protein and vegetables. Also eat a lot dairy. The vitamins may constipate you, so eat a lot of fruit too."

"Ok doc. Will do."

My grandfather stood up and Jacob gave him a hug. I stood up too and hugged him again.

"We'll be there tonight around 8 P.M." I said.

"Ok… Everything will turn out fine."

Jacob and I quickly glanced at each other. My grandfather walked to his car. Jacob and I stood on the porch and watched him drive off. The sky was clearing up. It had stopped raining a few hours ago. I could imagine a Forks resident smiling at the sun… happy for its return. My family on the other hand smiles at clouds and rain. They are free to go where they please in the shadows of the clouds. The irony of life.

I hugged Jacob's side.

"Honey I'm going to stop over Quil's to see Billy. I need to talk to him in person to tell him the news. Do you want anything special from the market?" Jacob asked.

"Um, I guess you can buy more fruit and vegetables?"

"Are you craving anything?"

I smiled looking him up and down.

"Other than me," he said chuckling.

"A peach pie… whip cream. Oh… and some seedless white grapes."

"Ok."

"Oh… and Peanut Butter Captin' Crunch."

"Alright," he chuckled.

He started typing my list on his note pad on his cell phone.

"I'll only be a few hours. I'm going to pick up Embry on the way."

"Ok… I'm in the mood for spaghetti. Do you want that for dinner?"

"Sure... You feel ok to cook?"

"Well I feel ok now… and I'm going to take the zofran that grandpa gave me."

"Well what if it doesn't work?"

"I'll be fine Jake. If it doesn't work… I'll get a pizza."

"Ok."

He kissed me on my lips.

"I love you," I said.

"Me too… see ya in a few."

I was just about finished sautéing the Italian sausage and mushrooms and onions. I'm not sure if the zofran was working or not. I liked the smell of the sausage, but the onions were making me a little nauseous. I had all of the windows open. I'm glad that it wasn't cold enough to have the heat on.

My cell phone rang. It was Tanya's ring tone. I dashed to the sofa where I left it.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hi Renesmee," she said sounding a bit weird. "Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how to tell you this… but… I kissed Fred today."

"Oh. I guess you two are hitting it off… but why do you sound so…"

"Um… when I kissed Fred… he moaned your name."

I held my phone frozen staring at the TV.

"He…he what?"

"He apologized and ran off. I followed him to let him know that it was ok. But when I got closer to him… he used his powers on me and made me feel nauseous. He told me that he wanted to be alone. Then for some odd reason I forgot that I was searching for him. I soon remembered… but decided to call you. Did you know that he had feelings for you?"

"I was hoping that he didn't. I heard him think that I was pretty."

I didn't want to go any farther with telling her that I heard him wish that he could have a baby with me and wanted to be in Jacob's shoes.

"Oh, is that why you wanted me to come up early... to serve as a diversion?" she asked but didn't sound offended.

"It's not the main reason, but I wanted the numbers to be even and he was starting to feel like a third wheel."

"Well I'm not mad at you for asking me to be a diversion. I kinda had fun in doing so. But I think you're the main subject of his affection Renesmee. Does your father and Jacob know?" She asked fearfully.

"My dad knows that he thinks I'm pretty and is envious of Jacob. He agreed not to harshly do anything because it didn't seem like anything major. I only told Jacob that he thinks that I'm pretty... well and beautiful. I didn't want to start anything between the two. Jacob only knows that he admires my _looks_. I never told Fred that I could read minds. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable with me. I only did it to make sure that he was a genuine person… before I gave him my trust. Fred's a nice guy… and I wanted to give him a chance to join or coven and convert to our ways. Not stirring up anything in my eyes… was like saving an innocent persons life. I didn't want him going nomad again and killing humans to survive again."

"Oh," she said contemplating.

"What part of the woods did you last see him? I want to make sure he's Ok."

"Near the far north west tip of the Olympic National Park. Are you sure that that's a good idea?" She asked concerned.

"He must feel terrible. I don't want him thinking that he's alone without a coven," I said.

"Well if he calms down and doesn't feel comfortable staying at the main house… he can come back to Alaska. We'll help him be a vegetarian if he's willing."

"Thanks Tanya. I'm going to try to find him now."

"Ok… please be careful."

"He won't hurt me. Can you do me a favor and not tell my family."

"I would have to stay away from your father. This is the only thing on my mind right now."

"Well please try."

I nervously looked around the kitchen and made sure all of the food was put away. Jacob will be home in an hour or so. It will give me some time to clear this mess up… hopefully.

I dashed towards the national park where Tanya last saw him. I stayed within that area systematically traveling in a pattern trying to catch his scent. I slowed down to a complete stop. I could smell that he was near. "Fred?" I called out. "I know you're close somewhere. I just want to talk to you." I started walking in the direction where his scent was getting stronger.

"Stay away… I don't feel like talking right now," he muttered.

He sounded like he was yards away. I started walking in the direction from where I heard his voice. All of a sudden my stomach started getting nauseous. It was different from how I felt all day. I knew it wasn't morning sickness because that usually comes gradually or my mouth waters as a warning. "Fred, could you please stop that. I've been sick all day. I don't need you making things worse."

The sick feeling quickly went way. "Thank you," I said. I spotted him high up into a tree. He was perched on a branch looking miserable. "Can you come down, or do you want me to come up there? Either way… I would like to talk to you."

He looked at me and the upper corner of his mouth smirked as if he was thinking about it. "Please Fred. Everything is ok," I said to reassure him. Fred leaped from the tall tree and landed a few feet in front of me. He was gazing in my eyes and I felt a little uncomfortable. It sort of reminded me of the nightmare I had a few days ago. It didn't help that we were in the woods.

"Tanya told me what happened," I said softly. He looked down to the ground.

"Fred…"I got stuck. It was hard for me to find the words. I didn't want him to feel any worse. "Fred… if this was a different time and place… and if I wasn't already taken… I could see you having a special place in my heart. But I'm in love with Jacob. There is absolutely no way I could see myself living without him. Hopefully one day you will find someone special to spend your life with." He looked at me gazing in my eyes again. I was getting a little nervous. I hope that didn't sound like I was rubbing it in; that was not my intent. Every time I speak about Jacob… I can't help but to express how much I love him.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping that I would stop thinking of you in that way. I guess it didn't work," he said apologetically. "I'll just leave."

"No… you don't have to leave. I mean... if you don't feel comfortable living with my coven… you could live with the Denali coven. I have five relatives up there. Tanya already said that you were welcome. She's not mad at you. It's not like you too were married. She's more understanding than you think. She's been around for _thousands_ of years. Or you could stay _here_. Uncle Emmet would be heartbroken if you left."

He looked at me confused.

"My family really likes you. But… if you think that would be too uncomfortable for you… I understand."

"You two are not going to tell your father?" he asked.

"If there was a way that I could keep the peace... I'll find it. I really want you to have a family. You deserve that."

Fred looked stunned. I hope I wasn't making things more difficult.

"You would still want me to live with your family?" he asked.

"You didn't commit a terrible crime… You only have misplaced feelings. If I did or said anything to make you attracted to me… I am so sorry."

"No... you didn't do anything but be yourself. You're… beautiful… not just physically."

"Thank you."

My heart started beating faster. I knew he noticed but I couldn't do anything about it. I accepted the complement, but was extremely nervous about his feelings for me.

"It would be pretty hard for me to continue to keep my thoughts away from your father. Pretty soon he would catch on that I day dream about you constantly."

"Fred..."

"I'm sorry… I have to be honest with you."

I frowned. This was going to be more difficult than I imagined.

"You don't feel well? You said that you were sick all day… what's wrong?"

I figured he was going to hear the news soon. Especially since we were planning to tell my family tonight at the main house.

"Well… Jacob and I are expecting a baby."

I noticed his forearm tense up and his eyes looked sad. He sighed and relaxed his body.

"I... I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

Even though he said that he was happy for me, his face looked pained. I wanted to reach out to hug him… but that may not be such a good idea. Fred's been through so much in the past decade. I really wanted him to finally find peace and have a happy filled life. I wish I could magically create someone for him.

"I've been… well let's just say that I can let my imagination run wild. I feel bad wanting the things that I desire. The things I wish I could have with you," he said still gazing at me.

I swallowed nervously.

"Listen to me… you are such a good person. I want you to be happy. You have no clue on how much I want you to be happy," I said with my voice breaking.

My eyes started tearing up. I certainly don't want to cry about this. Well at least not in front of him.

"Renesmee…"

He reached out for my shoulder. I gave up on trying to hold in the tear. All it took was one blink of my eye and it fell slowly down my cheek.

"Why are you crying? I can't see you cry... It's making me feel agitated. I guess because my tear ducks are useless now."

"I don't want you going nomad again. I really want you to feel like you have a place and a family to call your own. It must be the hormones. I seem to cry a lot. I'm just really sensitive. I have to work on that."

"It's nothing wrong with being sensitive. You have a big heart. Esme has rubbed off on you."

"Where would you go?" I asked.

"I don't know… I just need some time to myself to think."

"I really don't want you to go. Please consider staying. Alaska is not that far away. We see them all the time as if they lived a few miles away."

He smiled at me.

"Your optimism amazes me," he said smirking.

"Your pessimism is making me cry," I said as wiped another tear from my face.

"Aw Renesmee."

I folded my arms in front of me and wiped another tear away with my index finger. He bent down towards me. A shot of pain went through my heart. I didn't know what he was going to do. He kissed me on my forehead. The longest three seconds ever. Oh my God. Right on Jacob's bulls eye. I have to scrub my forehead the second I get home. I'm sure that won't go over well with him that he kissed my forehead or having his lips touch me at all. "Jacob is one of the luckiest men alive," he said softly. He looked down at my stomach and gently smiled.

"This baby will be one for the records," he said.

"As far as we know. There could be others… love is a crazy thing. Species doesn't stop it from happening; my parents for example."

"Well I wish you both the best," he said somberly.

"Thank you."

Fred looked over his shoulder. I guess he was looking at his exit out of our lives. I really wanted him to stay. I didn't know what else I could say or do. He turned back to face me. He had such a torn expression.

"Fred… please stay. We would really miss you if you leave."

"I wish I could… but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just… can't." He deeply sighed. "I'm going to miss you Renesmee."

I knew from the tone of his voice… he just said goodbye to me. I was trying my best to accept it; even though the possible outcomes of him leaving seemed so drastic to me. I didn't want him to be alone or damaged by this world. I stepped closer to him and extended my arms to hug him. Whether it was a good idea or not... I didn't care at the moment. He embraced me and I closed my eyes.

"_I'm going to truly miss you,"_ I projected. It was the first time that he ever experienced that ability.

Fred pulled away from me and looked at me in awe. I slightly smiled at him. It was hard to mask my sadness of seeing him go. He sighed and gazed into my eyes. I wondered what he was thinking… but didn't have the nerve to intrude. "I need to go… take care of yourself," he said regretfully. He turned and dashed off into the trees. I stood there dazed a bit. My tears kept on flowing. I guess I was feeling his pain and confusion. Fred really needs to consider staying with the Denali clan if he doesn't want to stay in Forks because of me. I believe that he could be happy there. I would hate it if he reverted back to killing. We need to help each other. Turning vegetarian is not an easy task someone can do on their own… especially if all they knew was human blood. The family is going to wonder where he is if he doesn't come back tonight. I hope he doesn't cross any treaty lines. The pack would die to defend their tribe. He would render them helpless if they did attack him. Oh my God… why does this day have to be so stress filled?

I arrived back at the house. None of the cars were in front. Jacob must still be shopping. I may have enough time to cook the pasta before he gets home. I feel like my eyes are red. I don't have a mirror. I know I would have to tell Jacob why Fred left. But I don't plan on doing it so soon. We still have to tell my family that I'm pregnant. I wonder if Fred still has the cell phone that Uncle Emmett gave him? I took out my cell phone and texed him.

Please consider…you were starting to feel like family.

I got in the house and quickly went to the bathroom and washed my face. I smelled my shirt and Fred scent still lingered. I didn't feel like explaining so soon, so I took a shower and changed my clothes. I found some more dirty clothes to fill the washing machine and went to the kitchen to finish dinner. I boiled some water and broke the box pasta in half with one snap then tossed it in the pot. I took out the broccoli from the fridge and quickly cut off the stalks and placed them in a steamer. My phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was a text from Fred. I felt relieved that he still had his phone.

I will seriously think about it. Thanks for making me feel welcomed. But I need some time to myself right now. Please tell Esme not to worry. I'm well fed... I'm not thirsty.

I didn't know how much time he needed. I didn't want to bother him either by any plea that I had. I couldn't help it. I had to ask him one more time to at least consider joining the Denali coven.

I would be very disappointed if you were not at my birthday party. You could meet some interesting vamps:) I wouldn't even mind if you decided to join a coven that wasn't vegetarian. I really want you to have a place to call your home. I would prefer if it were here or Alaska. Please know that my Uncle Emmett sees you as a new brother. Really think about it… then think about it some more if your initial outcome is not what I wanted.

I hit send and had a glimpse of hope. The broccoli wasn't quite done yet so I went upstairs to vacuum and dust the furniture. I sprayed the curtains in the den and guest bedroom with Fabreze than ran downstairs before the smell made me sick. My phone buzzed. I took it out if my pocket. It was Fred.

If anything I should be back by tomorrow. Thanks for being my friend. I really appreciate it. And I do wish you and Jacob the best. I see how happy you are with him. I know that you both love each other deeply.

I was happy that he decided to come back soon. Tanya will really have to convince him to go to Alaska. Maybe he might meet someone at my party and decide to go off with them?

Jacob pulled up in front of the house. He had a ton of groceries and a few bags from the mall. What in the world did he buy? I opened the door for him. He gave me a peck on the cheek as he walked by to sit the bags down in the kitchen. He went back outside to get the rest of the bags. I went in the kitchen and started putting the groceries away. The peach pie smelled so good. I wanted to eat it before I ate dinner, but I chose not to. Jacob came back in and shut the door.

"Here's your body pillow."

"Thanks."

"Rebecca said she couldn't live without hers when she was pregnant with my niece."

"Oh."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"You know Billy was ecstatic when he heard that you were pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He had tears of joy and everything."

"Wow… I hope it goes as well for everyone else."

"Hey dinner smells great. Were you ok when you cooked it?" he asked.

"I was fine. I guess the medicine helped a little. The smell of the onions made me sick to my stomach though... but I got over it."

"That's good. Ya know Billy said that he was staying at Quil's until our wedding."

"No," I said in disbelief. "He doesn't have to do that."

"Well… he wants to. He wants to give us our privacy. It's only a few days. All of the renovations should be done by the time we get back from Hawaii."

"Wow… I can play house with you," I said in a sultry voice.

Jacob smirked.

"Are you hungry? I asked.

Jacob gave me a look as if to say don't you know me?

"Ok… I'll get our plates ready."

Jacob went in the kitchen and washed his hands. I set up the dining room tables for us to eat.

"You know Leah called me while I was out. She was really happy for us," Jacob said.

"Oh," I said while washing my hands.

"She suggested that I buy you a foot massager."

"So that's what's in the other bag?"

"Along with a few other things."

I dried off my hands and placed the food on the table. I only had a little on my plate. My appetite wasn't so great.

"You look like you're eating on a diet… you're actually eating for two now."

"I know… but I don't feel that hungry. I still feel a little nauseous."

"Oh."

"Between that and my nerves about tonight…"

Jacob took my hand from across the table and started caressing it.

"Honey, don't worry. Everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so."

Jacob gave me an encouraging smile.

"_I wish I could fast forward this night,"_ I projected.

"I promise you… the part of the night that I can control you will enjoy."

I gently smiled.

We ate dinner. Jacob enjoyed the spaghetti. He was really happy that everything I cooked for him so far was great. I don't mind cooking for him. I would cook every day for him if it made him happy. I just wish that I didn't feel so weird from the smell of the food. Hopefully that will get better further along the pregnancy. I couldn't help but think of Fred. I hope he was ok. It was killing me because I wanted to call him and check up on him… but he said he needed some time to himself.

I rinsed off the plates and put them in the dishwasher while Jacob put the food way. I was wondering if it would be safe to eat a piece of pie, but decided to get a bowl of grapes. I could imagine my grandfather speaking to me like a ghostly Obi wan Kenobi saying, "Young one, the baby requires adequate nutrition immediately." I guess my grandfather will always be a part of my conscious when it comes to eating healthy for the baby.

After the kitchen was clean, we turned on the TV and sat on the sofa. I made myself comfortable by leaning on him while I ate my grapes. I placed a few in his mouth before he had a chance to ask. "Thank you," he said with his mouth full.

Knowing that Fred decided to return was bitter sweet. It was bittersweet because I knew that things would be _uncomfortable_ for the both of us. I'll tell Jacob about his feelings for me so it won't seem like I'm keeping anything from him. He may get mad… but I don't want him to think that I'm being dishonest with him. Jacob's the one that I have to spend eternity with. I just have to think about how I would break it to him; slowly with caution. Jacob is so overprotective. The only time I witness Jacob overeating was when he thought that Fred intentionally hurt us when we first meet him. Oh… and how upset he got when I had that nightmare when he almost phased in the bathroom. I'm afraid that he might do something to Fred just because he has a crush on me. I just want everything to go smoothly for the next few days... if that's possible. I don't want to have any additional stress. Grandpa says that I shouldn't stress myself out because it's not healthy for the baby. Maybe I should wait until after the wedding to tell him? Oh… I need some advice. I'm not use to these scenarios.

I laid my head on Jacob's chest and listed to his heartbeat. Jacob started playing in my hair which made me more relaxed. We had to get ready soon to head out to my family's house. I really didn't want to be tired but I liked the way it made me feel.

All of a sudden my father swung open the door breaking the locks. Jacob stood up quickly and I followed spilling the grapes on the floor. Jacob held me back protectively by instinct. I wasn't the one who needed any protection at this time. The fury was only concentrated on him by the look in my father's eyes. He must have heard the news. "You promised me!" my father said angrily through his teeth. My grandfather showed up at the door a second later. "Edward don't!" he yelled. He dashed in between my father and us. Uncle Jasper showed up a split second later. My father's breathing slowed down. He looked back at Uncle Jasper frustrated. He appeared to have calmed down a little. I knew he was still furious. I tried to get in front of Jacob but had to slip through his grip. He didn't want me in front of him. My father charged at Jacob slipping out of my grandfather's hands. I moved out of the way while my father gripped his shoulder and slung him to the floor.

"Dad it's not his fault! I initiated everything."

That wasn't totally the truth, but I was trying to save face here. I didn't want my father blaming Jacob for us… being human. Jacob didn't phase or fight back. He didn't want to hurt my father.

"All I did was ask you to respect my daughter's honor!" my father yelled as he had Jake pinned to the floor.

"I do respect her!" Jacob yelled back.

"Please don't be mad at him," I begged.

It looked like my Uncle Jasper was having a hard time controlling my father's anger.

"Edward... please let your anger go. It's misplaced," my grandfather said as he pulled my father off of Jacob.

Uncle Jasper looked like he was concentrating harder to calm my father down. My father's eyes darted quickly back and forth from Jacob to me. Jacob stood up from the floor with his jaw clinched.

"Dad… I'm happy. Please be happy for me. I… I don't look at it as being disrespected. I didn't lose any honor in my eyes. The reason my last name is not Black right now is because I was thinking of my families happiness. I knew how much you wanted to walk me down the aisle and give me away… and how much Aunt Alice was excited in planning everything… and how much grandma Rene wanted to be here. I wanted everyone to be happy."

"What?" my father said confused.

"They told me today that they were planning on eloping or having Billy marry them the night they got engaged. They didn't go through with it because they wanted to wait for our family to get here," my grandfather stated.

"You were really thinking about getting married on the day that you got engaged?" my father asked.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Edward… I would never disrespect Nessie. I love her more than life. In my heart we are already married."

"Edward, please don't stress out Renesmee. Look at her… she's extremely nervous," my grandfather said.

My hands were trembling and I started to get nauseous, but nothing came up.

My father looked worried and sighed.

"When I heard Carlisle's thoughts about you being pregnant… I went into a rage. I have strong beliefs in the sanctity of marriage. I felt like you disrespected them. That was the reason for my harsh reactions," my father stated.

"Renesmee is everything to me. The woman that I love more than anything is going to have my baby… your grandchild. I hope that you can accept that with love and not guilt us into anything."

"Dad… are you really going to condemn us for being in love? Jacob did nothing to me that I didn't let him. I'll be a _married woman_ in a few days. Please just be happy for us. Grandpa and Billy congratulated us when they found out. They were loving and understanding," I said as I started to cry.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry if I scared you… the both of you."

My father took me in his arms and hugged me. I was hoping that his calmness was purely him without the assistance of my Uncle. My grandfather walked over to Jacob and put his hand on his shoulder. I looked at Uncle Jasper to see if it was ok for him to let my father go on his own? He nodded his head yes and looked relieved. "Yes… I'm fine," my father said due to reading Uncle Jaspers mind. I noticed that Jacob tensed up preparing for him to anger again. My father noticed to. "Jacob, I love you like a brother or son-in law," my father said. My father's face was softened now. He looked like he accepted the fact that I was happy and Jacob respected me.

"You were really planning on marring Renesmee that night?" he asked.

"The thought popped in our heads when we were talking that night. My father is a council leader and has married many others," Jacob said.

My father's eyes narrowed. He must have heard something in Jacob's mind. Jacobs face looked a bit apologetic. I wonder what he was thinking?

"I guess I can finally say congratulations," Uncle Jasper said as he walked over to me to hug me.

"Thank you," I said.

He reached up to hug Jacob.

"I had your back," Jasper said.

"I wouldn't have permanently hurt him," my father huffed.

"Thank you for having my back anyway," Jacob said.

Jacob looked behind my father at the destroyed door.

"Sorry about that. I'll have it fixed first thing tomorrow morning."

"Well I guess we can all say that everything is ok now… no treaties have been broken," Uncle Jasper said.

My grandfather sighed. My father must have read his mind.

"You may have an accelerated pregnancy?" he said weakly.

"We don't know for sure, but so far it looks like she's at a 50% rate," my grandfather said.

My father's eyes looked troubled. I'm pretty sure he was imagining all of the things that my mother went through with her accelerated pregnancy.

"I'm going to be ok. I have the best doctor in the world," I said trying to ease his worry along with my own.

My father looked at my stomach for the first time. His face was filled with anguish. Jacob hugged my side. My father smoothed his facial expression; I assume to not have me alarmed.

"I will monitor her closely," my grandfather said.

"I trust that she's in good hands," my father said.

It seemed like everyone was calm and accepted the newest edition on the way. I felt more at ease. I glanced at my Uncle to see if he was up to his tricks. He slightly smirked at me making me a bit suspicious.

"Well I guess we should all go back to the house now and tell the family," Uncle Jasper said.

"Yeah… it will be a crowded house with the Denali clan there," I mentioned.

"They will be overjoyed as well," my grandfather said.

"I can't wait to see Rosalie's expression," Uncle Jasper said.

"I'm kinda nervous though," I muttered.

"Well you already went through the harshest reaction with your father. Your mother will be calmer… even without my help," Uncle Jasper said.

Jacob kissed the top of my head. "Everything will be ok," he said lovingly. I wanted to believe him. Not just with telling the rest of my family about our baby… but having it develop healthy and being born without injury to both of us. If it came down to it… I would be changed into a full vampire without a problem if it meant delivering my child. Jacob said that he would love me the same if I were a full vampire. He loves me unconditionally.

"Are you coming along with us or traveling your own way?" Uncle Jasper asked.

Jacob and I looked at each other.

"I can carry you like I did earlier if you don't feel well," Uncle Jasper suggested.

I wanted to ask Jacob something in private before we left for my family's house.

"Um… we'll be there soon. I just want to talk to Jacob for a second."

"Ok," Uncle Jasper replied.

My father hugged me.

"_I'm so sorry that I reacted that way. Please know that I love Jacob and would never hurt him,"_ my father thought.

"_I know… it's ok. We're just scared a bit about the whole thing. It kinda came to a shock to us because… we never went through with it. So I had no idea that I could have gotten pregnant. My mom should have given a better sex talk,_" I projected.

We let go of each other. My father had a confused look on his face. He glanced at Jacob.

"We'll go to Home Depot the second they open tomorrow and get you a door," Uncle Jasper said.

"Thanks, I really don't want to have to explain this to Billy," Jacob said.

"Billy won't be here tonight?" my father asked.

"No, he's staying at Quil's tonight."

My father looked uncomfortable for a split second than let it go. He walked over to Jacob and patted him on the back. "Congratulations," my father said. He sounded like he was getting emotional. Jacob flinched and bit and said thanks.

"I'm sorry Jacob if I hurt you," my father said.

"I'll be fine… I heal fast."

Jacob was hurt but didn't want to show it on his face. My father apologized one more time.

My family soon left and we were standing in the living room dazed at what just happened. Jacob put the door back in its place and rolled his shoulder. I quickly ran to him and held him.

"Jacob are you ok?"

"I'm ok… are you?"

"Yes… just a little nauseous."

"I can see why your father was upset. I did make a promise to him."

I didn't expect my dad at react so harshly. I knew her would be upset… but to tackle Jacob to the grown. What would we have done if they were alone?

"Jacob, what did my father hear in your mind tonight?"

"When?"

"When he asked you if you were really thinking about eloping with me that night."

"Oh… he may have heard me say that I was still thinking about it."

"Oh?"

"The idea just popped in my head that Billy could privately marry us tonight."

"Tonight… and my father heard you think this?"

"Yeah... I knew he did from the look that he gave me."

"You… want us to _elope_?"

"I want to be your husband more than anything… but it was just a thought. We only have a few more days."

"Why dangle that in front of me then take it back?"

"What you really want to do that?" he questioned.

I was silent for a brief moment. We had our marriage license already and all we had to do is go over Quil's and have Billy pronounce us husband and wife. I could go to bed in my husband's arms tonight if I had the guts to do it. Jacob looked like he was serious if I answered yes. His eyes were fixed on my face watching my expression. I deeply sighed.

"Let's get this over with first. Of course I want to be your wife… I just don't want to hurt my mother's feelings right now. And for some reason I can see her face… and its making me hesitant. But I do want to make love to you no matter what."

Jacob smiled.

"Do you feel well enough to run? Or do you want to take the truck?" he asked.

I smirked my lip.

"I think it would be best if we took the truck."

"Ok."

Jacob kissed me one more time. I had a hint of regret that I didn't tell him that I wanted to get married tonight. I also want to be married more than anything. I guess my little compromise affected me more than I suspected. I closed my eyes and imagined our first kiss as newlyweds. It will only be in a few days. I wish I could control time. Nevertheless… I was totally happy being in his arms… carrying his child, and knowing that in a few days I would be Mrs. Jacob Black.


	16. Chapter 16

We arrived at my family's house. For some reason it felt like a longer trip even though we drove at the same speed limit as before. Jacob parked the truck in front of the house. I wondered if they told the rest of the family already or if I was the one breaking the news. Could my father keep this from my mother? I was really nervous but Jacob gave me an encouraging look that made me feel empowered. I had him by my side. My father was already at the door by the time we opened the car door.

"Hello Renesmee."

"Hi dad."

Tanya came from behind him and dashed down the steps to hug me.

"I missed you. Web cams are not enough," she said.

"Oh… I missed you too."

I was praying that she wouldn't think about what happened earlier so my father wouldn't hear. We all walked up the steps. The entire Denali coven was there. The living room was filled. Fred was not here. I didn't expect him to come so soon. I was afraid to answer if someone asked where he was.

"Hi Renesmee," Carmen said. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks."

"And Jacob… you look so handsome."

He chuckled and said thanks.

"You look so grown in only a year," Garret said as he kissed me on my cheek.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you," he said smiling.

"Oh thank you Garret."

"Look at him… you have him speechless. I would be jealous if I didn't know that he loved you as a niece," Kate said jokingly as she kissed me.

"It's so nice to see you. You look so happy," Elezar said.

"You too… thanks."

He turned to Jacob and gave him a hug.

My mother looked like she had no clue that I was pregnant. Uncle Jasper must have told Aunt Alice because she was smiling more than usual.

"_Does Aunt Alice know?" _

"_Yes… Jasper looked to guilty and he had to tell her. Also Esme knows as well,"_ my father thought.

Oh great. I smiled at her and her eyes widened a bit. I took my phone out and quickly texted her that I know that she knows.

I felt uncomfortable breaking the news to everyone. I want to at least tell my immediate family first. I noticed that my nervousness was dying down. I looked at Uncle Jasper frustrated. I was irritated at this point. I wanted to speak to my mother alone.

"Hey mom… can I talk to you."

"Sure Honey."

Jacob squeezed my hand. I motioned for my father to join us.

"We'll be back soon," my father called out to everyone.

Aunt Alice looked like she was about to explode.

We all walked outside to the back yard. I really didn't feel like running. I should have thought this plan out more.

"_Dad I don't feel well enough to run,"_ I thought.

"_Ok Renesmee." _

I figured I would tell my mother right here… even though it was in hearing distance with everyone in the living room. I guess it was easier because everyone was not looking? I didn't know how my mother would react. I'm pretty sure it will be better than my father's reaction.

"Mom… we have something to tell you."

"Oh… what is it Honey?"

"Well… I don't know how to tell you... but."

Jacob leaned in to me hugging my side. My mother glanced back and forth between Jacob and myself. Her eyes had a flash of enlightenment. I think she already guessed what we were about to tell her. She looked at my father nervously.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"Well… yeah."

She gasped and covered her mouth. My father comforted her by rubbing her back.

"Did you know about this Edward?"

She must have suspected him knowing… since he wasn't over reacting.

"Yes, I found out a few hours ago. I already had my moment of realization. I have to go to Home Depot tomorrow morning to replace Billy's door due to my realization."

"You broke their door?"

"I'm not that happy about my reaction. I scared Renesmee in the process," my father said with regret.

"Oh Renesmee."

She walked over to me and embraced me. I held on to her tightly and started crying.

"Everything will be ok Renesmee."

"I know," I said as I wiped my tears away.

"I guess you didn't take my advice and use the condoms huh?"

My father's eyes widen as if he never expected my mother to provide me with birth control.

"Well actually I'm still a virgin. You didn't explain everything to me when you explained sex," I said uncomfortably.

She had a confused look on her face. I was totally embarrassed by now with the entire family being able to hear us.

"You're not upset?" I asked.

She sighed.

"You're getting married in a few days… how upset could I be. I'm just worried about you. Is everything ok?"

"Well Carlisle said that the pregnancy may be accelerated," Jacob said.

My mother looked extremely worried.

"Not as accelerated as yours Bella. He said that it may be full term around four and a half months... but he doesn't know for sure. He will monitor her closely and give her a c-section if needed," my father stated.

"Well how do you feel?" She asked lovingly.

"Um… I have morning sickness. I've been throwing up for the past few days."

"Renesmee."

"Grandpa gave me some medicine… it helps a little."

"Oh Edward… our baby is going to have a baby."

My father's nostrils flared. My mother hugged my father. Then she opened her arms so that all three could hug.

"Jacob," my father said. Jacob awkwardly joined the circle. After a few seconds I let go of my father and slid into Jake's arms. It was automatic to me. I hope my parents weren't offended.

"_I love you Jake,"_ I projected to Jacob. _"I'm so drained. I hope we don't have to stay that long."_

"_I love you too. Just let me know when you want to leave Honey. We can visit everyone tomorrow when you're well rested."_ Jacob thought.

When I let go of Jacob both of my parents were gazing at us. My father had a mesmerized look in his eyes.

"Bella… would you be upset if Renesmee had _two_ weddings?" My father asked softly.

"What… what are you talking about Edward?" My mother asked.

He sighed.

"They wanted to elope on the day they got engaged but decided not to because they thought the family would be hurt. I don't want to get in the way with a love that is as great as theirs."

I heard my Aunt Alice and grandmother gasp from inside the house.

"I hear how much Jacob loves her... and I'm sorry for intruding in your mind. But he even wanted to elope tonight. It's torture to the both of them that they're not married yet."

"Oh… Renesmee. I thought you were playing when you mentioned you wanted to marry Jacob right away. Oh… I didn't know. Of course you have my blessing. Especially if it means that much to you," my mother stated.

I looked at my parents in disbelief. I looked up at Jacob to see his expression. He has a slight smile on his face as he looked down on me. I turned to my parents again.

"Really?" I asked still sounding unsure.

Aunt Alice ran outside and hugged me.

"I couldn't stay away any longer. I'm so happy for you. Have two weddings. Say yes! Go to sleep as Mrs. Jacob Black. People elope and have another wedding all of the time Renesmee," she said in a blur with her eyes gleaming.

All of a sudden the entire house hold was at our side. Everyone had gentle smiles.

"Congratulations on the baby," Carmen and Eleazar said.

"Thank you," Jacob said.

I was still speeches thinking of the possibility that I could be Jacob's wife within hours.

My grandmother crushed me to her chest. I think she forgot how hard she was compared to me.

"My dearest Renesmee. I'm so happy for you. You deserve all of the happiness in the world."

"Thank you," I mumbled in her neck.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dear."

Kate walked up to me and hugged me.

"Congratulations… wow you're pregnant."

"Th...thanks," I said off guard.

Uncle Emmett grinned at me as he stealthed his way over to my side.

"Ya really trying to kill me this year. First you get engaged and move out… now this," he said. He looked at my stomach. "Man… a _baby_. Jake you better be glad I like you," he said jokingly. "Where's the shot gun! We're having a hillbilly wedding tonight."

Everyone chuckled. Aunt Rosalie hugged Jacob first which took me by surprise.

"Jacob… thank you for being the person who makes my niece so happy. You make a beautiful couple and I'm sure your baby will be beautiful as well," she said wholeheartedly.

"Thanks Rosalie," Jacob said as he kissed her cheek.

She turned to me and squeezed me. I made a noise to let her know that it was a bit too hard.

"Oh I have to be careful with you. I don't want to break you. I don't believe this… well I knew it would happen one day."

"I'm excited about everything. I'm so happy that we're capable of having a child," I said.

I took Jacob's hand and projected that I was starting to feel overwhelmed and dizzy.

Aunt Rosalie smiled at us. She looked so pleasant and happy. I wasn't use to seeing her this way when Jacob was involved. I guess she has truly accepted my love for him. The way she looked at him made me feel like she thought of him as a part of her family.

"Ok let's all go inside and give the happy couple some time to themselves," my father said. "She's getting overwhelmed."

My father must have read Jacob's mind. My family started to walk back to the house with the exception of my parents and Aunt Alice. My parents looked at her as if to say they wanted privacy with us. She gave them a look as if she had just as much of a right to be there. It was comical.

"Before _I_ leave… I just want to say that I told you so. I knew you wanted to get married sooner. I hope all of my planning didn't scare you away from the idea. I always told you that I could have whipped it up in two days. You could have told me that you wanted me to plan faster. Well anyway… I hope you say _yes_ to eloping tonight. I don't want to put any pressure on you... but it seems like you felt like you were pressured into waiting. You should feel free now and do what your heart tells you to do. If you need a plan B for any reason, Jasper and I will be happy to run you two down to Las Vegas tonight. I'm the first in your favorites in your cell phones. Call me if you need me," Aunt Alice said in a blur.

She looked at my parents. "Now I'm leaving. She grinned flashing her deadly sharp teeth and kissed Jacob and I quickly then disappeared into the house.

My parents smiled at us. I really didn't know what to say.

"Perhaps you need some time to think of what you want to do. We will see you tomorrow I presume," my father said.

"Yes, we'll be here," I answered.

"Good," he said.

My father kissed my forehead and patted Jacob on the back telling him that he had his blessing… and slowly started walking towards the house. My mother gazed at the both of us.

"I love you both," she said.

"I love you too mom," I said.

"I love you to Bells, Jacob said.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," my mother said as she sped up to join my father. We watched them walk to the house for a few seconds in silence. I looked up at Jacob. His eyes looked so warm.

"Let's go home," he said softly.

I smiled. "Ok," I agreed.

We walked to the car in silence. I didn't want my father to have a chance of reading his mind if I projected my thoughts on him. We got in the truck. He held my hand and drove off. Once we were in the clear and had some normalcy of privacy without the oversensitive ears of my vampire family… I spoke.

"I do want to marry you tonight. But I fear that our initial honey moon won't be that spectacular… all I want to do is go to sleep."

"Honey, all you have to say is '_I do'_ and we can simply fall asleep in each other's arms. I have my entire life to make love to you."

"Aww," I gushed.

"So you want to do this?" he asked lovingly.

"Yes."

Oh my God… I'm marring Jacob tonight. My heart started to race.

"Relax Love… your heart is speeding," he said.

"No… I'm just happy."

He smiled at me and my heart skipped.

"I'm amazed with how I affect you."

I softly chuckled.

Jacob took out his cell phone and called his father.

"_Hey Jake... what's up,"_ Billy asked.

"Hi Billy. I need to ask you a favor."

"_Oh…what is it?" _

"Well…I was wondering if you could marry us tonight?"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah… Nessie's parents already gave us their blessing if we eloped. I don't really feel like going to a cheesy chapel in Las Vegas. But we still plan to have the big wedding on the twelfth. We just would like to me married _sooner_."

"_Sure son... I'll be honored to."_

"Thanks… we're on our way now."

I looked down at my clothes… then realized it really didn't matter what I had on.

"It's all set Honey. Tonight you will go to sleep as Mrs. Jacob Black."

My eyes started to tear.

By the time we arrived at Quil's house, the entire pack was there including Leah.

"I hope you don't mind. I told the pack," Quil said apologetically.

"No I don't mind at all," Jacob said.

"No... I don't mind either."

I felt bad that so much of Jacob's family and friends were there. I wanted to at least have my parents.

"Jake... I'm going to ask my mom and dad to come down."

"Ok that would be nice," he agreed.

Everyone said hi to us and gave us hugs. Jacob walked over to his father to tell him something. I texed my mother to come to Quil's with my father as soon as possible. I didn't want to take this away from her. I also wanted Aunt Alice to be here. Truthfully, I wanted my immediate family here. This didn't feel like a quick ceremony of just exchanging a few words and saying goodnight.

Leah looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Renesmee… I rushed over as soon as I heard. My mother's here too. She's in the kitchen. She brought some of her things just in case you wanted to wear traditional Quileute garments.

"Oh."

"Yes... like her veil, wedding blankets, and woven wedding dress."

"Oh that was so nice of her."

"And since you're still having your traditional American wedding… It would really mean so much to Billy and Jacob to incorporate a few things… if you want to of course," she said hopeful.

"Ok."

"I was hoping you would say that… come with me."

Just then my parents showed up at the door while we were walking down the hall. Seth let them in.

"Wait one minute… ok," I said.

"Sure."

I ran to my parents and hugged them.

"I didn't realize so many people were going to be here. Plus Mrs. Clearwater is letting me use her Quileute wedding garments. This is turning out to be more of a wedding than a quick I do. You guys had to be here."

"Thank you for asking us to come," my mother said.

"Mom… could you ask the others to come, and have someone get grandpa Charlie. I know Quil's house is not that big, but I would like them to be here as well."

"Of course Honey."

"Thanks… I have to get ready."

I followed Leah into a bedroom. She took a small box from the dresser and handed it to me.

"Here you can wear this veil," Leah said.

"Oh… this is pretty. Thank you."

She took it out of a box and handed it to me. It was detailed with sea shells and other objects.

"The shells represent fertility. We know you have no issue with that," she smirked as she glanced at my stomach.

I chuckled.

"The coins represent wealth. The thimbles represent that you are a good provider. Oh... and the bells represent that you are alert to your family's needs."

"Wow," I said as I caressed a shell.

She pulled out a larger box. "These are my mother's wedding blankets that my parents wore for their wedding."

I remembered Jared's wedding four years ago. The blankets represented unity. I felt honored that Mrs. Clearwater would let Jacob and I use her things. When Leah touched her father's blanket a tear came to her eye.

"My father would have loved you too if he was here. I can feel his spirit. He is happy for your union," Leah said. We hugged each other and cried for a minute.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I knew how much Leah loved her father from what she told me. I can't even imagine loosing mine. Leah took a deep breath and composed herself.

"The blankest represent unity," Leah said. "They are wrapped around you while Billy says the blessings."

"I remember. Jared and Kim's wedding was the only Native American wedding I attended."

She softly smiled at me.

"Why didn't you ask Ahote to come with you?" I asked.

"Well… I wanted you to feel free to be yourself; just in case you did some vampire thing."

"Vampire thing?"

"You can be unpredictable with your movements; especially when you're happy. And this just may be one of your happiest days. I don't want you to feel restricted," she said smiling.

"Oh."

Mrs. Clearwater came in the room.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater. Thank you so much for allowing me to borrow your things."

"You're welcome Honey."

"I didn't expect all of this."

I felt like I was dreaming. This was so surreal to me. I was happy that my family was here. I heard them in the living room now. Mrs. Clearwater reached in the closet and took out a garment covered in plastic. She carefully took the plastic off and handed it to me. It was brightly colored with red and navy blue, and adorned with beads in intricate patterns.

"Let me help you put it on Dear," Mrs. Clearwater said.

I took my jacket off along with my shoes and jeans. She helped me put the dress on. The fabric was heavy and textured.

"You look beautiful," Mrs. Clearwater said.

I walked over to a mirror to see how I looked.

"Wow… this feels so official," I said in awe.

"Will Jacob have on traditional clothing?" I asked.

"He may? I know he has wedding clothes that he had made some time ago," Leah said.

"Really… wow. I wonder why he never brought that up?"

"Maybe he wanted you to have the wedding you wanted."

"Renesmee… I have to check on a few things dear. All you have to do is walk in the hall. Jacob will be waiting for you. Then you both walk to Billy and take a seat in front of him," Mrs. Clearwater said.

"Ok."

She kissed me on the cheek, picked up the blankets and left the room. I heard her call out for my grandfather. I wonder if they would ever get married. Leah grinned at me.

"Your grandfather makes my mother happy ya know."

"Yeah… they seem really close," I commented.

Leah took out a piece of paper with writing on it and handed it to me.

"This is what you and Jacob will say at the same time when it's time to exchange your rings. It's traditional in our culture to say this. Jacob already knows this by heart. Since Jacob's mom is deceased, my mom will place the wedding blanket on him. Your mom will place the other blanket on you," Leah stated.

Seth knocked on the door.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked.

I quickly read the piece of paper.

"Yes we're ready," I said.

Leah placed the veil over my head and smiled.

"I love you. I'm so happy for you. You're finally going to be Jacob's wife."

"I love you too. And thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome."

I walked out into the living room. Not in a wedding march… just at a normal pace. Seth and Uncle Jasper both had video cameras capturing everything. Jacob was also wearing traditional clothing. He looked so handsome. He reached out and took my hand. We walked towards Billy and sat on the floor.

My eye caught a glimpse of Rachel crying. Kim and Emily took a few pictures. I scanned over everyone in the room. Everyone looked so happy, even Paul. I felt like I was going to break out in tears at any second. Not a normal cry… but the kinda cry where you would need consoling. I couldn't believe it. I was actually marring Jacob. Within minutes… I would be pronounced as his _wife_.

Billy started talking. His voice was powerful and it sent a chill down my spine. It echoed off of the walls and reminded me that he was in a sense _royalty_. He was and elder of the tribe. Jacob's father… but he was much more. He's so casual with his son and I even allowing us to call him by his first name and not dad or Mr. Black; I seem to forget. He explained the washing of the hands and how it was a symbol of purification and cleaning to wash away past evil and memories of past loves. Jacob took the water and poured it over my hands. He rubbed his hands gently over mine and it felt like my heart dropped. He gently smiled at me and nodded for me to do the same. I poured the water over his hands. His hands were massive in size compared to my mine. I softly caressed his hands. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Jacob picked up a small towel and blotted my hand. I did the same to him. I didn't know if it were appropriate to touch hands during the ceremony. Jared and Kim didn't. I extended my finger to touch his hand.

"_Is it ok for me to hold your hand during the ceremony?"_ I projected.

"_Yes… please do,"_ he thought.

Billy proceeded with the blessing.

"God in heaven above please protect the ones we love. We honor all you created as we pledge our hearts and lives together. We honor Mother Earth and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons. We honor fire and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts. We honor wind and ask that we sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms. We honor water to clean and soothe our relationship; that it may never thirst for love. With all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony as we grow forever young together. Amen."

Every one said Amen.

"Now Jacob, please repeat after me. I Jacob Black take Renesmee Carlie Cullen as my wife. I do solemnly avow my love for you."

Jacob parted his lips to speak. I exhaled when he spoke his first syllable. His eyes burrowed into me. My skin felt like it was on fire. How could it be possible to love someone this much.

"I… Jacob Black take Renesmee _Carlie_ Cullen as my wife. I do solemnly avow my love for you," he spoke softly.

"I will comfort you, keep you, love you, defend you in sickness or in health, in riches or poverty, in sorrow or joy, seeking only to be with you until death parts us. All these things I pledge upon my honor," Billy said.

Jacob repeated him. His words flowed like music to my ears. I didn't know if I could keep it together. My eyes were only glazed but I was holding in a storm full of tears.

"Now Renesmee," Billy said.

Billy caught my attention from calling my name. I now knew it was my turn to say the vows. Could I speak them and have them sound like actual words, or was my brewing storm going to prevent me from speaking clearly and sounding like a blubbering mess.

"Please repeat after me… I Renesmee Carlie Cullen take Jacob Black as my husband. I do solemnly avow my love for you," Billy said.

I knew my voice was going to be shaky but I spoke anyway.

"I Renesmee Carlie Cullen take Jacob Black as my husband. I do solemnly avow my love for you," I said emotionally.

I heard Leah weep. My heart felt like it was going to escape my chest.

"I will comfort you, keep you, love you, defend you in sickness or in health, in riches or poverty, in sorrow or joy, seeking only to be with you until death parts us. All these things I pledge upon my honor," Billy said.

"I… I will comfort you… keep you… love you, defend you in sickness or in health. In riches or poverty."

I took a deep breath. My lips started to tremble. Jacob squeezed my hand.

"_It's ok Baby,"_ he thought. _"I love you so much too. Breathe… you don't have to rush." _

I smiled at him and took another deep breath.

"In sorrow or joy… seeking _only t_o be with _you_ until death parts us. All these things… I pledge upon my honor," I said then finally burst into tears.

Kim now joined Leah in crying. Grandpa Charlie's face was beet red.

There was a two spouted black vase with an etching of wolves on it in front of us. It was filled with water. Jacob and I both drank from it. It symbolized the promise of deep love and sanctified the union.

My mother wrapped a blanket over my shoulder while Mrs. Clearwater wrapped one around Jacob.

"_Your mother's here in spirit,"_ I projected.

"I know," he said as he smiled at me.

Billy held our rings in his hands. "Circles have no beginning and has no end, and so in the long and sacred tradition of marriage rings have come to symbolize eternal and endless union of body, of mind, and of the spirit."

Billy placed the rings in our hands. I looked at Jacob. His eyes were glazed. I still had tears flowing down my cheeks. We both spoke at the same time.

"This ring is a symbol of my love and faithfulness and with all that I am… and all that I have. I honor you… and pledge to you my love and my life."

We both slipped the rings on our wedding fingers. My vision was getting blurry. My heart was beating too fast. I was only a few seconds away from being his wife.

Billy spoke again. His face looked angelic.

"Father Sky and Mother Earth… creator and nurturer of all life. We give heartfelt thanks for the moment you brought Jacob and Renesmee together in the Holy State of Marriage… Aho! Now as you Jacob and you Renesmee have consented together in matrimony and have pledged your faith to each other by the giving of these rings before your family; according to the powers invested in me by the state of Washington. I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may seal your union with a kiss."

I reached over quickly and kissed Jacob in the mouth. My movement was not at a humans speed. I now see what Leah was talking about. I broke down and cried as he kissed me. I was officially Jacob's wife. I projected, _"I love you, I love you, I love you!" _over and over to him as he kissed me. I noticed cheering in the back ground, but I was mainly concentrating on the feel of his lips, the heat of his breath, and the sound of his heartbeat. I knew it would seem awkward if the kiss lasted any longer... but I didn't care. I waited for this moment since I fell helplessly in love with him. Jacob showed no signs of letting me go. He pulled me even closer to him. I felt like my body exploded. He eagerly kissed me with vigor. He too has waited for this moment… since the day I was born.

**Author's Note:**

**If you want to see their honeymoon right away... that part is already done on Jacob's POV. That story is called Jacob's New Horizon. Just skip to chapter 15. (Warning: Jacob's POV is waaayy more rated "M" than this story is. The sex scenes are not cut short or watered down) Nessie's sex scenes were watered down by my daughter's request. (I wrote this FF for her) She didn't want me to perv her story… lol. (Though she's read more sexy stories than I have… but when her mom writes it… it creeps her out. So a lot of my stories I have to edit for her…lol) **

**Thanks so much for reading: ) So sorry that this story is on hiatus. I do plan on finishing it and have a few future chapters already typed out. But my mind is busy with the story I'm working on called Tempted Fate. It's an all human story about Jacob and Nessie. It's rated M for a good reason (way more lemons than this story)… but it is a love story… they just have sex a lot. Once I finish that story I will come back to this one. Please be patient with me… I can't switch gears that easily. I wish I could or this one would have been done already. my daughter was 16 when i started it.. now she's 20...lol. But she knows I will finish it someday… and I will. As soon as I finish my other story. (Which may be even mushier than this one… but it's balanced out with lemons and drama)**

**Again thanks so much for reading. Go Team Jacob! lol**


	17. Authors Nag I mean notelol

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry… not another chapter. But I did enhance chapter 2 a bit. I decided to make two versions of this story since my daughter doesn't want me to perv out her FF. (because she knows I can… lol) So I plan to have more of the sex scenes in Nessie's POV now... and more of her thoughts about Jacob. But Jake's POV will still be more raw… I mean... _hey… it's Jacob_.**

**It may take some time for me to go through each chapter… but I plan on enhancing the entire story more. I wrote this story and his POV around two years ago and they were my 1st FF's. I think I've grown as a writer since then. (Still can't find a typo to save my life) but I think I've become more comfortable with expressing myself… and know more of the technical rules of writing. My #1 pet peeve that I've noticed in my earlier FF is saying "he said… I said… she** **said" when we clearly know who's speaking. I'm trying my best to go through the chapters of my New Horizon stories to fix that so it will read smother.**

**I don't plan to _"change"_ my New Horizon stories… just enhance them a bit. (nothing major will change in the plots)**

**If you've read my Tempted Fate story early on… I enhanced the 1st 5 chapters since they were originally posted. (That was a long time ago) and the few people that I told of the changes said that they liked it and it made it even better. So I hope I can make my New Horizon stories better. I do plan to finish them both soon. It's on hiatus after the wedding… but there is so much more I have planned for the story. I just don't have a clone to help me finish all of my FF…lol. ****I've been inspired to think about this story lately. Thanks Delphine:)**

**Once again… I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS.**

**(And stop cursing me out why don't you… Barbie and Erica… can't a girl get an inspirational idea in the middle of the night when she gets up to pee… lol)**

**Tempted Fate will be the next story that I will update. I will try my best not to get side tracked with the New Horizon enhancments…lol.**


End file.
